Choosing Happiness
by Aradia la fata
Summary: SEQUEL TO TIME OF DREAMS COME TRUE. People come for Morgana and Uther's wedding, including Morgause (who thinks her sister should never marry someone who was once against magic) and Agravaine (who wants revenge for his sister's death). Can we really choose our destiny? Morgana/Uther, Morgause/Agravaine and Gwen/Arthur (background)
1. Chapter 1

**Choosing Happiness**

**Hello! Here we are again!**

**This story is the sequel to Time of dreams come true. Here Morgana is not related to Uther. They fell in love and started a relationship. Now she's pregnant with his baby and he has just proposed to her! Well, refreshing my readers' minds, here we are in a magical Camelot. Yes, just before announce to his people he will marry Lady Morgana, Uther had signed a law making magic free again. Oh, and remember Merlin is no longer Arthur's servant. Now he's the official advisor for magical topics.**

**Enough of talking, right? I really hope we all can have fun here. =)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They were sat at the big table where they use to have meals all together. Morgana has suggested them all to take an afternoon tea. Uther was sat at the head of the table. As usual, Morgana was sat at his left and Arthur at his right. Beside the prince, Gwen was having tea with her future husband and family (yes, Arthur has finally proposed!). Sat beside Morgana, Merlin was eating a biscuit and listening carefully to the conversation. Gaius, unfortunately, couldn't come, since an elder man got pneumonia and he had to look after him.

Almost two months has passed since Uther has proposed her. Since he has made magic free again. Things were different now, Morgana noticed. It was common to see kids toying with their magic and people using it during their daily activities.

"I've never imagined economy would get so much better with magic!" Uther confessed.

"Well, it's comprehensible, love." Morgana said calmly sipping her tea. "People can now make farming grows faster and also protect the fields and the animals from predators and bad weather." She looked at him. "Using their magic!"

Merlin thought she looked powerful and gorgeous. She always does. Then he remembered she's soon going to be the queen. Oh, and Uther's wife. So he drank his tea and took another biscuit.

"Moreover, they're happy, sir." Merlin said, his big blue eyes shining. "People enjoy be accepted and valued for being the way they are." Gwen smiled at that. She didn't have magic, but she could say it was just like she feels now: accepted and respected.

"Excuse me, my lord." Hildebrand entered. "But you have a guest."

"A guest?" Uther thought it so weird. Unconsciously, he held Morgana's hand and caressed it. Of course his act didn't escape Arthur's eyes. "And who would it be, Hildebrand?"

"Lord Agravaine." The manservant informed him.

"Agravaine!" Uther was shocked.

"What's wrong, Uther?" Morgana noticed how his hand suddenly got tense.

"Agravaine was Ygraine's brother, Morgana." Uther informed her. His voice was concerned, but even so, tender. It always was when he speaks to her.

"I wouldn't worry, father." Arthur said. "He surely came for your wedding." Gwen smiled at him, making the prince use all his self control to not kiss her. "Uh... I know it's a bit early for that... but what else would he want?"

"It's early indeed. The wedding will take place only in two weeks. I didn't imagine our guests would come so soon." He told them. "And more than that, I didn't expect that guest in particular..."

Morgana has never seen that man, Agravaine. And she was now worried because of Uther's reaction. Oh, pregnancy was surely making her react in odd ways! Yesterday she remembered her mother and cried! Who would believe that after so many years and during such a great moment of her life?

"Uther, you're scaring me..." She confessed, receiving promptly his attention. "What's wrong with that man?"

The king squeezed Morgana's hand trying to give her comfort.

"When Ygraine died, his brother presumed it was my fault." Uther confessed. He had never talked about that. Not even to his son.

"My love!" She caressed his cheek softly with a lovely smile. "How could it be your fault?"

"Agravaine assumed it was." His eyes got dark and his voice was trembling. "Well, I was the one who searched a magical way to conceive an heir... I was the one who agreed with the terms, if a life would be created, so another one must be given. And finally I was the one who made her pregnant... even knowing she probably wouldn't survive a whole pregnancy." Morgana wiped his tear away.

"Father..." Arthur was surprised. What could he say?

"How would you know it would be Ygraine's life?" Merlin said. "It could be anyone's. It isn't like you'd killed her, sir."

"Yes, Merlin is right." Arthur agreed. He sighed. His mother's death never was a topic between him and his father. "That's why Agravaine almost never visit us..." The prince said thoughtfully to himself. His uncle has visited the castle when Arthur was born and Ygraine was dead. Then he visited Camelot again when Arthur was 9, willing to see how the boy was doing. And since then, Arthur has never met his uncle again.

"What I mean is we didn't see Agravaine the last 15 years." Uther said sounding rational. "I'm not sure we should trust his good will." He took a breath. "Oh, and we didn't invite him for the wedding."

"Anyway, we can't just let the man under that storm outside!" Morgana assumed. "Let's receive him and discover what he wants with us." Uther nodded. "Please, Hildebrand, ask Lord Agravaine to come."

Soon a big dark haired man entered. He was about Uther's age, but his eyes were more tired and bitter that the king's, making the man look older.

"Agravaine!" Uther got up and went to greet the man. The other's followed him.

"My lord!" He greeted back.

"I presume you remember your nephew Arthur." Uther pointed his son.

"Arthur!" Agravaine was surprised. "You're already a man! You were just a little boy talking about wars and cavalry last time we met!"

"You, however, look just as I remembered, uncle!" Arthur said politely.

"I believe you don't know my ward, Lady Morgana." Uther continued the presentations. He thought better give the man some time before told him about the wedding. He feared for his reaction or what he could do against Morgana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." Agravaine took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh..." Morgana gasped as her eyes lost their focus. _You, Uther Pendragon, will pay what you've done to my family! _She heard the man's fury inside her mind. Merlin noticed what was happening and gave the king a significant gaze. Uther passed his arm around Morgana's waist, fearing she could faint or fall over. But it didn't happen. The king saw, however, the wave of fear in her eyes.

"And meet Lady Guinevere." Uther decided it was better to continue the presentations before Agravaine sees it too. "She's engaged to Arthur."

"Enchanted, milady!" Agravaine kissed her hand while Gwen had a beautiful smile. She was being treated like royalty now her wedding with Arthur was announced to all Camelot. It wasn't appropriated have the crowned prince engaged to a servant. So Uther arranged things, giving Morgana another serving girl and making Gwen a member of court.

"It's my pleasure, milord." She answered graciously.

"And this is Lord Merlin." Uther continued. "Merlin is our adviser for magic."

Merlin smiled at the mention of his new title and meant to shake the man's hand. But Agravaine didn't take it. On the truth, he had a terrified gaze, what Merlin thought kind of funny.

"Oh, Emrys, the sorcerer, right?" He said, fear clearly on his voice.

"I prefer 'warlock'." Merlin smiled again, making Gwen smiles too.

"So it's true!" Agravaine turned to face Uther. "How could you, Uther?" Uther looked at him almost in shock. "After everything magic has done to my family... to our family! How could you?" He couldn't believe.

"I completely trust Merlin and I have my reasons for having done what I did." Uther said dryly, unconsciously hardening his arm around Morgana's waist.

Morgana could feel how tense he was... could they really trust that man? No, she knew they didn't. But she must tell Uther what she saw.

"Oh... oh, not again!" She pretended she was feeling bad, closing her eyes and putting one of her hands on her forehead.

"Morgana!" Uther sounded genuinely worried.

She mocked a fainting and Uther promptly took her into his arms.

"My dear!" He completely ignored Agravaine and his anger. "Merlin! Help me with her!" He said worriedly. He was getting used with her magic and her visions. But her fainting always makes him scared. As she felt Uther turning around, Morgana opened one of her eyes and blinked at him. "I'm sure we can talk latter, Agravaine." He said sitting with Morgana still on his arms.

"Yes..." Agravaine was sounding confused, almost awkward now. What's wrong with that lady? And Uther's reaction was... completely unusual!

"Oh, now my father will spend an eternity making sure Morgana is well! Come, uncle, I'll show you your chambers. You look tired from the long travel and we have so much to talk!" Arthur went to the door and Agravaine left just behind him, not before giving a last look to the pale lady in Uther's arms.

Moments after the door was closed, Morgana opened her eyes and managed to sit, still in Uther's lap.

"Morgana!" Uther was shocked and amused. "How could you?"

The lady laughed, making Merlin smiles too, amused by her attitude.

"I needed to stop that, didn't I?" She explained. "And I needed to tell you something before you said anything more to... to that man."

"Would you like us to leave?" Merlin asked worriedly. After the day he entered Arthur's chambers and took the Prince in the bed with Gwen, the lad got especially careful to knock and leave before he could witness something he preferred he doesn't.

"No. I'd like you to hear it to." She looked at Merlin and Gwen, trying to ignore Uther's hands possessively around her waist, which were making she feels heated.

"What's it? Is there something to do with whatever you saw when Agravaine touched your hand?" Merlin asked her.

"Yes. I... I didn't exactly see... but I heard!" She took a breath. "I heard he saying you'll pay for what you done to his family, Uther." Morgana hugged him desperately. "I'm scared! I don't want all that mess in our lives again!"

"Shh..." Uther held her and tried to calm the lady. "We'll fight it... he won't be able to harm us, Morgana, I promise you..."

Merlin's mind was working hard. He has to stop Agravaine before he does some harm to his friends.

* * *

"So you'll get married, Arthur!" Agravaine said as they entered the chambers. Some servants have already brought his things up there. "Can't believe the time... You're a man!"

"Yes... I'm very happy with the wedding, uncle. Guinevere is very special to me." He confessed, making the man smile for the first time since he arrived in Camelot. "We intend to marry in the spring."

"You still have some months before that then..." He commented.

"Yes..." Arthur and Gwen agreed to marry only after Morgana's baby is born, giving people some time to get used to all changes. But he had sense enough not to tell it. "Uh... Guinevere likes spring... Women!" He smiled and his uncle went with that. "But what about you, uncle? Tell me everything!"

They sat at the table and Arthur poured them both some wine.

"There's few to tell. Life has been busy in Cornwall, Arthur." He told his nephew. "A lot of work to do and so little time to enjoy the good side of life!"

"When you came here... we had a good time." It was true. Arthur liked to meet his uncle. He was the only one who has ever told him about his mother. About how she was a beautiful woman and how happy she was for being pregnant with him... and about how her hair looked just like Arthur's and how much she liked flowers. His uncle was the one who toyed with him when Uther was too busy or too worried about his kingdom to do so. The one who listened to his childish comments and the one who calmed his fears...

"Yes, we had." The man agreed, looking like he was remembering the same things Arthur was. He liked Arthur. The only remembrance he still had from his beloved sister. And the boy was smart and cheerful as kids use to be. And now he seems to have become a nice man. His sister would be so proud!

"And what about women?" Arthur grinned, changing the topic to something lighter.

"Women! I never understand them!" Agravaine laughed. "You know, I never got married. I was engaged once, when I was about your age." He told seriously now. "But she... she died few weeks before our wedding."

"Oh!" Arthur never expected for that! "That's terrible! I'm so sorry."

"Yes, me too." Agravaine nodded and drank his wine. "It was a long time ago, anyway. I had a lot of other women, of course... but I never found love again."

"Oh, but it's never late for love!" My father can tell you! He added in his mind. "Maybe you could find it here in Camelot."

"Maybe..." Agravaine's eyes shined and Arthur wondered if he has said the right thing.

* * *

Merlin was late for his class. When magic was allowed again, he suggested some classes for magic users to learn how to deal and use their gifts, and also to make people think about their actions and their gifts, using them for good. Morgana loved the idea and Uther agreed in the same minute. Gaius, obviously, was proud of him. So, three days per week he and Gaius gave their classes. Gaius worked with the adults while Merlin with kids.

When he turned to the corridor where there was the room Uther let them use, he could already hear lots of childish voices laughing and playing and... water sounds? Not good, not good! Merlin rushed to the room and opened the door, just to receive a big ball of water in his head.

"Oh god! That's cold!" The boy said in surprise. Children suddenly frozen, looking scared at him.

The room was a complete mess. There was water everywhere, the carpet he has put on the floor splashed while Merlin walked. Kids looked between serious and scared. All of them soaking as much as Merlin.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Merlin said still surprised for how people's attitude has changed when it came up to him after the dragon had revelled his identity as Emrys. Who would be scared of him before?

"We're sorry, Merlin." Kevin was the only one who dared to speak, looking at his shoes.

"Then let's clean up this mess." Merlin's voice was softer. He raised his hand and murmured a spell. Soon the place was dried as well as Merlin and children's clothes and hair. "Come, let's talk about that." Merlin sat on the floor with the kids. They were about 25 children, with ages between 7 and 12. Younger children don't have classes yet because they still need too much energy to grow and don't have a good control of it. Older kids usually had more work to do, then Gaius arranged it for they have classes with the adults. "Now, tell me... what did you have in mind?" He tried not to sound angry, but curious. So he would use what had just happened in his class.

"We were bored." A very little boy with big black eyes said.

"You were bored." Merlin repeated, just as Gaius uses to do.

"Yes, because you took so long to arrive, sir." A little girl explained.

"I know, I was late." Merlin said. "Lady Morgana felt bad and needed my help."

"So we got bored and decided to use our magic to practice." An older boy said. "We're sorry for that..."

"You decided to practice by throwing water among you?" Merlin was a bit amused, but he tried to hide it.

"Yes, because Anna was thirsty and I tried to give her some water but I couldn't control it and then her clothes got wet." Kevin said again, blushing a bit. "And I don't know how, it just started!" He smiled.

"Oh..." Merlin had an idea. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" A very tiny and small red haired girl smiled.

"Then we're going to do it again in the summer, to practice your agility. But outside the castle, of course." Merlin smiled as the kids greeted in happiness. "Could you imagine the king's face if he had seen it?" Merlin was serious.

"He would be angry." A girl said.

"Surely he would." Merlin said. "And that's why we should talk about the consequences of our choices."

"Every choice has a consequence." Kevin repeated the dragon's words.

"Yes, a lot of consequences... good or bad and, sometimes, both." Merlin completed. "Always have it in mind kids. Before do anything, think about the consequences. Even if it's a little important thing." Merlin took a breath, looking at their curious faces. "Will it hurt someone? Is it dangerous? Will it make our world a better place? Will it make people happy? And will it make you happy?"

For about an hour or so Merlin continued his class. After the kids were gone, he was in his way to Gaius' chambers with Kevin.

"It was a good thing you asked my father for let me stay here in Camelot with you." The boy said. When Kevin and his father were about to go away, Merlin asked him to stay. He could be there as his assistant and learn about magic. Merlin liked the boy and he knew Kevin could have a different destiny being in Camelot learning.

"Yes, indeed. Come on!" Merlin continued walking. "Gaius must be waiting for us for dinner!"

* * *

Morgana and Uther were in her chambers. They were sat on her bed, talking about Agravaine's arrival.

"He won't accept us, Morgana." Uther continued talking about his fears, making him look so human to Morgana's eyes.

"He doesn't need to." She caressed his cheek tenderly. "We'll be together even so!" He looked at her surprised and amused. "Because I love you."

Uther couldn't resist! He approached his face from hers and smashed their lips. Morgana tried to deep the kiss by sneaking her tongue between his lips, but Uther resisted. He wants to tease her a bit... So, when his tongue ravished her mouth, Morgana gasped in surprise and went to his lap, each one of her legs at one side of Uther's body. She moved her hips repeatedly against him, making the king groan.

"I feel so hot, Uther" She breathed near his ear, probably making Uther feels the same.

"Maybe I have the solution..." He smirked gallantly, his hands going to her back and quickly unlacing her dress.

Soon her milky white shoulders were exposed to his sight and then her breasts. Uther's mouth kissed her neck roughly while his hands cupped Morgana's breasts. Uther continued giving delicious open mouthed kisses all over Morgana's most sensitive spots of her neck, shoulder and collarbone... His kisses went from the area near of her ear down all the way of her neck, sucking harder the place where the neck connected to the shoulder. The lady groaned loud at that and hardened her movements, teasing her lover. He couldn't endure more of that! So he just took out her dress and his clothes. Morgana lay in her bed. Naked. Waiting anxiously for his next movement... So he went, as anxious as her! He covered her like an animal. Morgana screamed as he entered her with an only push.

"Uther!" She gasped. He was being so rough today! "Oh!" His mouth bit that sensitive spot on her neck.

Morgana soon get used to his rhythm, wrapping her legs around his waist, so he could go even deeper inside her.

"Oh, my dear!" Uther's hands grabbed her hips hard, making the lady surprised... because always something out of his control happens in Camelot Uther needs Morgana to help him to find his control again...

His mouth went to her breasts, sucking it and biting sometimes.

"Harder, Uther... faster..." She required. Yes, Uther smiled, Morgana would make a great queen! He couldn't help but make her wish, groaning as her body squeezed him.

After an especially hard bite on her nipple, Morgana came, crying and squirming under her lover. Uther increased his rhythm once again and some thrusts later he followed his beloved ward.

Morgana was still breathing so hard when Uther rolled to her side, embracing her gently. She really loved that way Uther uses to make love to her, so roughly, and then became all gentle and gallant! It makes everything even more special, have some pleasant and hard sex for, after their release, have an extremely careful Uther to kiss her tenderly and fondle her in a way she feels so loved.

"We should start to think of a name for him." Uther said caressing Morgana's belly. It was almost flat, but the baby could be noticed if someone looks carefully at her.

"It's a girl." Morgana informed him calmly. "We need a name for her, not for him." She smirked.

"Oh?" Uther was a bit surprised. "How can you be so sure? Have you seen it? You know... with your magic..."

"What...? No!" She smiled. "It's just a feeling... I think it's a girl." She explained. "Would you prefer it to be a boy?" She widened her eyes. What if Uther doesn't want a girl?

"Oh, no!" Uther calmed her with a smile and a tender kiss. "I love our child anyway... I just think we should have names for both sexes. Just in case..."

"Yes, I hadn't had any sight about the baby yet, so I could be wrong in my... intuition." Morgana agreed just not to break the moment, even knowing she was right about her baby being a little girl.

Uther smiled, knowing her intuitions never use to be a mistake.

"Have you thought about it, already?" Uther asked her, kissing the top of her head, amazed by the softness of her hair, which always smells lavender.

"Actually I didn't." Morgana confessed. With all the preparations for the wedding, she didn't have time for that. "Did you?"

"Well... I don't know if you'll like it, I had this idea today morning, while watching you sleep." He told her, touched by the way Morgana's eyes shined.

"Tell me your idea, love." She smiled at him.

"Maybe we could put our parents name... If our baby is a boy, he can have my father's name, Constantine, and if it's a girl, she can be called Vivienne, just like your mother." He said caressing her hair.

"It's..." Morgana's eyes got wet. Yes, pregnancy was really messing with her emotions!

"It's foolish, right?" Uther looked down.

"No, it's beautiful!" She kissed him with all her love, caressing his lips with hers.

"Well... so let's hope you're right and our baby is a girl!" Uther smirked.

Uther caressed Morgana's belly carefully, while she had her head lying on his chest. And finally the couple slept, with the hopes of a new life.

* * *

**Wow! Can't believe I could do it in less than one week!**

**What do you think? Was it nice? Please, review! =)**

**Next chapter... Morgana will try her wedding dress! Oh goddess! Let's hope she likes it! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews Chris, Helen, Someone from Ireland, SeverusHermioneForever, Bexyboo and Maya.**

**And thank you so much for the alerts, favourites and messages!**

**Hope you like this one...**

**Have fun! ;)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Maybe we could put our parents name... If our baby is a boy, he can have my father's name, Constantine, and if it's a girl, she can be called Vivienne, just like your mother." He said caressing her hair._

"_It's..." Morgana's eyes got wet. Yes, pregnancy was really messing with her emotions!_

"_It's foolish, right?" Uther looked down._

"_No, it's beautiful!" She kissed him with all her love, caressing his lips with hers._

"_Well... so let's hope you're right and our baby is a girl!" Uther smirked._

_Uther caressed Morgana's belly carefully, while she had her head lying on his chest. And finally the couple slept, with the hopes of a new life._

**Chapter 2**

Uther opened his eyes next morning. While it was warm and agreeable in bed, he could see the day was foggy and a bit cold outside. Morgana was still asleep cuddled on his body. She was warm and soft against him, and she was sleeping so peacefully that Uther was afraid to move and wake her. She moaned and smiled, but it didn't look like she was awaking. Probably she was dreaming... a very beautiful dream. Uther smiled at that.

He managed out of the bed, very carefully. It was late in the morning, almost ten and a half. But she looked so tired... Gaius and Merlin had mentioned she would need some more sleep than usual not only because of her pregnancy, but because a baby with magic needs more energy to grow... oh, and after an agitated night, her tiredness was very understandable! The king smirked. Uther got dressed and took some paper and a quill.

_My dear Morgana,_

_You look like a goddess, even in your sleep. I could be all the eternity just begging to adore you, to love you. I'm so sorry for not being here to see you waking up. You were sleeping so peacefully that I wouldn't dare to interrupt a beautiful dream (was it a sight, my dear?) just because I needed your kisses. Unfortunately I must go and find out what Agravaine wants here. I don't trust him, Morgana. I really hope to be back soon enough to have lunch with you. Be sure that all my acts, all my will is to adore my goddess!_

_Always yours,_

_Uther_

Uther reread the note and sighed. When would he believe Morgana would correspond his love if someone had told him it some months ago?

He walked back to the bed, put the blankets more carefully around Morgana's naked body and kissed gently the top of her head. She moaned softly and cuddled in the pillows, making him smile. Then Uther put the note on the bed, where he was lay before and quietly left Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Gaius and Merlin were at the physician's chambers preparing some herbs for one of his potions. Meanwhile, Merlin told him about Agravaine's arrival, they didn't have the chance to talk about it yesterday night.

"Is that all, Gaius?" Merlin asked curiously. "After Ygraine's death Agravaine had just gone back to Cornwall?"

"Well..." The physician hesitated. "Not before arguing with the king. That night..." Gaius revived the memory. "That night I thought one of them would kill the other, Merlin. I really thought."

"It was that bad?" Merlin's mind worked in an almost clinical reasoning.

"You can't imagine!" Gaius stopped macerating dill and looked at his pupil. "Ygraine was the only family Agravaine had. The night Arthur was born, he didn't lose a sister; he lost his entire family. And he saw her death as Uther's betrayal. He saw Uther as a cool blood murderer because the king was aware of the possible consequences of such great magic and even so, he risked Ygraine's life." Gaius sighed and Merlin exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I guess I can imagine how hard it must have been."

"And Uther, by his turn, was also feeling guilty and betrayed by Nimueh. In his point of view at that time, she should have warned him Ygraine would risk her life by her son's. He lost the woman he loved. And, of course, Agravaine's threats of revenge didn't help his mourn." Gaius continued.

"I see..." Merlin had never thought about the situation in that way before. It was almost comprehensible the fear and the prejudice the king used to have against magic. "And what do you think about Agravaine's presence here in Camelot now?"

"Well, Merlin, it isn't his first visit since his sister's death. He stood here for some weeks when Arthur was a little boy. He told Uther he came to see his nephew, the only family he had so." Gaius explained. "He and the king tried to be... almost careful, I would say, with each other. Barely talking or being in the same place for much longer than extremely necessary."

"It didn't sound like Uther." Merlin pointed.

"Indeed." Gaius agreed. "Maybe Uther was still hurt for his wife's death and seeing Agravaine just made old injuries come back." He looked at the boy. "But now... Now I fear what could happen between them."

"Do you think..." Merlin started, but Gaius continued even so.

"Now his mourn is over. Now Uther is stronger, he is not haunted by Ygraine's death or his fear of magic anymore. Morgana has changed the king's mind much more she thinks she did." Gaius said.

"Do you think Agravaine came for revenge?" Merlin finally asked.

"Maybe." The man thought for some moments and looked at Merlin again. "Probably he did."

"Now his nephew isn't a little boy. Arthur could be king." Merlin continued. "So Agravaine could have his revenge."

"We must watch Agravaine carefully." Gaius agreed. "I really think you might be right." He sighed. "And when he knows that Uther and Morgana are going to get married, I think his fury and wish for vengeance will only increase and get stronger than ever."

"Maybe I should warn Arthur." Merlin continued. "It isn't just about Uther. Morgana and the baby are in danger too." Merlin's face got pale.

* * *

Agravaine was looking at the village out the window of his chambers. Camelot was a nice place to live. Very different from Cornwall, it was an organized and very civilized place. People were polite and really look happy for being there. Well, certainly it was because of the way the place is ruled... Then he remembered Uther Pendragon was the one ruling it! Uther Pendragon! The man he most despise all over the earth! Who needs organization and civilization? No, no! Cornwall was a great place; King Mark always makes sure royalty's needs are satisfied...

Generally Agravaine was a calm and very rational man. Unless when it comes up to Uther Pendragon and what that... that... that traitor had done to his sister! His beloved Ygraine... Ygraine who always listened to his problems and, with a sweet smile, assured him everything would be fine. Ygraine who was the only one to be there when the woman he loved and with whom he was engaged died suddenly. His young nephew, Arthur, was now his only hope. Maybe he should have been more present during his childhood. But he could notice Arthur was a correct man. He would never do what his father has done. Never. He would be a much better king!

Agravaine's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking.

"Come in!" He answered. Probably it was a servant, so he just continued looking by the window.

"Agravaine." Oh no! What hell does he want here? How dares him to come here?

"Uther." He turned around to face the king. "What do you want here?" It sounded more insecure than Agravaine has intended. And Uther probably noticed it.

"I think we should talk." Uther started carefully.

"Talk?" Agravaine paced around waving his hands in angry. "What do we have to talk about?" He looked at him. Uther clearly didn't expect that reaction from the rational Agravaine. "Oh, maybe about how you killed my sister?"

"Agravaine..." Uther warned. He was trying to keep calm and have a mature conversation! God was aware he was trying! "Please, let's sit and talk like adults..."

Agravaine stopped and looked at him again, his dark hair falling over his forehead.

"So it be!" Agravaine sat at the table in front of Uther. "What do you want to tell me, your highness?" He mocked respect in a very fake way. Uther sighed, knowing the man was trying to make him lose his mind in fury. And he was almost succeeding it!

"I actually came to know what brings you to Camelot. Yesterday, when you arrived we didn't have the chance to talk properly..." Uther said politely.

"Yes... how is the lady?" Agravaine asked curiously.

"Oh, Morgana?" Uther smiled unconsciously. "She's fine."

"I wondered if there is something wrong with her..." Agravaine started.

"Lady Morgana is perfectly well, she just had a malaise." Uther pointed, trying to finish that topic and go back to the original one. "But let's talk a bit about you... better, about your intentions."

"You talk like I were a dangerous bandit, not a lord!" Agravaine pointed outraged. "There's no bad intentions!" He said loud. "I just came to see Arthur."

"Arthur?" Uther didn't trust a single word.

"Yes! You must remember Arthur is the only family I have since you murdered my dear sister!" Agravaine couldn't hold his tongue. Yes, he still wants his revenge, now Uther was more than sure!

"Agravaine..." Uther sighed. "You know I never intended to kill Ygraine. If I knew it would be her life..."

"You would have done it even so! Because as a king, you needed an heir!" Agravaine yelled at him. "You've never loved her, Pendragon!"

"Oh, but I did." Uther looked at him. "I know it was an arranged marriage, we didn't even know each other when we agreed to it. But as time had passed, we started to be fond of each other, Ygraine and I." Uther told him sincerely, not caring about the man's screams.

"It's a lie!" Agravaine screamed once again. "I saw how you used to treat Arthur, Ygraine's son! The boy was always alone... You had never even told him about his mother!" He accused.

"Well, he was a child! Moreover, do you think it was easy to me? Do you think it was easy to lose my wife and take care of a child without her? And rule a kingdom meanwhile!" Uther was yelling too. He sighed and lowered his voice. "At that time, Agravaine, I did my best. Today I can see a lot of mistakes and things I could have done in a different way. But it was the best I could manage that time, without anyone's help."

They were both quiet for some moments, trying to absorb the pieces of information. The air around Agravaine's chambers was so heavy that someone could almost touch it.

"Did you... did you loved Ygraine?" Agravaine asked insecurely, his voice was calmer and lower now.

"Yes, of course I did." Uther answered almost calmly. "I cared about her. I swear you I did." Uther sighed. "It was a big mistake. I can tell you how guilty I felt." He looked at the man. "When she died you promise you would revenge her death. But I can tell you, Agravaine, the biggest revenge you can have is being aware of my guilty and the miserable life I had for more than twenty years since Ygraine's death." Uther said sincerely. He preferred not to mention about the way he found love again with Morgana and how happy he feels now. It clearly wasn't the moment for that.

Uther got up, nodded at Agravaine and left. Obviously the question between them was not solved. But the king thought it was a sincere conversation... maybe Agravaine would give up his insensate plans of revenge. Maybe he could understand... What happened to Ygraine wasn't Uther's fault after all!

* * *

"Gwen" Morgana looked amused at her best friend. They were both sat on Morgana's bed, making clothes for the baby during all the afternoon. "This little coat you're knitting is lovely... but don't you think we already have enough of them?"

"Well, you don't have a white one." She smiled at Morgana. "Remember your baby will be born during winter..."

Morgana smiled and continued her work. She was knitting a small blanket to wrap the baby.

"I can't wait to look at her..." Morgana commented dreamily. "My little Vivienne!" She touched her belly.

Gwen was happy for her friend. And secretly, she couldn't wait to get pregnant too! Her baby and Morgana's could be friends and play together...

"And if it's a boy?" Gwen teased.

"Oh... I'm sure it's a girl!" Morgana said as confidently as always. "Well, I'd love little Constantine the same way!" She shrugged.

"Constantine?" Gwen smirked.

"Uther suggested calling the baby my mother's name if it's a girl or his father's if it's a boy." She explained. "We both hope it's a girl!" It made Gwen laugh. "Constantine wouldn't be our first choice for a baby's name..." She explained. "But I thought adorable Uther's attitude. It's like we could honour our family, bringing back dear people who aren't among us anymore..."

Gwen was about to say something when someone knocked.

"Come in." Morgana said loud.

The door was opened and a young blond girl with pink cheeks entered the lady's chambers.

"Sarah!" Morgana smiled. Sarah was her new maid. She was a thin and shy 15 years old girl. Oh, and she was starting to discover her magic. "Come in!" The lady smiled friendly. "We're making some clothes for the baby..."

"They're beautiful!" The girls brown eyes lightened. So she looked again at Morgana and said what she came to say. "My lady, I have good news!"

"News? What about?"

"Your bride gown, milady!" Sarah was so excited that it looked like she was the bride herself! "Margaret, the seamstress, has just brought it!"

"Oh!" Morgana's eyes shined. "Please, ask Margaret to come in!"

Soon an aged overweighed woman entered the room, carrying carefully the dress, wrapped in a white clothe.

"Excuse me, my lady." The seamstress said. "I brought your bride gown."

"This is a really great new!" Morgana got up, Gwen following her as much excited as the lady. "Let's see it!"

Margaret smiled at the joy on Morgana's face as she unwrapped the gown. It was white, of course; the sleeves were silk made, larger in the wrists as the current fashion. The neckline would show her beautiful collarbone, but not exposing too much of her breasts... She was a bride after all! The dress was fitted in the top and larger in the gown, in a very princess like stile. Goddess! And it was embroidered with a lot of small crystals, looking like lots of spots of light.

"Oh!" Morgana's smile was even larger, if it was possible. "It's beautiful! Very beautiful!" She wiped a tear... pregnancy and its confused emotions!

"Morgana..." Gwen touched her shoulders softly. "Calm yourself! You'll be a gorgeous bride!"

"Gwen, what if he changes his mind?" When did she start to behave like an insecure girl? Oh, but what if...

"Morgana, he loves you!" Gwen said. "It's on his face, everybody can notice it!"

"Yes, my lady!" Sarah said. "And Margaret has made such a fine job with your gown... why don't you try it?" The girl smiled trying to make her lady feels better, making the other women smile too.

"Yes, I would ask you to try it." Margaret agreed. "So I can make the last adjust if it's need."

Morgana smiled and nodded. Soon, with their help, Morgana was finally wearing her bride gown. She looked at her mirror and smiled, trying to imagine Uther's face when he sees her.

"It fitted perfectly!" Margaret smiled. "You look gorgeous!"

"Yes, Morgana!" Gwen was smiling too. "A perfect bride gown for Camelot's new queen!"

"I loved it!" Morgana smiled and felt another tear almost pouring. Goddess, does she deserve so much happiness? "Thank you so much, Margaret!" She looked at the old woman. "You're the best seamstress of all the kingdoms!"

* * *

"Arthur..." Merlin approached the king while he was giving George, his new manservant, his helm and sword. The training has been hard and Arthur and his knights were tired now the sun was setting. "Could we talk for a moment?"

"Of course, Merlin." Arthur looked at him. "What about?"

Merlin looked around. The knights were talking among them... but even so, such a delicate topic shouldn't be discussed like that!

"I preferred to talk to you privately." The boy said, making Arthur smirk.

"Oh, Merlin! You're talking just like my father and Morgana when they started their relationship! Do you know I love Gwen, right?" Arthur teased him, still smirking.

"Oh... Arthur!" Merlin blushed, for the prince's delight.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Merlin, I was just joking..." Arthur said, still amused. "Well... let's go to my chambers, we can talk there."

And so they went. As Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, he looked around in shock.

"Arthur! It's..."

"I know..." Arthur smirked. "It has never been so clean before."

"So you like your new servant." Merlin said a bit jealous.

"Yes. George is a fabulous servant... everything is clean, my clothes are organized, he always tells me about my commitments..."

"I see..." Merlin said.

"He just have one problem." Arthur was amused.

"Really? Which one?" Merlin was curious. Everything was so perfect! Where does Arthur found a problem?

"He's boring. A good servant. But not a friend as you." Arthur said sincerely.

Merlin gave him the biggest smile ever and went to Arthur with his opened arms.

"Merlin... what...?"

"Oh. I thought you wanted me to hug you." Merlin said awkwardly.

"I... uh... well!" Arthur quickly hugged Merlin, in a very clumsy way, and soon pulled away. "Uh... if you tell someone about that..."

"I won't." Merlin smiled amused. Some things never change!

"Good. Well, what did you wanted to talk about?" Arthur sat at the table and Merlin followed him.

"About your uncle." Merlin was serious.

* * *

**Let's hope Arthur hears Merlin...**

**What do you think?**

**A brief taste of our next chapter: the first guest properly invited to the wedding will finally arrive in Camelot! Guess who would it be? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews! Special thanks to SeverusHermioneForever, Bexy boo, Maya (haha, I want an Uther too! =P), Chris, Helen and Someone from Ireland. You made my day, guys!**

**Now let's see what Merlin will tell Arthur... I really hope he won't be put in the stocks (poor Merlin! Hahaha).**

**Have fun. =D**

* * *

Previously...

"_Good. Well, what did you wanted to talk about?" Arthur sat at the table and Merlin followed him._

"_About your uncle." Merlin was serious._

**Chapter 3**

"My uncle?" Arthur thought it weird. "I like him. What's wrong?"

"Well... I don't know how to tell it but..."

"Try to be direct, Merlin." Arthur suggested.

"Fine. I think your uncle came to Camelot looking for revenge!" Merlin said in an only breath.

"Agravaine what?" Arthur was shocked.

"And now I think not only your father, but Morgana and the baby might be in danger too!" Merlin continued, not caring about the prince's shock.

"Merlin..." Arthur couldn't believe it. "It's a very grave accusation." He touched the bridge of his nose in concern.

"I know." Merlin tried to keep calm. Now he started, he must go ahead! "But you've listened to the king yesterday when Agravaine had arrived... The king himself was worried."

"Yes, but... Merlin, my father is worried all the time!" Arthur tried to make Merlin smile, but failed. "Moreover, I like my uncle. He's the only link I have with my maternal family."

"But Arthur..." Merlin tried to insist.

"Merlin..." Arthur warned very seriously.

"Gaius himself told me how your father and Agravaine reacted after your mother was dead. They had argued and..." Merlin told him. He didn't want to include Gaius in that story, but it would be easier if Arthur does listen to him!

"Of course they had argued!" Arthur was a bit angry. It was difficult talk about his mother... and it remembers him of her lack, the empty space she left in his life. "What would you expect, Merlin? A party?" He almost yelled.

"But... but..." Oh no, Arthur must believe him! "Agravaine has threatened your father!" He spoke quickly. "Morgana has seen it in her sight yesterday! He had said he wants your father to pay for her death!"

Arthur was leading Merlin out of his chambers.

"Obviously he did it!" Arthur yelled. "He was desperate at that time! But my uncle is a rational man, Merlin. I'm sure now he can see reality, I mean, obviously it wasn't my father's fault, why would he still wants revenge?" Arthur wondered.

"Because he's Agravaine!" Merlin said almost desperately as Arthur opened the door.

"Merlin..."

"He's evil, Arthur!" Merlin squeaked.

"No, he isn't." Arthur pointed a bit calmer. "I talked to him yesterday night. He's here just to visit us."

"He's lying." Merlin said quickly.

"Merlin!" Arthur couldn't believe his friend's audacity! "He's a good man!"

"He's mocking." Merlin said in the same way.

"Enough, Merlin!" Arthur lost his temper. "Now I think you better go and let me bathe!"

And with a loud noise, the door was closed in his face.

* * *

They were dinning in the great hall. Uther sat at the head of the table as always. Morgana was by his left, having Agravaine by her side. By the king's right, Arthur was sat, Gwen by his side.

"Wine, your highness?" A servant with a big silver jar offered him.

"Yes, please." The king accepted.

Then he offered and served Arthur, Gwen and Agravaine.

Merlin said Morgana should avoid wine during her pregnancy. The servant who usually served them during meals has been told about that and stopped offering Morgana wine, always bringing the lady a goblet full of apple juice or something good for her baby.

"Hey boy!" Agravaine called the servant in an authoritarian way. "It seems you forgot to give Lady Morgana some wine."

"Oh..." Morgana smiled. Uther, however, got pale. "That's fine... I don't use to drink wine."

"You don't drink wine?" Agravaine was suspicious. He looked at Uther.

"The physician said I should avoid it." Morgana concluded the topic.

"Sadly... it's delicious!" Agravaine commented, still wondering what could be wrong with her. It was making him so curious!

Uther was looking a bit angry at Agravaine. He didn't like how close he was to Morgana. But his worries were gone as she looked at him with a bright smile.

They ate almost completely in silence. It was perceptible Uther and Agravaine weren't comfortable with each other's presence, but at least they weren't arguing anymore.

"So uncle..." Arthur broke the silence. "Was your first day in Camelot agreeable?"

"Yes, of course." He has spend almost all his day in his chambers, pacing and wondering what would be his next steps. "Very agreeable... I could get some rest after the long travel..." Obviously he wouldn't mention the conversation he had with the king that morning.

Arthur looked at his uncle. Was Merlin right about Agravaine? No... his uncle wouldn't harm his family, would he? Well, his father said how Agravaine was desperate and furious after Ygraine's death. Fine, maybe he would harm his father... but Morgana? Why would he? Actually Arthur would say the man was quite fascinated by the lady, for his father's annoyance. That would be funny!

"So, uncle, maybe tomorrow you would like to come for a ride with me? So you could... uh... take a look at the place after so many years... and we could talk a bit more." Arthur invited.

"It would be great, Arthur." Agravaine liked his nephew after all. He smiled, having an idea. "Maybe the ladies would like to join us?"

Morgana suddenly frozen and dropped her fork over her plate, making some noise. No, she surely doesn't want to join Agravaine. He looks like he has such a... dark personality.

"Oh, actually we can't." Gwen said, noticing the wave of panic on Morgana's face. "We have to... uh..." Unfortunately Gwen was a terrible liar.

"Morgana has already a commitment tomorrow, Agravaine." Uther tried to sound formal and polite. But inside he was as furious as a demon. Who he thinks he is to invite Morgana for a ride?

"Uh, really?" Agravaine's voice was cold.

"Yes, with me." Uther told him with a confident and bold gaze, making Arthur smile very amused. Funny! Gwen poked the prince.

"Maybe you and Arthur should go and spend some more time together." Morgana interfered, holding Uther's hand, trying to calm him. "You surely have a lot to tell each other." Uther gave her a thankful gaze.

Agravaine had nothing to answer at that. So he just started tasting the dessert the serving boy has just put in front of him. It was delicious. They had a good cook in Cornwall but Camelot's was amazing! Everything was so tasteful!

Morgana ate her dessert distractedly, not listening what Arthur was telling his uncle (about the places they could visit tomorrow or something like that). Uther was eating looking at the girl... she was hot. As if that dessert was the most tasteful food all over the world. Agravaine noticed it too, not listening at all to his nephew. And Gwen noticed that. What exactly the foreign man wants here? She didn't trust him. Not only because everything the king told them about Agravaine yesterday, but the man was so... so... how to say? He looks just like a villain from fairytales!

"Are you fine, Morgana?" Uther asked her. He noticed Morgana was a bit sleepy.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. Her Uther was always so careful! "I'm just tired... If you excuse me, I think I'm going to my chambers." Morgana stood up.

"It may be not safe for a lady walk alone in such a dark night..." Agravaine stood up too; making Uther came back to earth. "May I escort you, milady?" He offered her his arm, putting Morgana in a dilemma. She didn't want him to go with her, but she couldn't tell their guest that. Arthur, however, looked quite amused, relaxed in his chair and enjoying the show. The prince was watching the scene with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"I'm sure it won't be necessary, Agravaine." Uther said firmly, standing too.

"My lord, I know she's your ward and you care for her security... I swear I'll just escort Lady Morgana and..." Agravaine tried to explain sincerely. No, he wouldn't be bad to her. He was a lord after all!

"It's not necessary." The king repeated sounding very serious, interrupting the man and taking Morgana's arm in a gentle but firm way. "She'll be safe with me." Then he faced Morgana with a much softer gaze. "Come on, my dear..." Then he looked at the others, serious again. "Have a good night you all."

They calmly walked out of the room, under Agravaine's curious and angry gaze and Arthur's smirk.

"Well... maybe I should go to my chambers too." The man finally said, still standing. "Good night Arthur. Lady Guinevere."

The young couple wished the man a good night, Arthur still smirking.

"Arthur!" Gwen reprehended him. "It was not funny!"

"Oh yes, it was!" Arthur laughed a bit. Then he stopped and looked at Gwen, who was serious. "What's the matter, Guinevere?"

"Your uncle, Agravaine... I don't trust him, Arthur." She confessed. It wasn't something nice to say... but she wants to be completely sincere with Arthur.

"Oh. That. Well, do you know, Merlin told me the same this afternoon." Arthur said, taking her arm gently and going to his chambers. "I don't know... I feel kind of confuse." He confessed her as they entered.

"About what?"

"Agravaine." He sighed, sitting at his bed and tapping his side, so Gwen sat there too. "Yesterday when my father told us all about that... well, I think it's almost expected they aren't best friends, right? Then Merlin told me he thinks Agravaine came for revenge and he thinks my father, Morgana and the baby may be in danger. But..."

"But you don't believe Merlin, right?" Gwen completed his phrase with a gentle voice.

"Oh, Guinevere! It is not like that! I... I really don't know what to think!" The prince looked confused. Before you said that, I thought it was one of Merlin's delirious... You know him." He said when Gwen looked amused at him. "Merlin has such a creative imagination! I think that's why he's so good working with those children!" He smiled. "But when it comes up to adult topics... well, Merlin doesn't see things as the rest of us."

"Because he has magic." Gwen said. "He sees sides of a situation which we can't see, I think." She thought about it. "And that's what makes him special."

"Maybe." Arthur pouted, what Gwen thought adorable. "He's always scared of threats and dangers... such a girl!" He laughed a bit.

"I think he may be right." Gwen was still serious.

Arthur looked at her eyes for some moments.

"After we've started this conversation, I'm starting to worry." Arthur was serious too.

"Arthur he looks so evil!" Gwen said a bit desperately.

"Oh, Guinevere! It's just a man with a difficult and sad life story..." The prince explained. "He lost all his family except of me. The woman he loves is dead. And I know he has some trouble with King Mark..." Arthur told her. "You can't expect him to be all happy and smiling!"

"He's scary!" Gwen continued telling him about her worries. "The way he looks at Morgana..."

"Well, he doesn't know yet about Morgana and my father... and she's beautiful. I personally thought that's quite funny!" He smiled. "My father's reactions in special."

"No, Arthur... can you imagine his reaction when he finds out about their relationship?" Gwen was worried. "Please, Arthur, promise me you'll be careful with Agravaine..."

Arthur hugged Gwen gently, making her feel safer and protected.

"I'll keep an eye at him." Arthur said still hugging him. "Tomorrow morning I'll talk to him and discover whatever he plans to do here in Camelot." He pulled away and looked at Gwen's eyes. "But let's forget about Agravaine for now."

"What? Arthur what do you..." And she was interrupted by his hungry kiss, making Gwen forget about her worries.

* * *

"Uther..." Morgana was a bit amused as they were walking in the corridor. "What was that?"

"That was Agravaine trying to seduce you, my dear!" He said as if he talked about weather.

"Oh?" She gasped. "It... it wasn't like that." She was surprised.

"No?" Uther was amused by her embarrass. "Morgana, the man was devouring you with his eyes!" He sighed. "I just showed him you're mine." He said very confidently as they entered Morgana's chambers.

"Uther! You know, I'm not yours..." She smirked.

"Oh no?" He mocked surprise, curious to see what she had in mind. Uther leaned in and kissed her, provoking and teasing Morgana until the lady wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body against his. So, as Morgana gave in, he pulled away. "And you say you are not mine..." So confident, almost arrogant!

"Not yours... I'm mine!" She smirked.

"Really?" He kissed her quickly, his hands around her waist possessively. His tongue caressed her lips until the lady parted them with a soft moan, so he entered, eager to taste her. "Are you sure of that, Morgana?"

"Hum?" He smiled as she was clearly surrendered to his caresses, her eyes still closed in pleasure and her mouth half opened. "I-I don't belong to anyone." She practically moaned the words.

"Oh, I see." Uther smiled. "Then maybe I should convince you, my dear!"

Agilely but carefully Uther pressed Morgana against the wall, his eyes darkening when he noticed how heavily she was breathing, clearly aroused. He breathed as hard as she, just waiting for the perfect moment... so it came, as soon as Morgana's eyes got opened and met his, Uther just crushed their lips together, ravishing Morgana's mouth like a brave man breaking a dense forest which belongs only to him, to do whatever he wants to. Morgana moaned and surrendered to his kisses. How could she resist?

"Mine!" He breathed while his mouth went down and down and his hands went to undress her.

This time he had no other response from Morgana but her moans. As her dress fell over the floor around her feet, Uther helped his lover to take out his shirt. Now Morgana couldn't control herself! She leaned in and kissed his chest, her hands going down and down until they reached the laces of his trousers. So Uther held her wrists and pressed them against the wall, containing Morgana with his own body.

"Uther..." Morgana whispered anxiously. "Come on..." She tried to release her wrists from his grip, but it was futile. "Please, my love..."

"Say it." He said serious, completely aroused... Morgana could feel his erection pulsing against her body and she knew how much he was controlling himself to not just take her. "What do you want, Morgana?" He smirked, knowing the answer.

Morgana breathed hard when his tongue licked her lips, the sensitive area on her neck and her nipples.

"I want... Oh!" She gasped as Uther sucked her collarbone. "I want to be yours!" She finally admitted, what made him release her wrists.

While Morgana's hands went eagerly to unlace his trousers and pump his hardness, Uther's went across all her body, holding carelessly her hips as Morgana pumped hard. She smiled when his head fell back and her mouth started to kiss his jaw, his neck, his chest...

"Morgana... I won't last..." His voice was rough and desperate.

It made Morgana smile. Yes, even if Uther never admits it, she can make him hers so easily!

"Then make me yours, Uther." She said, playing his game. "I'm waiting..." She sounded self confident, almost authoritarian.

Oh, but Morgana wasn't ready for the moment Uther would so easily lift her, still keeping her back against the rough and cold stone wall. Yes, Uther always surprises her! She wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck, trying to have some stability.

"Ready?" He positioned his hardness near of her entrance, penetrating just its head... just teasing her.

"Oh goddess! Come on, Uther!" Now it was her head falling back, her eyes closed in passion and pleasure. She tried to move her hips, but he had the complete control... yes, for now she was Uther's to do whatever he wants to. Morgana shivered at that thought.

She was more than ready, Uther smiled, she was begging! So he finally entered, both of them moaning loud. Once he was inside of Morgana, not moving, his mouth kissed hers and went to her neck.

"As soft as a petal!" Uther said against her skin, sending shivers across her body.

"Come on! Convince me I'm yours!" It took her a couple of moments for Morgana notices those words have came from her lips! She just noticed that when Uther looked at her, surprised and amused. "Uther, please... move!" Morgana couldn't believe his self-control sometimes.

And so he did! Uther was more and more aroused with the entire situation, her moans and gasps each time he entered just made it even more amazing.

"Mine." He declared while lifting her body and letting her going down along his erection, making him enter so hard.

"Oh... More, Uther!" Morgana pleaded. "Harder... faster..." She gasped.

As Uther increased his pace, Morgana's body arched between Uther and the wall. The king went to kiss the area of her collarbone, neck and the top of her breasts. He knew how much Morgana enjoyed it. As soon as Uther felt her climax arriving, he increased the rhythm once more.

"Oh! I'm going to... Oh... oh!" Uther smirked at his lover. He adores the way Morgana always surrender to his caresses.

His release was close too. He wanted to hear her screams of pleasure while making love to Morgana.

"Oh... oh, love!" So near, so near... "Uther!" She came, pulsing deliciously around his member, her body completely relaxed now. And, groaning with her, Uther came too, spilling his warm seed inside of her.

One of Uther's hands brought her face to his and he kissed her passionately.

"Tired?" He smiled.

"A bit." She smiled back. Her head lay on his shoulder, kissing gently his neck.

Uther knew it wasn't true. Morgana was clearly exhausted! He carried her to bed and covered their bodies with the soft blankets, kissing all the places he had sucked so roughly, now tenderly.

And finally, completely satisfied, the couple slept in each other's arms.

* * *

The morning was very rainy, what unfortunately obliged Arthur and Agravaine to postpone their ride.

Now they were all at the table finishing their breakfast. It had been a very silent meal. But nor Morgana neither Uther cared. They were occupied exchanging glances and smiles. The lady sighed as Uther's foot came to hers, teasing softly.

Agravaine looked a bit intrigued at her as she gasped... weird.

But everyone's attention suddenly was taken by a woman's voice saying something outside the room. Then they heard Hildebrand usually polite voice:

"No, milady, I beg you not to do that! You must be announced before you enter..." The poor manservant tried to convince whoever it was.

"Oh, leave me!" The woman replied. "You have no idea of who I am, don't you?"

So the door was abruptly opened, making Uther and Arthur get up automatically, their swords in hands.

"Sister!" Morgana got up too, sounding very surprised, smiling at the soak blonde woman.

* * *

**Here we have our first guest! =)**

**Please, review and let me know what you think.**

**Let's hope Agravaine will be fine when Morgause says why she's in Camelot! oO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Thank you very much for your beautiful reviews, they always make me smile!**

**Maya – glad to know! I hope you like this one. =)**

**SeverusHermioneForever – Thank you very much! Oh, I think you're about to find out! I'm trying to update every weekend, I really hope my job allows me to do so! =D**

**Chris – hahaha, grandma really has a special gift: to sprout from nowhere in all our most embarrassing moments! Now I see why she told me you were studying really hard that day... ;)**

**Helen – thanks a lot! =)**

** Thank you very much too for the messages, favourites and alerts! =D**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously...

_But everyone's attention suddenly was taken by a woman's voice saying something outside the room. Then they heard Hildebrand usually polite voice:_

"_No, milady, I beg you not to do that! You must be announced before you enter..." The poor manservant tried to convince whoever it was._

"_Oh, leave me!" The woman replied. "You have no idea of who I am, have you?"_

_So the door was abruptly opened, making Uther and Arthur get up automatically, their swords in hands._

"_Sister!" Morgana got up too, sounding very surprised, smiling at the soak blonde woman._

**Chapter 4**

"Hello, little sister!" The blond woman smiled sincerely, causing both Arthur and Uther to look in surprise and put their swords down.

Uther looked enchanted when Morgana run to the soaked woman and hugged her very hard.

"I missed you so much!" Morgana said still into the blonde's arms.

"I know, it was a difficult time for me too, Morgana." Morgause was caressing her sister's dark hair carefully.

"Is someone going to let us know what's going on?" Arthur said motionless, receiving promptly a poke from Gwen.

"Oh, sure..." Morgana finally pulled away and wiped a tear. In her usual state she would never cry in a moment like that! Goddess! "This is Morgause, my older sister." She presented the woman around who there was some water over the floor, since there was a terrible storm outside. "We haven't met since..."

"Since Gorlois' death." Morgause completed her sister's phrase.

Uther looked at her. Finally he met Morgana's half sister. His ward sometimes talked to the king about her, but always seemed exaggeratedly careful not to say too much, making Uther very curious about her excitement to invite her sister to their wedding.

"Welcome to Camelot." Uther said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I never knew Morgana had a sister!" Arthur said in a clueless way which made him sound like a little kid. "So, what brings you to Camelot after so many years?" Gwen poked the prince once again. Seriously, sometimes he acts just like a boy!

"Oh, you didn't think I would lose my sister's wedding, did you?" Morgause smiled.

"Lady Morgana is going to get married?" Agravaine was very surprised. Uther got pale. Ygraine's brother shouldn't have known about the wedding in that odd way! "Who will have the honour, milady?" He looked at Morgana, trying to hide his disappointment. Well, there were other women, right? He looked at the gorgeous blonde, her hair soaking and her clothes clinging to her body in a very tempting way.

"That's the only little problem here." Morgause answered before anyone else could, her brown eyes meeting Agravaine's dark ones. "My little sister is to marry Uther Pendragon."

"What?" Agravaine screamed, his face red in fury. "No! It's a joke, right?" He smiled in a sick way. "You can't marry her!"

"Why not?" Uther said defiantly, giving a step near the man but trying not to show his fury.

"Yes, why not?" Arthur echoed, more curious than anything else. Why did his uncle care? Which part of the show had Arthur missed?

"She's a grown up woman, we fell in love, I proposed, she said yes." The king said intending to finish the topic. "A very simple and usual story!"

Agravaine was pacing nervously now. His hands going through his hair, waving in the air, his breath hard.

"You" He pointed the king. "You're a liar!" He accused, causing Morgause to smirk. "A damn liar!"

"Hold your tongue, Agravaine. Even if I were a liar, I'm still the king." Uther said severely.

"I said the truth!" The man screamed again, causing Gwen to embrace Arthur, who promptly put his arm protectively around her. She knew that Agravaine wasn't reliable. "Yesterday you'd told me that you loved Ygraine. That you were sorry for what had happened. And now you say you're about to marry another woman!" He talked as if Ygraine was still alive and among them.

Morgause smiled at the handsome man. Or he was really brave or he was really furious to face Uther Pendragon like that. Oh, or maybe he was an idiot. She smirked and decided she would discover it later...

"I didn't lie to you." Uther explained. "I had really loved your sister. But she died many years ago and, after so long living a lonely and miserable life, I fell in love again!" Agravaine smiled sardonically. "What? I'm sure it is not the first time this kind of thing happens!"

"Yes, that's true." Morgana pointed. "We fell in love. We tried to stay away when we first noticed it, but..."

"But obviously you failed! Right, father?" Morgause laughed at that and decided she liked the young prince. The lovely lady at his side, however, poked him just like he was a seven year old boy.

"Arthur, you are not helping!" Uther said anxiously. "You see, Agravaine, I respected Ygraine..."

"No, you betrayed her memory! You betrayed me, as her brother and your once brother in law!" The man was yelling furiously. "First you allowed magic again, even knowing it was sorcery that ended my poor sister's life. And now that!"

"Magic is necessary to keep the balance of the world." Morgause pointed calmly. "The point I didn't understand was exactly this one. Like me, Morgana has magic. How, my sister, could you agree in marrying this man? The one who killed so many of our kind?" Agravaine took a step back. Both the women were witches! So beautiful, but so dangerous...

"How do you know about my magic?" Morgana's mind was spinning. She didn't tell her sister about her magic yet. How could she know?

"Every woman in our family has magic, Morgana." Morgause said as if it were obvious. "When we last met you were young and your magic hadn't bloomed yet. More than that, you'd just lost your father and were going to live with this man." She pointed Uther as if he were a dog. "I was afraid of telling you and have you executed. I'm so sorry sister, I didn't know we would be apart for so long, I thought I'd soon have a better opportunity to talk to you about that." She said sincerely. "But that doesn't change the topic. Did he force you to marry him, Morgana? Or did he force something else?" She looked inquiring at Uther. "Has he threatened you?"

"What?" Morgana couldn't believe the question. "No! Goddess! No!" She said in shock, making Morgause even more curious. "I love him, sister. I truly and completely do. I know what he did and, anyone in Camelot can confirm, we always used to have so many arguments about executing people with magic." She explained. Every pair of eyes in the hall was on the dark haired woman. "So, as I found out I have magic and told him, Uther started to see things in another way..." Morgause smirked at that, surely a seductive woman like Morgana would have her methods to make a man changes his mind about anything. Even if the man in question was Uther Pendragon and the topic was magic. "I'm really sorry for the ones executed just by having magic, by being the way they are. People make mistakes." Uther sighed at that. "But people also can correct them! Of course we can't change past, but we can change future." Morgana said passionately, making Uther proud and Gwen smiles in the middle of that tense situation.

Morgause's mouth opened as if she was about to say something but she couldn't. Agravaine did it first.

"A killer and a sorceress!" Agravaine said. "Maybe you deserve each other!" He smirked ironically. "Seriously, Uther, I always thought you would have some more respect. Even if it were self respect."

"Agravaine, come on!" Uther tried to make the man see sense. "I'm so sorry for what happened to Ygraine, but..."

"No, you aren't!" He interrupted the king. "You're the one who killed her, after all!" Agravaine accused.

"You know as well as me that it's not true." The king warned.

"After our conversation yesterday, I was starting to see things in another way." Agravaine said, still red in fury. "But now I see it's terribly worse than I'd thought!" He looked at Morgana, sighed and continued. Was that lovely girl really a witch? And among so many men, how could she have fallen in love with Uther Pendragon? "If I can give you an advise, Lady Morgana, don't marry this man. He has a huge tendency to kill the ones he claims to love." And saying that, Agravaine turned away and left the hall.

Uther sighed, just now noticing he was holding Morgana so hard, as if he could lose her at any moment.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, my love." Morgana tried to sound calmer than she feel, caressing his hair. "Give him some time..."

"Nobody said it'd be easy, right?" He looked at Morgana with a sad smile.

Arthur and Gwen were dividing their attention between the couple, the opened door and the soaking woman standing in the middle of the hall.

"Uh... I'm sorry for that." Morgause said. "I thought the wedding was known by everyone at this point." She didn't want to be announced before her entrance, so she could make a great surprise to her sister. And what a surprise! Much bigger than she has ever intended!

"That's fine, sister. How could you know about Agravaine and the entire situation going on here?" Morgana smiled at Morgause. "But you probably will like me to show your chambers. You're chilling!"

Morgana smiled at Uther trying to give him comfort and left with her sister.

* * *

"Here we are!" Morgana smiled at her sister, opening the door. "Your chambers."

"Oh, it's a relief arrive here after such a tiring journey!" The blonde took out her wet cloak and sat heavily on the bed.

For some moments Morgana didn't know exactly what to say. She loves her sister, even haven't seen her in so many years.

"Sister... I... Maybe you'd like to have some rest?" She finally said. "I'll send you a maid to prepare a warm bath and bring you something to eat." Morgana turned to the door.

"Wait!" Morgause had a puzzled expression. "Come here, Morgana." She said seriously and pointed to the bed. "Let's talk more privately first."

Morgana smiled and walked slowly to the bed, sitting beside her.

"I missed you so much!" Morgana said. "Tell me everything! How is the life in the north?"

"My aunt passed away two years ago." Morgause said with a serious face.

"Oh, sister, that's terrible!" Morgana hugged her and, for a moment, Morgause was awkward. Finally she hugged her back.

"Yes, me too." Morgause pulled away. She loves her sister more than she has already loved anyone else. But she had never been an emotive person. Even when she was a little girl. "So I'm living in our property... well, my property now. Things are calm there. Almost boring." Morgause smiled sincerely. "But I want to hear you! Tell me, how your life has been in Camelot? How did you manage to change the king's mind about magic?" She smirked suggestively.

"Oh... It's not like that!" Morgana blushed a bit. "Some months after I arrived here, the nightmares had started. And... Uther presumed they were because I'd lost my family and was too sad." She explained. "So Gaius, the court physician, started to give me some potions... for a good sleep, you know."

"I see."

"And Uther has always been so worried." She smiled, seeing her sister's smirk. "He always cared about me, since the very beginning, always trying to make me feel better." Morgana said dreamily, lost in her good memories.

"I can just imagine his methods!" Morgause laughed amused.

"Sister!" Morgana was shocked. "It isn't that! Oh... well... it wasn't that in the beginning."

"So?"

"It was just..." Morgana smiled remembering. She arrived in Camelot when she was 15. And now, telling the complete story, it seemed to her that Uther has always loved her. "He always invited me to rides and teas, to sit with him, have some conversation or watch the stars... innocently!" She added when Morgause was about to make another comment. "So time passed and we discovered we were in love. Our relationship started properly only some months ago."

"Oh." Now Morgause was very surprised. "So it was true? I mean... you really love him!"

"Of course I do! Sister! How could I marry a man I don't love?" Morgana was shocked.

"You know little sister... Love isn't the only motive for getting married. Especially when we're talking about marrying a king."

"Yes, I know it. But I'm glad I can marry someone I love." Morgana smiled sincerely.

"I suppose you are." Morgause replied almost analytically. "The question is, how can you be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's Uther Pendragon! The man who killed thousands of our kind, Morgana!" Morgause couldn't believe. "He's handsome, I understand... you were only a lonely frightened young girl, so he seduced you with his power and his charm."

"No!" Morgana said. "He didn't! We... Oh, it just happened! He was always present, always there for me... even when nobody else was!" It sounded much more accusing than Morgana had intended. She sighed. "And when he wasn't, he was always in my mind, in my heart. I love him, sister." She tried to explain, being very sincere.

"I really can't understand how." Morgause got up and paced. "What about our family? If he knew about your magic before your relationship, don't you think he would have killed you?" She teased.

Morgana sighed.

"He was scared of what happened to Ygraine." Morgana explained. "I know it doesn't change anything, but it's comprehensible. Executing people with magic was a way he found to protect his people, so they wouldn't pass for the same pain and trouble he'd passed." She took a breath and, when her sister didn't reply, she continued. "And remember he's a king! He must protect his kingdom and, at that time, he saw magic as an threat, something he would never be able to fight like an equal, because he doesn't have magic."

"Oh, you're at his side!" Morgause accused, a bit angry.

"Sister! I always was the one who argued with him because of the executions. I always tried to show him how absurd it was, even before I knew about my own magic. And, when he didn't listen to me, I very often used to go to the dungeons during the night and freed the prisoners!"

Morgause looked at Morgana more shocked than ever.

"You really did put yourself in such a great danger?"

"Yes."

"Morgana, how could you? What if you were caught?" Morgause tried to be rational. Her angry had all gone. Now there was concern on her voice.

"I always knew he wouldn't be bad to me." The answer came so naturally that even Morgana was shocked herself. Yes, in some strange way she has always known he loves her!

Morgause paced a bit more in silence.

"I can't understand it." The blonde finally said. "When your invitation arrived I thought it was an arranged marriage. Or maybe you used your... uh... your beauty to be queen of Camelot."

"Morgause, have you ever fallen in love?" She was very serious.

"No, sister, thank goddess such a thing has never happened to me." She said.

"Yet!" Morgana smirked.

"What? Was it a sight? Are you serious, Morgana?" Morgause rushed to her sister, who was smirking.

"No. It wasn't a sight. But, even if we don't want, love eventually finds us, sister." Morgana answered calmly. "Sooner or later it does."

* * *

The afternoon was surprisingly calm. Morgana was alone at her chambers admiring her wedding gown once again when someone knocked.

"Come in!" The lady replied, putting the gown back in her wardrobe. "Uther!" Morgana smiled.

"Morgana!" He smiled back.

"Good to see you, my love." She went to his arms and kissed him passionately. "I had such a weird conversation with my sister." Morgana told him.

"After so many years you didn't meet her I can imagine you had." He said rationally, still having his arms around her.

"Oh... not only that." How to say it? "She thought I'm marrying you just to free magic and to be queen. But it's not true, Uther! You know it's not!" She sounded more desperate than she intended to.

"I know that, Morgana." Uther said calmly, almost amused, while putting a dark lock of hair behind her ear. So he guided her to the bed, making her lover sit with him. "You're completely in love. Nobody can deny it after look at your eyes."

Morgana blushed a bit and smiled sweetly. Uther couldn't resist, he kissed her gently.

"I didn't remember she was so cold, Uther!" She said after some moments. No, she wouldn't cry again! Pregnancy was messing her feelings up!

"Morgana, sometimes you talked about your sister. But there is something you didn't tell me, right?" It wasn't nothing more than curiosity.

"Apart the fact she has magic? Oh, love, I know she lived far away, but I was afraid of telling it and loose her." She looked down.

"I understand, it's all right." Uther's hand went to her chin and he made Morgana look at him again. He was calm. "Anybody would have done the same in your place."

She looked at his eyes and saw love and care. Morgana sighed, trying to call back her courage.

"Maybe it's time to tell you the complete story." Morgana noticed that Uther was looking at her with curiosity. "Morgause and I are half sisters. We have the same mother, her father died in a combat while our mother was pregnant with her. So, when she got married again, Morgause was already 6. Well, obviously she lived with us for some years. But one day her aunt, her father's sister, came to our house. She said Morgause was growing up and she must see the property her father had left. So she took my sister away to the north with her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Uther said. He was so concentrated in the story that it seems he could see the scenes of Morgana's childhood. "It must have been difficult for her..."

"Oh, it wasn't. Morgause never had a nice relationship with my father. So when someone arrived saying she would live in another place, in her own property, she had the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. Oh, and her aunt was a very sweet woman, she looked after Morgause as if she were her own child. She had never married nor had children, so it was only the two of them." Morgana explained. "Every summer I used to go to the north visit my sister. Sometimes, if my father was away in a combat or something, my mother used to go too. Morgause didn't want to go back to my father's house, so it was always us the ones to pay a visit. Well." Morgana sighed again and Uther held her hand, giving her some strength to continue her story. "One day my mother died." She felt a tear falling across her cheek and Uther's careful hand wiping it away. It was still so difficult talk about her mother! "Morgause came to our mother's funeral. After it finished, she wanted me to go to live in the north with her."

"And you didn't go." Uther pointed.

"No. I loved my father so much... I didn't want to leave him alone. And I could visit her every summer." Morgana smiled sadly. "And my father didn't want me to go. He... he said I was the best memory he had from my mother."

"Yes, I suppose you were." Uther smiled and caressed her face tenderly. "You know, your father loved your mother so much." He whispered, making Morgana smile at that. Maybe that's why she has so much love to give Uther, because she had lived in a home full of love and kindness.

"So I stood." She continued. "Few months after, it was summer, the time I used to visit Morgause. But my father didn't allow me to go. He said we've seen each other few time ago and he wanted me to be there."

"Probably because Gorlois wasn't ready to lose you, even if it was only for some few months. Not just after he had lost your mother." Uther said in a sensitive way. So sensitive that it made Morgana look at him very surprised. "I remember how devastated he was." The king explained.

"The next year I begged him to go, but he didn't allow me again. I was 13 that time." She told him.

"And you said nothing?" He asked surprised.

"Of course I did! Then, when he forbidden me even to talk about Morgause, claiming she was a bad influence to me, one night I packed some clothes, took a horse and started my journey to the north, to see my sister." She told him.

"That's my girl!" Uther smiled, making Morgana amused. She has never been the one to accept everything quietly. "So you went to your sister's..."

"No. Well, I tried. But the next day my father's men found me and took me back home. He was angry, but he said nothing. He never did. Maybe his relief for finding me was harder than his angry." She said. "And that same day, a man bringing news from Camelot arrived. And my father went to the war... that war."

"Oh." Uther knew 'that war' was the one he, the king, had asked Gorlois to go. And the one in which his best friend died. "I'm so sorry, Morgana."

"I... I couldn't leave anymore. I had to stay in our property after he left, taking care of things. And so I did for almost two years. Of course I had servants to help me, but I couldn't just leave! What if he went back and needed something from me? I stood." She explained. "Until my father were back."

Uther sighed. Has Morgana really been dealing with that alone? Not anymore.

"After a couple of years, my father was back. The first one who arrived was a man, who gave me his sword and said he was sorry." The sword was too big for her, but Morgana always insisted to use it in her swordplay. Gorlois' sword. She had tears falling freely now. "So Morgause came to his funeral and I noticed she was different. We barely talked, I was very sad and she needed to go back to north soon, because her aunt was ill." She continued her story. "I couldn't believe he was dead! My father was a nice man, he didn't deserve to die, Uther! And... he was a great fighter."

"The best one I've ever had." He agreed, caressing her for comfort.

"I think I only realised it minutes after the man had given me his sword, when some other men arrived with a wagon. And, over the wagon, there it was my father! His eyes were opened, and had no life. Uther, it scared me so much!" She confessed, sobbing in his arms. "Sometimes it still does!"

"I know, my dear... It's all right. I'm with you now and I'll never let you alone." He said caressing her soft dark hair. He was there that day, bringing Gorlois' body to her. He saw everything.

Morgana looked at him astonished.

"It's exactly the same you said me that day." She was calmer.

"The day I lost my best friend and also meet the love of my life!" He said calmly. Morgana looked at him surprised once again. "What? It's true! When I saw you, Morgana, I felt something. Today I could say it was like magic, but of course I wouldn't think so that time." He smiled. "You were gorgeous. More than that. You were lovely and so sweet... and you needed me so much..."

"I cried on your shoulders for months." She remembered. "And you never told me you felt like that."

"My dear, how I could? I was too old for you... I never dared to dream you would want me!"

"Foolish!" She was always amused by Uther's tendency to say that. "You were always perfect to me." She caressed his face lovingly. "My Uther!"

"I promised your father to take care of you." Uther pointed seriously.

"And so you did." She smiled. "But you certainly never promised my father you wouldn't fall in love with me." She went to sit at his lap, feeling his arms wrapping her waist automatically.

"Luckily I didn't!" Uther smiled and kissed her passionately. "Then I started to enjoy your company. More than I thought I should. And in few time you were always in my mind and, even if I slept to forget about what I imagined to be foolish of a silly old man, you were in my dreams!" He confessed. "Always gorgeous, fierce and lovely in a way only you can be."

"And for years you lived with that and never told me!" She was surprised.

"I said to myself that just be near of you should be enough." He said. "But how could it?" She pressed their lips together, they were hugging each other in a such loving way, so hard, that it seemed they wanted to fuse in one.

"I always felt the same way." She told him. "And I always thought you would think I was just a silly girl." She smiled. "I see I was wrong."

"We both were, my dear. Completely wrong!" He kissed her once again. "Sometimes I still think we're wrong."

"So wrong, but so right." She said caressing his cheeks in a seductive way and kissing him very passionately, allowing all her emotions to be shown in that kiss. Uther received them and showed her his own emotions, which Morgana could feel were warming her up very fast.

* * *

Morgause walked in the dark of night, her cloak wrapping her body not only for warmth, but because she didn't want to get caught. Her head was completely hided in her hood. For now she was a shadow. Only a shadow.

She arrived where should be the handsome man's chambers. Agravaine was his name.

She preferred not to knock. Shadows never knock! so she opened the door and entered silently. As quietly as a sorceress knows to be in a dark night...

* * *

**A bigger one! What do you think?**

**About the story Morgana told Uther... well, I have no idea how old Morgana was when her parents died. So I invented everything! Uh... ok, I invented it not only because I don't know her age. But I thought it would be a bit weird if she had arrived in Camelot as a little girl, her relationship with Uther would probably be more father-daughter like... And if she were a bigger girl, they could fall in love easily! =D**

**Let me tease you! Next chapter... _"If you're interested in... something more, my chambers are in the end of the corridor."_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating on Friday! =D**

**Thank you very very much for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks to SeverusHermioneForever, Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and Helen. Thank you also for the messages and for the favourite. It always means a lot.**

**And now let's see Agravaine's reaction! :O**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

_Morgause walked in the dark of night, her cloak wrapping her body not only for warmth, but because she didn't want to get caught. Her head was completely hided in her hood. For now she was a shadow. Only a shadow._

_She arrived where should be the handsome man's chambers. Agravaine was his name. She preferred not to knock so she opened the door and entered silently. As quietly as a sorceress knows to be during a dark night..._

**Chapter 5**

"Milady!" Agravaine promptly saw her and got up from his chair very surprised. He never imagined she would just come to his chambers late at night!

"Lord Agravaine." Morgause said smiling and taking out her hood. "I'm so sorry, did I interrupt something?" She looked at the table and saw a letter being written.

"Uh... no! I mean, no, of course you didn't." He was nervous. Good, very good, the blonde woman smiled. "I was just finishing a letter to my servant in Cornwall. I decided to stay some more time that I first intended here in Camelot."

"Oh..." She showed interest walking to him. "May I ask why?"

"Well..." He smirked at her attitude. "I have a lot of reasons to stay." He smiled at her with something on his eyes that Morgause understood to be lust and seduction. "Good food, beautiful places around here... gorgeous women..." He added as Morgause's body was pressed against his, her mouth just inches apart from his.

"Really?" He could feel her breath on his lips as she murmured.

Morgause cupped his cheek, Agravaine's gaze was locked in her teasing lips. His head was coming near and near... So her hand moved from his cheek and she put her thumb on his way, preventing him to kiss her. He just licked it and sucked a bit. And his acts made Morgause lost for some brief moments. But soon enough she was back to her mind.

"Oh, you're a really daring boy!" She said hiding her surprised face with a smirk and turning away. "I like it."

"I know we have just met, but you're very beautiful, milady." Agravaine said with a hypnotized gaze.

Morgause stopped walking and faced him again. She was in her usual self confidence and boldness again. So she just gave him a gaze which seemed to say 'I know it!'

"Well. But it seems you didn't answer my question, milord." Her voice was serious, but all the time she looked at his body with desire, aware he was noticing it. "Women, beautiful places... you probably have whatever you need at home. Then why Camelot?" She walked to him again, stopping just before their bodies touched. "A lord like you should be sincere with a lady." She said with a softer voice and a smirk.

"I'm staying for the same reason than you." He said sincerely. "The upcoming wedding."

"Oh. I see." Her hand caressed his chest, feeling how muscular he was.

"But I fear my feelings for the event are not the same than yours." He said, Morgause was happy to notice his voice was a bit strangled.

"You only will be sure if you tell me." She said looking at his lips, just to provoke him, of course...

"I'm not happy with it." He said. "You probably noticed it when you arrived here." He remembered the confrontation he had with the king.

"And what makes you presume I am?" She said by impulse, her eyes suddenly locked on his.

"She's your sister. Probably you're happy for her..." He tried to be rational.

"I'd be happier if her future husband were anyone else but Uther Pendragon." Morgause said with fury. "I fear for her well being. He's a murderer."

"Indeed." Agravaine agreed.

"And my sister has magic." She continued. "What if he changes his mind and goes back to his old ways? He would kill her without think twice!"

He thought the lady sounded very worried, so touched softly her cheek trying to bring a smile to her lips again. Her skin was soft and warm. Morgause's eyes got closed automatically. What was that! She opened it shocked with her own behaviour and pulled away just before he could kiss her. What was wrong? Why she was acting like that? It wasn't the first time she plays like that with a man to have an alliance or information she needs. She always has the control of situation. And she caught herself acting just like a young girl!

"Not yet, my lord." She gave a step back and smirked again, praying he didn't notice her surprise. However they were still very close to each other. Close enough to feel the heat coming from each other's body.

"Well..." Agravaine tried to say something to break the awkward moment. "The king had never hesitated to kill my poor sister." He preferred not to mention the fact Lady Morgana has magic. Not now at least... Not when he had a sorceress in his chambers. A sexy and gorgeous one, who seems to desire him fiercely, by the way.

"He betrayed your sister's memory." Morgause was back to the game! "I suppose you hate Uther Pendragon as much as me."

"Usually I'm a calm man. But he's the one I have most hated in my entire life." Agravaine sounded very confident.

Morgause smirked satisfied. The game was finished and she was the winner!

"Then we have much more in common than you first supposed, Lord Agravaine." She told him seriously, caressing his cheek softly again. "I guess you agree with me. We must stop that madness."

"Of course." He answered politely, her caresses preventing him of being too rational.

"Good." She removed her hand from his cheek and smiled.

Morgause turned away, her hair waving and exhaling a jasmine perfume that just increased the mystery around that tempting woman. Agravaine couldn't resist. He was a lord. But he also was alive! His hand just held Morgause's arm making her turn around again to face him and bringing her back, making the blonde crush against his body heavily. In the next moment, before any of them could realise, their opened mouths were smashed together, in a hot and fierce kiss. He bit her lower lip, causing Morgause to moan involuntarily and held him by his shirt, keeping Agravaine in place. His hands were still holding her arms in a way that would surely leave marks. Gentleness was miles away from that kiss. Agravaine groaned as Morgause arched her body. And hearing it, she noticed what she was doing and pulled away. It almost went out of control! Almost...

Once again, she hid her surprise with a daring smirk and seductively wiped her swollen lips with her hand.

"I presume we have a deal?" She asked so confident that it sounded almost arrogant. She passed her hand in his dark hair while saying that, always making contact to keep his attention...

"Of course I'm interested in stop that bizarreness." He said serious, his eyes still dark with desire.

Morgause smiled victoriously and walked to the door.

"Oh, Lord Agravaine..." She stopped just after she had opened the door and looked at him again. "If you're interested in... something more, my chambers are in the end of the corridor." She said boldly with a suggestive gaze just before close the door and leave Agravaine alone with his burning desire.

* * *

She arrived at her own chambers and took out her cloak, allowing a relieved sigh to escape. Almost! Almost all her plans and hopes were lost! Why? Just because of a handsome and seductive man!

But the game was almost completely won. Morgause opened her hand and put in a little bottle which was on the table a couple of dark hairs. Lord Agravaine's hairs. She walked to her bed and took a book from under the pillows. An old book she earned from an aged servant woman when she arrived in the north as a young girl.

Morgause went near of the fireplace, the only spot of light in her chambers, and opened the book, looking for something. Soon she found it. A potion which would help her to have someone's unquestionable loyalty. She had been practicing magic and making potions since she was very young. Her aunt had never encouraged it, but she always respected her magic and allowed her to study and practice. Morgause knew well enough what she was doing.

"Well, let me see..." She agilely took the ingredients from a small leather bag. Herbs, a big ruby and a dagger.

She took her small cauldron (a witch always must have one nearby!) and filled it with some wine, placing it in the fireplace. When it boiled, she put the herbs, saying a spell. A dense steam filled the fireplace and when it was gone, the potion stopped boiling, it was cold. So she knew it was time. She took her dagger and made a cut on her left palm. So some drops of her blood poured in the potion, while the witch said one more spell. It boiled instantly, so she put the ruby and it stopped. Morgause took the cauldron and poured the liquid in the bottle she had put Agravaine's hair. So she put the cork on the bottle before the steams could flow. Then she put the ruby back in the leather bag.

"Done!" She smiled happily admiring her careful work for some moments.

She put her palms together and murmured a healing spell, so the wound on her left palm completely disappeared. Morgause continued reading the recipe. She must drink the potion as soon as the steams stop and then she would had 24 hours more to complete the magic. The book says that, after drink the potion, the witch must have sex with the person for who she has made the magic. Sex is something that makes people use a lot of energy. Specially someone who has magic. Easy... she smirked. She would really enjoy that part. However, she finished reading the text, it must be the first time the witch has sex with the person from whom she wants unconditional loyalty. That almost couldn't be! Morgause sighed. She must practice her self control.

"Let me see..." She said to herself as she looked at the bottle. "Probably in the morning I can drink it... And then, the best part! Seduce Lord Agravaine!" The blonde was amused.

She was interrupted by a soft knock. Morgause barely had time to hide the bottle and the book. Because Lord Agravaine just slipped in, with an arrogant smile.

"Lord Agravaine!" She was the one surprised now, getting up by impulse.

"Milady!" He smiled and walked to her very confidently.

"It's late..." She said. Despite her wishes, nothing could happen between them. No before she takes the potion. "You should be in bed."

"It's a very good idea." He said wrapping his arms around her and it was so comfortable be in his arms! "Maybe you'd like to join me?"

"Oh?" Why he has to be so perfect? She was almost angry. "Maybe you had enough activity for tonight."

"I don't get tired easily!" Agravaine said just before crush his lips on hers fiercely.

Morgause couldn't help. She was very angry as her body responded automatically. Her hands went to his hair, caressing and pulling it. She moaned in his mouth as his tongue caressed her lips, imploring for passage, begging to meet hers. As her lips parted, Agravaine didn't lose time, he just entered, exploring her without any softness, making the lady moan again.

His hands were suddenly everywhere! From her arms to her back, and then to her hips and her bottom, which he held hardly, bringing her nearer. Morgause could feel him completely hard against her and she needed all her self control to pull away. Both of them were panting, looking with darkened eyes at each other.

"Not tonight, Agravaine..." She whispered, desire so present on her voice that it was impossible not to doubt her words.

"Why not?" He agilely pressed her against the wall, kissing roughly her neck. Goddess! That man was exactly what she has always wanted, she must admit it at least to herself. Not only a handsome and noble man, but fierce lover. Someone who could give her so much pleasure... more than that! A man who was almost begging to make her scream in pleasure.

"Oh!" He bite a sensitive spot, his hands now squeezing repeatedly her breasts. "Agravaine!" It sounded more like a moan than a warning.

"Hum?" He never stopped. He wouldn't give up. And she wanted him so hard... She must stop that, but she just didn't find the will.

"You have to stop..." She breathed. "Because..." He interrupted her with another open mouthed kiss. So Morgause realised: they wouldn't stop. She would have to find another way to have his loyalty...

That was when someone knocked softly again. It took them several moments to notice what was happening. So Morgause roughly pulled Agravaine away, both breathing hard. And it wasn't only his breath that was hard, Morgause smirked and he noticed her gaze. So the man sat at the table to hide his erection.

"Yes?" Morgause's voice was more firm than she had expected it to be. She passed her hands by her blond hair, trying to make it more presentable. Agravaine just observed with desire.

"Sister?" Came Morgana's voice.

"Morgana! Come in!" She invited opening the door herself. Morgause sounded thankful. Her plan was going to work again!

For Agravaine's enormous surprise and despair, the lady entered wearing just a robe over her thin white nightgown. Two wonderful women in the same chamber than he. Two witches, he corrected himself. But he couldn't believe they were evil... both so gorgeous! His erection pulsed.

"Oh!" Morgana looked surprised at Lord Agravaine. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had a guest."

"That's fine, sister." Morgause said casually. "Lord Agravaine was already on his way."

"I... yes!" He said. "I wish you both a good night, my ladies!" He went to the door and Morgana noticed he seems clumsy. Of course, some things are not easy to hide... specially the big ones!

As the door was closed, Morgause smiled sincerely at her younger sister, took her hand gently and led her to the bed.

"We didn't talk enough, right?" Morgause asked.

"I felt the same. So many years of stories to tell!" She was excited.

"Sure... Tell me, and your precious king doesn't mind his lovely ward is here so late at night?" She smirked, making her sister blush.

"Uther has some paperwork to finish... so it's not like he could give me so much attention." She was still a bit blushed.

"So my little sister will soon be the queen of Camelot!" Morgause said slowly, lying over some pillows.

"I still can't believe he proposed, sister!" Morgana was so excited. "It was such a beautiful night! He had prepared his chambers in a special way, then when we arrived from Cenred's castle he just proposed!"

"Cenred?" Morgause thought it weird.

"Oh. It's... a very long story, sister." Morgana explained. "Cenred had kidnapped me. Oh, on the truth it was a mistake, but anyway... Uther obviously went to rescue me."

"Obviously..." Morgause agreed. "Is he... Cenred... alive?" She had already made some business with him before.

"Probably. When he saw the knights were beating his men, he just ran away!"

"Coward." Morgause commented. Still the same coward... easy to manipulate. And probably eager for revenge. Good, very good.

"But what about you, sister?" Morgana changed the topic. "Enjoying Camelot?"

"Of course." Much more than you could imagine... she remembered Agravaine's visit. "Everything is so good here. You must be proud of becoming the queen."

"Being the queen will be nice. You know, I really love and care for the people. Since I arrived here I do. And as the queen I'll be even more present. But what I'm really eager for is to be Uther's wife." She gave a passionate smile.

Goddess, Morgause noticed with surprise and concern, Morgana's eyes shine so much whenever that man is mentioned!

"I really can't understand." Morgause pointed. "Are you not afraid, sister?"

"Of what?" What an odd question! "What do you mean, sister?"

"He's Uther Pendragon!" Morgause said agitatedly. "What if he changes his mind again? What if something happens and he just decides to banish magic again? Hum?"

"Sister! He wouldn't!" Morgana was shocked.

"How can you be so sure?" She continued planting question. In part because she really was worried with her sister's well being and in part she just doesn't like the king for everything he has done against magic.

"I wouldn't allow! Arthur and Merlin would be against it too, and they're part of the council. And Gaius!" She told her. "Moreover, the people is more conscientious now, even being the king, Uther just can't manipulate them like that!" Morgana continued. "When he allowed magic he had even asked his people the opinions they have about the new law!" Morgana told her.

"Are you serious?" Morgause was surprised. She didn't expect that. "He's probably the only king to do so."

"Yes. Things are very different now, sister." Morgana smiled sweetly. "Better and happier."

They both sighed as the silence fall over the warm chambers. Morgana lay back on her sister's bed, allowing her spine to rest.

"Sister." She called with a sweeter voice. "Tell me about our mother... her magic."

"Well, Morgana... I was older when our mother passed away. But you have surely lived more time with her than I had." Morgause said calmly, coming near and caressing Morgana's dark hair just like she used to do when her young sister was a little girl. "You know, before she was married to your father, it was a difficult time. It's hard for a woman be alone with a little child. Even for royalty. Then when she got married, she was blind. All she saw and cared about was Gorlois. She loved him so intensely..."

Morgana sighed hearing that. It was so good, so comfortable hear someone talking good things about her parents.

"So you were born and I knew you had magic. We both had as every woman in our family, our mother told me so." Morgause continued telling her about her memories. "Our mother was very discrete about her magic. She had to be, living near here, under Uther Pendragon's reign. Having him as her husband's best friend."

"So mother had never teach you?" Morgana was surprised.

"Never. That was the last time she talked to me about her magic. And before that, sometimes she only used to make sparks to make me laugh when I was very young, some years before she had married Gorlois." The blonde was smiling.

"That's why you knew about her magic and I didn't." Morgana concluded.

"Well, the most important now is that you know about your magic and is learning about how to use it. Tell me, who's teaching you?"

"Merlin and Gaius." She answered. "They're being so good to me."

"Well, sister... if you need some more help, or just to talk, I'm here for you." She smiled.

"Thank you sister!" Morgana hugged her sister again.

It was comprehensible why the king fell in love with her. Her younger sister was not only beautiful, she was sweet and lovely... and even for a man like Uther, that means something.

They continued talking about less important things, mostly memories of their childhood until someone knocked once again. Not so softly this time, but showing a lot of self confidence. You surely must have self confidence to knock so hard at that time of night!

"Come in!" Morgause said as both women sat on the bed.

"Uther!" Morgana's eyes shined as the king's head popped from the door. The next moment she was on his arms, hugging him and kissing her Uther chastely.

Morgause thought it was something unusual to see. Before she received the invitation to Morgana's wedding, Morgause had never before imagined her little sister in love. And surely she had never imagined little Morgana kissing a man like that and allowing him to hold her so possessively. But now looking at them, they're a nice couple... someway they match! Unless for the fact her lovely and innocent little sister was kissing a cruel murderer, a tyrant!

Morgause coughed, making Morgana and Uther pull away by impulse, the lady very blushed, for Uther's delight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lady Morgause." The king apologised a bit amused. "I was looking for you, my dear." He smiled at Morgana.

"Have you finished your paperwork?" She sounded hopeful. Morgause watched them astonished. No, thanks Goddess she doesn't intend to fall in love...

"No..." Uther caressed her cheek. "But it can wait until tomorrow... I missed you."

Morgause was more shocked than ever! He was being sweet with Morgana! No that Morgause was jealous, it was just... he was King Uther Pendragon. And he was being sweet.

"My Uther!" Morgana murmured and hugged him, making Uther touched.

"Morgana..." He was a bit awkward. It was just so weird be like that with Morgana when there was someone else watching with so much attention! "Maybe it's time to go, my dear..."

"Oh! Yes! Hum... good night sister!" She smiled.

"Good night." The blonde answered calmly while Uther nodded at her and the couple left.

* * *

Finally the couple arrived at Morgana's chambers. Morgana went near of the bed and started taking out her robe, while Uther hugged her from her back, caressing her body and giving some tender kisses on her neck. As her robe fell over the floor, Uther gallantly held her hand and made Morgana turn around, as if they were dancing, what made the lady very amused.

"I love when you smile." Uther said before kiss her again, caressing softly her lips with his.

"Oh, you're trying to seduce me!" She joked, making Uther smile too.

"Am I managing?" He joked back, just before kissing her hand, his eyes always on hers.

"Maybe..." Morgana sat on her bed and Uther just knelt in front of her and leaned in, putting a soft but hot kiss on his lady's mouth. Sucking her lower lip until he heard her moaning. "Uther..." She called him.

"Hum?"

"Not today..." She was feeling so tired and sleepy.

Uther looked at her. Morgana almost never says no when the matters were sex. By the way, she always enjoys it a lot.

"Aren't you feeling well, my dear?" Uther was worried. Her Uther was always so careful!

"I'm fine, it's just..." She blushed a bit and looked down.

"Don't be shy." She was so lovely! His hand lifted softly her chin, making her look at him. "I love you. Trust me, Morgana, there is nothing is this earth I want more than make you happy." He cupped her cheek.

She smiled, turned her head to his hand and kissed his palm, making Uther touched.

"I love you so much!" She whispered.

Uther sat on the bed at her side and listened to his future wife.

"I don't know to explain it, Uther. It seems pregnancy is making me feel such weird things sometimes!" She said and, for her great surprise, Uther had a big smile. "My emotions are so confused and I've been feeling tired and sleepy."

"Well, Morgana... I'm not a physician... But it's perfectly normal. After all, our child need to grow." He touched softly her belly. "If there is something... anything you want me to do to make you feel better..."

"So sweet!" She smiled. "I'd like to sleep snuggled on you." Uther smiled at that.

"Oh, Morgana!" He smiled. Uther still wants her. A lot. But he understood the moment. "Come, my dear." He lay on her bed and opened his arms to her. "Lie with me."

Morgana smiled and lay too, Uther's arms wrapped around her while they both sighed and moaned as their bodies made a soft contact.

"Here we are!" Uther said. "Now you're protected and comfortable."

"And warm." She added.

"Oh, Morgana, no provocations, please!" He almost begged, what made the lady smile, aware of his effort not just to have her. "Let's sleep. Our baby needs his mother to rest."

"Her!" Morgana corrected by impulse, making Uther amused. "Good night, Uther." She sounded sleepy.

"Good night, my dear."

He caressed her until Morgana was asleep. Moments after, the king himself was sleeping too.

* * *

**Ending with a cute moment today!**

**Yes, maybe it's weird. But I must confess I like Morgause - Agravaine! Not in a romantic way, but somehow they match.**

**What do you think? Is my Morgause being convincible? **

**About next one, I know this is going to be quite obvious, but... "It's about my sister... I don't know, she's just so different!"**

**Please, review and let me smile more this weekend! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Special thanks to Maya (hahaha thanks!), Chris (Oh, you'll like chapter 7!), SeverusHermioneForever (hope you have a great time and meet them!), Someone from Ireland (thank you!), Helen (so sorry, but it won't happen here.) and MsCabooo (muito obrigada! Neste aqui teremos mais Merlin. Sobre Morgause e Agravaine... bem, não resisti! lol).**

**Hope you like this one. =D**

* * *

Previously...

"_I'd like to sleep snuggled on you." Uther smiled at that._

"_Oh, Morgana!" He smiled. Uther still wants her. A lot. But he understood the moment. "Come, my dear." He lay on her bed and opened his arms to her. "Lie with me."_

_Morgana smiled and lay too, Uther's arms wrapped around her while they both sighed and moaned as their bodies made a soft contact._

"_Here we are!" Uther said. "Now you're protected and comfortable."_

"_And warm." She added._

"_Oh, Morgana, no provocations, please!" He almost begged, what made the lady smile, aware of his effort not just to have her. "Let's sleep. Our baby needs his mother to rest."_

"_Her!" Morgana corrected by impulse, making Uther amused. "Good night, Uther." She sounded sleepy._

"_Good night, my dear."_

_He caressed her until Morgana was asleep. Moments after, the king himself was sleeping too._

**Chapter 6**

It was dawn when Morgana opened her eyes finding herself still in Uther's arms. She smiled at that. It's so good when the day starts in a lovely way! The lady watched her love sleeping calmly. When she caressed softly his hair, Uther smiled and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, love!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning, my dear!" His arms wrapped around her and brought Morgana to a tender kiss. "How do you feel this morning?" He sounded something between worried and hopeful.

"Great!" She smiled brightly. "And no morning sickness today!"

"Oh, this is a very good piece of information!" Uther flipped them over, so he was on top of her.

"Uther!" She gasped very surprised.

"Please, Morgana, please..." He kissed the way down her neck.

"Oh! Uther, I'm afraid we don't have time for that... I must go and see Merlin and Gaius..." Her eyes got closed in pleasure, her voice gasped.

"Be late. Please..." He said simply, never stopping his kisses. "I can't endure it anymore!" He was begging. "Be late today, they'll understand..."

Morgana laughed at that. Sometimes Uther is just so eager, almost desperate... What makes him sound like a boy!

"So be it!" She surrendered to his caresses, moaning when his hands caressed her thighs softly from her knees to her hips, starting to remove her thin nightgown.

Uther's lips found Morgana's and their kiss was gentle and full of love. He brushed his lips against hers until the lady couldn't endure it and sighed, what Uther's tongue understood as an invitation. Morgana could feel how much Uther needs her, how much he needs her help to find some control in his life. So the lady just moaned sweetly and surrounded to him.

"My lovely girl!" He whispered while his hand found its way to her intimacy.

"Oh!" She clearly didn't expect that.

As his hand caressed her, massaging her most sensitive spot, Morgana's thighs parted involuntarily. Soon the lady was squirming and moaning, for Uther's delight. When his mouth took one of her hard nipples, Morgana's hips went up involuntarily, showing him what she wants.

"Oh, someone is eager here!" Uther teased and, for his great surprise, Morgana kissed him fiercely and flipped them. "Morgana!"

"My turn, Uther." It made his erection pulse.

"My dear, what..." He couldn't finish. His eyes closed and his head fell back as Morgana found her position and slowly made him enter. His hands went automatically to her hips.

Both of them groaned at the feeling of becoming one, united in their love. As Uther was completely inside, she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were so shining and hopeful! And also, the king was breathing hard... really hard!

"Come on, Morgana..." He begged, making her amused.

"Eager, my love?" She smiled, feeling the power she could have over him.

"Y-yes!" He groaned.

Morgana groaned loud as Uther didn't expect her to start her movements; he just started moving under the lady, practically forcing her to ride him.

"Oh!" Now it was her head falling back at his hard pushes. "Uther!"

"I told you, my dear... you keep provoking me..." His voice was rough with desire while he never stopped moving.

Soon Morgana was moving with him, as hard as he was. Uther's hands caressing her thighs, amazed to feel her soft skin. The lady leaned forward, her breasts smashing in his muscled body as he kept moving, the new angle increasing her pleasure.

When her mouth met his in a hard kiss both of them came. Uther's hands wrapped around Morgana while she just collapsed on top of him, panting with the waves of pleasure. Both were breathing hard when they pulled away. Morgana, however, was still over him, too weak to move.

"You're perfect, Morgana!" Uther kissed the top of her head, taking a note of lavender in her soft dark hair. She just smiled, too tired to make an answer.

It took the lady various minutes before she could get dressed and go to her habitual activities. And that just made the king proud of himself.

* * *

The blonde woman had awakened when the sky was still dark, as she always uses to do. Morgause has never been the one to sleep more than the strictly necessary. Never when there were so many interesting things to do.

She was watching her potion carefully and, minutes after dawn, the steams were gone. She opened the bottle and drank the dark red liquid. It was still hot because of its magic. As hot as seduction uses to be, the witch thought. Morgause felt it run along her body, warming her up in the same instant. Where was Lord Agravaine when she needs him?

* * *

"Finish your fruits, Kevin." Gaius said emotionless while putting his and Merlin's empty bowls away.

"Oh, Gaius, but I'm not hungry..." The boy said in a bored way.

"You must eat your breakfast." Merlin pointed patiently. "Imagine what your father will say when he arrives here for the king's wedding and notices you're even thinner! He would take you to the village again!"

"I know Merlin... but today I'm too anxious to spend time eating." The boy's voice was still bored.

"Because Morgana is late." Merlin completed with a knowing smile. Weird how sometimes they feel the same way! Gaius just looked at the boys surprised.

"Yes." Kevin admitted facing his fruits.

"Well, she's probably about to arrive." Gaius said almost impatient. The lady comes to practice her magic almost every day. And almost every day the boys were anxious about it.

"Yes..." Merlin smiled. "She's a bit late, but you remember that pregnant women sometimes feel sick in the morning..." He tried to find an excuse to Morgana's 25 minutes delay, even knowing the king probably was the responsible one for it... He just needs to observe them for some moments to imagine how things probably were when they were alone. The lad smirked at that.

So someone knocked, bringing Merlin to reality again.

"Enter!" Gaius said loud.

"Morgana!" Kevin got up with a bright smile and run to the lady, hugging her hard. Morgana laughed and hugged the little boy, caressing his light brown hair in a motherly way.

"Kevin!" She smiled. "We didn't see each other in some days." She understood he was missing her. They were fond of each other after all they passed through.

"Y-Yes." He looked at her face. "I've been busy collecting herbs and delivering some of the potions to the patients. I'm learning well with Gaius and Merlin."

"That's very good. So one day you'll be a great physician." If he had a mother, he would like her to be like that. Always smiling and being gentle.

"I'm thinking... uh... would you like to go to a walk in the gardens with me after the practice?"

"Of course!" She smiled. It was good to the boy spend some time with someone who was just thinking about his well being, someone who cared about him. Gaius and Merlin cared about him, of course, but mostly about his education. Morgana was different. With her he could talk about his dreams and say childish things never worrying about look like an idiot. She understands him in a way none of them would be able of explain.

"Well." Gaius said seriously. "Now finish your breakfast, boy!"

Kevin sat again and started eating his fruits.

"So Morgana..." Gaius looked at her. "Let's start our practice."

"Gaius, may we talk before?" She asked. She didn't know how to say it, but the topic has been worrying her since yesterday. "I'm feeling so worried."

"Of course!" The physician agreed as if it was obvious.

"What's concerning you?" Merlin touched her hand friendly.

"It's about my sister... I don't know, she's just so different!" She told them a resumed version of what she has told Uther when her sister arrived.

"Well, it's very understandable!" Gaius said as the lady finished her speech. "You haven't seen each other for so long and before that you were just a girl. You obviously need to talk and know each other better." He said patiently. "Meet each other as grown up women."

"Oh and I didn't told you about last night!" She added.

"Merlin!" Gaius reprehended his pupil as the lad had a flushed face turning into a smirk.

"I... uh... I went to my sister's... you know, just to talk a bit and spend some time with her." Morgana told them, a bit embarrassed about Merlin's ideas. "And when I arrived there, Lord Agravaine was sat at her table!"

"I don't like that man!" Kevin said. "He looks so evil!"

"Kevin, it's very impolite to judge someone before knowing him." Merlin said seriously to the boy, even knowing he probably was right.

"I know, Merlin, I'm sorry... but yesterday I met Lord Agravaine in the corridor. And he asked me where I was going."

"And..." Gaius encouraged the boy to continue.

"And when I said I was going to have my magic lesson he said a boy like me should be cleaning up his boots and a man with magic like Merlin was a shame to the kingdom." The boy told.

"He did what?" Morgana was mad. "Listen to me, Kevin." She was very angry about the situation. "You're the sweetest little boy I've ever knew. And I'm sure you'll be a great man someday. Never let anybody tell you the opposite, did you understand?" The boy nodded. "Even a bastard like Lord Agravaine!" It made the boys laugh. "Uther must know about it... I understand Agravaine is against magic, and he might have his own opinion. But he must respect people here!"

"Morgana, keep calm." Merlin said. "Remember the baby..."

The lady sighed, caressing her belly.

"Yes." Gaius agreed. "I know Agravaine is an arrogant man. But I'd like you to keep calm and be very careful with him, Morgana." He advised her.

She looked at the physician puzzled. After she had heard that, Lord Agravaine was the one who should be careful with her!

"He doesn't like magic, he knows you have magic and he thinks Uther betrayed him and his sister because he's marrying you." Gaius pointed. "The perfect combination to make a simple minded man like him does something stupid."

Morgana nodded, understanding what Gaius meant. She has been so occupied thinking about her sister and the wedding that she completely ignored the risk Agravaine could be to her.

"I really hope he goes back to Cornwall soon." Merlin said low.

"Oh." Realisation came to Morgana. "My sister... I have no idea what Agravaine was doing in her chambers..."

"I have some interesting suggestions..." Merlin smirked.

"Merlin!" Gaius reprehended him, shocked by his comment.

"Anyway. I concluded the same, Merlin." Morgana said, making the boy smirk wider. "And... well, if it was anybody else, I'd be happy for her, my sister really looks like she needs some love." Merlin smiled sincerely at that. He didn't see the lady, but being Morgana's sister she probably was as beautiful and lovely as his friend. Maybe he could be a suitable lover, if they ever fall in love in the same way he had fallen for... "...but Agravaine!" Morgana's angriness interrupted his thoughts. "What if he tries to do something against Morgause?" Morgana continued saying her worries.

"So maybe you should tell her he's a bastard." Merlin said as if he talked about the weather, making the little boy very amused.

"How?" Morgana sighed. "Firstly I should know what's going on between them, right? Not just go there and say 'stay away from Lord Agravaine!'" Merlin smiled at that. "I mean, we can be wrong about them!"

"Yes." Gaius agreed. "Find out what's happening seems prudent."

"And then I tell her to be careful." She didn't sound so confident, Merlin noticed.

"If you need some help..." Merlin offered her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and held his hand. "You're such a good friend." It caused Merlin to smile too, a bit blushed. "You know, the weirdest thing is that Morgause was very worried about Uther and me too, for a very similar reason. She's afraid he turns against magic once again and... well, execute me." She said looking down.

"Hey!" Merlin's hand lifted her chin delicately. "He will never do that." He said very slowly. "He loves you. Anybody can notice that."

"Moreover, your magic saved his life." Kevin pointed. "Your love did." He ate another piece of apple.

Gaius looked proud at his boys.

"While we think about how to manage this situation, Morgana, the best you can do is to be away from Agravaine and try to talk to your sister."

"I will." She said confidently. "Or at least I'm going to try."

"And you, Merlin..." The boy looked at Gaius. "Tonight I want you to go to the woods and call the dragon. He surely has something helpful to tell us."

* * *

Morgause was walking very hastily in one of the castle corridors. Where had her sister said her chambers were? She had brought a gift to her and forgot completely to hand it yesterday. She had a picture of her mother, made by an artist in the day of her wedding with Gorlois. When Morgause moved to the north, her mother had given her it. Now the witch had magically made a copy to herself and would give Morgana the original version.

When she turned the corner, she bumped into something big and warm.

"Oh!" She almost fell back, but agile arms prevented her.

"Milady!" Agravaine was still holding her firmly, very surprised.

"Lord Agravaine!" She was equally surprised. And suddenly she felt she was in one of those romantic stories her young maid loves to read! "I... hum... I'm sorry."

Morgause soon forgot about romantic stories as she noticed Prince Arthur, who had been walking and talking to his uncle, and was now observing them a bit amused. He gave her the paper she dropped when she bumped into Agravaine.

"Oh... thanks." She took it.

"This is a very beautiful job." Arthur commented looking at the picture.

"Yes..." She smiled. "She was my mother. It was made the day she married Gorlois." Arthur smiled friendly while Agravaine looked curiously at the young woman in the picture. "I was looking for my sister. Could you tell me where her chambers are?"

"Up that stair. It's the only door." Arthur pointed to the end of the corridor. "But you probably won't find her there."

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully. Was she at the king's chambers before the wedding? Morgause was a bit shocked that the prince would know about it.

"At this time she probably is with Gaius and Merlin practicing her magic." Arthur told her.

None of them noticed Agravaine's shocked face.

"I see." Morgause said calmly. "So where could I find them?"

"Oh, in Gaius' chambers!" Arthur said promptly. "That way!" He pointed. "The third door in that corridor."

"Thank you" She said to Arthur and smiled at Agravaine before turning around and start walking.

"Lady Morgause!" Agravaine called her. Arthur just looked with a smile at his uncle as the beautiful woman looked at him with a hopeful face. "I was wondering... would you like to go for a ride with me this afternoon? I mean... if the rain stops!" He smiled.

"I'd love it, Lord Agravaine!" She said politely, playing her role, aware the attention they were receiving from the young prince. "Meet me in front of chambers after lunch."

Agravaine sighed while Morgause walked away. But before any of the men could make some comment, she looked at him again.

"Lord Agravaine!" She called.

"Yes, milady?" Arthur noticed his uncle's eyes were even more dark than usual and felt awkward to be there. Even being the prince. Now he understands Merlin...

"If the rain doesn't stop, I'm sure we'll be able to think about something else to have some fun." She smirked, making both the men open their mouths in surprise.

"Uncle!" Arthur was still shocked as the men were alone in the corridor again. "What was that?"

"I think I have a date, Arthur." The man said amazed as a young boy would be. No, Merlin and Guinevere couldn't be serious about his uncle's intentions of revenge... The man looked to be so nice!

"With Morgana's sister?" Arthur smirked.

"Yes. She's a beautiful woman. They both are." He answered.

"Indeed." Arthur was still smirking. "And then we're going to be an only big family!" It made Agravaine give his nephew a shocked gaze.

* * *

Morgause walked to the corridor the prince had pointed, still with a smirk. Weird when this kind of coincidence starts happening. Among all members of royalty, servants, knights, guards... she had to bump into Lord Agravaine! She hopes the rain continues. Seducing him in her chambers would be much easier and more comfortable than during a ride.

The lady stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in!" An old man's voice said loud.

She opened the door and saw some people around a table.

"Excuse me. Morgana..." She started, but was interrupted by her sister's excitement.

"Sister!" Morgana got up and came to her. "Come here let me present you to my friends!" She sounded excited and Morgause couldn't help but smile at her sister.

Morgause was confused. When Morgana told her she was studying magic, she'd never pictured a scene like that! A physician's chambers, a table with fruits and a little kid!

"This is Gaius, the court physician..." The old man nodded at her. "Merlin, one of my best friends and the court advisor for magic..." She started

"Oh, Merlin, uh?" Morgause looked at the lad with so much interest that he found himself blushing. He didn't notice Morgause's interest wasn't exactly that kind. "The one called Emrys."

"Uh... Yes. Nice to meet you, milady." Morgause smirked at him. She had never imagined Emrys to be a clumsy lad about her sister's age! He was so adorable with his flushed cheeks and his big blue eyes!

"And this is Kevin." Morgana continued the presentations.

"Nice to meet you, milady!" He imitated Merlin, making the others smile even more when he kissed Morgause's hand like a lord.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, little guy!" Morgause said amused caressing the boy's hair.

"Would you like some apple, milady?" The boy offered gently, making Morgause surprised.

"Nice try, Kevin." Merlin said tediously. "Now finish your breakfast."

"Do you need something from me, sister?" Morgana asked.

"No, I came just to bring you a present." She handed Morgana the paper.

The lady unfolded it and a tear poured.

"Oh... Sister!" Morgana hugged the blonde. "Thank you! It's... beautiful!"

Merlin took the piece of paper from her hand gently, to take a look. Indeed, it was beautiful. A lovely lady and a fine job.

"An artist pictured our mother the day she married your father." Morgause told. "Yesterday I forgot to give you."

"Such a lovely present!" Morgana was still touched and Kevin hugged her for comfort. "She was so beautiful and happy..." Morgana said looking at the picture. "How could I ever thank you properly?"

"You don't need to." Morgause smiled sincerely. "I just brought it because I knew you'd like." She said very calmly.

"Well." Gaius said emotionless. "Now we must continue our practise." He looked at Morgause. "You're welcome to stay if you wish."

She smiled and sat between Morgana and Merlin, smiling more as she noticed the lad was blushed again. That would be funny!

"And you're welcome to eat a piece of my apples if you like..." The little boy tried again.

"What a gentleman!" Morgause joked. "But I think you should eat them. So you'll develop your magic easily."

"How do you know I have magic?" Kevin was very surprised.

"Smart boys always do." She smiled. "Besides... why would you be here if you didn't?"

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a gaze. Morgana's sister was smart.

* * *

Morgana and Gwen spent the afternoon at her chambers, talking about the wedding, the baby, Gwen's relationship with Arthur... only happy things. Gaius said it would be better for her baby if she stops worrying.

"There's one more thing you should decide soon, Morgana." Gwen said with a smile.

"Is there?" She thought everything was done to the wedding and now she had about ten days to finish everything!

"Yes. Your chambers." Gwen smiled. "Will you move to the king's? Or is he moving here? Or will you have each one your own chambers?"

"Well, it isn't an arranged marriage." Morgana was relieved that was what she should decide. "So we'd enjoy a lot being in the same chambers, since it's weird have to go to Uther's or waiting for him to came here every night." It made Gwen blush.

"He'll probably be glad." The girl commented. "Now you just should choose between yours or his. So the servants can start moving your things..."

"I know it's weird, Gwen... But I really hadn't thought about it!" Morgana smiled. "Uther's chambers are bigger... but mines are more comfortable..."

"And have a lovely decoration!" Gwen smiled. "And a better view out of the windows..."

"Yes." Morgana smiled. "And the best part. It's quite isolated."

"And...?" Gwen didn't get it.

"And we can scream and groan and make a lot of noise... and nobody would hear us!" She smirked as Gwen blushed.

* * *

The tall and thin man walked quickly to the woods as soon as people went to their chambers that night. He had to call the dragon. Well, magic was free now. And he was the official advisor for magic. And he obviously had good intentions... but it was a dragon! Even Merlin had to agree his friend causes some impact. And surely there was no reason to scare the king's guests so late at night.

As he arrived in a clearing, Merlin spoke loud in the language of the old religion, calling his friend. And soon he came! He felt amazed as a little boy would feel. It was the first time he called the dragon instead of going to the caves and just talk to him. And he wasn't sure he would succeed... But he did!

"You've called me, Emrys." His loud voice said and Merlin couldn't help but notice that since the dragon told about his identity the day they rescued Morgana, he started to use his name sometimes.

"Uh... yes!" For a moment he was so astonished because he really could call the dragon that he didn't know what to ask. "I think we have some trouble in Camelot."

"Because of the traitor!" The dragon completed.

"Agravaine?" Merlin smiled. That nickname really fitted him!

"Obviously, young warlock!" The dragon smiled too. "You must protect the witch and the sorcerer."

"Oh. Morgana and...?"

"The sorceress thinks she has the complete control of situation. And for now, maybe she really has. She thinks she can face anything with her magic. But one is never ready to face a traitor." The dragon said.

"You're making me confuse!" Merlin waved his hands. "Please, be clearer!" He had forgotten how the dragon could be mysterious.

"Everything is clear, everything is revelled." The dragon said. "Now the sorcerer's spell is almost complete. She and the witch must be very careful."

"Spell? I can't understand!"

"Go, Emrys!" The dragon said flying away. "Protect the king and the witch!"

* * *

She was waiting for him. The gallant and handsome Lord Agravaine. Morgause smiled at the thought. She looked at the ruby she had used in her potion. It was shining a warm red light. And it would always shine like that while her magic works. He would be here soon. He wouldn't resist her. He couldn't. No after their previous meetings. No after their ride last afternoon, tempered with burning desire and double meaning phrases. No after she had used her magic on him. The sorceress smirked. He would come and the magic would...

The door swung open! With no words, he entered and went to Morgause. She was surprised. She was sure he would come, but no in that way.

"Lord Agravaine!" She said surprised. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smirked, knowing exactly the answer.

He didn't say a word. He just entered her chambers and walked to her, very securely, being so sure she wants that as much as him; feeling an assurance and a self confidence as he had never felt before. He was breathing hard, as if he was trying hard to resist the blonde woman in the dark red gown for a long time. Well, he probably was, Morgause would say. But he obviously couldn't.

"I came because I needed something..." His voice was rough. The man never stopped walking to her.

"Really? I'm so curious to know what..." She smiled boldly, feeling already heated. "May I be helpful?" She gave a step forward always looking at his lips, their bodies almost touching.

Agravaine just wrapped his arms aggressively around Morgause and his open mouth crushed against hers, making the woman groan in surprise. His tongue just entered, as if she had always been his.

* * *

**The dragon is right... the magic will soon be complete.**

**Oh, and I must be sincere with my readers. In this point you probably noticed my little problem about never stop talking... What I mean is Morgana and Uther should have married in chapter 2, according to my first plans. I swear I tried (hard!)... but I can't be so direct! The story creates life and it starts happening in my mind while I write it! So I should warn you it will be longer than I intended (I promise I'm trying to make days pass, so they can marry soon!). Consider yourself warned! Lol**

**Next one: "Oh, willing one more, milady?" o.O**

**Please, review and tell me what you think. Please? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much for your reviews! Special thanks to SeverusHermioneForever, Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and Helen. Thank you too for the messages, alerts and favourites. Feedback always encourages me to write! =)**

**And now... Agravaine needed something from Morgause, if I remember well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously...

"_Lord Agravaine!" She said surprised. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smirked, knowing exactly the answer._

_He didn't say a word. He just entered her chambers and walked to her, very securely, being so sure she wants that as much as him; feeling an assurance and a self confidence as he had never felt before. He was breathing hard, as if he was trying hard to resist the blonde woman in the dark red gown for a long time. Well, he probably was, Morgause would say. But he obviously couldn't._

"_I came because I needed something..." His voice was rough. The man never stopped walking to her._

"_Really? I'm so curious to know what..." She smiled boldly, feeling already heated. "May I be helpful?" She gave a step forward always looking at his lips, their bodies almost touching._

_Agravaine just wrapped his arms aggressively around Morgause and his open mouth crushed against hers, making the woman groan in surprise. His tongue just entered, as if she had always been his._

**Chapter 7**

Morgause moaned and, after a moment of surprise, her tongue was battling with his for dominance, her hands going to his hair against her will. Agravaine's hands came to her hips, forcing their body hard together. As she bite his lip moving her hips against his, Agravaine got completely hard in the same instant.

Oh, he has had so many women in his life! But very rarely he had a lady. Generally Agravaine looked for serving girls and, even being a handsome and seductive man, he always thinks they just go to his bed because of his title and social position. But not Morgause. Even being a beautiful and tempting woman, who could have any man, she looks at him with so much desire! She really seems to want him to have her. He could say it just hearing her loud moans.

"Oh! Agravaine!" She pulled his hair when his mouth find a trail down her neck, arriving in her neckline and taking a hard breathe. So her head fell back, giving the man allowance to do anything he wants with her.

He was so hot against her, so hard... she had no control of her groans, neither of her acts and, in that moment, it didn't shocked her. Not even a bit. Not even when her hands just took out his shirt and her mouth went to taste his chest, licking and sucking, trying her best to make him lose completely his control. Only so he would use the maximum of his energy, completing the magic. It was just business, of course...

Morgause felt his warm hands unlacing her dress anxiously and noticed she was panting in expectation.

"Your hands are shaking." She smirked at him.

"Don't want to shock a lady..." His voice was strangled.

"You won't." She said confidently. She obviously wasn't innocent...

"I'm trying to control myself." He insisted. Well, he was completely aroused, but he would never just treat a lady like a common whore.

"Your self control is not necessary now, Agravaine." She encouraged him with a smirk, freeing and grabbing his erection.

With a loud groan, he turned her back to him and made Morgause lean forward on the table, her breasts escaping from her loosened gown during the process. In the same moment, one of his hands went to cup them, teasing her nipples; while his other hand was bringing her skirts up.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise and instinctively tried to face him again. She enjoys a lot being the one in control, but it seems Lord Agravaine has the same taste... Morgause was right, they have much more in common than they had first thought. "As I said before, milord, you're a really daring boy..."

"Do not move!" He said authoritatively, slapping hard on her bottom.

"Agravaine!" She couldn't believe his boldness! And for her great surprise, she was very aroused. Men usually let her dominate them very easily. Agravaine was the first one to have some resistance, willing to dominate her instead of just let her pleasures him. And she was shocked! Not with his manners, but with the pleasure she was feeling.

Morgause tried to move again, urging to dominate him... or at least trying to fight. His urge to dominate her just made the lady eager to fight him. Who does he think he is?

"Oh, willing one more, milady?" He sounded between excited and angry.

Before she could say anything, he gave her another hard slap, making her scream. Morgause felt her skin warming up, it probably had a mark. Agravaine's mark.

"Oh!" She was surprised with the pleasure she felt with that situation. She got wetter than ever. "How dares you to..."

"I said to stay!" He screamed, completely aroused and slapped her once again, satisfied to hear the lady gasped. "Good girl. Now let me see..." He whispered eagerly as his hand was squeezing one of his breasts and the other arrived at her intimacy, feeling how wet she was. "All this is for me?" He said inserting a thick finger easily while teasing her with his erection.

He started moving his finger while his thumb teased that very sensitive spot in her intimacy, making Morgause lose her mind. The poor lady could only scream in pleasure at his skilled ministrations. Soon Agravaine parted her legs with his, and positioned himself, penetrating her in an only thrust.

She screamed. Who would imagine the polite and rational Lord Agravaine was so rough? And she was enjoying that so much! He was the first man able to surprise her and compete with her during the sex. The others were just... easy.

"Goddess!" She gasped as he was completely inside.

"You were warned." He said just before start his movements in an almost brutal pace. The man was groaning, holding firmly her hips to keep her in place. "Morgause..." He was shocked as she moved her hips as hard as him, moaning roughly.

She cried loud as she felt her climax near. Agravaine increased his rhythm as Morgause was getting tighter. She suddenly pulsed around him, moaning and collapsing over the table. He continued his movements and soon he was the one groaning and feeling the great wave of pleasure, his head falling back and his eyes closed. He felt an unusual heat. Something much more intense than the usual heat sexual activities use to make people feel. He felt as if he was burning inside, as if he had something inside his veins... perhaps magic? He had never had sex with a sorceress. And he must admit he liked it. A lot.

Agravaine quickly grabbed Morgause's arm, made her stand and turn the lady around looking at her darkened eyes. She was still aroused. Then they kissed fiercely, her hands caressing hungrily his chest. Agravaine walked with her to the bed, never stopping the kisses and caresses. Her loosened dress fell over the floor in their way. He had to stop in front of the bed to look at her body.

"It was amazing..." She said breathlessly. Men like the feeling they had pleased a woman, Morgause thought to herself, even when she had to finish the job for herself. But this time she had to admit she was being sincere with Agravaine.

"I haven't finished yet." He said roughly and Morgause noticed how dark his eyes were.

"Again?" She was surprised. Usually men are tired just after they come... but again, Agravaine had so many things more in common with her than she had ever imagined someone could have!

He had a smirk at her surprised gaze.

"Yes, again." His lips met hers fiercely in a quick kiss. "And don't even try to say you're tired, milady... Not after provoking me as you've been since you first arrived here in Camelot."

"Oh, you clearly don't know me, Lord Agravaine." Morgause smirked too, provoking him a bit more.

So, when he didn't expect, Morgause just pushed him, making the man fall back on her bed and join him in the same moment.

* * *

The lady was having an agitated sleep. Her expression was worried and her breath was short and quick. Her head sometimes falling to one side to the other...

Everything passed so quickly in front of her eyes! A very dark night... A shinning ruby... A dark haired man she didn't recognised... And then a loud and cold voice: _"Innocent blood must be poured. Only that would end true love!"_

"No!" She screamed, sitting in her bed. "No, no, no..." She was crying now, heartbrokenly crying.

"My dear!" Uther was hugging her at the same moment. "What happened?" He caressed softly Morgana's back.

At the same moment she hugged him back, and the king noticed how much she was shaking and how cold she was.

"Morgana!" He said worried. "Tell me what happened."

"He... he's going to... kill our baby!" She said still crying.

"Sshh... calm down." He whispered, holding her very hard trying to make her stop shaking. "I'll protect you both, I won't allow..." Uther pulled away to look at her. She was a bit calmer. He wiped her tears away and took her cold hands. "Who was it?"

"I-I couldn't see. It was so fast! I only know it was a man..." She told him.

"Are you sure it was a sight?" He asked carefully, even knowing the answer.

"Yes." She whispered. He knew. A common nightmare would never let Morgana like that. "I'm scared, Uther!" She confessed.

"Come here." He lay back and snuggled her. "Do you remember what that dragon said some time ago?"

"What?" She was a bit surprised. Uther was talking spontaneously about magic!

"That love is the most powerful magic. And we have that, Morgana." He said caressing her hair. "Love is and always will be present between us."

His words made the lady look at him, her eyes shining.

"That was beautiful, Uther." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, feeling calmer.

"Now let's sleep a bit more, Morgana." He was relieved. "Tomorrow morning we're going to talk to Merlin and Gaius about your sight. I remember well enough what happened the last time I didn't give importance to one of your sights."

It made Morgana smile, feeling protected and not alone anymore. And soon she was sleeping again in Uther's arms.

The king, however, had his eyes wide opened. Who would want their baby killed?

* * *

"Now it was amazing." Agravaine had a satisfied smile on his face, lying back with his head over his arm.

Morgause just tried to normalise her breath again, wrapping her body with the bed sheets. As soon she did, she was back to business.

"Well, Agravaine..." She touched his chest. Goddess, she wished she could touch his body all the night! "Now we should think about a plan."

"Plan?" He was confused but, somehow it seemed to him Morgause was right and he must help her with anything she needs.

"Yes." She turned to face him, her voice designedly sweet. "A plan to make my dearest sister see some sense and give up marrying that murderer."

"Oh..." Realisation came to his eyes. "And what do you suggest?" He would like so much to make Uther Pendragon feel the pain he has been feeling for more than 20 years!

"The most important point is: I don't want Morgana to be hurt." She said seriously.

"Pardon, Morgause, but of course she's going to be hurt. In a way or in another..." He pointed. "If she marries him, I can't see how a lovely lady like her could be happy with Uther Pendragon... but if she doesn't, she'll be hurt too." Morgause looked at him in confusion. "Please, Morgause! Can't you see? The girl loves him!"

"Well, this kind of hurt won't long forever." She said coldly. "But I think we could make Morgana give up their relationship. Not Uther."

"Why? Does it make any difference who'll be the one to finish everything?"

"Of course it does." She was serious. "I don't need the king furious at my sister for anything she has done to cause him to break." She explained. "She'll be the one to break their relationship. And Uther will be the poor one feeling guilty and sad..." She had a mocked pout.

"You have a point." Agravaine said caressing her waist. "But how..."

"That's when you come to scene!" She smirked. "I want you to open my little sister's eyes, Agravaine." She removed his hands from her body, got up and paced. Naked. To Agravaine's amazement. "Talk to her as a real lord would. Tell her the sad story of your poor sister... Explain to Morgana how you don't want any other lady to have the same destiny of Ygraine..." She approached the bed and her face came near of his. "And, if necessary, seduce her." She whispered, her mouth almost touching his. "Show my little sister how a real man is." She continued, pulling away with a smirk when Agravaine was about to kiss her. "But don't even think about hurt her, do you understand?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, Morgause. I'll do my best." He answered seriously. It seemed to him the most sensate thing to do. And try to seduce Lady Morgana was far from being any kind of sacrifice...

"Good." She had a soft expression as she came back to bed, wrapping her body in the warm covers. "Now leave!"

He looked at her with a completely confused expression on his face and Morgause almost laughed. Men's reaction was almost the same!

"I... I thought you'd like me to stay and... I don't know... spend some time together?" He tried. Oh, he was almost cute!

"Agravaine..." Morgause caressed his face. "Of course I'd like you to stay." She lied. Or she though she did. "But I don't want to explain anything tomorrow morning, when people see you leaving my chambers with this satisfied face."

The man looked calmer, comprehension lightening his eyes.

"I hope in other occasions we can... uh..." He looked awkward.

"Have some more fun?" She smiled and the man nodded amazed. "Oh, of course we will!" Her smile was sincere now. And, as she noticed it, she was a bit perturbed with her reactions. "Now go!" Seriousness was back.

Agravaine got dressed quickly. Then he went back to the bed for one more provoking kiss. And so he left.

Morgause sighed. Goddess, what was that? She had never lost her self control like that ever before! But it was great, she had to admit at least to herself.

* * *

Morgana and Uther were sat in the table of the lady's chambers, having breakfast. Uther was still shirtless and Morgana in her nightgown.

"You know, Morgana, I always dreamed of us having breakfast like this, so closely." He said cutting a slice of cheese.

"And the best part is that now we're going to do this every day!" She smiled back, getting up and walking to him. She couldn't resist giving him a tender kiss.

"Sit here..." He asked talking against her lips.

Morgana sat on his lap, one of her arms wrapping around Uther's shoulders. He held her waist and feed her a berry, shivering as she sucked his finger in the process. That was when someone knocked.

"Yes?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana?" Typical. "Is my father with you?"

"Yes, Arthur, I'm here." Uther answered.

So, before any of them could say anything more, or at least get up, the door was opened and the prince entered.

"Father!" He was shocked seeing his father with Morgana like that... and in those clothes! "Oh my god, why I was so sure of that?" He smirked while Morgana and Uther tried to get up clumsily.

"I don't know why you're always so shocked, Arthur..." Uther said naturally. "What did you expect?"

"Moreover, it's a bit early to just storm in a lady's chambers." Morgana said a bit blushed with the situation of being caught on Uther's lap.

The king noticed Morgana was wearing just her thin nightgown, so he covered her with his cloak, which was over a chair.

"Anyway, I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to interrupt... uh... your breakfast." Arthur said while his father wore his shirt. "But I came because of a serious topic."

"Which would be...?" The king didn't get it.

"Let's talk at the table?" Morgana suggested, recovered from the surprise. "It's rare for me feeling like have breakfast..." She said caressing her belly.

"Well, since you don't go to my father's lap again..." Arthur was just being Arthur!

"Arthur!" Uther reprehended him.

"Anyway." Morgana said taking some bread. "What would you like to talk about, Arthur?"

"About my uncle." He said seriously, making Morgana drop her knife.

"What... what do you mean?" Morgana asked carefully, remember what Gaius and Merlin had told her.

"Some days ago Merlin tried to talk to me about him. He said I should keep an eye on him, because he probably was still thinking about revenge... and I got a bit angry." He told them.

"How typical!" Morgana commented, making the prince look at her and the king smile.

"Well, he's the only link I have with my maternal family, Morgana..." She looked serious at him. It probably had been difficult to grow up without a mother. "It's weird to hear someone who had never known him saying he wants to hurt the ones I love." He sighed. "The point is Guinevere had also talked to me about him. She thinks he seems evil, she was very worried."

"Of course!" Morgana was agitated. "I understand he's your uncle and all... but you probably noticed it too, the man looks so vile!" She said.

"Guinevere said just the same! That was when I decided to keep an eye on him." Arthur said. "This isn't one of Merlin's weird ideas, with so many people thinking the same, I fear there could be some truth on the idea."

Uther held Morgana's hand.

"So I decided to come here and tell it to you both." Arthur confessed.

"You made a good decision." Uther approved. "You'll be a great king some day, Arthur."

"There is more, father." He didn't know how to say it, but... "Merlin thinks not only you, but Morgana and the baby might be in danger." Arthur continued.

"Oh..." The lady was suddenly scared. "The sight! Uther, the sight! It was... It could be... Agravaine!"

"Calm down, my dear... We aren't sure of..."

"I can feel it, Uther!" She was desperate. "I could feel the man doesn't want anything good for us and now Arthur said that, the sight does make sense!" She was talking louder and thinner than usual, her eyes wide opened and her hand, Uther felt on his, got cold.

He just took the lady to his arms, holding her hard to pass some comfort and protection.

"Morgana, keep calm... Look, don't be so scared! Arthur warned us and so did your sight... that means we can fight it!" Uther said confidently, caressing her back in a very gentle way.

"I... uh..." Arthur was confused. He has never expected that reaction from Morgana and, if he had, he would talk to his father privately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said low.

But Morgana didn't pay attention to him. Her head was buried in Uther's neck, trying to find some sense. Why would a man who barely knows her be so cruel?

"My dear, he won't." Uther whispered to her. "Remember, we have love..."

"But... but... what if..." She was still scared. And Uther didn't know what to say. He would never tell her, but he was scared too, because her sights are always right.

"You're not alone." A friendly hand touched her shoulder, making the lady lift her head and look at him. Arthur. "Remember you have friends. Me, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, Kevin... Oh, and the people! They would do anything to help, Morgana, they already proved it before." He remembered her and Uther looked thankful at his son. "We're going to help you. We'll be always here for you." He continued.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling at him. But, Uther noticed, her eyes still showed concern.

"I can't tell you exactly how I feel about my uncle." Arthur told them. "But I can tell you how furious I am when anyone tries to hurt the ones I love."

* * *

"You have no reason to worry, my dear..." Uther said to Morgana while they walked to Gaius chambers, arm in arm as always. "You'll see, Gaius and Merlin probably have a wise idea." He sounded more confident than he actually felt.

They stopped in the corridor, Morgana looking into his eyes.

"If... if what we concluded is right... Uther, I really don't know what I would do." He voice was low, but he could hear concern on it.

She looks so fragile, so vulnerable... Uther couldn't help but hug his ward, noticing with pleasure how her body fits so comfortably into his arms, how her head finds so easily its place on his chest... She needs him so much! And he urges to be there for Morgana at any time.

"Excuse me." A woman's voice interrupted the beautiful moment, making Morgana look at her.

* * *

**Here we are, Morgause's magic is done. oO**

**And it seems Arthur is not the only one to interrupt Morgana and Uther's moments. **

**Please take a little moment and write a review, so I can know what I'm doing right and what I could do better. Please?**

**Oh, next one Morgana will give Merlin an embarrassing mission.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people!**

**Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews! Special thanks to Chris, Maya, Someone from Ireland, Helen and SeverusHermioneForever. **

**Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Previously...

"_You have no reason to worry, my dear..." Uther said to Morgana while they walked to Gaius chambers, arm in arm as always. "You'll see, Gaius and Merlin probably have a wise idea." He sounded more confident than he actually felt._

_They stopped in the corridor, Morgana looking into his eyes._

"_If... if what we concluded is right... Uther, I really don't know what I would do." He voice was low, but he could hear concern on it._

_She looks so fragile, so vulnerable... Uther couldn't help but hug his ward, noticing with pleasure how her body fits so comfortably into his arms, how her head finds so easily its place on his chest... She needs him so much! And he urges to be there for Morgana at any time._

"_Excuse me." A woman's voice interrupted the beautiful moment, making Morgana look at her._

**Chapter 8**

"Morgause?" She was surprised.

"I'm sorry for interrupt..." Morgause played the good girl. She has been following the couple since the beginning. She saw Arthur leaving her sister's chambers and, some minutes after, Morgana and Uther had. "But we really need to talk, sister."

"Oh?" Morgana took some moments to go back to earth. "About what?"

Morgause didn't know how to answer that. She didn't want to alarm the king. Even because he was the topic in question.

"Sisters topic." She finally answered looking at Uther with a smirk.

"Oh... but now I must see Gaius." Morgana told her sister. "Could we talk latter?"

"Of course." Morgause forced a smile. She hoped her sister would leave Uther and talked to her. Yes, it wouldn't be an easy job... "Is the king going to see Gaius with you, Morgana?" She asked seriously and Morgana nodded happily. "Why?"

"Oh... yes... we..." She blushed. Not only they would talk to the physician about her sight, but today he would examine the lady to know how her baby was. And Morgause didn't know about her baby yet.

"Couple topic." Uther smirked at his future sister in law in a perfect imitation of the lady.

"Well." Morgause looked at her sister again. "Then we talk later."

And saying that, Morgause just continued her way across the corridor, making Uther wonder about the blonde woman's intentions.

"I know she's your sister..." Uther murmured as the blonde woman was distant. "But that was weird."

"Yes." Morgana agreed. "She's just so different! Not only because we haven't seen each other for a long time but... I don't know, Uther, there's something else about her." She said thoughtfully. "I can feel it."

They continued their way to Gaius' chambers and reached the door.

"Well... you're sisters. Maybe she was right and all you need is some good sisters' conversation." He said while knocking.

Kevin opened the door.

"Morgana!" He was always so happy to see her!

The lady smiled as the child hugged her.

"Hello, Kevin" She said caressing his light brown hair.

"Come in!" He said. "Oh... Hello, my lord." He added politely, finally noticing the king.

"Good morning." Uther entered.

"Morgana, my lord..." Gaius had a gentle smile. "It's time to see how your child is doing." It made Morgana smile. "Please, come here." He showed her the small bed where he uses to examine his patients.

Morgana left Uther's arms and walked slowly to the bed, an expecting smile on her lips. She carefully sat on the bed and lay back with a sigh.

"Well." Gaius continued. "Come here, Merlin."

The boy got up and went amazed to where the others were. Morgana was so enchanting! Her dark hair contrasting so intensely with the white sheets...

"Merlin." Gaius called him. "Are you hearing me?"

"Oh... I..." He felt his cheeks get hot and knew he was blushing. "I'm so sorry, Gaius. Could you repeat?"

"Do I have a choice?" The old man said ironically. "I was saying you must learn about pregnancy. I won't be able to work forever, you know I'm an aged man." He said a bit dramatically. "And Lady Morgana kindly agreed to let you examine her, so I can teach you properly."

"Oh... hum... thank you." He finally said, receiving a beautiful smile from the lady. "May I start, then?" He smiled back.

Uther looked at them with attention, for the first time noticing how comfortable they were with each other.

"You don't need to be concerned, sir." Kevin said holding his hand. Oh, did the boy see his emotions by touching him? Or his concern was so clear on his face than even a child could notice it? "Merlin is a very good physician, he is going to take a good care of her and the baby."

Well, Uther thought, at least the boy didn't see the real cause of his concern. They walked nearer of Morgana.

Merlin touched her belly delicately and she smiled in expectation.

"So, Merlin?" Gaius encouraged his pupil.

Merlin's hands moved a bit, causing Morgana to close her eyes. As Uther noticed that, he was getting more and more concern. Merlin is a good physician. He has magic just like her. He's young... so his thoughts were subtly interrupted by Morgana's delicate hand taking his. As he looked at her, he received a sweet smile that made him forget about any concern.

"You're about 21 weeks." He told Morgana. "And everything is fine with your child." It caused Uther to lean down and kiss her chastely.

Merlin continued examining his friend. He knew the baby's health wasn't the only thing important here, Morgana must be health too.

"And you couldn't be better!" Merlin smiled at her.

"I... uh..." Kevin was trying to say something awkwardly. "May I examine you too?" He finally managed to ask it.

"Of course you can!" Morgana and Merlin exchanged an amused smile. "You know, it's an honour having so many physicians taking care of me and my baby..." She winked at Uther, who was looking amazed at her.

She soon felt little hands touching her stomach.

"I... I can't see nothing like a baby here!" He said worriedly.

"Of course not!" Gaius was a bit impatient. "It's her stomach. Try a bit down."

Merlin took Kevin's hands and placed them in the right place.

"Here." The lad said. "Can you feel it? Something a bit harder than the rest of her belly?"

"Yes!" Kevin smiled and his eyes soon lost its focus. "Oh..." The boy smiled. "She's so lovely!"

"She?" Morgana was very excited. "So it's a girl?"

"A very beautiful girl!" Kevin's cheek got pink.

"That's ridiculous!" Gaius said. "It's too early to know the baby sex!"

"But... but..." Kevin tried to explain. "I'm seeing the future!" He smiled again. Yes, it was really a nice thing that Morgana helped him with sights about the future. "And she's a girl about my age. And it's her birthday and she's so happy and beautiful!"

Uther took Morgana's tear with his thumb.

"Our little Vivienne!" She said smiling and crying.

The king couldn't help but touch her belly, feeling full of love and admiration for his family.

"Oh!" Morgana suddenly sat on the bed, bringing Kevin back to reality. "So... that means... my sight..."

"Slowly, Morgana..." Uther was at her side instantly. "Breathe, my dear..."

"Last night I had a sight." She told them after a sigh. "About a man saying innocent blood must be poured. And... it scared me. A lot."

Uther sat at her side and passed an arm around her shoulders.

"And I knew it was about my baby." She continued.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked. "I mean, if Kevin has just seen your daughter about nine or ten years old, probably nothing serious will happen to your baby."

"Yes, but... maybe there's something we must avoid." Merlin pointed. "So Kevin's sight can come true."

"That's what I concluded too, Merlin." Morgana said. "The weirdest was that this morning Arthur went to my chambers to talk to us."

"About Agravaine!" Uther continued.

"Oh, I'm glad to know that airhead finally listened to me!" Merlin said to himself making his friends laugh.

"Merlin!" Gaius was the only one shocked.

"Anyway..." Uther said. "He basically told us to be careful."

"And that was when I realised it was Agravaine in my sight." Morgana said darkly.

"Does he know you're pregnant?" Gaius asked.

"No." She answered.

"Better keep it secret then." The old physician suggested.

"How can she?" Merlin said. "Maybe for a while. But the king has already told the people about the baby. It's a matter of time until Agravaine hears one's comment."

"Indeed." Uther agreed.

"My sister!" Morgana remembered. "I still don't know what's going on between Agravaine and Morgause!"

"Morgana, what are you talking about?" Uther didn't get it.

"The night I went to talk to my sister while you had paper work to do... well... Agravaine was there, he left as soon as I arrived." Morgana explained. "Now I'm worried."

"Well, my dear..." Uther couldn't lie to himself. He was a bit relieved that Agravaine could have some interest for Morgause, so he will stop looking at Morgana with such a hungry gaze! "You have the perfect opportunity to talk to her. She wanted to talk some moments earlier..."

"Yes. At least to know her feelings for him." Morgana said. "But what about Agravaine? His intentions! And if he hurts her?"

"Maybe someone should try to find out his true intentions." Gaius said wisely. "Not only about Morgause, but about being in Camelot."

All gazes instantly went to Merlin.

"What? Me?" Merlin was so shocked!

"Who else?" Gaius asked as if it were obvious. "You don't expect me to sneak in the middle of the night to try to find everything out, do you?"

"Of course not..." Merlin smirked at that idea.

"Please, Merlin." It was Morgana now. "I need you to help me." She said sweetly, not conscious of how much she affected him. "Keep an eye on Agravaine... help me to find out what he wants with my sister and why he's here in Camelot."

"Of course but... how am I supposed to do so?" Merlin was confused.

"Follow him!" Gaius said as if it were so obvious!

"Wow! Just like a spy!" Kevin was amazed. "Please, let me go too!"

"No." Merlin said immediately. "Too dangerous."

"But... but..."

"Why don't you protect Morgana's baby?" Merlin suggested.

"Like a knight?" He was excited again.

"Sure, the best one!" Uther smiled at the little boy, knowing Morgana misses him.

"Don't worry, my lady!" Kevin said. "I'll protect beautiful Vivienne with my own life if necessary!"

After a brief moment, Merlin took a breath and decided to tell something.

"You know... an odd thing happened to me too." Every eye was on him. "Last night I awaked too."

"Merlin!" Gaius was surprised. "Why would it be so weird?"

"Because there was magic being done." He said seriously, nothing on his face reminds them of the clumsy and kind young man. "Powerful and dark magic. I could feel it."

That put the king on guard.

* * *

"Sister?" Morgana entered in Morgause's chambers after knocking and hear no answer. "Are you here?"

She walked around Morgause's chambers.

"Morgana!" Her voice came to her from behind a screen. "I'm here!" She heard a water sound.

"Are you bathing?" The lady asked. "Maybe I should come back later?"

"No, don't be silly!" Morgause said amused. "Come here... we're sisters after all."

Morgana smiled at that and went to behind the screen, where the tub was near of a window, lightened by the sunlight.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. Please, sister, take a seat." She pointed to the chair near of the tub, where there was a white towel. "Ok, Lucy, you can go now. I'd like to talk to my sister privately." She said to her old maid, who bowed and left quietly.

"So?" Morgana smiled.

"Morgana, I'd like to talk to you about men and marriage." Morgause said seriously, noticing a soft blush on her sister cheeks. "As your older sister, I think it's up to me to do so."

"I... uh..." She was clearly embarrassed. "Sister, I don't think you really have to..."

"Of course I have!" Morgause insisted. "Moreover, it's my pleasure see my little sister becoming a grown up woman." She smiled.

Morgana sighed. She really had to have that conversation?

"Carry on then." She saw she couldn't just leave...

"Well. You know you don't need to marry him if you don't want. And if he's furious because you give up, you always might go to the north with me." She pointed. It would be so easier if Morgana just agree with her!

"Sister. I've already told you I love Uther. I'm not giving up and I'm not going away from Camelot." She said. "I belong here."

"Love!" Morgause laughed. "Is Uther the first man which who you feel attracted?"

"Y-yes." She blushed, confirming her sister's expectation.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Morgause smirked.

"Well, I arrived here when I was quite young, sister... and it wasn't like I was allowed to hang out with men." Morgana explained.

"I understand. You're the first lady after all." She continued, playing with some rose petals of her bath. "Not even the young prince?"

"Arthur?" Morgana was shocked.

"Why not? He's handsome, funny, he's about your age..."

"Sister, I think he has always loved Gwen." She had never considered dating Arthur!

"At least he has always respected magic." Morgause pointed.

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That." Morgause's eyes met hers. "You're a witch. How can you ever consider marrying Uther Pendragon?"

"Oh, sister, again?" She waved her hands. "I love him. He accepted magic. He loves me. Reasons enough, I guess."

"Fine, I won't talk about magic. But about men. You see, Morgana, as your sister, I just want you to be safe and happy. How can you consider spend the rest of your life with a man if you've never known others?"

"I..." Morgana blushed again. "What are you suggesting?"

"That before you get married, you should know other men." She said. "You don't have to date them, of course... but look at them, talk with them. Know them." Morgause said and it really sounded sincere. "And, for sure, some kisses wouldn't hurt." She smirked remembering her last night with Agravaine.

"Sister!" Morgana's shock caused her smirk to widened.

"Just think, Morgana... there must be someone nice... maybe one of the knights... oh, maybe Lord Agravaine!" Morgause suggested. "Don't look me like this! He's hot!"

Morgana had to admit to herself the man was handsome. She blushed as she remembered Uther's reaction when Agravaine tried to invite her for a ride. Morgause smiled. Her part of the plan was a success!

"But... but... I love Uther, sister. I don't want other men. Even if they're hot." She said low, making Morgause remember her sister as a small child.

"So be it." She said. "Marry him. But I wish you to know that you can give up at any time... I'll be always here for you, Morgana. If some day you change your mind, you'll be welcome to live in the north with me." And she really meant it. She cares about her sister.

"Thank you sister." Morgana smiled.

"Now... you have about what? One week before the wedding?"

"Yes." Morgause noticed how her smile was bright. "I can't wait!"

"And you know that after that your... husband will expect some things from you." She told her sister carefully. Living in Camelot since she was so young with no other woman who really cared about her, surely nobody has told her about that. Oh, she had Guinevere... but the girl just looks even more innocent than Morgana herself!

"What... sister..." Morgana blushed. Morgause wouldn't say that, would she?

"He'll want to have sex with you!" Yes, she would.

"Sister!" Could Morgana blush more? "I-I..."

"You just have to relax and look lovely, Morgana, there's no reason to worry about it." Morgause sounded very experienced.

"Sister! It's... it's not necessary to discuss this topic..."

"Morgana, of course it is!" Morgause couldn't believe how naïve her sister was! "Sex is a very important part of life, especially for a just married couple!"

"But sister, I..." but she couldn't continue, because Morgause just kept going.

"Listen, women also can enjoy sex a lot, you'll see... when he comes to take you, don't be shy, try to..."

"Sister!" Morgana interrupted her, finally sounding as self confident as she uses to. "I'm not a virgin."

"You... aren't?" Morgause's mouth was opened in shock. "How..."

"Uther." Morgana smiled, blushing a bit.

"Oh. And... is he good?" Morgana looked in shock. "I mean... is he gentle with you? Are you happy?"

"Yes, sister, I'm more than happy!"

"Because... he's so older than you, you know maybe a younger man could satisfy you better." She smirked when she remembered Agravaine was about Uther's age and let her more than satisfied last night.

"Sister!" She didn't know her sister was so... easy going when it comes up to sex. "Why does everybody talk about our ages?"

"Maybe because he's about twenty years or so older than you?" Morgause replied in the same tone her sister did.

"Oh..." She sighed. "I don't care. Neither does Uther." She explained. "We fell in love and the bigger problem we faced was magic... oh, and that sorcerer!" She reminded herself. "But our ages had never been a problem to us, so I wonder why it would be for other people."

"Of course it won't be." She forced a smile. It was more difficult than she had imagined.

"So we're getting married and then we'll have our baby and..."

"Baby?" She was serious. "You're planning to have a baby?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you, sister. I'm pregnant." She smiled. Morgause would be happy for her, right?

"You're what?"

* * *

**Hahaha I laughed so hard imagining Morgause's face! =P Next one we'll see her reaction.**

**Hope you all have a great weekend! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much for your reviews! Special thanks to SeverusHermioneForever, TheAltermetSasuSakuFan, Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and Helen. Thank you too for the messages, favourites and alerts. It means a lot. =D**

**Oh, before we go on with the story, I must tell you that last chapter I made a mistake! Morgana isn't 21 weeks pregnant, she's 12. So her belly isn't so noticeable...**

**And now... have fun! ;)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Sister!" Morgana interrupted her, finally sounding as self confident as she uses to. "I'm not a virgin."_

"_You... aren't?" Morgause's mouth was opened in shock. "How..."_

"_Uther." Morgana smiled, blushing a bit._

"_Oh. And... is he good?" Morgana looked in shock. "I mean... is he gentle with you? Are you happy?"_

"_Yes, sister, I'm more than happy!"_

"_Because... he's so older than you, you know maybe a younger man could satisfy you better." She smirked when she remembered Agravaine was about Uther's age and let her more than satisfied last night._

"_Sister!" She didn't know her sister was so... easy going when it comes up to sex. "Why does everybody talk about our ages?"_

"_Maybe because he's about twenty years or so older than you?" Morgause replied in the same tone her sister did._

"_Oh..." She sighed. "I don't care. Neither does Uther." She explained. "We fell in love and the bigger problem we faced was magic... oh, and that sorcerer!" She reminded herself. "But our ages had never been a problem to us, so I wonder why it would be for other people."_

"_Of course it won't be." She forced a smile. It was more difficult than she had imagined._

"_So we're getting married and then we'll have our baby and..."_

"_Baby?" She was serious. "You're planning to have a baby?"_

"_Oh, I didn't tell you, sister. I'm pregnant." She smiled. Morgause would be happy for her, right?_

"_You're what?"_

**Chapter 9**

Her bath could be icy now. It wouldn't matter since Morgause couldn't feel her body. Anger and disbelief were bigger than anything. She sighed, trying to make herself calmer.

"I'm going to have Uther's baby." Morgana said calmly, caressing her belly.

Oh, couldn't the girl see what she was doing with her life?

"Morgana..." Morgause's head was spinning. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He... What have he done to you?" She was very serious.

"Sister... He didn't force anything. Just like I said, we love each other." Couldn't Morgause understand it? Or at least respect her choice?

"Morgana." She said after a brief pause. "Please, don't tell me you're marrying him just because of the baby." She was serious, concerned even. "If this is the case, you know you don't need to do so, I could help you and..."

"Sister, even if he proposed few months ago, he decided it before we knew about the baby." Morgana explained. "I... I saw it with my magic."

"Oh." She was shocked. Her little sister has even been having sights with the man!

"I really want to marry him." She tried to sound calm but... why her sister couldn't just let her have her life? "Tell me sister, have you never thought about get married?"

"No!" Morgause said promptly. "Not for love at least." She couldn't believe she would ever fall in love. And Morgana couldn't help but feel sad for her sister.

It was such an awkward silence! Morgana had never thought she would feel that way while talking to her sister... why?

"I have something to ask you too, sister." She finally said after various minutes in silence, remembering her previously conversation in Gaius chambers.

"Ask." Morgause said, paying more attention to her bath than to Morgana.

"I... uh..." She bit her lower lip. "I'd like to talk about Lord Agravaine."

It caused Morgause to look at Morgana with a silly smile.

"What about him?" Morgause noticed how her voice was sweeter and how she couldn't stop smile. Just like a silly girl! What's going on?

"He... he makes me feel..."

"Oh, so you feel something for him?" She interrupted Morgana, worried about hide her first reaction, what she did with a smirk.

"Sister! I... It's not like that!" Morgana blushed a bit remembering when Uther told her the man was wooing her. She sighed. "He makes me feel worried. I... I don't trust him, sister."

"Oh, I see..." Morgause was calmer. "He's just a sad man, Morgana." And it was true. "He lost all his family."

"You know..."

"Yes. We've been... talking." Morgause explained. Oh, she wouldn't tell Morgana what they really have been doing. "He told me how sad and miserable he feels."

"Oh..." That was weird. Agravaine went to her sister... for a comforting conversation about his miserable life?

"You don't need to worry about him Morgana." She sounded convincible. "He's just a tormented man who needs some friendship."

"Friendship?" Morgana was sceptical.

"Of course! He... he feels so alone, so sad! And he enjoys a good conversation." Morgause said. "Maybe if you relax a bit and let him be your friend, your concerns would end..."

"Oh, I know what you're trying to do, sister!" She was a bit angry. "First you say I should know other men and now you suggest me to be friends with Agravaine!"

"No, sister... I didn't mean..." She played her role well. "I'm just saying, maybe if you talk nicely to him you'll see that's nothing to worry about." Morgause suggested.

Morgana was thinking. And Morgause had a smile: her plan was starting to work. Morgana has questions in mind. And soon, when Agravaine plays his role, she would have even more questions... even about marrying Uther or not. And if Agravaine seduces her and takes her just like he took Morgause last night... Maybe Morgana's questions could have a different answer!

"What's going on between you two?" Morgana asked dryly.

"Sister!" Morgause said with fake shock. "Nothing!" She sighed. "Just friendship of course. He needed a good friend and so did I. And, if I can say, so do you." She said calmer. "But if he wants something more..." She smirked.

"Sister!" Morgana was shocked.

"What? He's very hot!" She said as if it were obvious.

Before Morgana could answer, someone knocked.

"Come in!" Morgause said imagining it was her maid.

"Oh! Agravaine!" Morgana was shocked.

"Milady." He said politely. Was that man really evil?

"My sister is bathing!" She told him as he was still standing near the door and Morgause was in the tub behind the screen.

"Oh!" His eyes got so dark! "Maybe I should be back later, then..." It wasn't what he wanted, but he has a deal with Morgause.

"Nonsense, Agravaine!" Morgause said loud. "I'm finishing!"

It made Morgana a bit shocked.

"Well... uh... I think I'm going, sister." Morgana said, feeling awkward.

"Think about what I told you." Morgause said.

"Yes..." She said going to the door. "Lord Agravaine." She nodded to him and was very surprised as the man got up of his chair and kissed her hand softly.

"Hope to see you soon, Lady Morgana!" He said softly, looking in her eyes seductively.

Morgana quickly left.

"Agravaine?" Morgause called him after few moments, trying to hide her expectation.

"Yes, milady?" She heard the man was very near of the screen. Oh, and anxiety was so present in his voice!

"Is my sister still here?"

"No." He couldn't help but smile, knowing what could happen between them in that kind of situation.

"Then for my goddess sake! Come here, I need you!" She sounded so desperate for him that his erection pulsed.

For Morgause great surprise, Agravaine was just appeared in front of the tub completely naked and hard.

"I was just waiting you to ask..." He had a smirk.

"Agravaine... now!" She ordered and the man entered the tub.

He had no idea why Morgause was like that. And Agravaine just assumed the woman was insatiable. Morgause just needed to relax and Agravaine would help her! No, she wouldn't tell him about the baby. Not now at least. Not when his body was attached with hers, teasingly. Not while his mouth was just devouring hers with so much lust...

* * *

"Oh, Morgana, don't feel bad." Uther said to her. They were both sat on her bed.

Well, Uther was. She was on his lap, telling him about the conversation she had with her sister that morning. As the king spent the day full of work to do, they hadn't had chance to speak before. Morgana sighed and snuggled on him as his arms were tighter around her body.

"I'm worried, Uther." She said. "I didn't remember Morgause as a cold person. She was so shocked when I told her about our baby!"

"Well, the dragon warned us it wouldn't be easy..." He caressed softly her back, his hot hands sending shivers across her body.

Morgana just leaned in and kissed Uther. He promptly kissed her back, amused with the way she always managed to get what she wants. It started slow, just a brush of lips. But soon Morgana sighed and insinuated her tongue between his lips. Uther brought her closer. The soft sleeve of her white nightgown brushed on his cheek as she caressed him, pressing her body harder against Uther.

And someone knocked. Seriously! Morgana was mad! Every time she tries to get Uther with second intentions in mind someone interrupt!

"Who's there?" She asked hoping it wasn't Arthur again. Uther just kissed her neck, noticing how breathless she sounded.

"It's me. Merlin." The answer came.

She tried to get up from Uther's lap, but he had tried to hold her harder with a provoking smile.

"Uther!" She reprehended him laughing. "Come in, Merlin!" She said as she stood up.

"Excuse me, Morgana. My lord." He nodded to them, blushing a bit as he noticed he has obviously interrupted something.

Uther took his cloak and put it over Morgana's shoulders. He didn't need the boy looking at her like that!

"I... uh... I brought you the potion. You know, for tomorrow morning." He gave her a little flask.

"Oh, thank you, Merlin." She had a bright smile. And it just made Merlin's blush more noticeable. "What about Kevin?" Since Merlin was the official warlock, the little boy uses to deliver the potions now.

"Oh, he's fine. He's playing pretending Gaius' flasks are knights again!" He smiled a bit more relaxed.

"Oh?" Morgana smiled. Children could be so cute! She was so anxious to hold her little Vivienne!

"Yes... hum... He's a great knight with magic saving your daughter now."

It made Morgana smile and caress her belly.

"Oh, I know this story..." Uther smirked. "He saves a lady and then kisses her!"

"Oh... my lord, I didn't mean..." Merlin was awkward. Would the king be angry just because a child's play?

"That's fine, Merlin." Uther calmed him. "I was a boy once." He said abstractedly. "And even if I don't pretend Gaius' flasks are knights, I sometimes still use to catch myself wondering about a certain beautiful lady..." He kissed Morgana's hand, making her blush and sigh with a dreamily smile.

"Well..." Merlin awkwardly interrupted the moment. "I came to deliver your potion myself because now I'm going to your sister's chambers."

"You what?" Morgana was a bit shocked.

"Oh, I'll hide there." Merlin smiled, telling them his plan. "Her maid just told me Morgause's talked this afternoon about Agravaine going there tonight to finish a topic."

"Did she?" Morgana was a bit shocked.

"Well, maybe it can be a revelling conversation. If I hide there I can hear everything." He told her.

"Merlin... are you sure?" Uther didn't know if Merlin was really understanding well what Morgause and Agravaine could be up to finish... "Maybe you'll see something... uh... unexpected." He said suggestively.

"Uther!" Morgana was shocked, a blush going down from her face to her neck, making the king want to see where her blush would take him to.

"I'm a man, Morgana! I recognise smut when I see it." He said provoking her.

"Well... today my sister has assured me there's only friendship between her and Agravaine."

"Please, Morgana!" Uther smirked. "You're still so innocent, my dear!" He cupped her cheek.

"Anyway..." She kissed his hand and put it down. "Merlin will need to discover what's going on between them. Because Morgause may be in danger."

"I... Well, Agravaine wouldn't..." No, Merlin hadn't thought about the possibility. "He's a lord!"

"Merlin..." Uther smirked. "Even a king has his needs!" He winked at Morgana.

"Uther!" Morgana smiled shocked with his boldness.

"I understand, sir..." Merlin was blushed. "I... uh... well, I'll only hear to their conversation and then sneak out."

"So be it." Uther said still looking at Morgana with desire.

"Tomorrow morning tell me everything, Merlin." Morgana had a thankful smile. "She assured me Agravaine was just a sad and lonely man in need of friendship."

"Oh, so that's how the bastard managed to take the woman!" Uther said to himself.

"Uther!" Morgana was shocked once more, making the king amused. "Goddess, what's wrong with you today?"

"I wouldn't say... I'm a lord." He answered suggestively. "But I bet you can help me with that, my dear..."

"Well, I see you tomorrow, then." Merlin decided he doesn't need to witness that!

"Yes... uh... thank you, Merlin." Morgana smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, no problem." He smiled back, already near of the door. "Have a good night you two!" He moved his eyebrows suggestively, making Morgana a bit awkward and Uther amused.

"Thank you, Merlin, we surely will!" The king said.

"Uther!" She said as the door was closed but Morgana couldn't say anything else since Uther wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her deeply.

"I need you now, my dear!" He said between kisses.

Uther went with her to the bed and sat there again, having her on his lap. Now, however, she was sat facing him, her knees on the soft bed, each one in one side of Uther. Morgana broke the kiss for air, panting, her eyes still closed. Uther smirked. She needs him as much as he needs her. And now he would... uh... help his dear ward to express it!

Uther's hands went from her waist up to her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze and smirked as Morgana gasped. He continued playing with them, feeling their weight and kissing them. They were bigger because of her pregnancy and, Uther must confess, the fact makes him very excited. He pulled away and took his cloak out of her shoulders, dropping it on the floor. So his hands were back to her full breasts and Morgana moaned surprised as his fingers teased repeatedly her nipples by over her nightgown.

"Oh... yes!" She encouraged him. "Oh my love!"

"Do you like it, Morgana?" He smirked even more.

"Y-yes!" She murmured. "Don't stop!" Her urge made his erection pulse.

"Let's see how much of this do you endure, my dear." He was so horny... but he was decided to tease her.

Morgana gasped. She was panting as Uther kept rubbing his thumbs on her nipples.

"Oh... Uther, please!" She finally managed to say.

"Yes?" He never stopped. And, just for tease her a bit more, he gave a quick lick on her lips.

"Goddess!" She gasped. "Please, love!"

"Say it, Morgana..."

Morgana couldn't say, But her hips just started moving against his hardness, urging for more contact with his body.

"Morgana!" It surprised Uther and he squeezes her nipples teasingly between his thumbs and his indexes, causing her to groan and let her head fell back. "Let me suck them a bit, my dear..."

He loosened her nightgown before she could answer him. Soon her milky shoulders appeared and then her full breasts popped out, bobbing a bit.

"Oh!" His eyes were dark. "Shake them for me, Morgana!" He asked with urge. Morgana smirked at that and started moving her body fast. "Yes, like this..." Uther watched her fascinated.

"Won't you take them?" She teased him, while she raised her arms up her head and started a movement up and down.

Uther suddenly gripped them, holding them together. Morgana looked at him in expectation, stopping her movements. So Uther rubbed his face in her softness feeling her comfortable warmth and hearing Morgana moaning.

"Uther!" She moaned louder as she felt his hot and wet tongue around her sensitive nipple.

So he started sucking one of her nipples, while rolling her other one between his thumb and his index, pulling sometimes. Her arms held him close. How could her endure more of that?

"Uther!" She gasped. "Come on, love..."

"Say it, Morgana." He said, changing the nipple he was sucking. "Tell me what you want, what you need."

"Oh!" She tried... "I need you to take me now!" She finally asked.

She never needs to ask him twice! He freed his erection while Morgana tried to take out his shirt.

"Oh, now you're eager, uh?" He teased her. His hand went to her intimacy, causing Morgana to gasp and close her eyes. He chuckled. "I was sure you were completely wet, my dear!"

She sighed and took his chin with one of her hands, forcing him to look at her face.

"Stop delaying!" She demanded, sounding anxious.

"Oh, you want me to go?" He wouldn't be able to contain himself anymore if Morgana continues like that... "You asked for this!" He warned her, just before entering her in an only push.

"Uther!" She gasped, arching her body against his while Uther started his movements. Goddess, she would never be used to this! He was so great doing that! "More, Uther!"

"More?" He arched an eyebrow, but Morgana didn't see it, she had her eyes closed. So Uther bit her collarbone to take her attention, always moving inside her. "Always eager..." He chuckled.

"Oh..." He increased his rhythm, causing Morgana to tighten harder her grip on his shoulders, her nails grasping his skin...

"Morgana!" He groaned when she gave hard kisses on his neck.

"Goddess!" He could feel her tightening his erection more and more. "Uther!"

He drowned out the sound of her screams with a hard kiss as both of them reached their release.

"Oh..." She sighed in relief and let her head fall over his shoulder. Morgana could feel Uther softening still inside of her.

"I love you, my dear." Uther smiled at that, holding her and caressing tenderly her back.

"I love you too, Uther." She said as she could finally make her voice firm. "So much..."

Uther gently pulled her away, surprised to notice how relaxed Morgana was. So he looked again to her body and rearranged her nightgown. Then he gave her a very loving kiss and put her softly on the bed, lying at her side. Morgana snuggled on him.

"I feel so satisfied." She told him with a sleepy voice.

"I'm glad to know." Uther smiled proudly, embracing her and caressing her hair.

Soon the couple slept with beautiful smiles on their faces.

* * *

Merlin went to Morgause's chambers and stopped in front of the door. It was now... he would find out what was really going on between Morgause and Agravaine. If the king was right, the lady may be in danger, the boy concluded.

So he knocked softly. Just to be sure there was nobody there.

However, for his great surprise, the door soon was opened.

"Merlin?"

* * *

**Soon we'll see how Merlin is going to deal with that little surprise. *evil smirk***

**Oh, Uther too much aroused is so fun to write! :P**

**Hope you all have a very nice weekend. And please, review! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally it's Friday!**

**Thank you very very much for your reviews! Special thanks to SeverusHermioneForever (I can be a complete fangirl sometimes!), Maya (yes, Merlin definitely will have a surprise... a big one!), Chris (hahaha thanks!), Helen (you're about to find out!) and Someone from Ireland (thank you!). Oh, and thank you so much for the alerts and favourites, it always means a lot. =D**

**I hope Merlin knows what he's getting into, the poor boy...**

* * *

Previously...

_Merlin went to Morgause's chambers and stopped in front of the door. It was now... he would find out what was really going on between Morgause and Agravaine. If the king was right, the lady may be in danger, the boy concluded. So he knocked softly. Just to be sure there was nobody there._

_However, for his great surprise, the door soon was opened._

"_Merlin?"_

**Chapter 10**

The servant girl asked him, looking a bit surprised at the boy.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" She asked as Merlin didn't say anything.

"Oh... I... uh..." What to say now? "Is your lady in there?"

"Oh, unfortunately not." She said politely. "She left for a walk under moonlight with lord Agravaine!" She said with a dreamily smile.

"Well..." Merlin really didn't know what to say. How could a plan be so wrong? Oh, but Morgause and Agravaine surely won't say something important where they might be heard, right?

"I don't think she will take so long." The woman continued. "Anyway, I've finished my tasks and I'm going home now."

"Fine, then I think I'll wait for her here." He said.

"Ok. Good night, Merlin." She said going away.

As soon as the maid was far from him, Merlin looked around and, seeing he was completely alone, he silently opened the door and entered.

Morgause's chambers were just like all the other guest chambers in the castle, comfortable and well decorated. He went to the bed, seeing something on the side table. A big book. Curiously Merlin passed his hands over the cover and opened it. A book of magic. Reading some random pages, he noticed it was quite different of his book of magic. While his book has spells about health and healing mostly (of course, it used to be Gaius'), Morgause's has spells about ways to interfere in people's will. Why would Morgana's sister want to know about that?

But Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by the door slowly opening and a feminine laugh. He looked around, searching for a place to hide.

"Oh, Agravaine!" Morgause said entering. "Be a good boy and wait a bit!"

"Really? Today morning you didn't want me to be a good boy..." He said mischievously. From his place under the bed, Merlin could see his hands going to Morgause's waist. Oh no! Was the king right?

"I've already told you, Agravaine..." Oh, how could she? She looks so... comfortable with his hands caressing her body in that lustful way! "I don't want people to know about us."

Yes, the king was right. And Morgause lied to Morgana, clearly she and Agravaine were much more than friends.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by the sight of Agravaine's hand grabbing her face and kissing her fiercely. Eeww! Yes, probably the king was right... But after the first shock, Merlin looked mesmerized as Agravaine's hands unlaced Morgause's dress and it just fell over. She was... magnificent! He had never gone that far with a woman and was starting to get over heated watching them. Morgause soon took out Agravaine's shirt. Merlin couldn't believe she really would make love to him. She was beautiful and nice. Why Agravaine? Why not someone else?

Agravaine had a big smile on his face. Which man wouldn't, being in his place? He kissed Morgause's neck roughly and Merlin thought men should be gentler to women... however, as Morgause groaned, Merlin's body started to respond and he cursed himself.

Agravaine grabbed Morgause's arms and lead her to bed, so Merlin just could hear their moans getting more and more intense.

"Oh! Agravaine!" She screamed.

Merlin could only imagine what was going on, feeling the pain on his erection as he touched it trying to calm himself.

Some more moans and screams... and then relieved sounds. It was over. Merlin hoped they said something which could help Morgana and the king. At least he found out a few information. First, Morgause might be involved with dark magic, judging for the book she has on her side table. Second, she was involved with Agravaine and, for some reason, she wanted to keep it secret. And third, because of her relationship with Agravaine, she might be in danger. Well, or Agravaine was the one in danger if she would use dark magic...

"You're incredible, Agravaine!" Morgause said with a tired voice.

"It's easy to be, having such a gorgeous and spirited young woman..." He sounded seductively, making Merlin feel awkward when he heard a wet noise, probably a kiss, he concluded.

"Well." Morgause continued saying. "How's our plan?" It made Merlin drop his erection and listen more carefully.

"Everything is fine." Agravaine answered. "Tomorrow I'm going to talk about succession in the throne with Arthur. Probably he'll see some sense."

"Probably..." Morgause said. "He's a smart man."

"He's our only hope since your sister is completely in love with the king, she clearly won't change her mind about the wedding." Agravaine pointed, his voice sounding like a caress.

"Then, tomorrow morning come to me and tell me about your conversation with Arthur." Morgause said. "Now leave."

"Oh, already?" He provoked.

Merlin heard the bed making some typical sounds as Morgause moved and got up. For his amazement, the woman paced around, completely naked. His erection promptly responded once again...

"Already." She said seriously, in front of the bed, her hands on her waist. "You've let me a bit... tired tonight." She smirked.

"Oh... I see!" Agravaine was amused. "I tend to cause this kind of effect!" Merlin covered his mouth to not laugh and he noticed Morgause was smiling too. "I understand..." Merlin heard the sounds of the bed and soon saw Agravaine's legs going to his clothes and quickly dressing. "I'm going to let you rest, then." He went to Morgause. "Have sweet dreams, milady." Merlin saw the men kissing Morgause legs and soon kissing her lips fiercely, his hands going across her body.

"Oh, you daring boy!" She pulled him away, smirking. "You've had enough for a night."

"Well, I tried... Good night." He left.

For some moments, Morgause just stood there, smiling and sighing while Merlin wondered how would he leave her chambers.

Soon Morgause went to her bed again. Merlin waited, listening carefully to her breaths. In some minutes, the boy decided her breaths were calm enough and she was probably asleep. So he went out of under the bed and sat on the floor. Quietly he got up and was about to walk to the door...

"Merlin!" She couldn't believe it! "What the hell are you doing here?" She was shocked. Merlin wondered how he always managed to witness that kind of thing...

"I... uh..." He blushed. Morgause was still naked.

"So you like to watch." She sat, the bed sheet covering her intimacy but allowing the boy a nice look of her top. "Since when are you here?"

"I..." He looked hungrily at her body, trying to think about a reasonable excuse.

"Come on! Say something!" She was starting to be amused with the situation.

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't think you and Agravaine would..."

"Oh, you're sorry." Morgause said, noticing his erection. "What did you hear?" She said seriously.

"Everything." He looked on her eyes.

"So you won't tell anyone. Specially my sister." She required.

"What?" Merlin was shocked. "Morgause, do you understand the problem here? Morgana trusts you, and Agravaine..."

"Agravaine is just a small piece in this game, Merlin." She sounded sincere. "My sister wouldn't understand it, but maybe you would."

"Tell me." Merlin said, trying not to look at her breasts.

"I fear for Morgana. I know what Uther Pendragon did to People with magic." She said, noticing the boy probably wasn't paying attention exactly to her words... "Agravaine is just..." She sighed. "Just an ally."

"Oh..." He tried to force his mind to think clearly. "Then... what do you intend?"

Morgause looked carefully at him. He heard too much. And he clearly cares about Morgana. He could be useful to her. On the other hand, he obviously was loyal to Uther.

"I wouldn't tell you, boy!" She said seriously. "You've already heard enough. More than enough!"

"Look... I understand you're worried about your sister." He pointed. "But the king... changed."

"Oh, Merlin, I'm a big girl, don't try to fool me!" She smirked.

"I said the truth!" Merlin said quickly. "If he hadn't changed his point of view about magic, why would he have done me the official warlock? Or why would he marry a witch?" Gaius would be proud of his logic! "He's convinced that magic might be used for good."

"You're so young, Merlin." She said. "You clearly don't understand anything about political strategies!"

"And I presume you do." He doubted.

"Come here." She called seductively and Merlin cursed himself when his erection pulsed and he couldn't help but walk to Morgause. "I'll show you how things work."

He walked to the bed and stopped few inches from her. Then he realised it and cursed himself.

"Morgause, I don't think it's proper..." His mind was blank when he felt her delicate hand rubbing softly on his erection.

"Maybe I could help you, Merlin?" She mocked an innocent voice.

"Wh-what with?" Nobody had ever touched him there. And it felt so good!

"With your... little problem." She said suggestively. "Let me see it." Morgause quickly released his erection. "Merlin!" She smirked. "It seems you have a treasure here!"

"Mo-morgause! I..." He tried to protest. What was she doing? Oh, Merlin, who cares?

Morgause grabbed his hardness and started pump. Merlin looked at her very surprised.

"Tell me, Merlin..." She continued talking with her seductive voice. "What do you most enjoy when it comes up to sex?"

Was she serious?

"Mo-mo-morgause! I... It wouldn't..."

She smirked seeing him like that. Young lads were always so easy!

"Oh! Merlin... you're a virgin, aren't you?" She said in disbelief.

"I... uh..." It would be so easier to answer her if only she stops moving her hand!

"It seems you are." She answered for him. "Am I right?"

"Y-yes." He practically moaned it.

"Then let me solve it for you." She smiled almost comprehensively.

"No!" He said quickly. He wouldn't do that to Morgana's sister!

"Come on, Merlin... Your mind says no, but your body screams yes!" She smiled looking at his erection. "You clearly need to relax and have some fun... And I could give you that!"

"Look, Morgause, you're a very beautiful woman but... but..." How to say it in a gentle way? "I won't make love to you because I'm not sure about my feelings for you." Was it good?

"As I said, so innocent!" She laughed. "So be it, Merlin. We won't have sex." She said and the boy sighed in relief.

God knows how he wanted to go to her bed. But not like that. Arthur could say it sounds girlish but... he wanted his first time to be special. Love was something important to him.

"Well, Merlin. But you clearly can't stay like this. Look!" She said a bit shocked. "It's so hard!" She smiled as his eyes darkened. "No, the official warlock can't be seen like this around the castle!" She has a point and it annoyed him.

"Morgause..."

"I can help you, Merlin." As she said it, Morgause took his erection in her mouth and started sucking.

"Oh!" His head fell back. It was great! Maybe he really needs that...

"Enjoying yourself?" She smirked.

"More!" He was out of his mind. Morgause grabbed his arms and took him to her bed, being on top of him. Quickly she took out his neckerchief and his jacket.

"More, uh?" She played her role, taking out his shirt. "Don't worry, I promise we'll just have some fun, you don't have to take me if you don't want to."

Merlin lied back on her comfortable bed. He couldn't believe that was really happening! He would do it! He finally would!

"Here, I can see you're eager for them..." She guided his shaking hands to her breasts. "Oh, Merlin!" She sighed as he clumsily massaged it.

"Wh-where are you going?" He asked as Morgause was going down.

"You'll see." She winked at him.

Soon her mouth was again sucking him. As he moaned, his hands were forcing Morgause's head faster.

"Oh... oh!" Of course he uses to releave himself. Almost every night since he was 13. But it never was like that! "Morgause..." He was so close, so close... and she just stopped. "Oh? Wh-why?"

She smirked, cleaning the area around her mouth.

"Well, Merlin. Do you want me to finish this?" She asked almost innocently.

"God, yes!" What on earth was he doing? No, he wants to go out of there and forget about it all! It'd be the right thing to do... But his mind was blank again as she licked him.

"Do you want me to swallow everything?" She smirked at the boy. "Or maybe try... something different." She added suggestively.

It sent Merlin back to reality. What the hell was he doing?

"No! No, wait..." He sat, despite Morgause tried to keep him laying. "We... I can't." He thought about Morgana. Oh, not like that! About what Morgana would say if she comes to know what he did to her sister.

"No?" She arched an eyebrow. "Merlin, come on..." She put his erection between her breasts and started moving.

"Oh!" Licking the tip... She was sure! Men love that kind of thing and Merlin, even being Emrys, wouldn't be different in that aspect.

He couldn't help. He tried to resist, God knows he did! He was so close, so close, so close...

"Morgause!" Merlin screamed. "Stop! Stop!" His voice said the opposite of what he wanted.

"Oh... why, Merlin?" She asked. Morgause noticed that, despite being completely aroused, Merlin had too strong values. He wanted to love and be loved in a way Morgause couldn't help but think about her sister. So she played the role... "Don't you want me, Merlin?" She asked with a sad face. "You know, I wanted so much give you some pleasure..." And have your help with my plans, she added in her mind. She wasn't using magic as she did with Agravaine, but it was clear that, if they finish that, Merlin would be... touched, let's say, by the situation.

"You... do?" Merlin's eyes shined a bit. Silly boy!

"Yes, Merlin." Morgause told him with a soft voice. "You're kind and cute." She smiled, hoping she seems sincere. "Maybe you're a bit young for me... but how can a woman not... have feelings for you?"

It was enough. Maybe Morgause was a good actress. Or maybe Merlin's blank mind because of his pleasure gave her an extra help. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. And it was clear to Morgause he had never kissed a woman passionately before. He kissed her like the young boy he was, not like a horny man. So she taught him how to do, insinuating her tongue between his lips and deepening the kiss. God! Gwen had kissed him little time after he has arrived in Camelot. And he had kissed Freya. But it has never been like that! Never a kiss made his body so warmed up like that one!

"Look at my eyes and tell me you don't want me, Merlin." She insisted, playing the good and lovely girl. Playing very well, by the way.

"I..." His eyes met hers. He couldn't do that, could him? Well, she didn't say she loves him, but she clearly has feelings for him, right? "Well..." He doesn't love her. But he was so aroused, he wants to know how it feels to have a woman... Would Morgana be angry at him? No, Morgana wasn't the one to be against love. Love? "Y-yes, Morgause. I do want you."

"Then have me, Merlin." She whispered seductively. "You know it's very rude say no to a lady..."

Merlin couldn't help. Well, she asked for that and she has feelings for him and he probably has some kind of feelings for her as well... It couldn't be that wrong, right? He grabbed her arms, bringing her to him and Morgause gasped in surprise. Merlin kissed her again, deeply this time. He looked into her eyes.

"I hope I won't hurt you." Merlin said.

"You won't. Don't worry, Merlin." She assured him. Morgause knew she wasn't the one to be hurt there. She smirked.

So Merlin finally was on top of her. For some moments he just stood there... and it felt great!

"Merlin, come on... don't torture me!" Morgause encouraged him, panting in expectation. It had been great with Agravaine, the man probably was the best one she has ever had. But Merlin's curiosity and innocence started to make her feel aroused again. Not like with Agravaine, Merlin was just business and... what was she thinking?

This time it was her mind betraying her. It always does as she gets involved with the entire situation...

Merlin kissed her neck, his still unsure hands passing along her sides, from her hips to her breasts and down again. Once he and Arthur were talking about girls and his friend told him they need some extra caresses before... well...

"I'm ready, Merlin!" She said impatiently. Men usually weren't like that, they just use her. Well, Agravaine was an exception. He enjoys stay on the bed with her as they were done and... Oh, Agravaine again?

Merlin entered clumsily. She was so warm and comfortable! In some moments, Morgause was suggestively moving her hips, showing Merlin what to do. And the lad got it! He slowly moved inside and out, while Morgause was moving roughly.

"Faster, Merlin!" She begged. "Don't be afraid, you won't hurt me!"

It was enough to convince him!

"Oh! Morgause!" She felt his hands gripping harder her hips...

Just like him, she was close! Morgause took his hand and put it on her most sensitive point, teaching him how to give her pleasure.

"Merlin... Merlin!" She quickly reached her release.

The boy kept pumping and groaning and soon he reached his climax too, his head went to rest on the curve of her neck. As he recovered his breath, he kissed Morgause gently and lay at her side on the bed. She sighed. Not bad for a virgin boy. But Agravaine... oh, how can she compares any other man with him? Morgause, thinking about Agravaine again? She was surprised with Agravaine's constant presence in her mind. Merlin's arms came around her, bring her attention back to present.

"Merlin, what..."

"Oh... I was going to hug you." He had a cute smile, making him look like a little boy. "I... uh... don't people hug each other after..."

"Oh, sure!" She smiled. "You want a hug!" She said as is it was obvious. "Come here, boy!" She opened her arms to him and Merlin snuggled on her body.

They stood like that for some minutes. Now, with Emrys himself at her side, her sister surely will see some sense! He would help her to make Morgana think better about what was she doing with her life.

"I had never imagined it was like that." Merlin said. "May we do it again?"

"Oh?" She was a bit shocked. His eyes were shinning and he looked just like a little boy begging for his favourite game. "Well, Merlin, of course we can!" She played her role really well. "But you had enough for tonight and so do I." She smiled sincerely now. "I need to rest." And that was true!

"Just like you said to Agravaine." He pouted.

Morgause felt herself blushing.

"Oh... Merlin, are you jealous of Agravaine?" She smirked.

"Well..." Now it was Merlin blushing. "You two looked... quite intimate."

She sighed, trying to think about something to say.

"I feel lonely sometimes, Merlin." She confessed and, in some way, it was so true. "Agravaine was just... uh..." She blushed again. Goddess, why wasn't she acting like herself? When would she care about give explanations about a man she has only had sex with because of one of her plans? "Agravaine is a friend. See?"

"Uh... no." He said bravely. "I'm sorry, Morgause. But what I saw earlier wasn't something friends use to do."

"Friends who have sex sometimes?" She smirked. "Oh, Merlin, you have so much to learn!" She caressed his hair, trying to make the boy feel special. "But don't worry, I'll teach you everything." She kissed him, biting his lower lip and causing the boy to moan. "But now you're better to go back to your chambers."

"Oh..." He looked so frustrated! "Don't you want me to stay?"

"Merlin... I'd love that!" She mocked a sad smile. "But we don't want a scandal, right?"

"Oh! I got it! Of course we don't." He got up and dressed. "Good night, then." He kissed her gently again and went to the door.

"Uh... Merlin!" She called him. "Everything that happened here will be our little secret, understood?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sure." He smiled and left.

* * *

**What do you think about Merlin's first time? Was Morgause and Merlin a too weird pair? Too shocking? oO **

**What happened between them will be important to keep the story on its way. But there is one thing I can say: poor boy, I kind of felt sorry for Merlin! Because he's so lovely and innocent and Morgause is so... so... *sighs***

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, I know, I'm a couple of days late. I'm so sorry for make you wait. I had some extra work to do this week.**

**Thank you very much for your reviews. Special thanks to Maya, Chris, Helen, Someone from Ireland, and the two guests who didn't signed.**

**Oh, I hope last chapter wasn't too weird. oO Let's finally see what Morgause's plotting... **

**Have fun! =)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Oh, Merlin, you have so much to learn!" She caressed his hair, trying to make the boy feel special. "But don't worry, I'll teach you everything." She kissed him, biting his lower lip and causing the boy to moan. "But now you're better to go back to your chambers."_

"_Oh..." He looked so frustrated! "Don't you want me to stay?"_

"_Merlin... I'd love that!" She mocked a sad smile. "But we don't want a scandal, right?"_

"_Oh! I got it! Of course we don't." He got up and dressed. "Good night, then." He kissed her gently again and went to the door._

"_Uh... Merlin!" She called him. "Everything that happened here will be our little secret, understood?" She smiled sweetly._

"_Sure." He smiled and left._

**Chapter 11**

As Morgause finally was alone in her chambers, she stretched and sighed. Merlin... it wasn't planned. But it was better than she had expected it to be! She couldn't imagine any better way of having the official warlock of the kingdom, the great Emrys, at her side. The woman smirked. He was so innocent, he never considered she could be plotting something!

Wrapped comfortably in the covers and seeing the moonlight entering by the window, Morgause thought about Agravaine. Her bed would be warmer if he were here... she sighed once again. The woman was starting to worry about her constant thoughts involving Lord Agravaine. Yes, he was fantastic in the bed... he was handsome... he treats her like a goddess... he has a nice talking... but Morgause has never been someone to care about this kind of thing. Never. Not even when she was very young and went to her best friend's bed. He was in love with her and Morgause was just... curious. Poor boy!

And now, thinking about Lord Agravaine, for the first time in her life Morgause felt... weird. Weird because what she has just done to Merlin. It was Agravaine who she wanted... but it was necessary to have Merlin in her bed once, so she could earn his complicity. She sighed again and remembered she was already feeling weird, even before she saw Merlin in her chambers. Agravaine. She frequently wants to be with him. To touch him and feel his hot kisses on her skin. Goddess! It wasn't just lust! Was it? She hopes her eyes weren't shinning just like Morgana's use to when the girl talks about... love.

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes to another cloudy morning when someone knocked. The bed was so warm! She and Uther were comfortably cuddled in each other's arms.

"Uther..." She whispered and kissed him. "Someone is knocking, love." She told him in a soft voice as his eyes opened.

"That's a shame..." He smirked. "I'd like to stay in bed with you a bit more..." He kissed her gently.

Soon Morgana got up, before Uther could detain her. She smirked at him as the king sighed and lay back.

"Who is it?" Morgana asked, dressing the first clothe she found on the floor, her nightgown.

"Sister! It's me!" Morgause sounded worried.

"Just a minute!" Morgause said as Uther got dressed quickly. When he finished, Morgana opened the door. "Sister!" She was shocked. "What happened to you?"

"Please, Morgana... we need to talk!" The woman was even shaking!

"Sure, come in!" Morgana made the blonde woman enter and closed the door.

"Oh..." She saw Uther sat at the table. A servant probably brought it earlier. "Good morning, my lord... I'm so sorry for interrupt..."

"That's fine, sister." Morgana smiled sweetly. "You clearly need to talk."

"Yes, Morgause." Uther said. "Take a seat. Have breakfast with us."

Morgana went to sit beside Uther and Morgause in front of her sister.

"Ok, but I'm not hungry..." She smiled sadly.

"Drink some tea, then." Morgana gave her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." It was hot and comforting.

"Oh..." Uther suddenly noticed that maybe that could be one more sister's topic. "I have some paperwork to do today." He told them. "I'm just finishing my breakfast and I'll let you talk."

"But..." Morgana was confused. "But today we would see the decoration for our wedding..."

"And we will, my dear." He took her chin gently. "I'll just sign some papers and then we go."

"Uh..." Morgause continued her plan. "I-I'd like you to hear what I have to say, my lord." She said carefully. "I mean, if you have some more minutes."

Morgana and Uther looked at each other, feeling confused.

"Of course I can stay and talk to you." Uther said, still looking at Morgana.

"I'm starting to worry, sister." Morgana said.

"Then let me tell you both something." Morgause took a breath. "Yesterday night someone went to my chambers." Morgana and Uther looked down, knowing who it probably was. "A man."

"Sister..." Morgana was a bit blushed. Does her sister know she was the one who asked Merlin to go there? She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"Please, Morgana, let me say it." Morgause's hands shake so much. "Merlin went there and... and I was in my bed, almost sleeping."

"Oh..." Morgana was genuinely surprised. She thought Merlin would be more discrete then that.

"He went to me... and..." Morgause forced her tears to pour. "I didn't want it!" She sounded desperate now. "I told him that was wrong and he should go back to his chambers... but..."

"Sister!" Morgana got up and went to hug Morgause. "That's terrible!" She remembered when that wicked sorcerer tried to force her some months ago. When she remembers it, Morgana still feels scared. "I know that's terrible, sister..." She whispered. "Has he..."

"He raped me, Morgana." She was playing the scared girl. "I thought I was strong, I thought I could fight him..."

Uther observed everything shocked. He saw as Morgana's face got paler and paler.

"Morgana, sit here." He stood up and made her sit, fearing she could faint.

"Merlin..." Morgana's eyes were heavy with tears. She knows Merlin, and she knows he would never do that... would he?

"That's a serious accusation, Morgause." Uther pointed, holding Morgana's cold hand. "Merlin is one of the men in this earth I would trust my life to."

"I know, sir. I just..." Another fake tear poured. "I just thought you should know the truth." Her plan was working. She sighed. "Sister?" Morgana still had a shocked face. "Morgana, this kind of thing happens..." She smiled weakly. "Don't feel so bad for me."

"I..." Morgana still couldn't believe Merlin had really done that! She was so shocked because of his behave, so scared remembering that disgusting man, so sad for her sister and, most of all, so guilty! "I'm so sorry, sister." Tears were pouring across Morgana's face now. Well, it was better than that shocked face.

"Morgana!" Morgause was shocked when her sister hugged her hard, impulsively.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Morgana cried.

Morgause sighed. Pregnant women were so emotive!

"Yes, me too..." Morgause tried to sound conformed.

"My dear..." Uther went to them and touched Morgana's shoulder, knowing how she was probably feeling. "Give your sister some space." He suggested. When he could make Morgana release her sister, the girl instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face on his chest. "Oh..." He caressed her soft hair, comforting his ward.

"I... uh..." Morgause was sincerely awkward now. "I didn't thought she would react like this... I'm sorry."

"No, Morgause, you're a guest here and as the king, I am the one to be sorry here." Uther said, still with a broken Morgana on his arms. "All I can do is promise you the appropriated action will be taken." He told her. "And, if Merlin is guilty, he'll pay for what he has done."

"It makes me feel calmer, sir." Morgause said politely. "I fear for what he could do to other lady of the court..." She said, glad to see worry on the king's face. "Well, I think I'll go back to my chambers, I'm still feeling a bit weird."

"Comprehensibly." Uther said. "If you need something to help you feel better just ask."

"Thank you." She said before she left.

"Morgana?" Uther tried to pull her away gently as they were alone. "My dear..."

"No, Uther! Please, hold me!" She asked desperately. And so he did, always caressing her dark hair, her back...

Moments later Uther sat, making Morgana sit on his lap, always caressing her for comfort.

"I... I can't believe Merlin did that." She finally said, pulling away. "I can't believe! But then, why would my sister create such a terrible story?"

"Well, Morgana... let's talk to Merlin before getting conclusions. But I must confess I'm shocked!"

"I feel so guilty!" She said. "I mean, I was the one who asked Merlin to go to Morgause's chambers."

"No, no, no!" Uther caressed her face, wiping the tears. "You asked him to find out what was going on between Agravaine and your sister."

"Because I feared he could be bad to her. And then Merlin was the one who..."

"Morgana." Uther interrupted. "Try to calm yourself. I know it's a delicate moment, but let's try to be rational and listen to both sides."

She sighed, still feeling bad, but trying to have some control.

"Yes, you're right. But you saw her, Uther? I've never seen my sister so..."

"Morgana. If I can say, your reaction now was worse than Morgause's." Uther remembered how Morgana was some months ago, when she told him about the man who tried to force her. Morgause was different. In some way Uther couldn't describe for sure, but there was something.

"Merlin was always a good friend." She said low. "Why would he do something so terrible?" Uther looked at her. Morgana was special. She always sees the better parts in each person. "I mean, he's cute and sweet and... don't look me like this! I'm trying to say he's a nice boy, he would never... would he?"

"Well, my dear..." Uther leaned in and kissed her gently. "Let's go to find out."

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were walking in a corridor, arm in arm.

"I have to practice with the knights soon, Guinevere..." The prince was saying to his lady. "But surely I can arrange for us to have some time together this afternoon, what do you think?"

"Oh, Arthur, it sounds great!" Gwen was happy. She couldn't believe how much his life have changed, how happy she was with Arthur!

"Just don't tell me you want to have an afternoon tea! It sounds too much like something my father and Morgana would do!" He joked, making the girl smile.

"Good morning Arthur..." Gwen gasped when she saw it was Lord Agravaine calling him. "Lady Guinevere."

"Hello uncle." Arthur smiled. "You look so... happy this morning."

"Yes." The man smiled, remembering the reason for his unusual happiness. "May I talk to you, Arthur? I bet the lady won't mind if I steal you for some minutes?"

Gwen forced a smile. The man still makes her worried.

"Well... I'll go to my chambers finish sew a dress." She said politely.

Arthur smiled and kissed her hand tenderly.

"I'm going to wait for you in the court yard in the afternoon, so we could go for a walk..." He said. Agravaine just observed with a sincere smile.

"I'd love it, Arthur!" She smiled back. "I'm better be in my way now."

Both men looked the lady going away.

"So your future wife uses to sew her dresses herself." Agravaine thought it weird for a lady. The future princess probably has maids and servants to sew her dresses.

"Oh, Guinevere enjoys it. She has many talents." Arthur smiled. She was really a special girl.

"You're lucky for have her."

"Yes." Arthur's eyes shined.

"Well... I'd like to talk to you about a delicate topic, Arthur." The prince nodded, so Agravaine took a breath and continued. "About succession."

"Why it now?" He asked casually. "My father isn't an old man... he probably will be king for many years."

"I know. Your father and I have the same age." Arthur looked a bit shocked. He always thought about his uncle as an older man. "But... tell me, how do you feel about your father marrying Lady Morgana?"

"Oh... that."

"Yes."

"I feel... well, uncle, I can't lie to you. In the beginning I was a bit angry. I mean, she's so young to him and she's his ward! Since Morgana came to live here I used to see her as a sister, so it's weird think about her marrying my father."

"Oh, I understand." Agravaine smirked.

"Of course I always noticed the way they look at each other... the touches, the rides and teas... they always used to spend a lot of time together." Arthur told him.

"I see..."

"And... well, I'm not a kid, I knew there was something happening, but they're both so stubborn, they never admit it!" He sighed. "But as time passed, I saw they need to be together."

"What do you mean?" Agravaine didn't get the point.

"Oh, uncle, nobody deserves the chaos it is when they're apart!" It made Agravaine laugh. "You see, Morgana found out about her magic some months ago and she just told my father."

"She did?" The man was shocked.

"Yes. Because she felt confused, she needed him to help her."

"So he changed his mind about magic." Agravaine concluded.

"No, it wasn't that easy. He was furious at Morgana, the poor girl was always crying and desperate thinking my father hates her." Arthur told him. "But my father wasn't much better! Always miserable..."

Agravaine felt almost sorry for them.

"That made me see they need each other. More than that, we need each other to be together for our own good!" He joked. "And soon they made peace, still never admitting their feelings."

"That's weird. Lady Morgana is a beautiful and nice woman, why wouldn't your father admit they're together?"

"Because sometimes he can be as stubborn as a mule!" Arthur said impulsively. "Well, she's his ward and about twenty years or so older than her. He knew it would be a scandal."

"Indeed." Agravaine agreed. "And she has magic."

"Yes... well, then Morgana was kidnapped and my father was all desperate. More than a guardian would be."

"Oh, so he confessed..." Agravaine smiled.

"Yes. He confessed they're in love and Morgana's pregnant with his baby." Arthur said casually.

"She's..." Agravaine was shocked! It wasn't a common thing to happen before a noble couple get married.

"Oh... You didn't know." No response. His uncle was red in angry. "I reacted more or less in the same way." He told him. "But soon the idea seemed nice."

"Nice?" He was mad. "Nice? Arthur, do you have any idea of what that probably means?"

"A little brother or sister." He remembered Merlin in the day Uther told about the baby.

"Arthur!" How the lad doesn't see that? "Can't you see? It's more than time to talk about succession!"

"Uncle... keep calm!"

"Calm? You want me to keep calm!" He was trying not to scream and waving his hands while talking. "They will steal your place in the throne!"

Arthur sighed. He didn't like that conversation.

"Look, uncle, some weeks ago, my father and Morgana came to talk to me." He tried to stay calm. "About this same topic. They told me I am the heir to the throne, as my father's first son."

"Oh?" That was really weird.

"Yes. They're getting married, having their child... they just want to be together, it seems." Arthur said. "And I must say I'm happy for them and I can't wait to see the baby!"

"Well. Let's hope you're right." Agravaine tried to hide his angry and his shock. "But if I can give you an opinion, you really should be careful." He didn't give the prince time to answer. Morgause must know about it as soon as possible. "I must go now."

* * *

Morgana and Uther walked arm in arm, the lady still shaking a bit.

"Don't worry, my dear." Uther tried to calm her. "We'll solve all that mess."

Soon they arrived at Gaius' chambers and knocked.

"Come in!" The answer came.

"Morgana! Sir!" Gaius closed his book and looked at them. "How can I be helpful?"

"Uh... we need to talk to Merlin, Gaius." Uther asked.

"Well, Merlin is not here. He's teaching magic for the kids this morning." The old physician told them. "Maybe I could help?"

"Oh, I don't think so, my friend." Uther continued. "This morning Morgause came to talk to us, saying Merlin... uh..."

"My sister told us Merlin raped her last night, Gaius." Morgana said directly, her voice shaking with emotions.

Gaius face was shocked and the old man had to sit.

"No... my boy... why would he..."

"Gaius..." Uther touched the man's shoulder. "I know it sounds terrible..."

"It is terrible!" Gaius was mad. Well, that was better than his shock. "That irresponsible brat!"

Soon the door was slowly opened and a smiling Merlin came in.

"Hello!" He greeted them happily.

"Merlin." Morgana's voice was cold in a way nobody had ever listened to. "What have you done to my sister?"

* * *

**Oh, poor Merlin! What a situation!**

**Next one... _"Are you angry?" – "No. Not angry. I'm sad. Disappointed."_**

**Please, review! Let me know how am I doing! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they always encourage me to write! Special thanks to Maya, Chris, Guest and Someone from Ireland.**

**And now let's see how Merlin will explain himself. oO**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously...

"_My sister told us Merlin raped her last night, Gaius." Morgana said directly, her voice shaking with emotions._

_Gaius face was shocked and the old man had to sit._

"_No... my boy... why would he..."_

"_Gaius..." Uther touched the man's shoulder. "I know it sounds terrible..."_

"_It is terrible!" Gaius was mad. Well, that was better than his shock. "That irresponsible brat!"_

_Soon the door was slowly opened and a smiling Merlin came in._

"_Hello!" He greeted them happily._

"_Merlin." Morgana's voice was cold in a way nobody had ever listened to. "What have you done to my sister?"_

**Chapter 12**

"Morgana!" Merlin was very surprised and blushed. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"What I mean!" She was furiously walking to him. "What I mean!" She arrived near him, just inches from Merlin. So Morgana just started slapping his chest or wherever she could reach repeatedly, again and again.

"Ouch!" He tried to pull her away gently, but she was still slapping him. "That hurts!"

"Good!" She yelled at him. "So you can feel a little part of what me and my sister are feeling!" Morgana was still slapping.

Uther went to them worriedly, leaving Gaius sat on a chair with his hands covering his elder face in shame.

"Morgana, my dear..." The king held her arms in a gentle but firm way, trying to pull her away from Merlin.

In the next moment her arms were around Uther's neck and her face was buried on his chest. So she let her emotions out, crying. She didn't know if it was for Morgause, for Merlin or even for herself, kind of remembering what that disgusting man tried to do once.

"Morgana!" Uther was surprised at how she quickly changed her reactions. He looked seriously at Merlin.

In the next second, it was Gaius who was over the lad, slapping him on his head.

"You irresponsible brat! What have you done! Look at what have you done, Merlin!" The old man screamed, his face red in angry and shame for his pupil. "Do you understand it?"

"Ouch! Gaius, stop it!"

"You would have a great future! And then you throw it away in an only night!" Gaius said furiously.

"Gaius!" Uther made the old man sit, still having Morgana on his arms. "Come on, my friend, this is not the right way..."

So the physician's chambers were suddenly in an awkward silence.

"Morgana..." Merlin went to her carefully, touching softly her back. She looked at him, her eyes still full of tears. "Are you angry?" Of course she was! Idiot question!

"No." Her voice was almost a whisper. "Not angry. I'm sad. Disappointed."

"But... why?" Merlin couldn't understand why all of them were acting like that.

"Why?" She couldn't believe his sarcasm! Goddess, was that man really Merlin?

"Y-yes." Merlin said. "I can't understand why all of you are looking me like this!"

"Oh, maybe because you raped my sister?" She said ironically.

"I... what?" Merlin felt the blood leaving his brain. "It... wasn't like that." He said seriously.

"Oh, no?" Morgana continued being ironical.

"Morgana, let's listen to him." Uther held her before she could hit Merlin again. "You were always the one to say everyone deserves a chance to try to explain the situation..." He remembered Morgana's reaction every time he condemned someone with magic to be executed.

Morgana sighed.

"Fine. Come on, Merlin, tell us what happened last night!" She said bitterly.

Merlin blushed again and sighed.

"Well." He started. "After I left your chambers I went directly to Morgause's, so I could try to find out what was happening between Agravaine and her, just like you all suggested me."

"Oh..." Yes, it was all her fault. Morgana sighed and kept listening to Merlin.

"You, sir," He looked at the king. "You told me maybe I could see something I didn't want to witness if I went to her chambers while Morgause talked to Agravaine." Uther nodded at him with a serious and interested face. Morgana remembered last night. Suddenly, seeing the present situation, Agravaine wasn't exactly a problem anymore. "Well, and you were right."

"Oh!" Morgana was shocked. "My sister and Agravaine..."

"They kind of have a relationship or something." Merlin told them. Well, Morgause asked him not to tell a word of what had happened. But she clearly did, in her own way. He must try to fix it.

"So..." Morgana was shocked. "My sister is in love with Agravaine!" Uther smirked at that.

"No." Merlin continued. "Not in love... I mean... I'm not sure..."

"Try to explain it!" Gaius said still in his chair, too perturbed to look at his pupil.

"They... they had sex." Merlin's cheeks were pink.

"Did he forced..."

"No, Morgana." Merlin said sincerely. "In the truth they were very comfortable with each other." He smirked. "I was hidden under the bed, so they didn't see me." He sighed. All of them were listening carefully to him now. "Before they arrived in her chambers, I was already there." Merlin told. "And..." He looked at Uther and then to Morgana. Could he say it without putting Morgause in risk? He... cares about her.

"And?" Morgana encouraged him.

"And I saw a book there. A magic book."

"Well, we have magic books too, Merlin." Gaius was impatient.

"Oh, no that kind of book." Merlin smirked.

"Dark magic." Gaius concluded.

"Yes." Merlin confirmed.

Morgana felt suddenly cold. Her sister was involved with dark magic! That explains why she was so different!

"And... after they had... uh... finished, I heard some conversation. It seems they have a plan, I'm not sure what about. Agravaine would talk to Arthur today morning about succession. And... your sister didn't want nobody to know about her and Agravaine."

"That's why she didn't told me when I asked her..." Morgana said.

"Why would Agravaine talk to Arthur about that?" Uther was worried.

"Well, sir, maybe you should ask Arthur about that conversation." Merlin suggested.

"Yes, I will."

"Well, Merlin." Morgana was still angry. "Continue your explanations."

"I... I was under the bed." He said awkwardly. "And as soon as they stopped talking, Morgause asked Agravaine to leave." He told them.

"Yes, my sister has never being one to be romantic."

"As opposed to you, my dear." Uther smiled, making Merlin smirk in surprise.

"Uther!" She blushed. "Carry on, Merlin."

"Very well!" The lad sighed. "As Agravaine left, I remained under the bed, waiting for Morgause to sleep, so I could just leave."

"But you weren't satisfied with that!" Morgana was angry again.

"No, it is not that!" Merlin said quickly. "I... I was leaving, but I didn't know she was still awake. And... she didn't allowed me."

"Oh, I got it!" Morgana was being sarcastic again. "Let me tell you, Merlin, the victim is never the guilty one!"

"Morgana..." Merlin tried to explain again. "I feel like I was the victim."

"Merlin!" Gaius couldn't believe! Irresponsible brat!

"What do you mean?" Uther asked.

"I mean, I was just leaving. And Morgause saw me and we discussed... and she managed to take me to her bed." He blushed furiously. "I didn't want! I swear! Well, I'm not saying she isn't beautiful, she is! But... well, I..." He was awkward.

"Say it, Merlin." Morgana didn't know who she should believe, one of her best friends or her sister.

"I... I wanted it to be... special. I mean, with someone who loves me." He said sincerely. "It sounds girlish, I know, Arthur says it all the time! But it's the way I feel."

"I believe you, Merlin." Uther declared.

"I... I feel confused." Morgana declared.

"Morgana..." Merlin went to her and held her hands, Uther always observing them. "We were friends since the very beginning, years ago. You know I said the truth."

"Merlin... but my sister... she was so devastated!"

"Well, Morgana." Uther took her hands from Merlin's. "I know Merlin and I know he wouldn't just create such a story."

"Yes, me too." Gaius declared, calmer. "I couldn't believe Hunnith's son would do such a thing and his explanations seem very plausible." He sighed. "After all, we were the ones who asked Merlin to follow Morgause and Agravaine and to find out what is happening between them. And so he did."

It made Merlin sigh in relief.

"I know she's your sister but..." Uther started.

"I need to listen to someone else's opinion." The lady declared.

"Fine." Merlin said confidently. "Come with me to the woods, will you? So we can talk to the dragon. He always says the truth."

"Oh, if you don't mind, first of all I'd like to talk to Arthur." Uther said.

"Oh!" Morgana concluded something. "Yes, me too!" And she just left.

"Morgana!" Uther run to her, leaving Merlin and Gaius alone.

* * *

Arthur was in his chambers. He finished his work with the knights earlier today, since he would meet Guinevere. The prince had just bathed and was now finishing dressing. When he was about to dress his blue shirt, the one Guinevere thinks the match beautifully his eyes, the door stormed opened.

"Arthur!"

"Morgana!" He almost jumped. "What the... You should knock, you know it?"

"No time for knocking!" She was angry. "Tell me about Agravaine!"

"My uncle? What's the problem, isn't my father enough?" He shouted stubbornly like a little boy.

"Agravaine is evil! He... he will be bad to my sister!" She was disturbed. Clearly disturbed.

Arthur sighed.

"Well, Morgana..." The prince smirked walking around her and taking a lock of her black hair between his fingers. "You know... That is not what I've seen."

"What?"

"Your sister was the first one to look for my uncle, as he has told me." He said very confidently, watching how angry Morgana was.

"Arthur, we must stop it! He'll be bad to her! He's..." She stopped talking as he grabbed her arms, shaking her, her eyes opened in surprise.

"Oh, I can't hear more of it!" He screamed, still shaking Morgana. "You know, Morgana, you used to be the only one who didn't ask me to be careful with my uncle!"

That was when Uther stormed in.

"Morgana!" He looked at his future wife and his son.

"Father, it's not what it looks like!" Arthur let his hands off her.

"I know it, Arthur." He rolled his eyes. "Morgana, you must calm yourself." He went to his ward and involved her into his arms. "So much worries aren't good to you or our child."

"Touching." Arthur broke the moment, finally wearing his shirt.

"Arthur, we'd like to talk to you about Agravaine."

"Oh, again!" He waved his hands. "I know you don't like him, father. But he's my mother's brother."

"I know. And I want you to know I respect it." The king said. "But I came here to know if it's true he talked to you today morning."

"Well... yes." Arthur was calm now. "How do you know it?"

Uther and Morgana looked at each other.

"Today morning Morgause told us Merlin raped her last night." Uther said seriously.

The prince just laughed.

"It's not funny!" Morgana reprehended him.

"Of course it is!" Arthur was still laughing. "I mean... Merlin..."

"Anyway." Uther continued. "Merlin claims it was Morgause who called him to her bed insistently."

"Oh, so he finally is a man now!" Arthur was still smiling. "Nice to know!"

"Arthur, please, let's talk like adults!" Uther said a bit impatient. "Merlin claims he heard a conversation between Agravaine and Morgause."

"Agravaine was there too?" Arthur was very surprised. "I didn't know this side of Merlin..."

"Merlin went there to try to find out what's going on between my sister and Agravaine." Morgana added.

"Come on, Morgana, it's so obvious!" Arthur was amused. "Your sister practically threw herself over my uncle! And I bet she did the same with Merlin."

"What?" Morgana was angry again.

"Calm down you two!" Uther finished their childish argument. "The point is, Merlin claims he heard Agravaine telling Morgause he would talk to you today morning about succession. Is this true?"

"Yes, father."

"And?"

"Well he was... worried." Arthur told them. "Worried that Morgana and her child would steal the throne from me."

"That won't happen." Morgana said very sincerely. "The throne is yours! I... don't want it!" She said. "All I want... I just want Uther!" It made both the men smirk, Uther kissed her forehead.

"I know it, my dear." The king said.

"Well, it was the same I've told my uncle!" Arthur said. "Oh, I mean... That you two just were in love and wanted to be together, this isn't about the throne."

"Listen to me, Arthur." Morgana was serious. "I'll be the queen while Uther is king." She said. "When..." She stopped. She doesn't want to think about Uther dead or in a condition in which he can't rein his kingdom anymore. "When you're ready to be the king, and I'm sure you'll be a great one, I'll be just the former queen, as your father's wife."

"I know it, Morgana." Arthur's voice was serious and sincere now. "Thank you."

"Very well." Uther continued after a brief silence.

"Oh!" Another smirk came to Arthur's lips. "So Merlin was spying them!"

"Uh... yes." Morgana blushed. "Arthur, this is serious! They're plotting something! And my sister may be in danger!"

"Your sister? It seems it's my uncle who's in danger in these wicked hands of yours!" He said sarcastically. "Oh, and the poor Merlin, of course. He's probably in love with her now... Such a girl!"

* * *

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." Gaius said as they were alone.

"That's fine Gaius." He had a big smile. "How could you know it was a lie?"

"Morgana's sister is much smarter than we'd thought." The old man pointed.

"Yes, she is." Merlin said sadly. "Gaius, I can't understand!" He was sad now. "Why? Why did she asked me to keep it secret and then told that story?"

"Merlin, she probably used you to make Morgana and Uther instable." He said serious but empathically. Gaius could understand how terrible Merlin was feeling. "Can you imagine the scandal if the people knew the official warlock of Camelot did such a thing to the future queen's sister?"

Merlin remained in silence for some moments. Yes, Gaius was right.

"You know, I was so happy!" He confessed.

"I've noticed it this morning."

"She... I knew she didn't love me. But I concluded she at least... I don't know... I thought she cared about me."

"Oh, my boy!" Gaius hugged him paternally. "Some people are afraid of her feelings. Even of the good ones, like love and joy." He said wisely. "It seems to be Morgause's condition."

"Wh-why, Gaius?"

"You have a great heart, Merlin." He patted his back for comfort. "Your capacity of love is one of the things that make your magic so powerful and you so special."

"She used me!" He said.

"Yes." Gaius said. "And thanks god the king believes you!" Merlin looked at him astonished. "So we have solved part of the problem. Can you imagine how powerful Morgause and Agravaine could be if the king just lost his trust in you and if he and Morgana had problems in their relationship?"

"Oh, I was so naïve!" Now Merlin was angry. "Camelot would be ruined!"

"Well, Merlin. At least now you'll be more careful." The physician concluded rationally. "And now we know exactly in which side Morgause is."

"Yes." Merlin said looking down at his hands. "But it still hurts."

"I know." Gaius touched his shoulder, knowing that he could do nothing to make it better. Nothing apart give his pupil some space and some comfort. That's what friendship is about.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Next one: _"(...) you can't be serious! Are you jealous of Merlin?"_**

**Please review! =)**

**And have a wonderful weekend! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much for your great reviews! Special thanks to Helen, Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and SeverusHermioneForever.**

**Thank you very much too for the messages, favourites and alerts. **

**Oh, I can't wait for series 5! It'll be great, it seems! Can't wait to see Anthony Head again, and evil Morgana, and Merlin revealing his magic (I mean, I hope he does!), and... *sigh* =D**

**However, if I remember well, Merlin had a little problem to solve here in our story...**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_You have a great heart, Merlin." He patted his back for comfort. "Your capacity of love is one of the things that make your magic so powerful and you so special."_

"_She used me!" He said._

"_Yes." Gaius said. "And thanks god the king believes you!" Merlin looked at him astonished. "So we have solved part of the problem. Can you imagine how powerful Morgause and Agravaine could be if the king just lost his trust in you and if he and Morgana had problems in their relationship?"_

"_Oh, I was so naïve!" Now Merlin was angry. "Camelot would be ruined!"_

"_Well, Merlin. At least now you'll be more careful." The physician concluded rationally. "And now we know exactly in which side Morgause is."_

"_Yes." Merlin said looking down at his hands. "But it still hurts."_

"_I know." Gaius touched his shoulder, knowing that he could do nothing to make it better. Nothing apart give his pupil some space and some comfort. That's what friendship is about._

**Chapter 13**

And that was when Morgana and Uther entered Gaius' chambers again, without knocking.

"I'm ready." Morgana declares sternly. "Let's go to the dragon."

"Let's go." Merlin got up. Now Morgana will believe him. "I use to talk to him in the woods now."

"You used to." Uther corrected him. "From now I want you to talk to the dragon in the north tower." Morgana and Merlin looked at him very surprised. "What? Magic is free! It's time to learn to deal with it!"

Morgana just brought his face to her and kissed him. Uther never stops making her feel a great admiration for him.

All the four of them went to the north tower. Up there, they could see a beautiful sight of the woods. Uther wrapped his arms around Morgana as he noticed the lady was chilling with the cold wind. Meanwhile, they observer Merlin calling the dragon in the language of the old religion. And in some moments he came, flying from the woods, right to the north tower of Camelot.

"Have you called me, Emrys?" The dragon soon arrived.

"Yes. I... hum..." How would he say that to the dragon.

"Dragon!" It was Morgana. "This morning my sister came to me, claiming Merlin had forced her to..."

"The sorceress lies." The dragon interrupted her. "You must believe Emrys, witch, because all he said is true." He declared, causing Merlin to sigh in relieve and Gaius to let go the breath he was holding.

"Thank you!" Merlin had a big smile.

"So my sister..." Morgana was shocked. She realized that, whatever the dragon would say about it would make her shocked.

"The sorceress' heart is corrupted. You must be careful with her." The dragon said. "And the sorceress must be careful with the traitor."

"Traitor?" Uther didn't get it.

"Agravaine!" Morgana was agitated. "You see? The sight I had that night really was about him!"

"You all must be united." The dragon continued, causing Morgana to pay attention to him. "Only so you can avoid the chaos."

"Chaos?" Uther asked carefully. "What do you mean?"

"Together you're strong." The dragon ignored the king. "But if you're alone, I can't see a good future to Camelot."

"Dark magic?" Gaius asked.

"It isn't just about magic, old warlock." The dragon made an emphatic pause. "It's about loyalty and the choices you make."

"My..." Morgana was still so shocked. "My sister... is she corrupted like..." No, she couldn't think about Morgause as an evil person.

"She's corrupted since she was a young girl, witch." The dragon told her. "The best you can do is to be careful. The sorceress loves you, however she also loves power and richness, and she would do anything to have it."

"Is there any hope for her?" Morgana asked uncertainly, making Uther to feel sorry for her and kiss tenderly the top of her head.

"There is always hope, witch." The dragon said. "But she must choose is. Choose light and love instead of darkness and hate." The dragon said. "Just like you did."

"Could you tell us their plan?" Merlin asked.

"All I can say, young warlock, is that they want power and they want revenge. And this is a very dangerous and bitter combination." The dragon concluded. "Now I must go."

"No, wait!" Merlin tried, but the dragon was already flying to the woods.

* * *

She was distractedly sat near the fireplace, admiring the flames dancing. Things were much better than she had intended, now she just needs to wait and see her plan working.

"Morgause!" A furious man entered her chambers, closing the door heavily behind him. And it caused her stomach to make a looping.

"Agravaine!" She was clearly happy to see him.

"Tell me, Morgause, what does it means?" He grabbed her arms and shook her carelessly.

"Oh... what do you mean?"

"I've heard some gossip this morning." He released her and paced around.

"Really?" She walked to him when the man stopped in front of the window.

"Yes. About you and Merlin." He turned around and looked at the young woman. "It seems a servant saw him leaving your chambers last night."

"Oh." She was a bit shocked that he knew about that. But soon realization came to her. Sleeping with Merlin caused Agravaine to be like that for her! "Well, Agravaine... That was part of my plan."

"Plan? Your plan was having sex with that... that..." He was furious. "Morgause, I thought I could satisfy you properly." He was a bit frustrated now.

"Agravaine, you can't be serious! Are you jealous of Merlin?" She smirked at him.

"Morgause I... uh... well, yes!" He admitted.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" She was happy, but trying to hide it. "You see, Agravaine. I told my sister this morning how Merlin was bad to me, forcing me to do... things a lady like me doesn't should..."

"He..." Agravaine was furious again.

"Of course not!" She laughed. "It was all a plan!" It wasn't completely truth, but it also wasn't a lie... "Morgana, of course, believed me."

"Oh, I see!" Agravaine finally could see some sense. "You know, you're a really..." She interrupted him with a provoking kiss.

"You're much better than him, Agravaine." She whispered on his lips.

He couldn't resist that. Agravaine just smashed their bodies together and kissed her fiercely, unlacing her dress while Morgause's hands were already working on his belt.

* * *

"Merlin..." Morgana said as they arrived again in Gaius' chambers. "I'm so sorry for haven't believed you."

"Oh, that's fine!" He had a big smile. "She's your sister, I understand how it probably is." He hadn't a smile anymore. Probably Morgana was feeling as devasted as he was.

"Now we should plan something." Gaius said after a brief pause of the youths.

"Like what?" Merlin asked.

"Like something to protected ourselves and Camelot from Morgause and Agravaine.

"Well, they're Morgana's sister and Arthur's uncle. It isn't like we could just ask them to leave." Uther pointed.

"And even if we could, we shouldn't." Merlin said. It was even more painful knowing by the dragon that he should be against Morgause. "It wouldn't be prudent. While they live in the castle we have some control over this situation."

"Merlin is right." Morgana agreed. "Now. I don't want my sister to be hurt in this plan, do you all understand?" She said very seriously. "Corrupted or not, she's still my sister." She made a pause. "And I will bring her back."

"My girl!" Uther kissed her chastely, for Gaius annoyance.

"It seems I was right. She's in danger with Agravaine." Morgana said.

"Well, Morgana. If I can give you my opinion, the best you can do for now is being very careful and maybe, discretely, try to convince your sister to use her magic and... her other talents for good." The old physician said wisely. "Help her to make a wise choice."

"I will." Morgana nodded.

"And if I can say, you should get married as soon as possible." Merlin suggested.

"Merlin, I understand what you mean... But I'm the king. I would have to make a lot of changes in Camelot's plans and to explain very convincingly to my people why this change." Uther was worried. "Besides, we have just few more days until the great day!" He smiled at Morgana, making Gaius wonder how on earth he had never noticed the obvious tension between them.

"And while this day doesn't come, I'd like you both to be out of their way as much as you can." Merlin asked seriously, not like the clumsy lad, but sounding like the official warlock.

* * *

"Oh!" Morgause was so satisfied, lying on top of Agravaine's body. "Agravaine, you are indeed incredible!" What? She had to make her... uh... her ally feels better, right? Just that.

"I'm not finished with you, milady." He said with an arrogant grin, making Morgause's relaxed body stay in all fours.

"Agravaine!" She was surprised by his boldness!

"Stay!" He slapped her bottom. And just entered. In an only push.

"Ah!" She gasped. "So rough!" She groaned when the man just started moving as hard as he could.

"I know you like it." He said with a strangled voice, his hands going by her sides, caressing carelessly her breasts. "Tell me, has Merlin done this to you? Did he make you feel like this?"

"Oh!" He was going faster! "No!"

"'No' what?" Agravaine teased.

"He... oh!" She groaned with a rough voce. "He didn't!" Agravaine was pumping so brutally! And Morgause had now her own drug.

"Oh... oh!" Agravaine was shocked as the _lady _put her arms down, changing the angle, and just started pushing as hard as him.

Both of them were now breathing hard, sweat on their faces and bodies. One of Agravaine's hands went to tease her sensitive spot, he knew he wouldn't last so long... His other hand was still playing with her generous breasts. When Morgause's groans were louder, Agravaine squeezed hard one of her nipples. So the pain twisted with all that pleasure made her come very hard.

Morgause was completely relaxed now, her inner parts still pulsing around Agravaine. His hands went to keep her relaxed body on place and, in few more pushes, he came. The man just collapsed over her back, moaning in pleasure near of her ear and making Morgause chill.

Soon he was at her side on the bed, surprisingly, Morgause went to him.

"We... we're a nice pair." She said, feeling her cheek getting hotter. Because of the effort, of course.

"Indeed." He agreed, taking her hand on his. Agravaine wasn't feeling so insecure anymore. He had feared he could lose Morgause for Merlin. They both have magic. He's younger. Oh, and has beautiful eyes! "Did you have fun?"

"With you I always have." She smiled, playing her game. Well but it was true!

He leaned in and kissed her provokingly.

"Listen, Agravaine... we must discuss our next steps." She broke the moment, not only because they must discuss it, but because it was getting so weird and she really doesn't know what to do next!

"Oh... yes... I... I didn't came here just because I listened that gossip." Agravaine told her.

"So?"

"I talked to Arthur today morning." Morgause remembered Agravaine had told her he would talk to Arthur. "And he told me something... something really shocking."

"And what is it?" Morgause tried to get concentrated on what he was saying and not in his caresses.

"Your sister is going to have Uther's baby."

"Oh... I knew." She said bored.

"How...?"

"Come on, Agravaine, I'm a woman, I know the signs!" She lied. She didn't want him to know that Morgana had told her.

"Oh, of course." Agravaine suddenly felt dumb. He always uses to in her presence. "I thought... we could use it in our plan."

"_It_" Morgause was shocked. "is my nephew!"

"No." Agravaine corrected her with a smile. "It is Uther Pendragon's child. The fruit of his treason."

"Listen to me well, Agravaine!" She sat and turned to face him in anger, never bothering about cover her body. "I don't want my sister or my nephew to get hurt in our plans." She said very seriously. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Of course." He whispered, looking at her in amazement. Oh, her magic was really working, wasn't it?

He gave her some moments and soon she was relaxed again on his arms. It feels so good! She had had many men in her bed... but she had never being so close with any of them before.

"What will you do when your sister finds out about Merlin? I mean, when she finds out he hadn't forced anything?" Agravaine asked, changing the topic.

"Well... she hardly will find it out. I mean, it's my word against Merlin's." She said.

"I'm not sure." She said still relaxed, as if talking about which dress she would choose for a party. "Maybe I'll just play the good girl and avoid the topic."

"Maybe..." Agravaine said thoughtfully.

That was when they heard a knock.

"I'm not dressed!" She answered. It probably was her maid again!

"Sister?"

* * *

**Hahaha, couldn't resist ending like that! Poor Morgause! :P**

**I'm so sorry, I know this one was shorter, but I've been having some extra work with a three year old patient and I didn't want to keep you waiting more until I could write a longer one.**

**Do I get a review even so? Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh, I know, it's Monday! I'm really sorry for the delay, I've been having lots of trouble. =(**

**The next one is already being written and I hope to publish it on time.**

**Thank you very much for your reviews! Special thanks to SeverysHermioneForever, Helen, Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland. Thank you too for the favourites and messages. =D**

**And now... have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_What will you do when your sister finds out about Merlin? I mean, when she finds out he hadn't forced anything?" Agravaine asked, changing the topic._

"_Well... she hardly will find it out. I mean, it's my word against Merlin's." She said._

"_I'm not sure." She said still relaxed, as if talking about which dress she would choose for a party. "Maybe I'll just play the good girl and avoid the topic."_

"_Maybe..." Agravaine said thoughtfully._

_That was when they heard a knock._

"_I'm not dressed!" She answered. It probably was her maid again!_

"_Sister?"_

**Chapter 14**

"Morgana!" Morgause sat on her bed very surprised.

Clumsily, Agravaine got up and started getting dressed.

"I came to see how you are, sister." Morgana said from outside the chambers. "We should talk."

"Yes!" Morgause was dressing. "Just a minute, Morgana!" She sounded anxious.

Morgause and Agravaine looked at each other. She couldn't just open the door. Not when she told Morgana she wasn't dressed, what would her sister say when she sees Agravaine was there?

Quickly, she took Agravaine's warm hand and dragged him to behind the screen. When she was about to leave him there and go to the door, the man just held her arm and gave her a provoking kiss, biting and licking her lower lip.

"Oh..." She smiled in the kiss as her body quickly responded to him. "Agravaine..." She whispered.

"Sister?" Morgause heard the door opening and then closing.

She pulled away from Agravaine a bit shocked.

"Daring boy!" She mouthed to him and left before Morgana would search for her. "Sister!" She said a bit breathless, meeting Morgana near of the table.

Morgause noticed Morgana was looking curiously at the messy bed.

"Oh... I..." She blushed a bit. "I was sleeping a bit."

"Oh... I understand." Morgana looked at her still puzzled. "Are you feeling better?"

Definitely yes! But she wouldn't say that...

"A bit." Morgause played the innocent girl.

"I'm glad to know." Morgana decided she wouldn't tell her sister she knows the truth. Uther and she had talked and decided not to. Morgause was giving the cards, so they just have to play her game. It was sad to do that to her own sister... but Uther was right, it was safer and it was a good way to get some more information.

"Morgana..." Morgause started, wiping a mocked tear. "What about Merlin?"

"Well, Morgause... Uther will talk to him." She sighed. "He doesn't want a scandal, and I suppose neither do you."

Morgause looked at her sister. Morgana looked strangely calm.

"You're right." Morgause finally said. "I'm so sorry, sister." She smiled sadly. "I didn't intend to cause you so much trouble! I just want to see you happy."

How dares Morgause to say that? Morgana was furious inside, trying hard not to show her feelings.

"Morgause, I want you to be happy too." Morgana said. "I'm really sorry for what happened..." And that was true. Because Morgana doesn't mean the fake rape, as her sister thought, but the lies and troubles between them. "I came to talk to you about that."

"Morgana, you don't have to..."

"But I want to!" Morgana was agitated. "Listen, Morgause... I came here to invite you to go to visit someone."

"Who?" Weird.

"A friend." Morgana said mysteriously. "Her name's Marcy. She's an aged lady and she has magic."

"Wow!" Morgause was excited. "She must know a lot of things then."

Behind the screen, Agravaine was worried. He still doesn't trust witches. Morgause is a witch, but she has always been nice to him. Other witches, however, he wasn't sure. Lady Morgana makes him a bit curious. She's a witch who's about to marry Uther Pendragon. And, he was sure that together they both will have an enormous power. And he couldn't allow that.

"She does." Morgana smiles. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh... sure!" Morgause took her cloak and both women left.

Agravaine sighed in relief.

* * *

"It's that house, the last one before the fields." Morgana pointed Marcy's house. It was a very simple one.

"Oh." Morgause never knew someone with magic living in such poor house before. That was weird, because she should use her gifts to have a better life, she thought.

Morgana knocked.

"Marcy? It's me, Morgana!" The lady said.

"Come in." A weak voice answered.

Morgana opened the door and entered, her sister following them and looking around in disgust.

"Sister, are you sure..."

"Hello, Marcy!" Morgana ignored her sister. "This is Morgause, my sister."

"Nice to meet you, beautiful girl." The old woman said, still sat in her chair near the fire, one of her legs over another chair.

"Uh... hello."

"Look, Marcy!" Morgana continued, opening the bag she brought and putting some things on the table. "I've brought you some bread and vegetables. Oh, and a honey cake!"

"Thank you so much!" The elder woman was sincerely happy and thankful. "You know you didn't have to bother..."

"You know I'm doing this because I know you need help and I like to help you, Marcy." She answered seriously, just like every time she visits the old woman and bring her food. "Let me cook some soup for you now." Morgana offered.

"Sister..." Morgause couldn't believe the future queen would bother to serve a common old woman! Magical or not!

"Morgause, if you could help me to slice the vegetables..." Morgana ignored her sister's surprise.

She did it in silence.

"Are you feeling better, Marcy?" Morgana asked.

"Oh, yes! I think in some more weeks I'll be fine to at least make some short walks in the fields again." She told them. "I miss it so much."

"That's great! Merlin wouldn't like you to be still hurt when the winter comes." Morgana put the sliced vegetables in a cauldron with some water and put it on the cooker.

"Merlin?" Morgause was surprised and, both women noticed, strangely pale.

"Merlin is taking care of me since I've broken my leg." The elder woman explained.

"And do you trust him?" Morgause asked.

"Of course!" Marcy said as if it were obvious. "He's a great physician. And his magic, combined with mine, has helped my leg to heal easily."

"Oh..."

"My sister has magic too, Marcy." Morgana explained with a kind smile. "I invited her to come because I'd like you to tell her a bit about your ideas of magic."

"It'll be my pleasure, milady!" The old woman had a sincere smile. "You know, Morgause, when I was very young, younger than your sister, I already had complete control of my gifts." Morgause was listening carefully. "And, in my ignorance and selfishness..."

"Don't be so hard at you, Marcy." Morgana said while mixing the soup with a spoon and adding some salt. "Everybody commit mistakes."

"Well. In my inexperience and excitement, I was blind with all that power." Marcy continued. "I never had someone to guide me. And I thought magic was the solution to everything. Since I controlled my magic, I never did my housekeeping... or cooked my meals... magic did everything."

"It's so much easy!" Morgause said smiling.

"Indeed. But it made me believe I was... better than the others. I had power."

Morgana sighed.

"I was about your age." Marcy looked at Morgause. "When my only daughter was ill, I tried to save her with my magic, bringing her back to life."

"You did?" Morgause's eyes were wide opened. She doesn't have such great power.

"Yes." Marcy said bitterly. "I saved her in the last moment." She sighed. "But life has its own laws. And so does magic. The balance of the world must be kept. One life must be finished that night in my home. And it was."

"Your daughter..." Morgause was sad for the woman.

"No. Not my daughter, but my brother's only son." She sighed. "He was ten. A cute boy, very kind... With pink cheeks, always running around and playing." Morgana caressed her belly, wondering how painful it must be to lose a child.

"I'm so sorry." Morgause looked down.

"Yes, me too." Marcy said, taking the bowl of soup Morgana offered to her. "My brother was furious!" She sighed and continued. "After the burial of his son, my daughter was sad and went to sit under a tree. My brother came there too. And, sad and furious as he was, he hanged my little girl." An only tear fell.

"Marcy... don't be like this... I'm sure her soul is in a beautiful place." Morgana tried to comfort her friend.

"I hope so." She sobbed. "I was furious at my brother and we realized we would make some more foolish if we stood in the same house. That was when I came to Camelot."

"Well..." Morgause held the old woman's hand. "It isn't your fault. You were just trying to help your child, how would you know your nephew would die?"

"I wouldn't." Marcy said. "But this is not the point. The point is I learned by the worse way that magic must be used to good and very carefully. You see, when you have a great power, yours responsibilities are great as well. I didn't know my nephew would die. But, having magic, I must have been responsible enough to think about the consequences of my magic before I used it."

"Maybe you're right." Morgause said, remembering how Agravaine suggested do something against Morgana's baby. Possibly using magic, she concluded. Now it sounded more cruel than ever.

"For years I was afraid of my magic. I didn't use it anymore. I just started using it again after King Uther made it free and said it must be used for good. That was when I felt confident enough to try again. When the king lost his first wife because of magic, I felt very sorry. Our stories involving magic are quite similar. We both lose someone we loved because of magic. But in my case, I was the witch in question. That's why I decided to use my magic again. I feel like I own it to my daughter and my nephew."

"And thanks Goddess you did!" Morgana smiled, making the elder woman smile too. She likes how the future queen deals with magic. "It's helping a lot in your healing."

The three women finished their soup and soon the sisters left Marcy's house, allowing the elder to have some rest.

"Terrible story, isn't it?" Morgause said in their way.

"Yes. I can't imagine how painful it must have been to Marcy." Morgana sighed. "I thought you'd like to listen to her."

"I did." She said sincerely. In the beginning I was all 'oh, Morgana must be kidding!'" Morgana smiled at that. "But her life story made me remember a lot about my own."

"Really?" Morgana was surprised.

"Yes. Sometimes magic is just... easier. Comfortable." She said as they were already in the courtyard. "My magic never had that kind of terrible consequences... But just because I'm lucky! You know, I was never the one to think about consequences..." She smirked looking at a man who was walking to them.

"Lady Morgause." He kissed her hand.

"Hello, Lord Agravaine." She smiled.

"Lady Morgana." He took her hand and was about to kiss it when the lady moaned.

"Oh... Goddess, not now..." Her eyes were blank, her face pale.

"Morgana!" Morgause tried to hold her.

Agravaine took the lady when she fainted.

"Oh, it seems luck is at our side!" Agravaine grinned with Morgana on his arms. "What could we do to her?"

"Nothing." Morgause answered calmly.

"You see, maybe we could use this to affect the king." Agravaine suggested. "Of course it'd be a waste..."

"Agravaine!" Morgause almost screamed. "We're not playing games with my sister or my nephew!"

He sighed.

"Can't you see? We can have our revenge right now!" Agravaine tried to convince her.

"No. Not like this. We're going to think about something else. Morgana and the baby have nothing to do with Uther Pendragon's miserable actions."

"If you say..." Agravaine sounded bored.

"Look, let's take her to her chambers."

They entered the castle, Morgause guiding Agravaine to her sister's chambers. They were about to arrive in the stairs to her chambers...

"Who's there?" A man's voice asked sternly.

* * *

_A very old piece of parchment. There was something written. Something really important. Something Morgana must read and remember._

"_You see, Morgause?" Agravaine said. "I'm so sorry, but it's the only way."_

"_No... I-I don't want to do this, Agravaine." Her sister said, very disturbed, hugging Agravaine. "There must be another way."_

"_Morgause..." He caressed her cheek. "It's the only way and you know it."_

_Morgana looked again at the words written carefully on the old parchment. She must read and remember... read and remember... read and remember..._

* * *

"King Uther!" Morgause looked so relieved. "Morgana has just fainted and..."

"My dear!" He approached Agravaine and took her. "Let me hold her, please, Agravaine." Agravaine had never seen the man like that. And it shocked him a bit.

"We were arriving from the village, sir." Morgause said. "That was when Agravaine found us and Morgana just fainted." She told him, but Morgause wasn't sure if the king was listening. "Well... maybe you should take her to her bed and let her rest." She suggested.

"I will. Thank you for taking care of her." The king said to Morgause, ignoring Agravaine and trying not to think about the way the man was carrying his Morgana.

"Not problem, she's my sister."

As Uther put her carefully on her soft bed, Morgana opened her eyes.

"Uther."

"Sshh... rest a bit, my dear." He suggested. "Let me give you your potion."

Morgana sighed, her head resting on the soft pillow while Uther went to the table and took a little flask.

"I took Morgause to visit Marcy." She said weakly.

"That's good. Maybe she will see some sense..." He went to her and sat in the edge of the bed. "Here, Morgana. Drink it." He helped her. "Weird. I thought you were starting to control your sights."

"More or less." Morgana confessed. "Even if I do, I still feel a bit weak after I have one of them. "And I was tired of our walking... and seeing Agravaine didn't help me to feel calm." Obviously, Uther thought.

"What was the sight about?"

"I... I'm not sure." Morgana said. "A parchment. And my sister feeling sorry. And Agravaine..."

"The bastard!" Uther said angry.

"Agravaine was telling her something about that being the only way."

"And what was that?"

"I'm not sure... so confusing!" Uther smiled at that. When would he imagine he would be engaged to a witch? And she would be so sweet talking about her sights and magic? "What?" She couldn't help but smile too.

"You're so lovely!" The king leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Lie with me." Morgana whispered.

"You should rest. Gaius says you should after these sights." Uther warned her.

"So stubborn!" It made him smile. "I'm just saying I need you to hold me during my rest!" She said. What a stubborn man! "Please Uther."

Could he say no?

Uther went to her side and brought Morgana to his chest, holding her and caressing her soft dark hair.

"My dear Morgana! Soon you'll be my wife and queen." He said in joy.

Morgana just giggle at that. Uther had a special magical gift: making she feel loved and special.

"I can't wait, love." She whispered. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Ending with a cute moment today!**

**What do you think about Morgana's sight? oO**

**Oh, and I must tell you the wedding is arriving! And King Uther has just declared everybody is invited to a great feast! =D**

**Please, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes! Finally an update on time! =P**

**Thank you very much for your reviews! Special thanks to SeverusHermioneForever, Helen, Maya, Someone from Ireland and Chris. Thank you a lot too for the favourites, alerts and messages! It really means a lot. =D**

**Now we have a wedding to arrange!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_Lie with me." Morgana whispered._

"_You should rest. Gaius says you should after these sights." Uther warned her._

"_So stubborn!" It made him smile. "I'm just saying I need you to hold me during my rest!" She said. What a stubborn man! "Please Uther."_

_Could he say no?_

_Uther went to her side and brought Morgana to his chest, holding her and caressing her soft dark hair._

"_My dear Morgana! Soon you'll be my wife and queen." He said in joy._

_Morgana just giggle at that. Uther had a special magical gift: making she feel loved and special._

"_I can't wait, love." She whispered. "I love you so much."_

**Chapter 15**

Some days have passed since Morgana and her sister had visited Marcy. Since then, Morgause has spent even more time than usual in her chambers and she only went to the dinners if Merlin didn't. However, she has stopped talking about the possible rape. Not only because she knew well to see danger and possibilities of spoil her plans, but because, in a way even herself couldn't explain, she was... touched by Marcy's story.

Things were as usual in Camelot. Well, not really. On the truth there were a lot of people around, organizing and preparing things. Because the royal wedding and the coronation of the new queen would be in the next afternoon.

"So tomorrow Camelot will have a queen." Gwen said with a smile while she and Morgana walked in a beautiful garden.

"And Uther and I will be finally married!" The lady said in joy. "I'm so excited!"

"Everything is practically done. This one will be the greater feast Camelot has ever had!"

"Yes. I'm glad Uther liked the idea of inviting the people, not only royalty." Morgana smiled.

"He would like anything which makes you happy." Gwen said dreamily.

"Excuse me my ladies." Arthur said with a mocked bow, what caused the girls to smile. "Morgana, would you mind if I steal Guinevere for some moments?"

"Oh..." Morgana smirked. "Should I?" She sighed. "Since you don't steal Uther, I'm happy!" Gwen smiled at that and Arthur shook his head with a smile too.

She decided continue her walk by herself. The sun was so warm! She'd like to enjoy some more of it. She sighed. After the wedding she and Uther would have a great weekend in their chambers.

"Lady Morgana." She suddenly felt cold. Morgana turned around just to confirm what she already knew. It was Agravaine.

"I... uh... Hello, Lord Agravaine." How did he know she was in the garden right now?

"Would you mind if I join you?" Did she really have a choice?

"Well, Agravaine, on the truth I was already going back to the castle and..."

"Just a minute, please!" He begged, interrupting Morgana and making her a bit shocked. She didn't expect him to insist. "I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me." It sounded more indifferent than she had intended.

"Oh... well..." His hand went to arrange his black hair. "I'm glad to see you're better."

"Oh?" What does he mean?

"I was so worried when you fainted some days ago..." He didn't notice her quick confusion.

"Oh, that." She sighed. "I... Sometimes it happens."

"Twice it happened when I was about to kiss your hand." He pointed. "Last time and the day I've arrived in Camelot."

That was true and Morgana was surprised... just to remember the first time it wasn't a real faint.

"What a coincidence!" She forced a smile, hoping he would leave her soon.

"Indeed." He approached her. "You know, Lady Morgana, I was the one who carried you to your chambers the last time."

"Oh..." She felt a bit bad. Maybe her sister was right, he sounds so lonely, begging for some attention... "Thank you, Lord Agravaine." Morgana said politely.

He gave a step in and, when Morgana walked backwards, avoiding the proximity, Agravaine covered the small distance, grabbing her arm in a firm but polite way. There could be guards or other people observing them.

"Agravaine..." She whispered.

"Shh... Please, let me tell you, milady." He looked in her eyes. "While I had you in my arms I could realize what I feel." He started, sounding passionate. "Since I put my eyes on you, when I first arrived here, I felt attracted by your beauty and loving ways. But you would marry the king and, even if I don't agree with it, I respected your choice." He continued, glad to see confusion in her eyes, but sad because he destroyed the peace her face showed before he started talking. "However, when you fainted and I had you into my arms, I felt... I felt a great urge to protect you, to love you, Morgana." Maybe Morgause was right. The only man she has ever fell in love with was Uther. She has no idea what to do with Agravaine's sudden revelation.

"Please, Agravaine..." She closed her eyes, trying to get concentrated. "I'm getting married tomorrow..." What's the problem with him? Wasn't he in a relationship or something with Morgause?

"I beg you, Morgana, stay with me." He said coming closer. "We could go away, maybe we could go to live in Cornwall or wherever you'd like!"

"Agravaine, I love Uther." She said serious. "I'm so sorry, I'm sure you'll find another woman who loves you and..."

"I don't want another woman!" He interrupted her angry, playing his role. "I want you." He said softer. "The milky skin, the soft black hair... the lovely but fierce personality..." He caressed her cheek. "The delicate manners... the smell of lavender..." Agravaine was near her again, taking a breath near her hair. "I would never find all this together in any other woman, Morgana. And you know it." He whispered provokingly in her ear.

"Please, let me go..." She was a bit scared. The man was mad!

"Don't marry Uther Pendragon. I don't want you do suffer in his cruel hands."

"What? Uther is always good to me!" She protested. "He isn't like you think he is." Morgana said calmer. "If you give him a chance you'll see it."

"Well, milady, if you give me a chance you'll surely see how a real man treats a gorgeous woman!" Agravaine smirked, taking her other arm and crushing their body together, never bothering to look around to see if there was someone else in the garden.

"No, Agravaine!" She was scared, trying to make the man release her. "What are you going to do?" She screamed, starting to get hysterical. "Think well, I..." And he just leaned in and smashed their lips together, his tongue begging for passage while Morgana resisted, still trying to release herself.

"Morgana!" Suddenly the king was there, a shocked face.

The lady just slapped on Agravaine's cheek, furious.

"What does that mean?" The king was somehow between shocked and furious while Agravaine tried to hide his smirk.

"U-Uther... I-I can explain... he forced me! He..."

"What?" Agravaine continued playing his role. "You practically jumped over me, milady!" He said with mock outrage.

"Wh-what?" Morgana felt like the blood was leaving her brain so quickly. "That... that's not true!" Why does things had to go wrong now?

"I saw everything." Uther said in fury. "Listen to me well!" That was when Agravaine noticed the king was furious at him, not at the lady.

"Sir, I'm a man, you can't blame me!" He tried to explain. "How can you keep your kingdom in control if you can't even keep your ward and future wife under your control?"

It caused Uther to take his sword and, agilely, touch Agravaine's chest with the tip while he took Morgana with his other hand and made her stay behind him, intending to protect her.

"Agravaine." Uther was clearly disturbed, clearly trying hard to control himself. Agravaine had a shocked face. He never expected the king to see him with Morgana, but as that happened, he would never think Uther Pendragon would blame him and not the lady. "I know all the respect and consideration Arthur has for you. That's the only reason why I'll not kill you today. However I want you out of Camelot before the sunset."

Morgana sighed. The man just looked at her and left.

"Uther..." She said carefully.

"Come here, Morgana." He said a bit disturbed and Morgana promptly did as she was asked, allowing Uther to hold her firmly against his chest.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It wasn't your fault." Uther said a bit more composed. "I'd just met Arthur and Guinevere and they told me you were here all by yourself. So I intended to make you a surprise. That was when I saw Agravaine forcing you to kiss him." He told her. "There is nothing you must be sorry about, my dear." He caressed her black hair.

Morgana looked at the king and kissed him softly. The kiss, however was suddenly deeper as Uther forced his tongue to enter. This time, Morgana had no resistance. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, bringing him nearer.

When Uther pulled away, he saw a beautiful smile on Morgana's lips. He kissed her hand chastely and intertwined their fingers. So the couple finally had some agreeable moments walking in the garden.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were sat at the table in the prince's chambers, talking about the upcoming wedding and about their own.

"Which colour would you prefer the flowers?" Arthur asked. Thanks god Merlin wasn't hearing, or he would make a smart joke about the prince talking about flowers. Just for fun, of course, Merlin was clearly happy for their friends.

"I'm not sure." She said. "Pink roses are so delicate. But yellow flowers match so nicely with my hair..." She said dreamily. "But it doesn't mind, since we will be together."

Arthur smiled and kissed her hand softly. That was when someone knocked.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"It's me, Arthur. Agravaine."

"Come in, uncle." He said and the man entered, for Gwen's annoyance.

"Hello, Arthur."

"You look worried." The prince observed. "What happened?"

"I came to say goodbye." He said. "Your father asked me to leave Camelot until the sunset."

"What?" Arthur got up in surprise.

"Yes, it seems he's too jealous about Lady Morgana to have me here."

"Nonsense... Tell me what happened, uncle. I promise you I'll try to change my father's mind." He sat again, beside Gwen, holding her hand and pointed another chair to Agravaine.

"Well." He sat in front of his nephew. "I was walking in the garden when I saw Lady Morgana. She was alone." Gwen felt guilty for having left her friend alone. "Then I went there and..." He paused and sighed remembering the moment. No, of course he wouldn't tell the complete true to his nephew. Nor that he has been following Lady Morgana since some days ago, waiting for an opportunity... "Well, we had a little sincere talking."

"And...?" Arthur encouraged him to continue.

"And your father arrived and said I must leave Camelot."

"Uncle, I'm sorry, but it doesn't make sense!" Arthur said seriously. "I recognize my father is almost obsessed by Morgana, but he wouldn't have such a drastic attitude just because you talked to her." He sighed. "There is more, right?"

"Well, yes." Agravaine looked down. The lad was smarter than he judged. "Morgana kissed me." He said. Gwen gasped. She knew Morgana wouldn't do such a thing, because she truly loves Uther and, even if she would kiss another man, surely Agravaine wouldn't be her first choice. "I-I tried to prevent her, because... well, Arthur, I don't like your father, but I respect him. I wouldn't kiss his future wife."

"Oh my god!" Arthur had his hands covering his face in worry.

"But you know how women can be!"

"I know Morgana very well." Gwen said very seriously. "She's like a sister to me and I'm sure she would never betray Uther." Arthur looked at her. He knew Guinevere was right. But why would his uncle invent such a story?

"Sweet Lady Guinevere!" Agravaine smiled sadly at her, talking to her just like she were a small child. "Most of the women are not as loyal and innocent as you are."

"Well, and I presume my father saw you two." Arthur continued.

"He did." Agravaine confirmed. "Would you be kind enough to help me, Arthur?"

"I'll see what I can do, uncle. But I can't promise you anything, you know how my father can be stubborn."

Agravaine nodded and got up.

"Thank you, Arthur." He said. "Now I should go and pack." He left.

* * *

Agravaine was almost in his chambers when he saw another door and suddenly he felt tempted to take a look in her chambers... He opened the door and entered quietly.

"Morgause?" He called her.

"Agravaine!" The answer sounded surprised and excited. And it came from behind the screen. "I'm bathing!" She told him. "Just a minute. Be a good boy and don't look!" He smiled at that.

Agravaine sat at the table, waiting for her and fighting against the urge of go there and join the lady. In few minutes, Morgause appeared, her body wrapped in a white towel. She smiled satisfied at his obvious surprise.

"Hello, Agravaine." She walked to him.

"Morgause... I have bad news." He said, sighing as she just went to him and sat on his lap. "I did as you asked me. I tried to seduce your sister..."

"And?"

"And I kissed her."

"That's good." Morgause said. It was a great plan, why she has this strange feeling? Was it... jealousy? "You daring boy!" She covered her feeling with a smirk, making the man smile at her.

"Not really. Uther saw us." He told her. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"That's great!" Morgause was really satisfied.

"The point is he saw everything, Morgause. And he obviously blames me!" He tried to explain. "And now he said I must leave Camelot."

"Oh!" She gasped. Suddenly she felt something really weird. She doesn't want him to leave. "No!" She hugged him and felt a heavy tear falling. What the...

Agravaine just hugged her back, caressing her wet hair.

"It seems our plan got all wrong." He said. "Arthur will try to change his father's mind, I told him an innocent version of the story... But probably we will only earn some time."

More composed, Morgause sighed and looked at him, shocked with her own reaction. Agravaine always causes her strange reactions.

"Well, Agravaine. You won't leave me here all by myself, will you?" She provoked. "I need you!" She saw his eyes getting even darker. "I mean... I need you to help me with our plans."

"Only that?" He provoked, one hand involving her waist and the other loosening the towel.

"I need you in my bed too, of course." And that was so true! He smiled.

"If only there was a way..." He lamented, looking with hungry at her body.

"Maybe there is!" Suddenly something occurred to Morgause. She moved, still in his lap, but now facing him, her legs parted. "When I came to Camelot, I saw a hovel."

"Morgause, sweet, there are many hovels here around." He didn't get it.

"But not one like that." She smirked. "It's an abandoned hovel. Just few miles distant of Camelot, in the road to the north." She told him. "And it's kind of hidden by the woods. No one will find you." She was so hopeful!

"Sounds good." Not really. Deciding to go to live in a simple hovel wasn't an easy task to Agravaine. He has always lived in castles, with luxury, good food, beautiful women and, of course, lots of servants to do all the hard work.

"Just for a while of course." She smiled hopefully, her hands unlacing his trousers avidly.

"What do you mean?" He tried to her concentrated.

"Well... I could visit you every night... take food and everything you need." She told him. "And, as our job is done, you won't need to live there anymore."

He smiled. That sounded much better than he firstly thought!

"That's great!" Agravaine said. "But now I'd like to enjoy my last hours here in the Castle!"

He completely removed the towel and kissed Morgause very fiercely, his hands going to her hips and bringing her to him. Her gasps and groans sounded like music to his ears while he took her so roughly.

* * *

"Father!" Arthur just stormed in the throne room, where his father and Morgana were peacefully talking.

"Arthur?" Uther was instantly alert. "What happened?"

"I came here to ask you the same father. What happened? Why are you forcing my uncle to leave Camelot?"

"Oh, be happy with that!" Uther declared.

"So it's true!" Arthur sounded so shocked!

"And the only reason because I didn't kill him it's because I know you like the bastard!" Uther said monotonously.

"Father!" Something was very wrong here! Arthur approached the thrones and looked at Morgana. "And Morgana! What do you had in mind?" He sounded so shocked!

"What?" She was very surprised. "He was the guilty one!"

"Arthur, keep calm!" Uther said holding Morgana's hand. "What did Agravaine told you?"

"That Morgana just was out of her mind and kissed him." He said angry. "How could you, Morgana!"

"Arthur." Uther said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I saw everything."

"What?" Arthur was even more shocked.

"Your uncle lied to you." Morgana said with a smirk.

"Oh... but... why would he..." Arthur was very confused. He had never expected such a thing from Agravaine, always rational.

"Because he wants his revenge." Uther said sadly.

"I... I thought he was in love with Morgause." Arthur pointed. "The way he looks at her and talks about her." Arthur said and Morgana couldn't deny she was a bit shocked that Arthur had noticed that so easily. "Why would he kiss Morgana?"

"Because that wasn't about love, Arthur." Uther said. "That was about hate and power."

"I feel... weird." Arthur said. He was so disappointed with his uncle! "I'm so sorry."

"That's fine." Morgana said. "How would you know?"

"I believe you two, of course." Arthur paced around. "But what does my uncle intended with that?"

"Probably make us instable." Uther concluded. "I'm so sorry, Arthur. I know you're fond of your uncle, but there's no way I can go back in that decision. For now, he must leave."

* * *

Leaving Camelot was more difficult than he had guessed. Saying goodbye to Arthur was weird. When he knocked the lad just asked him to go away, claiming he wasn't ready to talk to him already. Probably Uther Pendragon spoiled Arthur's opinion about him, Agravaine concluded. Saying goodbye to Morgause was much more difficult than Agravaine had ever imagined it could be. He was never the one to care that much about women he has sex with. There was something about her. No, that was not love. He had loved just one woman in his life. But surely there was something about the blonde young woman. Somehow he felt... attached to her.

The sky was completely dark when Agravaine stopped his horse in the point Morgause had told him. Full moon! That was good, so he could see something and find the hovel. He looked around... and there was it! Small and very well hidden in the woods! He dismounted his horse and walked to it. The door creaked when he opened it.

He looked around. A table with two chairs. A bed. A cooker with some firewood beside it (how lucky!). And that was it. It wasn't what he was used too, but it would suit for a while. It would have to suit.

* * *

**Hahaha! Yes, Agravaine is living in the same hovel where Morgana uses to in series 4. I thought it would be funny play with that. This one was more focused on Agravaine. Again, there's a reason for that.**

**The story got life again and the chapter become bigger than I intended it to be! So the wedding probably will be in the next one. Well, you know I never can promise this kind of thing, but let's hope!**

**Hope you have a great weekend guys! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm on time again! =D**

**Thank you very much for your reviews. Special thanks to SeverusHermioneForever, Merlinslover, Chris and Maya. Thank you a lot too for your messages! They always encourage me to write faster. =)**

**This week we have an extra large chapter in honour to Morgana and Uther's wedding! ;)**

* * *

Previously...

_The sky was completely dark when Agravaine stopped his horse in the point Morgause had told him. Full moon! That was good, so he could see something and find the hovel. He looked around... and there was it! Small and very well hidden in the woods! He dismounted his horse and walked to it. The door creaked when he opened it._

_He looked around. A table with two chairs. A bed. A cooker with some firewood beside it (how lucky!). And that was it. It wasn't what he was used too, but it would suit for a while. It would have to suit._

**Chapter 16**

Agravaine lit the fire in the cooker, so he would have some warmth. After that, he lit some candles he had brought from Camelot. So Agravaine spent the beginning of his night cleaning his new home and unpacking.

When he finished, he ate the food Morgause had given him, bread cheese and some fruits. And that was it. He would never get used with that life, would he? Having nothing more to do, he decided to sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day. At least he hoped. When Agravaine went to his bed, another surprise. It was so uncomfortable! God! Do people really sleep like that?

He sighed. If Morgause was there too, things would be much better. And warmer.

* * *

It was so difficult finding a comfortable position to sleep without Agravaine in her bed!

"Oh, Agravaine... where are you?" She wondered.

She was annoyed when it came to her mind that, when she had the opportunity of sleeping with him she always used to ask him to leave.

Morgause got up, dressed her robe and paced around. She knew she would miss him. But she never imagined she would miss him that much! She needs him to have really hard sex with her and then she would love him to cradle her and have a good sleep. If he were here, she wouldn't ask him to leave. Not anymore. Morgause wants him to... What the hell? She's acting just like her innocent sister! And Morgause wasn't innocent! No, she knew life very well, she wouldn't allow a man to control her! Never!

"Morgana..." she sighed. Tomorrow her little sister would get married and be queen. She walked to the window. Morgause would enjoy to be queen much more than her sister.

She took a small velvet bag where the ruby rests. The one she had used in her magic to have Agravaine's loyalty. The jewel shined when she touched it. So she went to the fireplace and cut her hand, allowing some drops of blood to reach the fire. Her eyes shined golden when she said the spell, always touching the ruby with her other hand.

Then it happened. She felt as if her conscience left her body. She saw her body falling over the floor, kind of sleeping. And then she was there.

* * *

"Agravaine!" The man awaked with a knowing voice calling him. And there she was, standing just in front of his bed. Well, not exactly her, she was like... an image. A ghost, if this kind of thing really exists. Who knows?

"Morgause!" He sounded surprised. "What happened to you?" He sounded shocked. "Are you... dead?" He asked carefully, afraid of her answer.

"Don't be silly, Agravaine!" She smirked. He was cute, she has to admit! "It's just magic." She sighed. "Tomorrow my sister gets married. I'll try to visit you."

"That would be good. This place is terrible, Morgause!"

She looked around. Well, not a palace... but not bad. She had already stood in worse places.

"Keep calm. It's just for a little time." She wants to give him some comfort. Because he was her ally and must know about her feelings... No! He must know about her ideas, of course. Just that!

"So you have something in mind." The man concluded.

"Yes." She smiled. "I've just decided I would like to be queen." She told him in a royal way.

"What?" He was shocked. "Morgause, are you insane?" Oh, she didn't expect that kind of reaction. And in the same moment Agravaine felt bad for making her stop smiling. "How could it be?" He questioned her. "Uh? Unless you'd like to be the queen of my humble hovel!"

She knew he was obviously being ironical... but even so she felt a funny feeling in her belly... something hot and wild.

"Agravaine..." She quickly hided her feelings behind a smirk. "Sometimes you are so innocent!" She was so amused! "Let's wait and see how my sister will do as a queen." She paced around his hovel. "Soon our king will notice she doesn't have vocation for the task." She said. "He'll need another queen."

"You?" Agravaine was shocked.

"Of course."

"I... thought you liked your sister." Agravaine was sincerely confused.

"Oh, but I do!" She said seriously. "But Morgana is too sweet and innocent to be queen. She has a good heart, that's why she would never recognise treason or this kind of thing." Morgause explained.

"Indeed."

"I'm doing this not only because I want to be queen, Agravaine, but to protect her." She said. "From Uther Pendragon and from all the bitterness power might bring to her life."

"I see..." Agravaine walked to her. "And what's the plan?"

"Obvious, Agravaine." She smirked. "I'll seduce Uther Pendragon."

"What!" He was red in anger. "Morgause! Are you insane?" The man screamed. "I don't want you to sleep with him!" Why she had to have sex with each man in the court?

"Oh?" Outrage. Anger. And something sweeter, she found no word to name it. "Listen to me well, Agravaine." She suddenly looked so big and powerful. "There is no man in this earth who will tell me who I can or who I can't have sex with."

"But... but I feel so insecure like that!" He said sincerely. Much more sincerely than he had ever intended. "I... I thought I was enough for you." He looked to his feet.

"Sweet. You are enough." Her voice was much sweeter, making him calmer. "This will be just a strategy. You see? So Uther Pendragon will be with me."

"And then? The queen of Camelot will leave the royal bed in the middle of the night to be fucked by her lover in a hovel?" He yelled possessed once again.

"Oh Agravaine, don't make me laugh so hard, I must be concentrated to keep this magic and stay here!" She provoked. "Of course not." She said calmer. "Once I'm married to the king and my sister is safe... We're going to kill Uther Pendragon... and then..." She approached him, almost touching his lips with hers. "Then, Agravaine, you'll be my king." She whispered.

He had never expected that. Agravaine leaned in to kiss her, but all he felt were creeps on his lips instead of Morgause's soft and warm skin. She pulled away and smiled at him, who looked amazed at her.

"Tomorrow we will celebrate our certain victory, Agravaine." She said.

"Well, Morgause. Your sister will be queen tomorrow. Maybe you should hurry up." He smirked.

"Let Morgana have her moment. I don't want her so... heartbroken." She said. "Let's do it carefully... in the proper time."

"You are brilliant!" He greeted her.

"I know." She smirked. "Now I must go, Agravaine. Have beautiful dreams!"

And, saying that, she vanished, leaving Agravaine alone in his hovel.

* * *

Morgana was sleeping peacefully... the bed was so warm and comfortable. But... what was that? Weird feeling. Something moving in her face, her neck... and her face again. Something warm and humid.

The lady opened her eyes just to see Uther's looking at hers with so much love. It was a sunny morning in Camelot!

"Good morning my future queen!" He kissed her very deeply, making Morgana moan.

"Good morning my king." She smiled a bit breathless.

Uther wanted her even more breathless. He caressed her body until her eyes got closed and a moan escaped from her lips.

"Uther..." She whispered. But when she was about to touch him he took her hands, preventing her.

He smirked at her expecting face. Uther wanted Morgana more horny than ever. Still holding her hands in one of his, he caressed her breasts with his other one.

"Come on love, please!" She gasped.

He smirked again and his hand went down, soon arriving at her intimacy. He caressed it, surprised to notice the girl was already wet.

"Eager, Morgana?" He teased.

"Please Uther, please..."

"Soon, my dear..." He whispered, taking his hands off of her.

"Wh-what?" He couldn't be serious, right?

He smiled. Morgana looks so lovely confused like that!

"Today night, when you become my wife and queen I'll satisfy you properly, Morgana." He said seriously.

"But... but..." Morgana couldn't believe he provoked her and now would let her like that, feeling all hot!

Her hand went down and down... until it reached her sensitive point. Morgana moaned as she gave pleasure to herself.

"No, Morgana..." Uther took her hands on his. "No cheating." Watching her doing that makes him so horny! But in their wedding day, he wanted to be the one who would make her scream in pleasure.

She tried to take him, but Uther managed to get up.

"Come on, my dear, today will be a great day... and then we'll have a great night." He provoked.

"It wasn't fair!" She said a bit feisty. "I was all calm and you provoked me! And now..."

"Tonight." He interrupted her with a grin.

* * *

It wasn't a peaceful day for Morgana. Not only she was anxious for the wedding, but Uther kept provoking her and going back in the last moment for all the day.

When she was very distractedly near a window, looking at the courtyard, she couldn't help but groan when she felt his gloved hand caressing her waist, her sides, her hips... She felt hot again! She couldn't believe Uther's boldness, he was doing that in the middle of the corridor, where anybody could find them so easily! Morgana felt his warm body touching her back. However, when the lady turned around intending to kiss Uther, he pulled away, smirked and left.

Then, when they met for lunch with Arthur, Gwen and Morgause, his leg always "accidentally" touched hers in a very provocative way. The king smirked each time Morgana gasped at the contact.

But in the middle of the afternoon, Morgana seriously couldn't believe Uther! She was walking to her chambers... it was time to take a bath and get prepared to her wedding. Suddenly she felt a strong gloved hand taking her body, making her enter in a small cabinet, forcing her body against his.

"Uther!" She whispered shocked.

"Ssshh!" He smirked. "You don't want anybody to watch us, do you?" Oh, it made her eyes darken so fast!

His mouth kissed hers so desperately, so hungrily! Morgana couldn't believe! Finally he would satisfy her, after provoking her for all the day!

"I need you!" She whispered trying to sneak her hands under his shirt.

Uther smirked and forced her soft body between the wall and his own, touching, squeezing and teasing every little part of Morgana! His hand slowly put her gown up, his gloved hand caressing her thigh.

"Oh, please..." She asked with her eyes closed and pleasure so clear on her face.

Uther took his hand to his mouth, bit the glove and took it out, throwing it away. So his hand was back to her thigh, feeling her soft skin. He soon arrived at her intimacy.

"Completely wet for me." He whispered on her ear, sending chills all over her body.

She didn't notice, but her hips just started moving against his fingers, repeatedly. Uther groaned at that unexpected (but welcome!) attitude.

"Please, Uther, please!" It sounded more as a moan than as words. And then he pulled away. "U-Uther..." She was so breathless, so bewildered! Lovely! "Why?"

"Patience, my dear..." He smirked. Uther wanted Morgana to be in the maximum of her desire that night.

"No, Uther!" She held his arm when he was about to leave. "Enough of deluding me!" She said very seriously and the drama made Uther smile. "I want it now." It sounded so powerful!

"You... want to do it... in the cabinet?" He was amazed.

"Yes!" She brought him back to her, forcing their bodies together. "Now, Uther!" She demanded.

How could he ever consider say no? Uther gave in. In the next moment he was forcing her against the wall, putting delicious open mouthed kisses all over her neck, her collarbone, her neckline...

"Uther..."She moaned softly. Morgana couldn't believe it would really happen! She probably would be late to her wedding... but brides usually are, right?

Her hands caressed his back according to their own will. And the lady just noticed she squeezed his bottom when Uther groaned and forced his erection against her belly.

His hands quickly went her waist, helping Morgana to wrap her legs around his body. He never stopped kissing and sucking her collarbone on the process, biting softly sometimes.

"Oh... Uther!"

And suddenly light! The cold air entered in the cabinet together with a shocked voice.

"Father?" Arthur couldn't believe what he saw! "Morgana!"

The lady was very blushed when Uther helped her to stay on her feet.

"Arthur! What's happening here?" Uther was surprised that someone have dared to open the door.

"I... I was about to ask you the same!" He was still shocked. "What did you two have in mind?" Arthur couldn't believe! Oh, and he sounded so much like his father! "Couldn't you wait until the honeymoon?" He waved his hands in annoyance. "God, I just heard the sounds and when I opened the door..."

"Arthur..." Morgana was still blushed, but with an evil smirk. "You heard the noises... you knew what they were about... and even so you opened the door." Uther smirked at that. And smirked again when the young man... blushed.

"Oh... I... I had to see if it wasn't Merlin trying something else with a lady in danger!" He said with mocked worry.

"Well, Arthur." Uther was more composed. "You keep embarrassing us." The prince smiled. It was so funny! "But this time you're right. Imagine if it were someone else, my dear..." He said patiently to Morgana.

"But Uther I wanted..."

"So eager..." Uther smiled and kissed her chastely.

"Wow!" Arthur turned around. "Thanks god I can't hear you from my chambers!" The prince soon left.

It caused the couple to smile. Well, it wasn't Arthur's fault this time since they were practically having sex in the corridor!

"Patience, my bride." He whispered on her ear and left, leaving a super heated Morgana sighing. Goddess! She best go get ready to her wedding!

* * *

Almost five o'clock. Morgana was pacing in her chambers, already wearing her bride gown, her hair delicately done by Gwen.

"Gwen! Why he doesn't come?" The lady asked very worried.

"Calm down Morgana." Gwen smiled. "He'll be here soon."

"But... but... what if he changes his mind?" She stopped and looked at Gwen. "What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" She was starting to get hysterical. "If he doesn't love me and..."

"Morgana!" Gwen was almost amused. "Of course he loves you! Anybody can see it!"

"Gwen, I'm so anxious!" She confessed.

"I know... come here!" She hugged her best friend. "You're a gorgeous bride and I'm sure he will never change his mind about marrying you, Morgana, because the king loves you."

"Thank you, Gwen..."

As they pulled away, someone knocked.

"Uther!" Morgana smiled and run to open the door.

"Sister!" Oh, it was a mistake.

"Hello, sister. I... I thought it was Uther." Morgana confessed.

"Morgana..." Morgause entered with a smile. "Why are you so worried? You'll soon be married to him." She looked carefully at Morgana's lovely bride gown. "And then you'll be the queen!"

"Sister... what if he doesn't like me to be queen anymore?"

Well, then he would have to find someone else to be the queen... Morgause smirked. Of course she wouldn't worry her sister like that.

"Morgana, don't be ridiculous!" She said. "You'll be a great queen!"

Another knock.

"Uther!" Her eyes shined when she opened the door. "You came, my love!" She hugged him.

"Morgana!" He was a bit amused. "Of course I did!" He caressed her cheek softly and kissed her lips tenderly. "You are so gorgeous!" He said sincerely admiring her in her bride gown and looking at her hair carefully twisted with small white flowers. Lovely girl! "Let's go? Arthur told me the great hall is full of people eager to see us!" Uther smiled.

And then they were in their way, arm in arm. They stopped in front of the door to the great hall. Morgause and Gwen hugged Morgana again, saying some gentle words. Then both women entered in the great hall and went to sit in their places.

"Uther..." Morgana smiled soon feeling very calm and self confident. She remembered the sight she had about the wedding some months ago, in the tent, just before the combats. "I've just remembered the sight I had months ago. About this moment."

"Really?" He smiled and had bright eyes. "Was it just like reality?"

"No." Morgana smiled. "Reality is much better because in my sights I can't do this..." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Morgana!" Uther was amused. "Soon, my sweet Morgana..." He promised. "Well... shall we go, my dear?" He offered her his arm.

"Sure." She smiled, taking his arm.

Since Uther was Morgana's guardian, it was up to him entering with her in the lady's wedding day. Well... he had never imagined he would be her future husband! Arthur had offered to enter with Morgana, so Uther could be in the great hall waiting for her, just like grooms use to. But Uther, stubborn as he was, wanted to be the one to enter with her. Morgana just smiled at that and kissed him when he told her weeks ago.

The doors were opened. The lovely music started and the couple entered, both with a bright smile, Morgana with a lilac and white bouquet. The great hall was indeed full of people! Morgana could find Gwen and Arthur... her sister... Merlin and Gaius... Oh, and Kevin with his father! And many other people, commons and royalty. They all looked so happy! Even Morgause.

Geoffrey waited for them in front of the great hall. Over a table, the documents they must sign.

"This afternoon we're reunited to celebrate the wedding of King Uther Pendragon from Camelot and Lady Morgana Le Fay, Duchess of Tintagel." He took a breath, noticing the couple smiled sweetly at each other. "I'd like to say that it's a great honour celebrate this wedding. Not only because it's a royal wedding. But because it's special. We all know royalty, specially kings and queens, must do some sacrifices in favour of their people and their kingdom. One of these sacrifices is marrying someone they don't even know. Thus, when King Uther said he would marry Lady Morgana, I was very happy, because I know they truly love each other." Geoffrey looked around and saw many people smiling or wiping a tear. Including the king and his bride. The man sighed. "Well, let me read the official document now."

Geoffrey took a breath and read it. Morgana was so excited she couldn't pay attention to an only word the man read.

"King Uther Pendragon." Geoffrey continued saying when he finished reading the official document. "Will you take Lady Morgana Le Fay as your wife, to love and comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and health, so long as you both live?"

"I will." Uther said with a sincere smile.

"Lady Morgana Le Fay." He continued. "Will you take King Uther Pendragon as your husband, to love and comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and health, so long as you both live?"

"I will." She said. She couldn't stop smiling. Uther brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"If there is anybody against this marriage, tell it now." Silence. The people was really happy for them! Uther was relieved that Agravaine wasn't there. "Now I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Uther's hand came softly and cupped her cheek. His face came nearer and nearer hers. When their lips brushed, Morgana felt that fire burning inside her body again. Her arms wrapped around Uther's neck when his tongue begged for passage. People were clapping and greeting the couple very cheerfully.

As they pulled away, smiling at each other, and the people was silent, Geoffrey continued the ceremonial.

"Well. A kingdom needs a king to rule, protect and keep it. But a people needs a queen to take care of them." Geoffrey said, ignoring when Uther took Morgana's hand, their fingers intertwined, and kissed it. "Lady Morgana, please knelt." Morgana let Uther's hand go and did as she was told. "Do you swear to take good care of the people of Camelot?"

"I do." She said promptly.

"Do you swear to follow and respect the laws and costumes of this kingdom?"

"I do."

"Then get up Lady Morgana Le Fay Pendragon, queen of Camelot!" He placed a beautiful crown on her head.

Uther helped the lady to stand and, instantly everybody in the great hall knelt and started saying "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

* * *

**So Morgana is a married lady now! Guys, I have no idea how a true royal wedding or a coronation is. First the wedding and then the coronation? Or first the coronation and then the wedding? Well. I thought... Uther is a king. To be a queen, Morgana must marry a king. That's why I made it happen in that way. And about her title, Duchess of Tintagel... well, in The mists of Avalon (I love this book!) Morgana's father is duke of Tintagel. That's where I borrowed it from.**

**Please, review and let me know what you think! **

**Have a great weekend! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again!**

**I'd like to thank you for your amazing reviews SeverusHermioneForever, Someone from Ireland, Maya, Chris and Merlinslover! Thank you very much too for the messages! =D**

**And now... if I remember well we have a wedding feast to attend! Have fun... and don't drink too much wine! ;)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Well. A kingdom needs a king to rule, protect and keep it. But a people need a queen to take care of them." Geoffrey said, ignoring when Uther took Morgana's hand, their fingers intertwined, and kissed it. "Lady Morgana, please knelt." Morgana let Uther's hand go and did as she was told. "Do you swear to take good care of the people of Camelot?"_

"_I do." She said promptly._

"_Do you swear to follow and respect the laws and costumes of this kingdom?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then get up Lady Morgana Le Fay Pendragon, queen of Camelot!" He placed a beautiful crown on her head._

_Uther helped the lady to stand and, instantly everybody in the great hall knelt and started saying "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"_

**Chapter 17**

Gwen was right. Uther and Morgana's wedding feast was surely the greatest one Camelot has ever had!

As they arrived in the hall where the feast would happen, Uther and Morgana sat in their places. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius and Morgause were in the same table with them. Oh, and Merlin's mother, who had came for the wedding.

There was clearly something weird between Merlin and Morgana's sister, Gwen noticed. They barely looked at each other and just talked when extremely necessary. And even so, their talks were always so polite and distant that they seemed to Gwen... cold. Just like they were avoiding each other. But why would Merlin act like that?

"Congratulations father, Morgana." Arthur said breaking the weird silence in their table and also the exchange of glances between the couple. "I feel very happy for you both."

"Thank you, Arthur." Uther smiled. "Now we're officially a family!" He said sweetly kissing Morgana's hand.

The servants soon served the dinner for the royal family and guests. Roast meat with spices, vegetables, baked potatoes, some delicious types of bread, wine and fruit juice. Merlin looked around just to be sure he wasn't the only one eating like a starving scarecrow in the royal banquet. He smiled when he saw Morgause eating her food abstractedly, as if she had never tasted something so good.

As soon as they finished eating, the king and Morgana got up.

"My friends..." Uther started, receiving promptly everyone's attention. "I'd like to say thank you. Thank you for coming to celebrate with us this moment of happiness. Thank you for supporting us in the difficult moments. And thank you for sharing with us all your hope and good feelings."

The people greeted the king and the new queen, making they both smile and kiss chastely. So a beautiful music started, making Morgana smile, knowing what was about to happen. Uther took Morgana's hand and they went to the centre of the hall. He bowed and they started dancing beautifully. In some moments Arthur took Gwen's hand and, with some other couples, started dancing and celebrating the royal wedding.

Merlin watched everything comfortably. Morgana looked so happy and she deserved that. He concluded that what he used to feel for Morgana in the beginning was a very boyish love. Now, however, he felt something sweet and delicate. That careful kind of love a young man feels for his sister. For his complete surprise, Gaius got up. Then, he took Hunith's hand, the woman smiled at that.

" Since your son haven't invited you... Well..." He was a bit clumsy. "I wondered... Would you like to dance, Hunith?" Gaius asked, giving Merlin a shocked face. Morgause, however, looked quite amused.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" She said to her old friend. "I'd love it!" She smiled and soon they were dancing with the other couples.

"Wow!" Merlin sounded shocked. "That was weird."

Morgause smiled at that.

"So, Merlin... it seems there's only the two of us here now." She smirked. "Won't you invite me to dance?"

"You?" He was more shocked than ever!

"Well... yes." Morgause didn't expect that, but even so she remained with her typical self confidence.

"I'm not stupid, Morgause." Merlin said coldly. "I know what you did." He sighed remembering how easily she managed to make him believe she had some kind of feeling for him. "I'm not sure why, but don't worry, I'm very good in finding out things." He smirked.

The music finished. People clapped and the dancers bowed to their pairs. So some couples went to their places and some other went to have a dance. Gwen and Arthur arrived at the table. Gwen sat in her place, drinking a bit of water.

"Merlin, may I talk to you?" Arthur asked.

"Sure." Merlin replied, waiting for whatever Arthur would say.

"Oh, not here! I mean... why don't we go to take some fresh air?" The prince said.

"You want to take fresh air with me?" Merlin sounded between shocked and amused.

"Don't be a girl, Merlin!" Arthur was a bit angry, what amused the girls. "Come here." As Arthur said that, he walked away. Merlin smiled and followed his friend.

* * *

"So..." Merlin started when they arrived at the terrace. "It's a beautiful night."

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well..." Merlin smiled. "What would you like to tell me?"

"Apart that Morgana and my father really should get a room..." Merlin and the prince looked to the just married couple who was sat at the table and kissing like the world was about to end. "I called you here for a reason, Merlin."

"And it would be..."

"I'd like you to keep an eye in Morgause." Arthur said very seriously.

"Arthur, I..."

"I know what happened between you." Arthur interrupted him. "And I'm so sorry." He added. "I wouldn't think Morgana's sister would do something like that." He sighed.

"Nor would I." Merlin said.

"Well. I'd like you to keep an eye on her." Arthur continued. "Maybe investigate her chambers... maybe talk to her..."

"Why are you asking me this, Arthur?"

"My uncle..."

"Agravaine!" Merlin interrupted shocked.

"Yes, Merlin." The prince rolled his eyes. "Before he leave he was acting in such weird ways!" He explained. "Kissing Morgana and all. I mean, he used to be a gentleman!"

"Well, Arthur... He probably is still angry with your father..." Merlin said carefully.

"I know, but even so. That man wasn't my uncle." He said. "And knowing how... close he was with Morgause, I wonder if she has something to do with that."

Merlin remembered the book of dark magic he found in Morgause's chambers, but he thought it was better not tell Arthur. For now.

"I mean, he was with Morgause!" Arthur sounded shocked. "And in my point of view he looked quite passionate."

"So did her." Merlin faced his hands.

"What? Merlin!" Arthur couldn't believe it! "Are you in love with Morgana's sister?" He smirked.

"What?" He suddenly looked at Arthur and blushed. "No! I mean, it's not like that! She... I thought she had feelings for me. Even if it wasn't love, maybe... I don't know... friendship or something."

"Such a girl!" Arthur teased. "Look... I'm not asking you to stay with her like... uh... like a couple." He said in a more comprehensive way. "Just... try to find out something. Use your magic, maybe."

"Fine. I'll try." Merlin sighed.

"Good." Arthur patted on Merlin's back. "Now let's go back to the party! I still want to tease my father a bit more!"

* * *

"I have no words to tell you how happy I am, Morgana." Uther had a bright smile. They were both at the table, by themselves.

"Then don't tell me." Morgana whispered. "Show me!"

He devoured her mouth once again, fighting the temptation of having her right there.

"My lovely wife!" He whispered in the middle of the kiss.

"Oh, things are getting hot here!" Arthur sat at the table with a grin, breaking the moment.

"Arthur!" His father reprehended him.

"What? Maybe it's time for honeymoon?" He smirked, looking at a blushed Morgana. However, for his surprise, the queen smiled and gave Uther a hopeful look.

"Not yet, my dear." Uther cupped her face. "Patience, Morgana!" He smiled.

"God!" Arthur said with mocked shock.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked, trying not to pay attention at Uther's hand on her thigh.

"Yes, Morgana? Or should I call you mum?"

"Arthur!" Uther warned. Morgana, however, was laughing.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No, I haven't. And she surely isn't in my father's mouth." He teased, noticing she blushed. "Maybe she's dancing with one of the knights? Or... somewhere?" He looked around not finding Morgause anywhere.

"She's a big girl, my dear..." Uther calmed her.

"I know it's just... a weird feeling."

"A sight?" Uther asked carefully.

"No, not a sight." Morgana caressed his hand. "Just a feeling."

* * *

Morgause was in her chambers. She had changed her dress for another one, simpler. She has already gone to the kitchen and took some food, which she was placing carefully in a bag. What else? Some blankets? Agravaine looked so cold yesterday night when she visited him using her magic! Oh, she wasn't worried. No... it was just... well, Agravaine was her loyal ally, she must keep him nicely, right? It's so difficult to find a good ally nowadays... And she knows very well how hovels in the woods might be cold at night. Morgause went near the tube and took a towel and a bar of soap. Just in case he had forgotten.

She opened the door, looked around... nobody! Perfect! Everybody was at the feast, even the servants, thanks to her sister's good heart. Morgause walked quickly to the courtyard, her head covered by a hood, just like any servant going home that night. She took her horse, a brown one, mounted in a skilled way and ride to the woods.

* * *

"Don't worry, Morgana." Uther calmed her, while a servant brought a big and beautiful cake to the table. "Your sister probably went to have some rest and didn't want to bother you."

"Yes, probably." Morgana agreed. She wanted her sister to be there. But probably Uther was right. That would be a perfect night!

The king and the queen got up, a bright smile in both their faces. Everyone was looking at them in expectation.

"The king and the queen are going to part their wedding cake!" An excited voice announced.

Morgana and Uther took the knife and held it together. So they made a cut on it, all people greeting and clapping in joy. They kissed chastely and some servants came to part the cake properly and serve it to the guests.

In some more minutes, as Morgana and Uther finished their cake, just like some guests. There were some people talking cheerfully to each other, some couples dancing, children running and playing around... And the king started to get a bit... impatient.

"My dear... maybe it's time to go..." He whispered to her.

"I'd love it!" She smiled, her eyes darkening in expectation.

Uther held her hand and kissed it, always looking in her eyes. So they got up.

"Your attention please!" Uther said and the people looked at them, already knowing what the king probably would say. "It's time for I and my queen go to our chambers." He smiled, Morgana blushed a bit. It was so weird make all the people know what they were about to do! The people, however, clapped and greeted them in joy once again. "I wish you to enjoy the party for as long time as you wish! Have a great night!" Uther smiled, took Morgana's arm gallantly and, under everybody's gazes and greetings, the king and his queen walked to the door.

As they were out, Merlin, Arthur and Gwen were alone at their table.

"I can't believe Gaius!" Merlin said a bit annoyed. He's still dancing with my mother! Can you believe?"

Gwen smiled at that.

"Oh, Merlin, believe me, I kind of know how it feels..." Arthur said. "Don't be surprised if you have a little brother or sister!" He teased his friend.

"Arthur!" Gwen couldn't believe the prince really said that! "Don't worry, Merlin, they clearly are old friends and are just enjoying this beautiful feast." Merlin smiled at her sweet words. He knew Gwen was right.

"Whatever." Arthur said. He clearly was a bit drunk. "Guinevere... now Morgana and my father went to their honeymoon maybe we should go to."

"Already?" The lady thought the idea weird.

"Yes. We should practice for our own honeymoon!" Gwen blushed at his comment. Merlin, however, had a smirk. "What?" Arthur continued saying to Gwen. "I know you like it!" Merlin smirked even more. He knew it was probably true.

"We better go." Gwen concluded very embarrassed, before Arthur could tell something more. "Good night Merlin."

As his friends left, Merlin was now the only one sat at the royal table. Maybe he should go and look for Morgause. Oh, just for a talk, of course! Try to find out something, just like Arthur asked him. He knew the prince was right. There was something about the lady he should find out for his and Camelot's own good.

"Hello, Merlin." Kevin sat in at the table with him.

"Kevin! Enjoying the party?" He smiled.

"Oh, I was... I think I ate too much cake! I had never seen a cake that big before!"

"Well, come here." He helped the kid to get up. "Let me see what I can do."

Merlin put his hand over the boy's stomach and murmured a couple of words.

"Thank you Merlin!" Kevin smiled. "I'm much better!"

"Good. Try not to eat more cake today!" Merlin adverted him. "Well, Kevin. I must go now."

"Oh? It's so early!"

"I have... uh... things to do."

"It's about magic, right?" He said excitedly. "Let me help you!" Merlin looked at him uncertain. "Oh, please, Merlin!"

"All right!" Merlin finally agreed. He intended just to talk to Morgause. And maybe, having a little kid with them was a way to keep their talking... decent. "Come!"

They left.

* * *

Morgana and Uther entered the lady's chambers. Well, their chambers now. The lady was giggling in expectation. Uther held Morgana's arms in a firm but gentle way and kissed her.

"Finally! My queen!" He kissed her again in a very provoking way. Morgana sighed and gave in, her arms wrapping around his neck in an attempt of bringing him closer. Uther pulled away, walked to their bed, which was carefully decorated with rose petals. So he started stripping, glad to see Morgana's eyes darkening while the lady bit her lower lip observing his body. "Come here, my bride." Morgana couldn't help but walk slowly to Uther. "Morgana!" He held her. "I love you so much, my dear!"

Morgana looked up and their lips met once again.

"I love you too, Uther." She said on his lips.

The kiss started sweet. But soon, impatient as she felt after so much provocations during all day, Morgana bit his lip, forcing Uther to deep the kiss. When Morgana's mouth started to kiss his jaw and his neck, Uther's hands unlaced her beautiful gown. He pulled her away to take a look at her naked body.

"So beautiful..." He said looking at her.

"Come on, Uther..." She gave a step in, caressing his face with her soft hands and insinuating her body against his hard one.

"So eager!" He smirked. "It's time, Morgana. Now you'll be officially and properly my wife!" He kissed her. "My queen." He kissed her once again. "My love." He kissed her again.

"I've always been yours, Uther!" She whispered in a provoking but kind of innocent way that made the king gasp.

He took her to the bed and suddenly his hands and his mouth were everywhere! Uther kissed her neck and collarbone again and again, until the queen moaned senseless. So his mouth continued its way down, always kissing and biting softly her skin, sucking sometimes, printing his marks on her porcelain skin.

"Oh!" It was always so good when Uther decides play with her breasts! His hands forced them together while he was licking and sucking her nipples.

Meanwhile, one of his hands found its way down, arriving at Morgana's intimacy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Morgana... I noticed I've been forcing you to spend all the day wet like this..." His fingers caressed it, feeling her moistures.

"Continue!" She breathed.

Uther smirked and easily slipped two of his thick fingers inside her, Morgana groaned and arched her body against his while his fingers moved quickly. Morgana could feel his erection against her body, and, in the middle of all that pleasure he was giving her, she knew how much control he had. As her groans were louder, Uther went down and, always moving his fingers inside her, started licking her sensitive spot. Morgana's hands grabbed the bed sheets and her hips went up, making Uther so proud.

"Oh! Uther... Uther!" She tried to breath. "It's coming!" She announced.

"Let it come, Morgana!" He said proudly. And so she did, Moaning and arching her body, her head falling back with her eyes closed. Uther thought she had never looked so gorgeous.

So he went up and kissed her lips. Morgana looked so satisfied, so breathless! It made his erection pulse.

"Let me do the same for you." She said going down.

"Morgana... you don't have to..."

"But I'd like to give you pleasure too..." She insisted, her hand pumping slowly his erection. "I really enjoy it!"

"Oh! Morgana!" He breathed. "I don't think I'll last..." He groaned when she licked the tip.

"Then don't last!" She sucked softly the tip. "So we start everything again!" That was enough! Uther didn't notice when his hands forced Morgana's head against his hardness, making the lady put all his length in her mouth with a small moan.

Morgana sucked and licked, alternating hard and soft sucks. Now it was Uther groaning senseless and screaming rambling words.

"Oh! My dear... Morgana!" He couldn't believe her boldness! "Morgana... Morgana!" He sounded a bit desperate, trying to make the lady stop, but she, stubborn as she was, had her arms firmly around his body, moaning in protest, always sucking him. "Enough my dear, enough! I'm going to... Oh!" He groaned and came. In her mouth.

Uther was a bit ashamed. How could he do that to Morgana in their honeymoon? The lady, however, had a proud face, wiping her chin and licking her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana..."

"Don't be. I'm not." She said, sending a chill across his body. "You're salty." She kept provoking and kissed him, so Uther could taste himself.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless. For some minutes, they just stood like that, kissing and caressing each other. Soon, however, the kisses and caresses got hotter and hotter. And, when Morgana didn't expect, Uther was over her, his erection growing again.

"Oh! Again, already?" She smirked.

"Weren't you the one talking about start it again?" He grinned and kissed her fiercely.

Morgana's thighs parted to receive her Uther while her hands caressed hungrily his body.

"Ready?" He went to his position, looking at her with love.

"Oh! Y-yes!"

"Here we go!" He announced just before slip in. "Oh god, Morgana!" It was always so great!

"Oh, Uther!" She gasped. He gave her some moments and started moving slowly... teasingly slowly... As he expected, Morgana soon was panting in expectation and started moving her hips, trying to force a harder rhythm. "Come on, Uther... harder, please..."

"I must obey my queen!" He declared just before increase his pace to a much faster one.

His mouth sucked hard at Morgana's neck, and soon the lady was screaming in pleasure, completely bewildered. Uther wants her to come again. And so she did, screaming his name and fighting to breath. Uther pumped some more times and followed her, collapsing over Morgana's soft body. Her arms wrapped around him and caressed the king tenderly. So the couple took another loving break before start it again. That night would be perfect!

* * *

"What's the plan, Merlin?" Kevin whispered to him when they stopped in front of Morgause's chambers.

"Let me just talk to her." He said. "Try to touch her and... well... use your gift."

The boy nodded. Merlin knocked. No response. They looked at each other and knocked again. No response. Merlin's ear went to near of the door, trying to listen to a sound or something. Kevin put his hands on the door.

"There's nobody inside there, Merlin."

"Good. Let's enter!" He slowly opened the door and the boys sneaked to the lady's chambers.

"What now?" Kevin whispered.

"Well, Kevin, we need information. Try to find out everything you can. I'll do the same in my own way."

Kevin started touching everything around him. Merlin went to Morgause's bed and looked for the magic book he had seen last time he went there. As he found it, the lad decided to take the book with him. Oh, not like that! He would soon replace it back. But he wanted Gaius to take a look on it and... Oh! There was something more there. A velvet bag. He opened it. Inside there was something. A red ruby. Shining in a way only magic could do.

"Kevin!"

* * *

**Oh, here we are! Did you enjoyed the feast? Please, review and let me know what you think!**

**Next one will be more focused on Morgause and Agravaine. Oh, and in Merlin's discovery. A little taste: "The problem, Morgause, is that I'm living in a hovel!" Hahaha, yes, it seems someone is still angry... =P**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here I am! I know, it isn't Friday yet... but compensating you for all those times I used to be late, here it is! Well, it was done and when I finish a chapter I just can't wait to update! =D**

**Thank you so much for your reviews Merlinslover, SeverusHermioneForever, Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland. I'm glad you enjoyed the feast! Thank you very much for the messages, favourites and alerts, they mean a lot.**

**And now... have fun! =)**

* * *

Previously...

_Well, Kevin, we need information. Try to find out everything you can. I'll do the same in my own way."_

_Kevin started touching everything around him. Merlin went to Morgause's bed and looked for the magic book he had seen last time he went there. As he found it, the lad decided to take the book with him. Oh, not like that! He would soon replace it back. But he wanted Gaius to take a look on it and... Oh! There was something more there. A velvet bag. He opened it. Inside there was something. A red ruby. Shining in a way only magic could do._

"_Kevin!"_

**Chapter 18**

"Merlin!" The boy rushed to his friend. "What happened?"

"I found a... a jewel and... look!" Merlin couldn't believe.

"It shines so much!" The kid said. "Very beautiful!"

"Oh, Kevin, don't fool yourself!" He had to recognise he sounds more and more like Gaius!

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is no natural jewel like this one." Merlin explained. "You see? It had its own light!" Merlin lifted the ruby, always holding it with the velvet bag, and it lightened a bit Morgause's dark chambers.

"Is it... magic?" Kevin asked carefully.

"Probably."

"Let me touch it?" Kevin took it from Merlin's hands.

"Oh, wait!" He adverted. "It might be dangerous!"

But it was too late. Kevin's eyes lost its focus, as they use to each time the kid use his special gift: the boy knew information about people or things by touching them.

"Oh!" He dropped the ruby with a scared face.

"Kevin!" Merlin touched him. The boy was cold and shaking a bit. "Are you fine?"

"I-I don't know... the jewel, Merlin... it tried to steal my energy or something."

Merlin sighed.

"Dark magic, as I presumed." He put the ruby on its velvet bag, took it and the book with him. "Let's go, Kevin. Gaius will know what to do."

* * *

Morgause dismounted her horse and knocked the hovel door. No response. There was light coming from the window, how could he just pretend the hovel was empty? She rolled her eyes when he didn't open the door.

"Agravaine? It's me!"

The door suddenly stormed opened and a pair of strong hands forced Morgause to enter, closing it in the sequence.

"Oh! Agravaine! What's the matter?"

"Sshh!" He looked... weird.

"What's the problem, Agravaine?" Morgause caressed his hair, clearly worried about him and his reaction.

"The problem, Morgause, is that I'm living in a hovel!" He yelled a bit angry.

"Oh." She clearly thought it funny. "Maybe I could help you... uh... to make your hovel look a bit more like a home?" What the hell was she doing?

"Sounds good." He smiled, much calmer. When he was about to give her an unusual sweet kiss, Morgause turned away and started unpacking and putting over the table everything she brought from the castle.

"Look!" She said nervously. "I've brought you some good food... some grain... oh, and some blankets, a towel and a bar of soap, because I didn't know if you had time to take it before you left."

"That was sweet of yours." He walked to her and touched softly her shoulder. "I have a tube here. A very old one, but it will have to fit." He sighed. "I feel so miserable here without you!"

"Agravaine..." She paced around, trying to avoid his soft contact. Morgause deals very good with sex and strategies... but when it comes up to feelings, she feels so lost and weak! "It's a very nice hovel! You know, most people live in worse conditions."

"Morgause... I've never cooked. I've never prepared a bath. I've never done my bed. I've never cleaned a house. I've never... uh... cleaned a dish."

"Washed." She corrected him amused.

"Yes." He passed his hand on his black hair. "You see, Morgause, this is a disaster!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" She smirked. "Come on, I'll teach you."

He smiled and went to her. Soon Morgause showed him how to take care of everything. How to make the bed (she laughed so much when he just forced her over the bed!), how to clean, she told him how to wash his clothes and how to cook some vegetables and grains.

"I'll spend all the day doing all that!" Agravaine said almost hopelessly.

"Nonsense!" She smiled. He really has no idea of how people use to live!

"Morgause... how a lady like you know all that... uh... servant job?"

"I always used to travel a lot in order to develop my magic." She told him pouring some of wine she brought for them. "I've already stood in hovels, caves... and even in the woods." She told.

For some moments Morgause was lost in her memories, remembering the travels she had done when she was younger, in order to meet druids and some other people who could teach her about magic.

"Oh, milady!" He broke the silence. "You haven't taught me how to prepare a bath!" Agravaine smirked.

"Oh!" She smirked, already knowing what was about to happen. "Very simple, milord... She walked to the cooker and put some water to boil. "We'll need some more water."

"There's a river near here." Agravaine informed her.

"Oh." She smiled. "And there's a bucket here!" She handed it to him.

"What? You want me to carry water!" He was so shocked that Morgause couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Agravaine! I know you're a lord and won't like a lady to do so."

"Fine!" He left.

In some more minutes Agravaine was back.

"Look, Morgause!" He smiled. "I brought some flowers to use in the bath. I know you like it."

"You learn so fast!" She smiled sincerely proud. "Well, Agravaine... We'll need more water!" She poured the water in the tube and handed the bucket back to him.

"More?"

"You don't expect us to bathe in a bucket, right?" She gave him a provoking gaze.

"All right!" He left again.

Some more buckets and the tube had water enough for their bath.

"And now?" He asked.

"Now we put the flowers in the hot water, so it's scented. We just have to put the hot water in the tube..." She did it. "And mix!" Morgause put her hand in the tube and waved it, mixing the water. "Perfect!" She looked at him. "Maybe next time you'll want to fill it during the day, so you won't have to walk in the woods at night..."

"Oh, and now..." He went to her and agilely unlaced her dress.

"Agravaine, you daring boy!" She said with mocked outrage, when her dress just poured around her feet. So she went to him and undressed Agravaine very provokingly.

"Milady..." He offered her his hand and helped Morgause to enter the tube, following her. "Finally!" He said holding her body together to his and kissing her lips with hunger.

Morgause instantly gave in, as hungry as Agravaine. Her wet hands caressed his cheek, going to his nape and forcing him closer. She went to his lap and got positioned, wrapping her legs around his waist, causing the man to groan in complete surprise. She needed something really intense to happen now. Something to help her to forget about her sister's wedding with that traitor! Something to help her to deal with that empty space somewhere inside her.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" He smirked playfully, both of them panting. "I'll show you what you get!"

And saying that he just entered carelessly. The way he knew Morgause likes and needs it. She arched her body against Agravaine, screaming in pleasure.

"Show me!" She teased him with a rough voice.

Agravaine groaned again and started moving, biting in her collarbone, his hands gripping hard her hips. Morgause was moaning and breathing hard, her hands caressing his back and his muscled arms.

"Oh! Agravaine!" It was so good listening to her screams and groans! Yes, maybe live in a hovel in the woods has a good point!

Increasing his pace, Agravaine watched amazed the way Morgause groaned and screamed, her head falling back and her eyes closed when the lady reached her climax. Groaning, he followed her. Morgause tried to normalize her breathe.

In some more time they were in bed.

"I'm sorry." Agravaine said. "This bed is terrible."

"I've already spent so many nights sleeping on the floor... this bed is not like the ones we had in Camelot... but it's a nice bed." She told him, what made Agravaine turn around and look at her, his head resting on his hand and his elbow on the pillow.

"You are full of surprises!" He said amazed.

Those eyes! That gaze! It was... sweet! What...

"Agravaine... It's late, maybe it's time to go back!" She tried to get up.

"No, wait!" He grabbed her wrist. Morgause looked back at him. "Why you always do that?"

"What?"

"In Camelot you always asked me to leave." It sent a bad sensation hearing him saying that. Because she knew it was true. "You said you didn't want someone to know about us."

"Indeed." She tried to sound rational.

"And now? We're in the woods! Nobody is here to listen or to see!" He was a bit desperate. Why she had to go away in the middle of the night?

"Agravaine..." She looked down and felt her face... blushing!

"Look at me, Morgause." Reluctantly she did as he asked. "Stay here. All the night!"

"Oh!" She was surprised.

"The woods may be dangerous at night." He pointed.

"I'm a big girl."

"I need to have you once again. And in the morning." He tried again, his hand caressing suggestively her waist and hips. Well... why not? She smiled sincerely, hoping her eyes weren't shinning like Morgana's use to. "I know you want to stay... and I know you didn't want me to leave all those times." He caressed her arms. Morgause knew that was true. She had even decided she wouldn't ask him to leave anymore! "Once we have breakfast you're free to go."

"Well... what if someone in Camelot notices I'm not there?"

"Morgause, that's impossible! They will think you're in another person's chambers, but does it matters so much to you?" No, it doesn't. "Maybe you couldn't sleep and left for a little walk?"

"Maybe..." She was almost giving in.

"Moreover, this night all attentions are for Uther and your sister..."

Oh, that again?

"You convinced me!" She said impulsively, kissing him fiercely.

* * *

"Gaius!" Merlin and Kevin entered the physician's chambers in an agitated way.

"Merlin! Kevin! Where have you been?" Gaius looked from his book while Hunith and Kevin's father stopped talking at the table.

"Yes, we were worried about you two!" Hunith said. "As people started to go home we noticed you weren't at the feast anymore..."

"I was in Morgause's chambers!" Merlin said still agitated.

"Merlin!" Gaius reprehended him.

"Oh, she wasn't there of course!"

"Merlin!" His mother was shocked. "Is that what I taught you? Sneaking in other people's chambers in the middle of the night?"

"He doesn't need someone to teach him that!" Gaius said teasingly. Merlin looked at him with fake outrage.

"Arthur asked me to find out about her because he thinks she has done something to Agravaine act the way he did..." The lad explained. "So I remembered the book I saw when... uh..." He blushed. "Last time I've been there. Here it is." He put the book on the table.

Gaius opened it and read a bit.

"Merlin!" The old physician was shocked. "It seems she's really skilled in dark magic!"

"Show them the jewel, Merlin!" Kevin said enthusiastically.

Merlin did it, carefully opening the velvet bag, never touching it.

"Don't touch!" Kevin adverted Merlin's mother. "It steals energy, I don't want you to feel bad."

"What a sweet little boy!" She smiled caressing Kevin's hair, making his father smile.

"It steals energy, that's why it shines like this." Merlin said.

"Not only that, Merlin." Gaius said studying the ruby. "When it steals someone's energy, its magic gets stronger."

"Then we must find out what is the ruby magic about." Merlin concluded.

"The point is, the magic was made by Morgause or against her?" Kevin's father asked.

"She probably did it." Merlin declared. "The ruby was very near her book... in a place she could find easily." He told them. "If it had been made against her... well, it would be very well hidden!"

"Merlin has a point." Kevin said. "Morgana will be so worried about her sister once again!" He pointed a bit worried.

"Let her have her honeymoon in peace." Merlin said seriously. "She deserves it." He took a breath. "We can deal with Morgause and the ruby, right?"

"Yes." Gaius agreed. "In the morning we will talk to the dragon. Now we better have some sleep!" He got up and walked to his bed. "I'm too old for that kind of feast!"

It caused Merlin and Kevin to share a smile.

* * *

"Morgana?" Uther called her in the bed. His wife was almost sleeping over his chest. They were both sweat and really tired.

"Uther... do you... want it again?" She couldn't believe he still had energy after coming so many times!

He smirked at her surprise. Weren't you the one talking about start again and again, my dear? Oh, of course he wouldn't say that in their honeymoon.

"Not for now, my dear... I see that I clearly exhaust you." He said proudly. Yes, let Morgana sleep a bit over him, it was always so lovely! "I just wanted to ask if you feel something weird?"

"Hm?" She was too tired for feeling anything. "I feel my love for you increasing each day." She said weakly, but sincerely.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more then I've imagine it was possible to love someone." He said in return. She smiled and rested her head on his chest again, listening to the beats of his heart.

Uther caressed her soft dark hair tenderly, and soon Morgana was sleeping peacefully. Uther, however, had a weird sensation. Oh, no! Of course he was happy with his wedding, he loves Morgana so much that he still couldn't believe how lucky he was for having her love. One could say it was magic. But he felt something was about to happen. One could say he was a sorcerer. But Merlin had already told him. Because magic is free, people without magic are starting to feel it. He sighed. What was happening?

* * *

It was dawn. The usual mists were slowly fading away in the sun light.

Agravaine looked at the woman sleeping on his bed. She was gorgeous! And she really stood with him! He couldn't understand... he has never been the one to get that involved with women. And when he knew Morgause, he guessed it would be only sex. And he was happy because he had found a woman who enjoys it as much and as roughly as him. But then... he felt so attached to her! It was like magic!

He kissed softly her lips. Morgause moaned and smiled. Agravaine smirked and licked her lips. This time Morgause opened her eyes and, seeing Agravaine, she responded the kiss.

"Good morning." Agravaine said happy. She has really stood all the night!

"Agravaine..." She sounded a bit worried.

"Don't." He stopped her from talking. "Don't tell me you must go back now."

"The sun is already up." She smiled sadly at him.

"And so?" Why does she care? "Stay a bit more..." He asked. "We had such a great night... wouldn't you stay a bit more for a great morning?"

"Oh?" She smiled. He was so hopeful! "Maybe..." She said playfully.

"Come here, let me hug you!" He asked amazed.

"Oh, you sound just like Merlin!" She laughed, but even so she went to him.

However, if she had been the one hugging Merlin, now Agravaine was the one hugging her. She sighed and soon relaxed. It was so warm and good! His strong arms around her, his muscled chest... it made her feel so in peace, so protected and... Oh! No, no, no! Goddess, please, don't tell... was she... in love with Agravaine?

* * *

**Oh, Morgause, don't feel so scared, it happens to all of us! =P**

**So? What do you think? What about Uther feeling magic? Can you imagine his shock? Review and let me know. **

**Next one we will have more of Merlin and the dragon.**

**Have a great weekend! =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

**Thank you very much for your amazing reviews! Special thanks to Maya, Chris, Merlinslover, Someone from Ireland and Guest.**

**Yes, Morgause's finally seeing the obvious! Oh and I must confess I've been having more fun than I thought I would have writing about Morgause and Agravaine! oO**

**Enough of talking! Let's see what Morgause will do with her recent discovery about her own feelings...**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_Good morning." Agravaine said happy. She has really stood all the night!_

"_Agravaine..." She sounded a bit worried._

"_Don't." He stopped her from talking. "Don't tell me you must go back now."_

"_The sun is already up." She smiled sadly at him._

"_And so?" Why does she care? "Stay a bit more..." He asked. "We had such a great night... wouldn't you stay a bit more for a great morning?"_

"_Oh?" She smiled. He was so hopeful! "Maybe..." She said playfully._

"_Come here, let me hug you!" He asked amazed._

"_Oh, you sound just like Merlin!" She laughed, but even so she went to him._

_However, if she had been the one hugging Merlin, now Agravaine was the one hugging her. She sighed and soon relaxed. It was so warm and good! His strong arms around her, his muscled chest... it made her feel so in peace, so protected and... Oh! No, no, no! Goddess, please, don't tell... was she... in love with Agravaine?_

**Chapter 19**

Why, goddess? Why?

He was the first man she had managed to stay together during the entire night. He was the first one she caught herself thinking about. He was the first one she... cares about. No. She wouldn't be that silly, would she?

"Agravaine..." It should have been a warning. But it sounded sweet.

"Morgause." He smiled at her. Was the lady finally seeing the obvious?

He had her so firmly in his arms. His eyes looked inside hers, like he could see her soul. She tried to avoid his eyes, but she just couldn't. She wondered if her eyes had that same shine his ones had. But when Agravaine's face went nearer and nearer, Morgause just stopped thinking. Their lips brushed softly. Her eyes got closed. Goddess, it was so warm! Agravaine looked at her with a smile and finally kissed her sweetly. And this time, Morgause didn't try to avoid it.

* * *

Merlin, Gaius and Kevin were sat at the table. Hunith was cooking her special toast for breakfast while Mr. Johnson, who had claimed he would help her with the food, was just near her, both of them talking and laughing sometimes.

"Do you think we'll be brothers, Merlin?" Kevin asked innocently looking at their parents.

"What?" Merlin gasped, amusing Gaius.

"They're just like Morgana and the king used to be." The little boy noticed.

"Oh..." Merlin was confused. "Kevin!"

"It must be nice have a mum." The boy looked at his hands.

"Boys..." Gaius said. "Let's get concentrated in our job."

"Morgause's ruby." Kevin concluded.

"Yes." Gaius said a bit impatient.

"Morgana's wedding ring has a ruby too." The little boy continued.

"Of course it does!" Gaius said more impatient, but apparently Kevin decided it was funny. "Red is the colour of Camelot! Moreover, the ruby is a jewel that represents love."

"Then probably the spell Morgause used is about... love?" Merlin thought it very unusual.

"Well. Love or something related to it." Gaius pointed.

"Like what?" Merlin said looking at his mother and Mr. Johnson who was holding her hand for some mysterious reason.

"That's the point, Merlin."

"Why don't you use your book and try to find something about love there?" Kevin suggested.

"Oh!" Merlin got an idea. "I'll use a book, of course... but Morgause's book! Then we just have to find any spell made with a ruby!"

"Merlin!" Gaius looked at him very surprised. "That's brilliant!" Merlin had a funny face of proud and happiness. "What are you waiting for? Go and take Morgause's book!"

Clumsily, Merlin got up and took the book near of Gaius' ones.

"Let me see..."

Merlin started browsing the book. Suddenly he stopped, pointed his right palm to the book and said a spell and making his friends pay attention at him. The book just opened in the right page, for everyone's surprise.

"Wow!" Kevin was amazed.

"My boy!" Hunith said proudly.

"Here it is!" Merlin said. "A spell to have one's loyalty!"

"With a ruby?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Well, using the ruby, the person in question, Agravaine, I suppose, will feel like he's in love with Morgause... or kind of. That's how she managed to have his loyalty." Gaius said.

"Because we're loyal to people we love." Kevin concluded smiling.

"Oh, but we're talking about Morgause, right?" Merlin said. "She doesn't care about love!" Merlin said bitterly. "For her everything is about power and money and strategies!"

"Merlin..." Gaius looked at him. "Of course there are many reasons why people are loyal to someone." He said. "But love probably is the less rational reason. People may question a strategy... or someone's power... but they never seriously question why they love someone."

"Learn one thing, lad." Mr. Johnson said. "If you try to find reasons for loving a woman, that means you don't really love her. However, when you look for reasons for not loving her, so you're already in love."

"That was wise." Hunith said, receiving a warm gaze from Mr. Johnson.

"I think I understand..." Merlin said thoughtfully.

"The point is why Morgause needs Agravaine's loyalty." Gaius said.

"Well..." Merlin remembered the piece of conversation he had heard in Morgause's chambers that sad night. "She was really worried about Morgana marrying Uther. And Agravaine would be the perfect person to help her with that. He hates the king after all..."

"Yes. But now Morgana is already married to Uther." Hunith pointed. "And they're a lovely couple, by the way!" She smiled. "I can't see what else Morgause could do... and God, against her own sister!"

"Yes, and Agravaine is far far away." Kevin said.

"But the magic is still working, as we all can see." Merlin showed them the ruby, shining like a star.

"Well... let's have the delicious breakfast Hunith kindly cooked for us." Gaius suggested when his stomach rumbled. "Then we go and talk to the dragon. He surely will point us a sensate solution."

* * *

The king and the queen of Camelot were in their bed, fondling gently each other. Uther's mouth kissed the top of Morgana's head and went down to her cheeks, her jaw, her neck...

"Oh!" She moaned with a smile. "It seems we are not leaving this bed anytime soon." She said playfully.

"Oh. And do you regret it, Morgana?" Uther had a grin.

Far from that, Uther!

"Of course not, love." She said sincerely. "On the truth I'd stay here forever if we could."

That made his eyes shine.

"Let's enjoy the time we have, then, my dear..." The king had his hands on her hips and his lips on her nipples, sucking and biting gently.

"Uther!" She gasped. "Wait!" He stopped and looked at her with curiosity. "Last night you had me in every imaginable way!" Oh, it caused him to look at her with fire on his eyes! He needs her so much... "Now it's my turn!"

The queen flipped them over, taking him by surprise.

"Morgana!" He clearly had never expected that! She smirked. So funny! She straddled him, causing Uther to moan.

"My turn, Uther." She repeated roughly when he tried to dominate her. "Let's have some fun in my own way now!" Uther gasped at that, his erection pulsed.

He was completely hard. Morgana's hands caressed his muscled chest, happy to notice how her husband shivered at her touches. Her hands went down to his abdomen almost arriving at his manhood but never touching it.

"Oh, Morgana, no torture, please!" He begged.

"It's up to me to decide that, Uther." She said seriously, making the man gasp at her attitude.

"Come on, my dear..." He almost moaned the words as she started moving teasingly against his erection. Uther clench his teeth and she knew he was using all his self control.

As if that wasn't enough, she leaned in and started kissing and sucking deliciously on his chest, her breasts brushing against his skin.

"Morgana, you're killing me!" He almost screamed.

Morgana smirked and slowly made him enter, her eyes closing and a soft moan escaping from her lips. As Uther was inside her, she looked at him. He was looking at her amazed. Then, with their gazes locked to each other's, Morgana and Uther started moving, small sounds coming from their lips. Soon their pace was faster and faster.

"Oh!" She gasped when Uther reached her arms, bringing her body to him and changing the angle. "Uther!" It feels so good! Especially when his hands held possessively her hips.

Uther continued his movements, Morgana's full breasts brushing seductively on his chest. Some more pushes and they came together, both of them groaning and breathing heavily. Morgana just collapsed over Uther's body. With a proud smile, he embraced his wife gently. They shared a sweet kiss and stood in the same position, once again gently fondling each other, Uther still inside Morgana.

* * *

For the first time in her life she has made love instead of making sex. And now, while lying in his bed, their bodies intertwined and her head resting on Agravaine's chest, Morgause had to admit, at least to herself, it felt great!

"You're so beautiful." Agravaine whispered. She knew. She has been hearing that all the time since she was so young! But, for the first time, it made her heart feel something warm.

"Agravaine..." She looked at him. "I... I don't know how to say this."

"Just say." He whispered cupping her face and already knowing what was about to come.

Goddess, what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if she would make a fool of herself? It would spoil completely her plans! But... there was something in his eyes... And, sincerely, Morgause felt like she would explode if she didn't tell him!

"Agravaine..." Her eyes run away from his. "I... I think I'm in love." She confessed shyly.

"If this makes you feel better, it was difficult when I realized my feelings too." He said, making the lady look at him again. "I can't explain how, Morgause, but I feel attached to you." He said, noticing how her eyes were bright. "I need you." She leaned in for one more kiss. "I always thought it would be just sex for you." He smiled.

"Oh, and it was supposed to be!" She said sincerely making the man smirk. "I was never the one to fall in love..."

"Neither was I."

"But maybe Morgana is right. Eventually love finds you." She said thoughtfully. "I feel... lost." She confessed. It was so weird talk about feelings! But she couldn't have all that inside her anymore. Once she was aware of those feelings, they must be shared. Only so she would feel better.

"Morgause..." She was younger than him but... the lady had never fallen in love? "It's fine." He calmed her. "See? You love me. I feel the same for you, I think." Well, it wasn't the kind of love Agravaine felt for his bride. It was difficult to explain, but he surely cares about her. "Things will be fine." He embraced her.

"How could it be, Agravaine?" She asked bitterly. That wasn't in her plans!

"Well... why don't we just forget about everything and go away?" He smiled.

"What?" She was shocked.

"Yes, we could go to Cornwall... or maybe to the north if you like."

"What about our plans?" She insisted. "Don't you want Uther Pendragon dead?"

"Of course I do." He said. "But I'd like both of us alive." He told her. "We deserve some peace and good moments, Morgause." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Oh, we will have much more than that as soon as I'm the queen." She told him. What? Maybe she's in love, but she's still Morgause!

"What?" He was shocked. "I don't like the idea of you and Uther Pendragon together!" He said with ager and jealousness. Oh, he was so adorable! Morgause smiled.

"Just for a while, Agravaine..." She sat and looked at him, still caressing his chest. "You know you're much better than him... because you're hotter... and handsome... and you aren't a murderer..." And you love me!

"Even so!" He was still angry. "I don't want you near him!"

"Listen to me well, Agravaine!" She suddenly sounded powerful and angry. "There is no man in this earth who can tell me with who I should or should not lie!" He looked at her amazed and nodded. Morgause smiled much calmer and her head was back to his chest. She needed some more of that. "Then I'll marry you." She caressed his chest. "And then I'll make you my king. King Agravaine of Camelot!"

"I'd appreciate that." He caressed her blond curls.

"I know." She smiled. "Meanwhile, this hovel will be our island of peace."

"So be it." He kissed her fiercely, restarting their... uh... activities.

* * *

"Is it now?" Kevin asked very excited.

"What?" Gaius asked.

"The dragon! I miss him!" Kevin said.

"Yes." Merlin said. "It's more than time!"

"A dragon, Merlin?" Hunith was worried.

"He's a friend, mum!" Merlin told her. "Come on, you'll like him!"

And so they all went to the north tower, where the king had allowed Merlin to call the dragon when necessary.

"Wow!" Kevin run to the edge, causing his father to run to him and held his arm, even if the little boy almost couldn't reach the top of the edge. "We have a really nice vision of Camelot and the woods here!"

Merlin finally managed to call his big friend. And moments later the dragon flied to them.

"Oh God, Merlin!" Hunith said a bit shocked. "I always knew you're special... but I've never imagined you have such great power!"

"You have barely seen it!" Gaius told her.

"Have you called me, Emrys?" The dragon arrived.

"Well, yes!" Merlin started. "We're having some trouble here."

The dragon looked around and saw Kevin hiding behind his father. Hunith was talking to him trying to calm the kid.

"Hello, little warlock!" His head came near the boy with a smile. "Come on, you're still afraid of me?"

"I-I'm so so-sorry, dragon. But you're so big!" The boy said, causing the dragon to laugh.

"I'm a friend. I wouldn't harm you." That was enough for Kevin's head pop from behind Mr. Johnson. "Come on! We had a nice time rescuing the witch, didn't we?"

"Y-yes." He appeared.

"Good." The dragon looked at Merlin. "Tell me about the problems, Emrys!"

"Oh, last night Morgana married Uther." He told. "And Arthur asked me to find out something about Morgause and Agravaine." He continued. "And... well, Morgause wasn't in her chambers."

"Because of the sorceress and the traitor!" The dragon concluded.

"What?" Merlin was shocked. "But Agravaine is far from here! The king asked him to leave!"

"Oh, don't fool yourself, Emrys." The dragon said. "The traitor can't leave because of the sorceress spell."

"The ruby!" Gaius concluded. "So I was right, it really was made for Agravaine."

"Yes, old warlock!"

"And now Agravaine is in love with Morgause." Merlin concluded.

"Not really." The dragon continued. "You see, Emrys, love is a strong feeling. There's no way you can earn someone's love with magic."

"But how..."

"The maximum you can get is a good illusion." The dragon explained. "It works while the magic works. The traitor probably feels he cares for the sorceress. He feels attached to her. But that's just that: a illusion."

"Poor Morgause..." Kevin said, earning a stern gaze from Gaius. "Oh, I know she shouldn't have done that but... She will feel so bad when it's over!"

"And that kind of magic always ends badly." The dragon said. "You can't play with one's feelings and pretend nothing has changed."

"She used her magic to earn Agravaine's loyalty by earning Agravaine's love." Merlin resumed. "But what for?"

"Because Morgause is smart and noticed before we did that they're a perfect pair!" Gaius suddenly noticed. "Agravaine wants his revenge... And Morgause seems to be afraid of her sister marrying the king!"

"Don't misjudge the sorceress' intentions, old warlock." The dragon said, putting Gaius in alert. "That's enough. I must go now." He prepared to fly. "Remember you must protect the witch and the king, Emrys! Their love is still the key to solve this situation. Love always is the key!"

And saying that, the dragon quickly flied away.

"That was weird." Merlin said to his friends, breaking the silence.

"Look!" Kevin said pointing to the woods. "Someone is coming!"

"A woman." Mr. Johnson noticed.

"Not any woman." Merlin recognised her. "Morgause!"

* * *

**Oh... it seems Merlin is about to find out some facts about Morgause and Agravaine.**

**Were Morgause and Agravaine too... I don't know... out of character? Sometimes the story asks for some scenes, and characters seem to naturally go in some direction. I hope it wasn't too weird.**

**Next one the sisters will have a serious talking. oO**

** Have a great weekend!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh goddess! Late again, I'm so sorry! Yesterday we had Independence Day here in Brazil! So I went to the celebrations, a nice staging of the day when Pedro I declared Brazil was independent from Portugal!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, SeverusHermioneForever, Merlinslover, Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland. Thank you too for the messages and favourite.**

**Well, back to Camelot, Merlin has some trouble to deal with, the poor boy...**

**Have fun! =)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Remember you must protect the witch and the king, Emrys! Their love is still the key to solve this situation. Love always is the key!"_

_And saying that, the dragon quickly flied away._

"_That was weird." Merlin said to his friends, breaking the silence._

"_Look!" Kevin said pointing to the woods. "Someone is coming!"_

"_A woman." Mr. Johnson noticed._

"_Not any woman." Merlin recognised her. "Morgause!"_

**Chapter 20**

Morgause was about to enter in her chambers when a pair of thin but strong hands prevented her.

"Oh! Who do you think you are to take me like this?" She said trying to see who was it.

"I'm Emrys." Merlin said sternly in a way he had never considered he could sound.

"Me-Merlin!" She finally looked at him. "This isn't a good moment for us to talk." Why on earth he was here?

"I don't think so." He said very self confidently. "On the true, this is a perfect moment!"

"Please, Merlin... I'd like to take a bath and have some rest first." What? Was she insecure now?

"Well. We can talk inside your chambers or here in the corridor, where everyone could listen." Merlin smirked, barely recognizing himself. Being called Emrys helped Merlin to feel more self confident. "It's your choice." He completed calmly.

Morgause looked at him and made an angry sound.

"Fine, let's enter." She finally said, opening the door and entering. Merlin followed her and closed the door. "So, Merlin..." She turned around and looked at him. "How can I be helpful?"

"I... I saw you arriving..." Merlin said clumsily now, remembering that weird night.

"And so?" She said hiding her surprise behind an expression of indifference. "Has the king put you in charge of concierge now?" She smirked.

"I'm serious, Morgause."

"So am I." She paced around and collapsed over her bed heavily. "What, Merlin?" She looked at him, glad to notice he was admiring her body. "Can't a lady have a morning walk?"

"Don't try to fool me, Morgause!" Merlin was suddenly angry at her obvious lies. "You weren't here since last night!"

"Oh!" It made her surprise. "So you've been... watching me?" She smirked when he blushed.

"Not in that way!" He said quickly, cursing himself for blushing. "I... uh... I came here to talk to you, all right? And you weren't here."

Morgause sighed and got up.

"Listen to me, Merlin. Maybe you're the great Emrys, but even so, where I go and what I do are not any of your business." She said seriously.

"Oh, but they are." Merlin came to her furious. "Anything that may put Morgana, Uther or the baby in danger is my business, Morgause." He told her and noticed her expression of surprise, soon hidden behind another smirk.

"So it means you care about my little sister!" Yes, try to embarrass Merlin, so he would stop that.

"Of course I do!" He replied sternly. It didn't worked, Morgause noticed.

"Oh... I thought I was the only woman in your life..." Morgause started to unlace her dress. "Come here, Merlin, why don't we forget about this odd little conversation and have a good time?" Her dress poured around her feet and she noticed Merlin looking at her body. But his gaze lasted only few moments.

"And then? You'll run to your sister and tell all Camelot I raped you!" He yelled at her furiously.

"Oh. That." She said calmly.

"Yes, that!" He was still furious. "Look, I came here just to tell you that I know very well what you did and what you've been doing since you arrived here in Camelot, Morgause." He said slowly, thinking about the spell she did against Agravaine. "You better behave yourself." And, saying that, Merlin just left, leaving behind him a shocked and worried Morgause.

"Oh!" Morgause sat at her bed, naked and alone. "That idiot!" She was furious, but more than that, she was shocked. "He threatened me!"

* * *

"What we do now?" Morgana asked lazily still fondling Uther.

"Oh... what about having lunch? I'm hungry!" He suggested.

"Yes, me too." She agreed.

"Good. Let's dress something. I'm going to ask Hildebrand to bring us something for lunch."

Morgana got up. Dressing was a weird idea after such a long night enjoying her honeymoon.

Soon they were at the table, Morgana wearing only a robe and Uther his trousers. Hildebrand set the table while Sarah, Morgana's new maid since Gwen was now a lady, made the bed and prepared a bath. They bowed and left.

"So Morgana? How does it feels to be queen?" He smiled.

"Great." She said cutting her baked potato with cream cheese. "But being your wife feels much better!" She smiled at him, glad to see his eyes shining.

"Oh, Morgana!" He smiled. Morgana smiled back and caressed his leg with her bare foot, provokingly. "Oh!" The king gasped at that, dropping his fork on his plate. "Please, my dear, no provocations for a while... I'm really hungry after our special night!"

She smiled almost innocently... almost. They ate in a comfortable silence, both of them hungry. That was when someone knocked.

"Enter!" Uther said.

"Excuse me my lord... my lady..."

"Merlin!" Morgana smiled at him. "You don't have to be so formal..."

"You're the queen." The lad remembered her.

"And we're still friends, right?"

Merlin smiled at that. That was why he likes Morgana, she's so different from most of royalty!

"I'm so sorry to interrupt..."

"You didn't interrupt." Uther said pointing a chair, so Merlin sat with them. "We're just finishing our lunch." For a while! The king added mischievously in his mind.

"Well... I just came because... uh..."

"Say it, Merlin..." Morgana encouraged him.

"Last night Arthur asked me to keep an eye on your sister, Morgana." The couple listened to Merlin carefully. "Well, she wasn't anywhere in the feast... so I went to her chambers. And..."

"And?" Morgana asked anxiously, causing Uther to smile.

"And she wasn't there too." Merlin told them, noticing Uther's smirk.

"Well..." The king was still smiling. "Maybe she was with one of the knights! Oh, my dear, don't look me like that, I've noticed how Sir Leon and many others look at Morgause!"

"I don't think so, sir." Merlin said. "This morning I was in the north tower, talking to the dragon, and I saw her arriving from the woods." Morgana and Uther exchanged a worried gaze. "I... I went to the dragon because I found a ruby on her chambers, Morgana."

"Merlin, my sister is a lady, she has many jewels!"

"Oh, but that is a special one!" Merlin said. "Because it's enchanted. And the dragon has just confirmed me she made the spell... in order to earn Agravaine's love."

Both of them gasped. Merlin didn't think it would be helpful talking about Agravaine's loyalty now. But he knew Morgana and Uther must know about Morgause's intentions. It was the better way they could be careful with her.

"Merlin..." Uther said carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" He said as if it was obvious. "Moreover, the dragon knows everything!"

"I... I should talk to her." Morgana said. "What if Agravaine tries something against her?" She was worried.

Merlin smirked. Morgana clearly didn't know her sister!

"Well, Morgana..." Uther said. "Talk to her before we start worrying and drawing wrong conclusions. Maybe she'll listen to her sister."

"Wh-what if she doesn't?" She asked in a low voice. Uther smiled sadly, took her hand on his and kissed it gently. "I know Agravaine isn't a nice man, but... Uther, if Morgause loves him the same way I love you so I don't think there is something we can do."

"Oh, my dear!" He couldn't help a chaste kiss. She was so sweet!

"If her love is true and sincere, so she will find out how bad it feels when one plays with your feelings." Merlin said bitterly.

"Merlin!" Morgana held his hand. "Don't feel so bad... I'm sure you'll find a woman who loves you..." Merlin smiled sadly and sighed, he didn't want to go on that topic.

"Well." Merlin got up after some moments in silence. "I'm so sorry for the interruption but I had to tell it. Now I'm going to let you enjoy yourselves." He smirked, the bitterness already gone.

"Merlin!" Morgana called him in the moment his hand touched the door. He stopped and looked at her, just to smile at her peaceful face. "I understand it was difficult for you to tell us that. Thank you for being always a good friend."

The lad smiled and left.

"So my dear?" Uther brought her to his lap as Merlin closed the door. "Worried about your sister again?"

"I... I would be happy for Morgause... if it were any other man but Agravaine!" She said. "Can't she see it? The man is so vile!"

"You know, Morgana, it's very sweet of you take care about her." Uther gave her a tender kiss. "Maybe if you show her your concern she'll listen to you." He kissed her again in the same way.

"Oh!" He started kissing softly her nape. "Uther!" She smiled, feeling a chill where his lips touched her.

"Your sister is a big girl... Maybe we could enjoy this beautiful day a bit more?"

Morgana turned her head to face him. He had such a hopeful face that she just kissed him.

"Sarah has prepared us a scented bath and warm towels." Uther pointed to the tube.

"Oh, so you'd like to bathe..." She smirked caressing his cheek and kissing his jaw provokingly.

" Morgana!" He gasped. "I need you, Morgana!" He said anxiously, making the lady laugh.

"Uther!" He got up with Morgana in his arms and walked to the tube.

"You were warned!" He put her carefully on her feet and removed quickly Morgana's robe.

"Goddess!" She breathed when he gave an open mouthed kiss on her collarbone, sucking provokingly her skin. Her hands found their way to his trousers, removing it, and finally they entered the tube. "You're insatiable!" It only made his urge increase.

"Come here now, Morgana!" He required in a rough voice. "Good girl." He smirked when she just did as she was told, so unusually. "Now, are you going to serve well your king?" He asked as Morgana sat on his lap facing him, her legs around his waist.

"Of course I will." She said seriously, playing his game. She licked his lips quickly, teasing Uther a bit more... she loves when she manages to make him lost his control! "Maybe my king would like this..." She leaned in and bit gently on his neck, sucking and licking deliciously. Meanwhile, her hips moved teasingly against his erection.

"Oh! Yes!" He groaned at Morgana's boldness.

Uther's hands went from Morgana's hips, to her sides and finally arriving at her full breasts, which he caressed and massaged glad to listen to her moans. He rolled her nipples between his index and his thumb. When he squeezed them a bit harder, Morgana bit him harder, causing him to groan in surprise and excitement.

"Oh, come on!" He her head away roughly, making the lady gasp. The Uther just kissed Morgana desperately.

Always kissing Morgana in a very exploring and seductive way, Uther brought her hips down, entering completely. His hardness pulsed when he saw the way his wife gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure.

"So beautiful!" Uther whispered just before starting moving and moving and moving...

"Harder, Uther, faster!" She required.

"Yes, my queen!" He obeyed her.

And soon enough Morgana was squirming and groaning in release. Feeling her warm body squeeze and pulse around him, Uther just followed her, groaning and bringing a very relaxed Morgana closer to him.

"Oh..." She sighed, her head resting on the curve of his neck. The warm water was still shacking a bit because of their previous movements, involving them.

Uther caressed gently her soft black hair and kissed the top of her head with love.

"My wife, my queen and the love of my life!" Uther said passionately, always caressing Morgana tenderly.

"My Uther!" She said weakly.

* * *

"Merlin you did what?" Gaius yelled once again, still not believing the lad.

"Come on Gaius, I just talked to Morgause!" He explained for the thousandth time. "I just did what we all would like to do. I told her we know what she's doing."

"Yes, and now she probably feels free to use her magic against us and Uther!" The old man couldn't believe Merlin's innocence.

"No." Merlin said for everybody's shock. "Now she know she must behave herself if she doesn't want Emrys to get rid of her!"

"Son!" Hunith was shocked. "Is that how I taught you how to treat a lady?"

"You know, mother, Morgause isn't exactly a lady..."

"Merlin!" Gaius was shocked.

"Now she knows that it was you... well, and me, who took her book and the ruby." Kevin pointed.

"Oh, that's the point!" Merlin smirked. "And if she comes and asks it back, Morgause would just admit her bad actions."

"Merlin!" Gaius said once again, but now surprised in a good way. "You're brilliant!"

"Well, if I can say what I think..." Mr. Johnson started.

"Of course you can!" Merlin welcomed him.

"The best thing we can do now is trying to stop the ruby's magic. So we would solve one of our problems."

"I'm worried about Morgana and Vivienne." Kevin said.

"That isn't something new." Merlin smirked.

"Oh!" Kevin blushed a bit. "I... I care about them." He looked to his feet. "I fear what could happen to them if Morgause's spell is over."

"Well... Morgause is worried about Morgana, that's why she's doing all that." Merlin pointed. "So that means she truly loves Morgana, she wouldn't do anything to hurt her or the baby." He concluded.

"That's an interesting observation, Merlin." Gaius said. "Morgause is afraid of Uther being bad to her sister and doesn't see that Agravaine could be much worse to herself."

"And now Morgana is worried about her sister as well!" Merlin completed.

"Come on, men!" Kevin got up. "We have no time to waste with this futile talking!"

"Kevin!" His father reprehended him.

"We have ladies in danger to save!" The boy finished.

* * *

**Cute ending! =D**

**Next one we will have Merlin and his friends trying to combat Morgause's spell. And a very delicate conversation between the sisters. oO**

**Oh, soon we're going to make the time pass a bit faster for our characters. I'll try to do it the most natural way possible (and I hope I'll manage it!). =)**

**See you soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Helo, guys!**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews! Special thanks to Chris, Maya, Someone from Ireland, SeverusHermioneForever and Merlinslover. Thank you too for the messages and the favourite in my other story, Time of dreams come true. It all warm my heart up! =)**

**And now... have fun! ;)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Well... Morgause is worried about Morgana, that's why she's doing all that." Merlin pointed. "So that means she truly loves Morgana, she wouldn't do anything to hurt her or the baby." He concluded._

"_That's an interesting observation, Merlin." Gaius said. "Morgause is afraid of Uther being bad to her sister and doesn't see that Agravaine could be much worse to herself."_

"_And now Morgana is worried about her sister as well!" Merlin completed._

"_Come on, men!" Kevin got up. "We have no time to waste with this futile talking!"_

"_Kevin!" His father reprehended him._

"_We have ladies in danger to save!" The boy finished._

**Chapter 21**

Morgause was trying to relax in her warm bath. Goddess! Now Agravaine knows the way she feels... Oh, and he was the guilty one for Merlin having found out she wasn't in Camelot! If she hadn't stood for so long with him... well, she knew she was trying to delude herself. She was the guilty one! He had insisted, of course, but she, Morgause, was the one who decided stay there with him. Oh, Agravaine, why?

"Sister?" Morgana's voice came from the corridor after a soft knock.

"Come in, Morgana!"

She entered.

"Come here, I'm bathing!" She called her sister when she listened to the door closing.

"Maybe I should be back later?"

"Of course not, my queen!" Morgause emphasised Morgana's new title. "I'm finishing... and we're sisters, right? It's not like I'd feel embarrassed or something."

Morgana smiled at that. Morgause had never been the one to be embarrassed about anything.

"So, Morgana? How was your honeymoon?" She smiled sincerely. Oh, she still thinks Uther was a dangerous traitor... but she also wants Morgana to be happy. So her little sister would have something nice to remember when she and Agravaine finally get rid of the king!

"Oh!" Morgana smiled and blushed. "It was wonderful!"

"Come on, Morgana!" Her sister smirked. "We're grown up women, what about some details?"

If possible, the queen blushed even more.

"Fine!" Morgana sighed and took a seat near of the tube. "I'll tell you some details... but only if you tell me some details too." She smirked, happy about her strategy.

"Oh?" Morgause gasped. "Wh-what are you talking about, sister?" She looked a bit scared at Morgana. Had Merlin told her something? No, he wouldn't interrupt the royal honeymoon just for that, right?

"Well... you're such a gorgeous woman, Morgause... Maybe there is someone..." Morgana tried to sound innocent.

"Oh!" Morgause sighed in relief. Well, why not? "Yes, there is someone..." Morgause smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"I knew it!" Morgana tried her best girlish voice. "Tell me, sister, who's he?"

"It's... it's so confused, Morgana!" She said sincerely.

"Sister... it doesn't have to be." Morgana said.

"It started almost innocently. Gazes and smiles... and soon I went to his bed." Quicker than 'soon', but Morgana doesn't have to know that little detail, right?

"Oh, I understand... so it's just sex for you."

"It's always just sex for me, Morgana." Morgause said serious. "Well, it always used to be... and sincerely I preferred it could still be."

"And why it can't be?" Morgana insisted, hoping her sister wouldn't stop talking about her own life.

For Morgana's great surprise, Morgause sighed.

"He... he was so great in the bed and so nice out of the bed." Morgause told her sister. "I had never known someone who matched me so well, Morgana."

"So you love him?" Morgana smiled.

"I think so." She whispered.

"So you have a beautiful story to live!" Morgana smiled.

"I-I can't." She looked down.

"Why not?"

"Oh, sister, you're so innocent!" Morgause smiled sadly. "I'm not sure he'd like to live a beautiful story or something, it doesn't fit him." She said. Agravaine was supportive when she told him about her feelings... but he was very clear, he thinks he feels the same. He thinks... "Moreover, he is not here anymore." She told her sister as if it didn't affect her.

"Sister!" Morgana said shocked. Even already knowing about everything, it was so weird to see Morgause talking and reacting in that way! "You're in love with Agravaine!"

* * *

"What do we do next?" Kevin asked, still sounding like a brave knight.

"Morgana is talking to her sister, trying to make her see that Agravaine isn't a nice man for her." Uther told them, pacing around the physician's chambers. "The best we could do now is trying to put an end in Morgause's spell."

"Oh!" Kevin went to the king. "But, sir... she will be so sad if she knows Agravaine doesn't love her anymore... even if he isn't here anymore."

"Oh, well, she didn't thought twice before playing with other people's feelings!" Merlin said bitterly.

"Merlin!" Gaius reprehended him.

"I'm sorry." The lad said and the room was suddenly in an awkward silence. "I... uh... I'm going to take some magic books, so we could search for a way to stop the spell. Come here, Kevin, help me with the books!"

Soon the boys were back with lots of magic books.

"Mother of god!" Uther looked at the books very surprised. "How did you hide all these books from my guards for so many years, Gaius?" He sounded genuinely surprised and curious.

"A physician has his methods!" Gaius smiled. "And, if I can say, sir, your guards were never exactly fans of reading..." Uther smiled at that.

"That's why Morgana enjoys so much coming here for reading..." The king commented thoughtfully.

"And she could read even more if you gave her a break!" Merlin said with a smirk, his bitterness already gone.

"Merlin!" His mother was very shocked. "Did I teach you to act like that?" She said a bit angry, what amused Uther.

"Oh, that's fine..." Uther said still smiling proud of himself.

"We're losing time!" Gaius said. "Come on, let's start searching something in these books!"

* * *

"Morgana!" Morgause was very shocked and, she must confess a bit scared. "It... it is not like that!" She smirked, denying her own feelings. "Look, I don't love Agravaine..."

"Sister, you've just confessed!" Morgana smirked. "And you're even blushed!" Morgana remembered how Arthur used to tease her and Uther about their relationship. And, the queen had to confess, she was having some fun doing that!

"Oh!" Morgause covered her flushed cheeks with her wet hands. "Why... why do you think he's Agravaine?"

"Let's see... The way you talk about him, the way you say his name, the way you're still blushed and smiling, what else?" Morgana said dramatically. "Oh, of course, all the time you used to spend together, the exchange of glances..."

"Do not delude yourself, Morgana!" Morgause tried again. "Lord Agravaine looks like that to every woman." She got out of the tube and wrapped her body with a soft towel. "By the way, he was very disappointed when he knew you'd get married..."

"I know." Morgana said. "But I don't use to look back in the same way."

Morgause looked at her younger sister and knew she couldn't deny it anymore. She paced around and ended up in her bed. So the lady sat heavily and covered her face with her hands.

"Fine, Morgana! I'm completely in love with Agravaine!" She finally said.

"Sister!"

"I miss him so much!"

Morgana couldn't help but embrace her sister.

"Oh, sister... don't be like this!" She tapped Morgause's back and, for Morgana great surprise, her sister embraced her very hard, she really needs someone to comfort her.

"You were right, Morgana!" She said with tears on her eyes. "Love eventually found everyone."

"Calm down, Morgause... see? It's fine!" Morgana calmed her. "Don't you feel better after telling someone about the way you feel?

Morgause pulled away and sighed.

"Y-yes." She wiped her tears. "How could I, sister?"

"Well... I don't think falling in love is something you choose..." Morgana said thoughtfully. "I love Uther, see? In the beginning everybody was shocked because he's older and he used to be my guardian."

"And how did it started?" Morgause asked curiously.

"Oh!" The queen smiled. "I... I was very sad because of my father's death. And he used to be always there to make me feel better."

"Oh?" Morgause was a bit shocked.

"Oh, not like that!" Morgana blushed. "He... he used to embrace me when I cried... invite me for rides and teas..." She smiled. "And time passed and passed... and when I figured out I was in love... sister!" Morgana remembered. "It scared me, of course!" Morgause sighed, feeling more normal. "I mean, of course he would never feel the same! He was the king, he was older, he was my father's best friend!" It made Morgause smile. She could almost see a younger Morgana saying all that. "I tried to forget, but he was always in my mind."

"I understand." Morgause said dreamily. Few weeks ago she would think all that an absurd.

"And one day, we were having an afternoon tea." Morgana told her sister. "And we confessed our feelings." She smiled. "I felt so lucky, sister!" Morgana was happy because Morgause finally seems to understand her. "People should never be afraid of this kind of thing... of course it can be all wrong. But on the other hand, you may find love and happiness." She said. "It's your choice."

"So you think I should insist about Agravaine?" Morgause sound so hopeful and her eyes shined so much that Morgana felt sorry for her sister.

"Sister... you know you should be very careful... Agravaine is not a nice man." Morgana started.

"Don't talk like that about him!" It surprised and amused Morgana a bit. "He... he's good to me, Morgana. He's the first one who really understands me, we match in every way."

Goddess, it was much worse than Morgana had thought!

"Look, sister... Agravaine and Uther..."

Stop that, Morgana." Morgause said very seriously. "I don't like the idea of you and Uther being together too. But what did I do? I respected your decision!" She said very rationally. Even knowing it wasn't completely true. "May you respect the mine?"

"Morgause, it's different... Uther has changed." Morgause chuckled. "No, he seriously did! I saw the way he did it, slowly changing since I've arrived in Camelot, years ago." Morgause remembered how affected the king uses to be each time Morgana has a sight. "Agravaine, on the other hand, is someone who lost his mind because of his fury." She took a breath. "Can't you see it, Morgause? He's spoilt by his eagerness of revenge!"

"Only because he thinks your precious Uther is guilty for his sister's death."

"Morgause, you know it's not true." Morgana said seriously.

"Fine, Morgana." She sighed, trying to finish the topic. "What do you suggest me to do? Forget about him? Oh, I've tried that! Deny my feelings? Oh, I've tried that too!" Morgana had a shocked face. "The point is, I need Agravaine in my bed!" She sighed. "Ok, not only in my bed!" She admitted when her sister smirked. "And don't think I feel happy about that!"

"Oh, sister..." Morgana couldn't help but feel sorry. "But as you've said, he's far away now..."

Oh, Morgana, he's not! Morgause hide her smile.

"Morgana, look... I really don't know what to do!" Morgause said sincerely. "I feel so lost! I see how you've been dealing with the fact you're in love and... and I just can't deal with it in the same way."

"Why should you deal with it the same way I do? Try your own way..." Morgana smiled. "Oh, and realizing it wasn't something that calm for me too, sister." She told Morgause. "Does he feel the same way?"

Morgause stood in silence for some moments. For the first time she wondered if Agravaine really feels the same or if his reaction to her was just because of her spell.

"I... I think so." She looked at her hands.

"At least he had no problem with your magic the way Uther had when I found out about the mine." Morgana remembered that dark days.

"The bastard!" Morgause got up in anger.

"Sister!" Morgana was shocked. "That's fine!"

"How could it be fine, Morgana? He could have you killed, you know that?"

"He... he would never harm me." She said very securely. "And thanks to that reaction of his and my... uh... insistence, now magic is free." Morgause looked very seriously at her sister, in silence for many seconds. "Love is the most powerful magic, Morgause." She told her sister. Maybe there was still hope for Morgause... maybe even for Agravaine?

"Maybe." Morgause said. "But that's enough of talking about me and Agravaine..." Morgause said with a sincere smile. "Now tell me how your honeymoon was!"

"Oh!" Morgana smiled remembering. "It was great!"

"Come on, Morgana... details!" She smirked.

"Sister!" She blushed a bit. "I... I love the way Uther takes me." She told and noticed the way Morgause's face was softer. "He's always so eager, so willing..."

"Does he spend his time giving you pleasure?" She asked worriedly. Morgause cares a lot about sexual life, she knows women who have a nice sexual life use to live... happier. "Or is he just worried about entering again and again?" She smiled when Morgana blushed.

"He's great!" Morgana confessed. Well, he was the only one she have had... but she heard many stories of maids and royal women about how some men doesn't care about pleasuring the women. "He always teases me until I'm mad and begging him for taking me." She told her sister, who was listening carefully.

"Oh..." Morgause smiled, remembering about Agravaine. "I'm glad to know..." She said, trying to put Agravaine out of her thinking. "So my little sister enjoyed her wedding night... and had an orgasm, I presume?"

"Many of them!" She smiled completely blushed.

"Wow!" Morgause smiled. "I'm really glad to know, Morgana. I care about you and, even if I don't... uh... like you husband, I'd like you to be happy."

"Thank you sister." She hugged Morgause. "I want you to be happy too!"

"Oh!" Morgause got an idea. "So that means you're going to help me with Agravaine?"

"Wh-what?" Morgana pulled away a bit shocked. "Sister..."

"Morgana, I can't keep him out of my mind!"

Morgana and her sister looked at each other in silence for some moments.

"Sister... may I ask..."

"Anything, Morgana!" Morgause interrupted her.

"What about... uh... what exactly happened between you and Merlin?" She tried to sound calm and innocent.

Morgause freeze. Well, she doesn't really think that topic would only die...

"Merlin..." Morgause looked at her hands. "Merlin was a big mistake." And, in every sense, that was so true!

"Well." Morgana wouldn't tell her sister she knew the truth. Morgause would guess it, she was smart. "Perhaps you should tell him that. The boy is completely devastated."

"Morgana..."

"I'm serious, Morgause. Merlin is a very dear friend, almost a brother." She said very seriously. "I don't know for sure what happened between the two of you since each of you has a different version... but I know what I can notice, Merlin is becoming bitter and sad. And I know he doesn't deserve that."

"Oh, maybe that will teach him to act like a man!" Morgause said angry.

"Sister!" Morgana couldn't believe Morgause's coldness. "What if... what if someone you really care about... Agravaine! What if Agravaine did the same to you?"

"I know when it's just sex, Morgana." She didn't notice the way she has just confessed Merlin wasn't guilty.

"Don't try to fool me sister! Agravaine is much more than sex to you!" Morgana said angry. "What if he used you the way you did to Merlin? Would you like that?"

"Of course not." She said looking down. Well, but she didn't have to worry about that, right? She has made that spell, so Agravaine would always stay with her! "Look, it was just... I thought Merlin would be with me... oh, no, sister, no like a couple!" She added when Morgana smiled. "Even because at that time I was already in love with Agravaine, I think."

"Oh!" Morgana was shocked. If she was in love with Agravaine and probably already with him, why on earth she had to be so bad to Merlin?

"I... was worried about you marrying the king and... well, I know how influent Merlin is. The great Emrys, right? I thought he would help me to make you see some sense."

"You what?" Morgana was mad now.

"I know, it went all wrong." She said.

"Sister, how could you?"

"I... I thought telling you Merlin raped me, you would be mad at him... and so he would stay by my side because we had a bond." Morgause confessed looking down just like a little kid who confesses having broken a window. "I'm so sorry, sister."

"You're sorry!" Morgana paced around, she couldn't believe that. Well, she knew that, but hearing from Morgause and knowing her intentions was completely different.

"It was a big mistake, right?" Morgause said more self confident. "I recognise it, Morgana." She said sincerely. "Will you ever forgive me?" She asked worriedly.

"I... well, I love you, sister!" The blond woman really looked sorry. "It was a really big mistake..." Morgana said.

"A terrible one." Morgause said looking down.

"But I really believe you can be a better person than that." Morgana said.

"Thank you sister!" Morgause smiled. And, for her great surprise, she felt much better after that. "I'm really sorry for that!"

"So you really should tell Merlin you're sorry, sister." Morgana said calmer, but seriously.

"Wh-what?"

"Sister, he's a nice boy! He didn't deserve that."

"Are you asking me this as the queen?" Morgause said.

"No. I'm suggesting it as your sister because I love the both of you and I want you both to feel better." Morgana said, making her sister very surprised.

"I... I'll try." Morgause said. Morgana was always so sweet, Morgause never could say 'no' to her little sister since they were kids.

* * *

Gaius' chambers were silent. Everybody had a magic book in their hands, reading and taking notes. That was when a soft knock broke the silence.

"Come in!" Gaius said.

"Morgana!" Uther smiled. "How was the conversation with your sister?"

"My sister is completely in love." She told them, standing near of Uther, who wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to sit on his lap. "I... I really don't know what to do!" Uther kissed her forehead tenderly. "Whatever happens, she would suffer so much!" Hunith looked at the couple with a soft smile. They were so cute! "I don't want her to feel bad."

"Maybe she'll learn not to play with people's feelings!" Merlin said.

"Merlin!" Hunith was shocked. "What's happening to you, son?"

"I'm so sorry." He got up and walked to his room.

He needed some comfort and, as Hunith was using his bed while staying in Camelot, it smelled so softly and sweetly like his mother.

Morgana followed him.

"Merlin!" She said. He was lying on his bed, face down.

"I'm sorry, Morgana... I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at her and sat.

"You didn't." She said, sitting with him. "Morgause really needs to learn how to deal better with people. But even so, I saw how much she loves Agravaine..."

"Oh, Agravaine!" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know." Morgana said. "I'm worried, Merlin. I feel so insecure!"

Merlin looked at his friend. Living his own personal drama he hadn't noticed Morgana's trouble.

"I wish I could help you." He told her. "But look at me! The king committed a big mistake making me the official warlock! I can't even take care of myself!"

"Oh, Merlin!" Morgana hugged him.

It was so comfortable, so warm, so right! All he could notice was Morgana's little and soft body against him. Uther was really a lucky man!

"Don't feel so bad!" She said. "Of course Uther didn't commit a mistake. You're Emrys! You'll be a legend, Merlin."

"I do everything wrong!"

"No..." She pulled him away and looked at his eyes. "Everyone has bad days sometimes." He smiled at her optimism. "Look, my sister confessed me what happened that night."

"She did?" Merlin was very surprised.

"Yes." Morgana said. "She's really sorry. And I think she wants to tell you that she's sorry."

"Oh!" Merlin smiled at that. "And did she tell you about the spell?"

"No. But she confessed she loves him." Morgana said calmly. "And considering it was my sister, that means something!" Morgana smiled, causing the boy to smile too. "It's the first time she falls in love. She doesn't know how to act."

"And now you're worried about Agravaine being bad to her." Merlin pointed.

"Well, yes." She looked away. "Even if he's far away."

"I think I understand..." He doesn't have siblings. But if he has, he'd probably feel the same way. "Curiously she feels the same about you and Uther." He said.

"Oh... uh... well, Merlin, you know as much as me how my and Uther's love changed the both of us."

"And Camelot." He added.

"Yes, and Camelot." Morgana said. "I just hope... whatever happens... maybe this feeling could help me to bring my sister back to what she used to be... No dark magic, no hate and feeling of revenge. Just Morgause. My sister."

Merlin leaned in and kissed Morgana's forehead.

"I promise I'll do anything to help you." He said.

"Thank you, Merlin." She smiled sweetly. "You're a very loyal friend.

"Now try not to worry too much." He suggested. "That isn't good to your baby." As he expected, his recommendation brought one more smile to Morgana's lips.

"Come on, Merlin. They need us to help with the books." They left Merlin's room.

* * *

**So? I know, this chapter was slow, more based on dialogues than in actions, but that was necessary to keep the story on its line. I hope it wasn't too boring or too slow? On the other hand, we had some feelings revelled here... important feelings, by the way!**

**Next one we'll finally have a try of stopping Morgause's spell! **

**See you next Friday! Have a nice weekend! =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello!**

**Thank you very much for your reviews! Special thanks to Chris, Maya, Someone from Ireland, Merlinslover and SeverusHermioneForever. Thank you too for the messages! They always make me very happy! =)**

**Hope you like this one. Morgause will have a surprise! oO**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_I just hope... whatever happens... maybe this feeling could help me to bring my sister back to what she used to be... No dark magic, no hate and feeling of revenge. Just Morgause. My sister."_

_Merlin leaned in and kissed Morgana's forehead._

"_I promise I'll do anything to help you." He said._

"_Thank you, Merlin." She smiled sweetly. "You're a very loyal friend._

"_Now try not to worry too much." He suggested. "That isn't good to your baby." As he expected, his recommendation brought one more smile to Morgana's lips._

"_Come on, Merlin. They need us to help with the books." They left Merlin's room._

**Chapter 22**

"Look what I found!" Uther said very excited pointing to his magic book in the moment Morgana and Merlin were back to the room. Morgana smiled. When would she imagine Uther dealing so well with magic? "Salt!" He said. "We may use salt!"

"Well..." Gaius read the part of the book the king was pointing. "Salt is good to neutralize the energies..."

"And magic is energy!" Merlin said very excited. "It may work, Gaius!"

"I'm not sure..." The old physician said in disbelief.

"But... we could try, right?" Morgana suggested hopefully. "I mean... if it didn't work, at least we know salt is useless in a situation like this."

"Let's see." Gaius got up and took a bowl. He filled it with water and put some salt, mixing it with his hand. "Fine." The elder man said. "Now put the ruby here."

Merlin did as he was told. Everybody was around the bowl, looking carefully in expectation.

"Nothing is happening." Kevin pointed.

"Oh, maybe it needs some moments to work." Morgana said.

"No, Morgana." Merlin said. "Salt is a very powerful method of cleaning energy of people and objects. It works almost always and it's practically instantaneous."

"Then why..." Uther couldn't understand.

"Simply." Gaius said. "Because Morgause probably did not only a spell, but she used emotions to create the necessary energy."

"Oh?" Morgana was shocked. "Like what?"

"Sexual energy, probably." Gaius said, making Merlin smirk and the lady blush a bit. "I... uh... sexual activities make people use their energy a lot."

"Obviously..." Uther smirked.

"The difference, sir, is that people with magic are able to guide the energy they spend to an aim." Gaius explained.

"Oh!" Uther was still smirking. "Morgana has magic!"

"Uther!" She was shocked. "What are you suggesting?"

"That maybe we could solve the problem much easier than we first guessed, my dear!" The king told her caressing her arm.

"Sir, you shouldn't try it." Merlin said quickly.

"Why not, Merlin?" Uther asked frustrated.

"Using sexual energy to reach an aim will make you both use even more energy than usual." The warlock explained. Gaius and his mother were just looking at him with proud. "And considering Morgana is pregnant, it may not be safe for her or the baby."

"Then we'll find another way." Uther kissed Morgana's forehead tenderly.

"Maybe another spell?" Kevin suggested.

"A spell powerful enough to stop it..." Gaius said. "... when even salt was useless."

Merlin opened one of the books and soon found what he was looking for. He took a breath, pointed his right palm to the ruby and said a spell. The jewel fell over the floor because of his magic.

"Still shining, Merlin." Kevin took it and put on the table again.

Merlin read some more pages and tried again, a new spell. The same thing happened, the ruby fell heavily over the floor.

"Wow!" Kevin was very surprised. "I didn't know the ruby was so resistant!"

"It isn't." His father told him. "Probably the spell makes him stronger..."

"Of course, because it has more energy than an ordinary ruby!" Gaius said worriedly.

Merlin didn't pay attention to them. He read his book a bit more, took a new breath and tried once again, another spell. This time the ruby received so much magic that it flew right to the stone wall, making a loud noise.

"Weird..." Morgana took the ruby. "Oh!" She felt dizzy... "Not again!" Soon Uther's arms were around her, taking her into his arms.

"Morgana!" Uther was worried.

* * *

Uther's voice was so distant! Morgana felt his strong arms holding her and, feeling protected, she let the darkness involve her.

"_She's so lovely, my dear!" Uther said in her sight. "Beautiful as her mother!"_

_Morgana smiled, looking at the sleepy baby in her arms._

"_The most important, Uther, she's healthy and strong. I'm so relieved!" Her baby moaned and snuggled in her arms. She's so perfect!_

* * *

"Morgana?" Uther's face was the first thing she saw as Morgana opened her eyes. "Thanks god!"

"I'm fine..." Her voice was weak. "I saw our baby, Uther, she's so beautiful!" She told him.

"How do you feel?" Gaius asked.

"I just felt... weak when I took the ruby." She told them, taking the potion Merlin gave her.

"Don't touch it again, it takes our energy, Morgana!" Kevin warned her.

"And being pregnant with a baby who has magic, you must keep your energy." Merlin added, his mother looked at him with love and proud. Her boy not only was the official warlock, he was also a good and devoted physician!

"Oh." Morgana soon had an idea. "Merlin, if it takes energy you can't use spells on it!" She said. "The ruby will just use your magic and Morgause's spell will get stronger."

"She's right!" Gaius was surprised that none of them have deduced it before.

Soon they were all back to the books, looking for another way to stop the spell.

* * *

A whole week passed as usual. Or almost. Morgana and Uther spent their time together, enjoying their first week as a married couple. Merlin and his friends tried to find out other ways of stopping Morgause's spell. Morgause, for her time, spent her time trying to play the good girl. She hadn't visited Agravaine since that night. In part because she was still feeling unusually insecure after having told him about her feelings. And in part because she knew Merlin and her sister were watching her and Morgause didn't want more risks in her game.

Agravaine was clumsily cleaning his new home. Morgause... why can't he stop thinking about her? She was so perfect, so lovely telling him about her feelings!

He just hoped Morgause would come tonight. He needed her. Not only in her bed, but this week without her presence made Agravaine realise how much he enjoys her company, the sound of her voice, her smile... Was he... in love? No, such a different feeling of the one he had for his bride. But, again, twenty years have passed since that. He was older. Oh, and probably we don't love different people in the same way, right? The point was, Agravaine enjoys Morgause's company. A lot. And he needed to see her again.

As the sky was darker, Agravaine saw himself waiting for Morgause again. He was just like a puppy! Every night he makes himself looks fine and sat at the table facing the door, waiting for the moment Morgause would enter his hovel, until sleep overcomes him, so he would go to bed. But still hopeful she would arrive. For the first time, he got up and paced. He would no longer wait for her! He was a man of attitude!

* * *

Morgause was sat at the table. Her chambers were comfortable, but, she had to admit at least to herself, she preferred to be in a hovel. Agravaine's hovel.

"Here it is, milady." Her maid put some food over the table. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you." She forced a smile to her maid. Morgause had gently denied her sister's invitation for dinning with her and the others, claiming to have a headache. She didn't feel in the mood to look at Morgana and Uther exchange of glances again. Or to listen to the prince's jokes. Or to see the how Merlin always looks dangerously at her.

"Will you need something else?" The girl asked.

"No, thanks, Mary. You may go home and enjoy this beautiful night with your husband." She smiled sincerely now. Mary was a nice girl.

"Thank you, milady!" She smiled back. "Good night!"

"Good night." She answered just before the young woman leave.

Morgause sighed and was about to serve up a piece of the chicken pie when she heard a sound. Weird! She got up and went to the window. Goddess! There was a man outside there, climbing the stone walls and almost reaching her window! What does he want? She carefully opened the window.

"Morgause?" Asked the man, almost reaching her window.

"Agravaine!" She was very surprised. Oh, and happy. He had returned for her!

"Shh!" Agravaine saw how much her eyes shined. "Control yourself, Morgause, or someone else will notice me!"

He reached her window and entered, kissing her desperately in the process. The lady gasped and soon gave in, embracing the man and bringing him to her. Clumsily, Agravaine stumbled in the windowsill. They both gasped as Morgause fell over the floor, Agravaine on her top, still kissing her furiously. For his pleasure, as they pulled away, Morgause was panting and laughing.

"Surprise!" He smirked.

"Agravaine!" She was still amused. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, Morgause." He said very seriously. "Every night I waited for you to come, but you never did!" He told her, making the lady a bit guilty, but very satisfied too. That means he misses her.

"It's dangerous for you to come here..." She said.

"You worth the risk." He smiled seductively.

"People are already thinking I'm plotting something!"

"Oh, and you are." He smirked. "Plotting a fair and better Camelot!"

"Yes, you're right!" She smiled. "Soon this kind of situation won't be necessary, Agravaine." She told him.

"Well. But now, enough of talking about politics, Morgause!" He said crushing his mouth against hers.

His mouth devoured the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone, his hands forcing her hips against his.

"Oh! Agravaine!" She tried not to scream too loud.

"Shut up!" He kissed her eagerly.

Clumsily, Agravaine freed his erection while Morgause wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirts going up in the process. He was about to enter when Morgause flipped them agilely.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" He smirked in surprise. Agravaine just looked at her in surprise when the lady just unlaced her dress. "Gorgeous!" He said amazed bringing her gown down to her waist and exposing her breasts. "You do enjoy to be in control, uh?"

"Yes." She smirked. "You just be a good boy and... Oh!" He flipped them once again.

"Surprise!" He smirked again.

"Agravaine!" She was shocked.

He continued teasing her, kissing and nipping her skin with his teeth. Morgause was moaning and groaning, she missed him so much!

"Beg me!" He required.

"Never!" She said stubbornly.

"Oh?" He couldn't believe her boldness. "But you will!" Agravaine made just the tip enter on her body. Morgause's hips went up and her body arched. "So?" He Held firmly her hips, so Morgause couldn't move against his erection.

"Please, Agravaine!" She said gasping.

"Please what, milady?" Oh, he has never been the one to make things easy! He kept teasing her with the tip.

"Oh, shut up and fuck me, Agravaine!" She said out of her mind, her hands going under his shirt and scratching his skin.

Agravaine's member pulsed and he promptly gave Morgause what she wanted, in a very rough rhythm.

"More!" She practically groaned the word.

Agravaine did as he was told, pumping hard. They were both sweaty and moving roughly, as if trying to recover the time they spent apart. When he couldn't hold his release anymore, Agravaine took his hand to Morgause's intimacy, caressing her most sensitive spot. When he felt her body getting even tighter, he had his climax, in the same time the lady did.

"Oh..." She was so relaxed on his arms! "I missed you so much!"

"So did I." He whispered.

For some more moments, they stood on the floor, their bodies intertwined. That was something so unusual to Morgause! But she had to admit, it feels great!

* * *

The royal family was in the dining room. Merlin and Arthur were eating as if there was no tomorrow while Kevin kept looking to the delicious dessert they would eat latter.

"I know a way to stop the spell!" Merlin suddenly got an idea!

"Tell us, Merlin!" Uther said, having one of Morgana's hands on his.

"But swallow your food first!" Arthur joked, earning a shocked poke from Gwen.

"Arthur!" The lady said.

"Funny!" Merlin looked at the prince. "At least I'm not getting weight because of the good food!" Morgana smirked at his comment, Kevin laughing very amused.

"Son!" Hunith was shocked! How could her son say that to the prince?

"I am not fat!" Arthur said seriously.

"Seriously, could the both of you grow up a bit?" Morgana and Uther couldn't help but laugh when she noticed it was Kevin saying that.

"Kevin! Behave well!" His father said a bit scared of what the prince could do.

"Oh, don't worry, father, they're already used to me!" Gwen smiled at him. When she and Arthur have a child in the future, she'd like him to be just like Kevin!

"Well..." The king said as the dining room was silent again. "Now, if you could tell us about your idea, Merlin..."

"Oh, of course!" He smiled and saw Arthur mouthing something like 'swallow'. "We could just destroy the ruby!"

"Merlin!" Gaius looked surprised at the lad. "It's brilliant!"

"So, next Morning we'll do it!" The king declared.

* * *

"So, Agravaine?" Morgause smiled at him. "I see you missed Camelot's food..." Goddess, the man was devouring almost everything he could reach.

"I must confess, Morgause, I'm a great hunter... but a terrible cook." He smirked.

"Oh... maybe one day we could try it together." She suggested already imagining both of them in his hovel baking some meat with some spice and potatoes.

"I'd love it." He said sincerely. His new home really needs some life. And with Morgause everything gets better! "Next weekend?" He smiled in hope.

Goddess, he was just an ally, like any other... and now she was making plans for a romantic weekend... and enjoying it! How could that absurd happen to her?

"Agravaine, look... I... It's difficult for me to leave Camelot."

"I realised." Agravaine said bitterly.

"Oh, it's not like that!" She said quickly. "If I had a choice, I'd be always with you and we would spend all our time chatting and having a lot of sex!" He smiled at that. "But... you see, Merlin and my sister are always around me!"

In that moment someone knocked. The couple looked scared at each other, hoping whoever was outside there wouldn't just enter.

* * *

**Oh, Lord Agravaine, be careful or you may lose your head! =P**

**What do you think? I know I'm focusing a lot in Morgause and her problems, but it's necessary, so the story will have some sense (haha or, at least, I hope it will!). Next one Morgause will notice Merlin has something that belongs to her. oO**

**I'm finally going to be free this weekend and, if it keeps raining I'll probably be at home... writing and baking cookies! Have a happy and lovely weekend! =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello friends! Busy Friday, but here is it!**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews! Special thanks to SeverusHemioneForever, Merlinslover, Maya and Someone from Ireland. Many thanks too for the messages, favourites and alerts! =D**

**And now... someone is knocking! oO**

* * *

Previously...

_Goddess, he was just an ally, like any other... and now she was making plans for a romantic weekend... and enjoying it! How could that absurd happen to her?_

"_Agravaine, look... I... It's difficult for me to leave Camelot."_

"_I realised." Agravaine said bitterly._

"_Oh, it's not like that!" She said quickly. "If I had a choice, I'd be always with you and we would spend all our time chatting and having a lot of sex!" He smiled at that. "But... you see, Merlin and my sister are always around me!"_

_In that moment someone knocked. The couple looked scared at each other, hoping whoever was outside there wouldn't just enter._

**Chapter 23**

"Sister? Are you awake?" Came the voice from the corridor.

"Oh! Just a moment, Morgana!" She said desperately. "Behind the blind!" She whispered to Agravaine.

The man quickly did as he was told. Morgause organized the table and checked if Agravaine's clothes weren't around. Then she arranged her gown and opened the door.

"Sister!" Morgause said nervously as Morgana entered.

"Morgause!" Morgana said. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" She smiled. "You?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just came to see if you were feeling better." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh... I'm much better, Morgana, thank you for asking but you shouldn't worry about me..."

"Oh, of course I should!" Morgana said. "You're my sister!"

"Seriously, Morgana, I'll be fine after a good night of... sleep." She told her sister. "Now, the king probably needs you more than me." She smirked when Morgana blushed.

"He's a big boy." Morgana smiled.

"That's the point!" Morgause smirked again.

"Now tell me, sister, still missing Agravaine?"

Behind the blind, Agravaine smirked all proud.

"Oh!" Morgause blushed. "Morgana!"

"It's just... you look so happier tonight!"

"I... uh... yes, sister, I miss him a lot." Morgause told her. "And if I see him again I'd give him the best night he has ever had!"

Agravaine held a groan. Why does she have to tease him like that? As soon as the queen leaves he would show Morgause what she gets for that!

"What about my little nephew?" Morgause smiled sincerely, changing the embarrassing topic and touching Morgana's belly with love.

"Oh, I had some sights about her, sister!" She smiled. "She's so beautiful and perfect!"

"Of course she is. Just like every woman in our family!" Morgause smiled. "When will she be born?"

"Gaius told me it'll be around the winter solstice." Morgana told.

"Oh, a special date!"

"Yes. They think it'll help her to develop her magic." Morgana smiled.

"Well, sister, it's already autumn!" Morgause said. "Soon we're going to meet little Vivienne!"

"I'm so anxious!" Morgana smiled.

"Don't be." Morgause said. "It may be not good to the baby!" She explained when Morgana looked no understanding.

"Oh, sure..." Morgana felt a bit uncomfortable. "Well, sister, I see you're better. I'll let you rest now." She hugged the blond woman and went to the door. "Good night, sister."

"Good night, Morgana."

As the door was closed again, Agravaine has his arms around Morgause's waist.

"So you've been missing me, uh?" He said in a smug way, wearing nothing but his trousers.

"Y-yes." She closed her eyes, begging for a very hot kiss, which Agravaine gave her.

"Maybe you should give me... how did you said? Oh, the best night I've ever had!" He whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe for a tease.

Morgause's hands went to his trousers, unlacing it. It poured around Agravaine's feet and he took a step forward, leaving his last piece of clothe missed on the floor.

"In my bed!" She said very excitedly.

Agravaine took her and, always teasing the lady with his kisses, lead her to the bed. He was soon over her, unlacing and removing her gown desperately.

"Oh, yes!" He took his mouth to her breasts, amazed, and sucked hard.

"Agravaine!" Her hips went up automatically and he held her in place, smirking and still teasing Morgause.

"Don't scream!" He warned her with a rough voice.

"Oh, please!" She screamed, just to tease the man. Just because nobody tells her what to do.

His erection pulsed at that, now he would show her what she gets for keeping provoking him like a...

"Morgause!" Now he was the screamer, when she flipped them.

"Oh, screaming again, Agravaine?" She smirked, pointed her palms to him and murmured a spell.

"Wh-what?" Soon her eyes shined gold and he felt something warm. Something hot.

"Extra energy!" She explained. "Be a good boy and use it well, Agravaine."

He flipped them again and entered furiously, again and again, giving no time to Morgause get used. She groaned and soon she was moving against him. The woman was always ready for him, Agravaine noticed. She suddenly changed her movements, making round ones, what surprised him. They were both moaning loud, not caring about being heard. That was when, after an especially hard push, Morgause came, arching her body and pulsing around his hardness.

Agravaine kept pumping, happy for the extra energy Morgause's magic gave him. Soon the lady was getting all hot and excited again. When she restarted moaning and moving, Agravaine flipped her, so Morgause lay face down, having Agravaine in her back.

"Oh!" She didn't expect that!

He kept pumping harder now, his hands reaching Morgause's breasts and squeezing them in a rough way, not caring if he could hurt her. He was too horny to care.

"Agravaine!" She cried. Having her face down, he had all the control over her!

"You started it!" He said all sweaty.

"Oh... oh!" He rolled her nipples between his thumb and his index. Goddess, he would make her come again! "Harder!" She required with a groan.

"Are you sure?" He smirked and did as she asked, both groaning louder and louder.

Soon Agravaine had Morgause pulsing around him and moaning once again. He kept going and soon he finally had his climax, falling heavily over her.

As he could recover a bit, Agravaine rolled to Morgause's side. For his great surprise and amazement, the lady sneaked to him, laying her head over his chest and caressing softly his abdomen. He smiled and passed an arm around her, caressing her body as softly as she was doing.

"Morgause?"

"What?" Her voice was a bit weak.

"Don't even consider the possibility of sleep!" He warned her.

"Oh?" She looked at him.

"Extra energy!" Agravaine smirked.

"Then just give me a little time to breath." She said. Morgause wants as much Agravaine as she could get. Goddess knows when they would meet again!

"So... have you started seducing the king?" Agravaine asked almost casually.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

Because I can't stop thinking about you! No, she would never tell him that! Maybe she had confessed her feelings, but that sounds too like something her sister would say to her beloved king.

"I've been busy."

"What with?"

"Making people believe I'm a good girl." She said casually. "Let's have some more patience, Agravaine." She sat, looking at him and happy to see how the man couldn't stop looking at her naked body. "Soon my dear sister will be enormous because of her pregnancy. And the king, of course, will need a woman." She said passing her finger on his muscles suggestively. Morgause smirked as she saw him hardening again and, before he could do anything, she just straddled him and made Agravaine enter.

"Morgause!" Oh, who is the screamer now?

"Shut up, Agravaine!" She started moving roughly, the way she knew they both loved it.

That night the couple didn't sleep.

* * *

Some weeks passed as usual.

Uther and Morgana were the most popular king and queen Camelot has ever had. Morgana's belly could be easily noticeable now, and their child was already loved by the royal family and the people. Uther couldn't help caress her belly tenderly each time Morgana was around, even during the councils, laughing very satisfied when the baby moves.

Hunith used to talk to Morgana a lot, teaching her how to take care of a little baby, what the queen found very helpful, as she had never had a little brother or someone else to tell her. Merlin is very lucky for having her as his mother, Morgana thought. When Hunith wasn't talking to Morgana or to her son, she was out with Mr. Johnson, in long walks across the gardens and the lovely village.

Morgause has been constantly spending her nights out since Agravaine's visit. Always taking him some food from Camelot, the most delicious she could reach, so the man wouldn't be so depressed for living in a hovel. Sometimes she would go there during the day and they would hunt together and have a lot of sex.

Arthur and Gwen started to make concrete plans for their wedding in the spring, sending invitations and planning the decoration and all those beautiful details. Oh, and the lady has called a great seamstress to make her wedding dress!

Merlin was still trying to find a way to destroy the ruby. With no success.

"It's futile!" The lad said.

"Don't be so pessimist, son." His mother tapped his shoulder. "I didn't teach you to act like this."

"No, mother, I've learned that with Gaius!" He teased his friend, who stopped reading his book and looked at him with a mocked face of anger.

"Well, Merlin, but your mother is right!" Gaius said. "If you have no success in what you have to do, then that means you must think in another way... so you will get new results!"

"What?" Merlin had a face of outrage, amusing Kevin. "Gaius, look... I've already tried to stop that spell with salt, with other spells, I've even tried to destroy the ruby, but it seems the damn jewel is indestructible! So please, stop talking like the dragon and tell me what to do!"

"That's it!" Kevin said very excited. "Let's talk to the dragon and he will help us!"

"Oh, Kevin, you're so innocent..." Merlin started saying all pessimist.

"Good idea!" Gaius closed his book and got up. "So, what are we waiting for?" Merlin looked at him a bit surprised. "Who is the pessimist now, Merlin?" The old man teased with a sincere smile.

* * *

They were all in the north tower. It was cold up there! Kevin couldn't wait until the winter! So he would go to the north tower and see a part of the village and the woods all covered in snow! So beautiful...

"Morgana would like to be here." Kevin pointed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gaius said. "She's 7 months pregnant now! You wouldn't bring her up here, right?" The kid nodded.

"And it's too cold here!" Merlin's mother said wrapping her gray cloak around her body. "It may not be good for her... Let her stay warm and protected in the castle!" She smiled.

The dragon came as soon as Merlin called him.

"Hello, my friends!" The dragon said. "It seems things are getting colder!" He shivered in a funny way, making Kevin laugh. "Don't laugh, little warlock! I don't have a cloak like yours!" He said playfully.

"Sorry." He said low, looking at his feet to hide his smile.

"Well, we called you for a reason!" Gaius broke the moment, impatient.

"Yes!" Merlin assumed his task. "We need you to tell us how to stop the spell Morgause has done using this ruby!" He pointed to the jewel.

"Oh, that!" The dragon said. "Well, Emrys, there is no way you could do it."

"What?" Merlin was shocked.

"Merlin!" His mother reprehended him. "Be polite to the dragon, son!" She said as if he had Kevin's age.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Merlin asked a bit worried about the answer.

"The only way you can stop the sorceress' spell is by destroying the ruby. But to do so, you'll need a way bigger than one person."

"I don't understand! We've already tried everything! Bigger than a person? How could it be?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"Oh, young warlock, I think you know how!" The dragon smirked. "And I must add, the only one who can stop it is not you, but a good hearted prince."

"Arthur!" Gaius concluded.

"Gaius!" Merlin smirked. "You know, Arthur is more like a prat prince than like a good hearted one!"

"Merlin!" His mother was shocked once again.

"Hurry up, Emrys!" The dragon said turning away and preparing to fly. "The only way you could save the king, the witch and the witchy princess is by destroying it!"

"Wait!" Merlin said very confidently, aware of the power he knows he has over the dragon as a dragonlord. The creature couldn't help but turn around and bow to his master.

"Yes, Emrys?"

"What do you mean by witchy princess?"

"Morgana's baby!" Kevin said. "I was sure she was special!"

"Yes, little warlock." The dragon agreed. "She's very special because she's the fruit of a sincere and true love." He continued. "Oh..." Suddenly something occurred to the dragon and he quickly approached his head to Kevin. This time the boy didn't walked back. He just stood and faced the dragon bravely. "It's your destiny to protect the witchy princess, little warlock. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." He said.

"Good." The dragon's head moved back. "Now, Emrys, if you don't break the ruby, so the spell will be stronger and stronger, because the jewel absorbs the energy around it, as I believe you have already noticed."

"I did." Merlin confirmed.

"By now I wouldn't be shocked if I saw how the traitor believes to be in love with the sorceress." The dragon continued. "The sorceress may be victim of her own spell and of her own ambition. She will be deluded by her own tries of delusion." He declared. "Now, Emrys, you must hurry up and do what you have to do!" He opened his wings. "This bright and golden Camelot you've been constructing is in danger. Go and fulfil your destiny, so Camelot will be forever remembered as a fair place, a place where magic is respected as it must be. A place where people, magical or not, royalty or commoners, are worthy of live a peaceful and happy life!" He flied away. "Fulfil your destiny, Emrys! Only so magic will remain free!"

* * *

**So? Next one we'll see how Morgana is doing with her big belly! And we'll also see how Merlin and Arthur will stop the spell (or at least try it...).**

**Have a special weekend! =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello people!**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews! Special thanks to Merlinslover, SeverusHermioneForever, Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland. Thank you too for the messages! =)**

**And now... a ruby claims to be destructed!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_Now, Emrys, if you don't break the ruby, so the spell will be stronger and stronger, because the jewel absorbs the energy around it, as I believe you have already noticed."_

"_I did." Merlin confirmed._

"_By now I wouldn't be shocked if I saw how the traitor believes to be in love with the sorceress." The dragon continued. "The sorceress may be victim of her own spell and of her own ambition. She will be deluded by her own tries of delusion." He declared. "Now, Emrys, you must hurry up and do what you have to do!" He opened his wings. "This bright and golden Camelot you've been constructing is in danger. Go and fulfil your destiny, so Camelot will be forever remembered as a fair place, a place where magic is respected as it must be. A place where people, magical or not, royalty or commoners, are worthy of live a peaceful and happy life!" He flied away. "Fulfil your destiny, Emrys! Only so magic will remain free!"_

**Chapter 24**

When Merlin finally organized his ideas and went to talk to Arthur, he found him training with the knights.

"Arthur!" He said running to meet his friend, who was concentrated in a sword fighting with Sir Leon.

"What, Merlin?" The prince said with a tedious voice, never stopping his training. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well... yes, I can." Merlin said with a big smile.

"Then?" Arthur defended Sir Leon's attack.

"I need your help."

Sir Leon gave a sign he would stop fighting, so Merlin and the prince could talk, but Arthur shook his head, telling the knight to keep going.

"It's important, Arthur." Merlin said ignoring the fight.

"Oh, of course it is! Just like last week when you interrupted my paperwork to tell me that Morgana and my father were planning to arrange the baby's cradle in their chambers."

"That was important." Merlin said, making Arthur look at him. Sir Leon took the opportunity and beat him.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed furious, getting up from the floor. "Good, Sir Leon, you're always careful to notice every distraction of your opponent and use them in your favour." The knight bowed and went to practice with another mate. "Happy now, Merlin? You made me lose!" The prince said sounding like a spoilt child.

"So you can talk to me now?" Merlin said hopeful.

"Whatever." Arthur said never looking to his friend. "So, Merlin? What's the important topic today?" He said after some moments in silence. "Let me guess... Morgana has just decided she wants a pink blanket to the baby!" He said angry.

"Oh, Arthur... are you jealous of your little sister?" Merlin asked very amused.

"What?" He looked at Merlin. "No! Of course not! Me, the prince of Camelot, jealous of a little baby girl? No way! It's just... people talk only about her..."

"And not about you." Merlin said what the prince thought but hadn't dared to say.

"Well... yes." He confessed looking at his feet ashamed. "I understand Morgana is radiant and my father... oh, I had never seen him happier! But... come on!"

"Arthur... you're a great prince. And, when you're ready, I bet you'll be a great king. You have a destiny to fulfil."

"It's foolish, I know, Merlin." Arthur said. "I'm a prince and it seems I'm doing well." He said. "But when I look to Morgana caressing her belly I... I feel so hurt! I had never had a mother, Merlin. Never. Ever." He said very sincerely. "Of course I'm happy for them and I'm excited to meet my little sister... but... I had never seriously thought about how would it feel."

"What?"

"Having a mother. Even if I'm adult and technically don't need someone to take care of me."

"Be sure, Arthur, anywhere your mother is, she's proud of the man you became." He sounded like Emrys, making Arthur look at him while he talked and nod. "I never met my father. It always made me feel better thinking maybe somehow he's just at my side, helping me and taking good care of me." He told Arthur, watching some knights fighting some feet away from them.

"I had never thought I'd even say it but that was very helpful." Arthur realised for the first time how their life stories were similar in a certain way. "Your father surely is very proud." He tapped Merlin's back. "So?" His voice was excited again. "What did you come here for?"

"I have something to ask you." He said mysteriously. "But not here. Let's go to your chambers."

"My chambers?" The prince said louder, making some knights look at them curiously. "You keep practicing!" Arthur said to them and the men promptly obeyed.

"It's particular. A very delicate topic, which I don't want nobody to know about. And I bet you'll prefer like this."

"Whatever, Merlin!" Arthur said.

They walked in silence to the prince's chambers. When they entered, Gwen was there, sat in front of the fire embroidering a nightgown.

"Hello, Gwen." Merlin greeted the lady.

"Merlin!" She smiled. "Nice to see you."

"Yes... uh... I've been busy with a problem." The lad told his friend.

"A problem?" Arthur thought that so unusual. Of course Merlin probably has his problems, just like anyone, but... come on, Merlin concerned about a problem? "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, yes."

"Maybe I should go for a little walk, so you can talk." Gwen suggested getting up. She doesn't want to be inconvenient and maybe Merlin would like to tell Arthur about something too personal... they were best friends after all!

"Stay, Gwen." Merlin asked. "I'd like you to know about it too."

The three of them sat at the table, both Arthur and Gwen looking at Merlin.

"So, Merlin?" Arthur encouraged him.

"Well. Do you remember when I told you about a spell Morgause has done using a ruby?"

"Of course." Arthur remembered the talking they had during a dinner when Morgause was absent.

"By the way, do you know what was the spell about?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes. It's a spell to have your uncle's loyalty!" Merlin said as if it were a very usual idea.

"She did what?" Arthur got up in fury and shock. "I hope Morgana won't be too angry if I kill her sister!"

"Arthur!" Gwen got up and embraced him. "It's terrible, I know. But let's finish listening to what Merlin has to tell us."

"You!" He pointed to Merlin, who was watching them with a soft smile. His friend was so predicable sometimes! "Why on earth you hadn't told me that before?"

"Because I knew you would react like a prat!" Merlin said very calmly.

"That's why my uncle has been acting so unusually... kissing Morgana and everything." Arthur said to himself. "When you would tell me?" He sat once again, calmer.

"Oh, I wouldn't." Merlin smirked.

"Merlin!" Arthur said angry.

"Come on, Arthur... I thought it was something more simple... So I'd solve it with no need to disturb you. Just like the old times!" Merlin explained.

"But you obviously couldn't solve it by yourself." Arthur pointed.

"I couldn't. Even if I'm Emrys. The ruby in which the spell rests was programmed to absorb energy from someone who touches it or from spells used against it." Merlin told.

"Maybe if we break it?" Arthur suggested serious.

"Yes this is the point." Merlin continued. "The dragon informed me that you're the only one who can break it, putting an end to Morgause's spell."

"Really you couldn't break it, Merlin?" He asked with a smirk. "Such a girl!"

"Arthur!" Gwen reprehended him.

"Let's do it?" Arthur asked excited.

"Yes!" Merlin got up. "I'll take the ruby in Gaius' chambers!"

"Fine! Meet me in armoury in five minutes!" Arthur said when Merlin opened the door.

* * *

Morgana was sat in a chair near the window, looking how the trees danced with the wind while knitting one more little blanket to wrap her baby. This time it was a lavender one. Meanwhile, in the desk they placed in their chambers, so they could spend more time together, Uther was doing some paperwork. He looked at his wife, who was trying the little blanket on her belly and couldn't help but smile. She had no idea how beautiful she was like that!

She suddenly felt warm hands massaging carefully her shoulders. Uther smiled back when Morgana looked at him with a peaceful smile.

"May I help you with that, Morgana?" He asked, kneeling at her side.

"I didn't know you know how to knit." She commented teasing him.

"Oh, I don't." Uther confirmed. "But maybe I could take a look at how lovely it is."

Morgana smiled and showed him the little blanket. He touched it impressed of how delicate it was.

"I put some magic on the clothes and blankets I've been doing. So our baby will be safe and protected." She told him.

"Smart idea!" He was impressed once again. "You're still scared of that sight you had months ago, aren't you? The one about Agravaine."

"Yes." Morgana whispered. "That's one of the reasons why I suggested putting her cradle here in our chambers."

"I know I've already agreed with that but... Morgana, she'll be a princess! She's expected to have her own chambers." He said calmly.

"Oh, and she will." Morgana smiled. "But not now. Not when she's so small... Here she'd be safer." Uther nodded. That was true.

"Well, and if she cries or she needs us at night we'd be near." Uther pointed another advantage. "You're right, my dear, she'll have all her life to be a princess. Let's allow her to be a little child before it."

Morgana smiled at that and kissed him chastely. Uther's hand came to her belly, rubbing it carefully.

"We should start looking for a nurse to take care of her." Uther suggested.

"I'd like to take care of her myself, Uther." Morgana said sweetly.

"Oh Gaius warned me that sometimes maternity makes women over protective!" He teased with a smirk.

"It isn't like that!" She reacted, amusing the king. "I... I just love her so much that I'd like to be near her all the time."

This time it was Uther who kissed her.

"Moreover, I'll have others to help a bit... Gwen is so excited about our baby... and my sister of course." She pointed.

"That's lovely my dear... But maybe someone experienced with young children would be helpful. Even if you want to do everything and stay with our Vivienne all the time... some help is necessary. At least in the very beginning." Uther said always caressing her cheek tenderly. "What about Merlin's mother?" He suggested. "She's experienced, we clearly can trust her and she already loves our little girl."

"She's perfect!" Morgana smiled. "I'll talk to her later, I'm sure she'll like the idea." Uther smiled satisfied for the solution they found. "I didn't want someone we don't know so near our baby... but with Merlin's mother I think I'd feel secure."

Uther sighed. She was still scared of that sight. The one in which Agravaine's voice claimed innocent blood must be poured. He sighed and got up, bringing Morgana to his embrace and caressing her soft dark hair.

"I won't let anybody harm her or you." He whispered in her ear, feeling how Morgana slowly relaxed into his arms. "I love you so much!" He pulled away just a bit, so they could look in each other's eyes. One of his hands put a dark lock behind her ear. "You'll be always safe with me, my dear. You both will."

"My Uther!" She crushed their bodies once again, her head lying on his shoulder. "You're so special, love."

They stood like that for some moments, feeling so lucky and complete for having one another.

"Morgana?" He asked softly when he felt her body relaxing even more.

"Hmm?"

"Are you fine?"

"Yes. Just tired..." She said. As her belly was bigger and heavier, her baby needed more energy now, so Morgana felt frequently tired, even taking her potions.

"Come, my dear. Let's have some rest then."

Uther guided Morgana to the bed and helped her to sit carefully. Then he knelt and took her shoes of, helping her to lie on her side. So he lay at her side, embracing his dear wife until she was peacefully taking a nap. He caressed her and Morgana moaned softly. So Uther knew his life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

When Merlin entered in the armoury with the ruby, Arthur was already there, pacing.

"Finally!" The prince said impatiently.

"Let's do it?" Merlin ignored his comment.

"Fine." Arthur took the ruby from his friend's hands. "Oh!"

"Arthur!" Merlin helped him to sit. He was so pale!

"I feel dizzy." The prince said.

"Of course, you don't have magic!" Merlin said. "Here, I brought a potion in case something like this happens." He made his friend drink and in some moments he was better.

"And how could I destroy it without touching?" Arthur asked angry, feeling his head still aching a bit.

"I'll put it here..." Merlin put the ruby between two heavy stones, keeping it in place. "Now you take a sword or something and crash it!"

"Easy!"

Arthur took the biggest hammer he could find and walked confidently to the ruby while Merlin walked backwards. With a loud scream, the prince used all his strength to hit the jewel. And it was still unbroken. Unusual. With one more loud scream and even more strength, Arthur hit the ruby once again. Unbroken. And again, and again, and again...

"Stop!" Merlin said, but Arthur kept going, probably feeling angry. "Arthur, stop! It's futile!"

Arthur finally stopped, putting the hammer down. Merlin went to the ruby and analysed it.

"Not even a risk!" Merlin pointed frustrated. "Weird. The dragon told me..."

"What exactly the dragon told you, Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Well, that the ruby must be destructed and only a good hearted prince could break the spell." He said.

"Oh, and you just supposed it's me!" He said convinced.

"Well, I can't see any other prince here! And the idea was Gaius'..." Merlin said.

"Maybe you should look for another prince to do so." Arthur said insecure.

"No, it has to be you." Arthur looked at Merlin very hopeful. "You're the one who will unite all the kingdoms, Arthur." He told his friend. "That's your destiny, and only a very fair and merciful king could do so. Only a king who would look for the people's real needs and fears, before his needs. And only a good hearted prince could be that king when the time comes."

The prince nodded and sighed.

"Let's do it!" Arthur said very confidently.

"How?" Merlin asked. "I've tried salt, spells, you tried to hit it... and we hadn't even scratched it!"

"When I was a little boy I dropped my wooden sword from one of the towers."

"A very safe place for a child game..." Merlin mocked.

"Well, what I'm trying to tell you is that when I arrived in the court yard to take it back, the little accident made the sword splits in two." Arthur said seriously. "That was when I learned that nothing survives from falling of the tower."

"We could try..." Merlin said. "You throw it from the north tower and I'll be in the courtyard to take the pieces... Oh, and let's do it tonight. We don't need people looking at it more time than necessary."

They put the ruby inside its leather bag, so Arthur could carry it with no harm to his health.

* * *

Merlin was in the courtyard, near of the north tower. Hooping the ruby wouldn't hit him. The night was cold and apart from him, there nobody in the courtyard, only some guards who entered the castle in their patrol moments ago.

Finally Merlin saw a blond head in the tower. Arthur. And soon the shinning ruby left its bag, falling and falling in the night.

"Noooo!" He heard a woman screaming in despair behind him.

* * *

**Hahaha it seems someone is desperate here around... =P**

**Has someone else missed Arthur? =)**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know, it isn't Friday yet. Tomorrow we have a holiday here in Brazil and I'll be off to my grandmother's house (so anxious to meet my cousins and everybody!). She lives in another city and I think I won't be able to access the internet from there... Then, here it is, so you don't have to wait until Monday! ;)**

**I'd like to thank you a lot for all your reviews. Special thanks to Maya, Someone from Ireland, Chris, SeverusHermioneForever, Merlinslover and Scar (welcome here! Muito bom encontrar mais alguem de SP por aqui!).**

**And now... we have a woman screaming here!**

**Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Previously...

_Merlin was in the courtyard, near of the north tower. Hooping the ruby wouldn't hit him. The night was cold and, apart from him, there was nobody in the courtyard, only some guards who entered the castle in their patrol moments ago._

_Finally Merlin saw a blond head in the tower. Arthur. And soon the shinning ruby left its bag, falling and falling in the night._

"_Noooo!" He heard a woman screaming in despair behind him._

**Chapter 25**

And then everything happened so fast! Merlin turned around, the shinning ruby still falling, just to see Morgause pointing her palm to it, about to cast a spell. So he quickly pointed his hand to her and, saying no word, his eyes shone golden. And, at the same time the ruby hit the stone floor, the woman fell over her back, due to Merlin's magic.

"Oh!" Morgause felt all the air leaving her lungs when her back hit heavily the stone floor. Her head ached. But all she could worry about was the ruby. Oh, the ruby and Agravaine.

Merlin, for his turn, rushed to the ruby. He had to take all its pieces before Morgause reached them! When he found it in the dark, a sad surprise...

"Not even a scratch!" Merlin said very surprised.

"Thanks goddess!" Morgause was back to the game, slowly walking to Merlin. "Now, Merlin, I guess you have something which belongs to me." She said softly. Merlin cursed himself for walking backwards, just like a scared kid. "I'm a nice lady, so I'll give you a choice. As you're a smart man, I bet you'll take the right way. Now, would you give me the jewel back?"

"No way." Merlin said promptly.

"Oh." Had she really thought he would agree? "Come on, Merlin..." She approached him, their bodies almost crushing. "We had a nice time together once..."

"You used me for your dirty games, you mean." Merlin teased her bitterly. And Morgana had really believed she was sorry... Oh, but he didn't want a magic fight in the courtyard. Not with the queen's sister... And definitely not being alone and giving her the chance to tell all Camelot her own versions of what happened in the courtyard.

"Don't play the innocent kid!" She smirked. "I know you loved it!"

"Yes, I did." Merlin agreed. "But only until I found out why you've slept with me."

"What?" She mocked. "Was I supposed to love you, Merlin?" She smirked. "Oh, grow up!" She waved her hands. "You know, you were so easy to manipulate!" She said in joy.

Merlin's head was spinning. How far would Morgause go to have her revenge against the king? His mind stopped when he felt her soft lips touching his. Oh, no, he shouldn't let her play with him like that never again...

"As I said, so easy!" She smiled holding the ruby.

Merlin was astonished! Had he really been that silly? God, Arthur would kill him and feed his body to the dragon!

"Mo-Morgause..."

"Oh... Now you don't feel that brave, uh?" She pointed her right palm to him. "A pretty boy... what a shame!"

"Stop it right now!" She listened to the prince's voice behind her, at the same moment she felt something sticking her back. A sword, certainly.

"Wh-what?"

"You'll give Merlin the ruby. Now!" Arthur said slowly.

Morgause smirked and pointed her palm to the prince.

"Arthur!" Merlin warned him.

"Now, Morgause!" Arthur said, pressing a bit more the blade against the lady's back.

She dropped the ruby over the floor and Merlin quickly took it.

"Good girl!" Arthur teased her. "Now tell us, why are you here?"

"The ruby belongs to me, sir!" Morgause said quickly. "Merlin stole it from my chambers and I just wanted it back."

"Morgause, we already know what the ruby is about." Arthur informed her. "And unless you wish my uncle knows about it too, you better tell us the truth!"

"Oh, and you know where your uncle is, after your father kicked him from Camelot like a dog?" She said angrily.

"We don't." Merlin answered. "But we presume you do."

"I-I don't." She lied. "I miss him a lot!" She added, just to make her lie more realistic.

"Well. And why were you here?" Arthur returned to the original topic. "You surely don't spend your nights following Merlin... or you do?"

"Of course not." She said. "I... I was..."

"Yes?" Merlin encouraged.

"I was going to... walk a bit. Couldn't sleep." She would never let them know she was going to visit Agravaine.

"So you should have looked for Merlin." Arthur smirked, remembering what he had heard about Morgause and Merlin spending a night together. "Maybe he had a solution..."

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears!

"I could give you a sleeping potion, milady." Merlin said with too much polity, trying to make her angry. "Oh, or something else, if you wished." Arthur looked surprised at his friend, who had a mischievous smirk.

"Prince Arthur, you surely don't want a scandal!" Morgause said with diplomacy, sounding fake. "Imagine what would the people say if someone hears my screams and find the official warlock and the crowned prince trying to kill me."

"On the truth people are used to the ones accused of treason being executed right here in the courtyard." Arthur said.

"I'm the queen's sister!" She said shocked.

"And I'm the king's son." Arthur said very calmly. "I guess it makes us equals!"

"Oh, come on! You can't arrest me just because I made a love spell, right?"

"Actually we can't." Merlin said to himself. "But we know this is not an ordinary love spell."

"Prove it!" Morgause challenged them. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a surprised look. "Oh, you have no proves!" She smirked confidently and agilely turned around, facing Arthur. "You have no other option apart allowing me to go." She said victoriously, giving a step back and going to the castle.

For a moment, Arthur and Merlin stood in the courtyard, looking astonished at each other.

"She was right, there was nothing we could do without proves."

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur put his sword in his belt.

"At least we still have the ruby..."

"Shut up, Merlin!"

* * *

A whole week passed. Morgause rode her horse quickly in the woods, going to Agravaine's hovel. The afternoon had been quiet in Camelot, so she decided she would sneak to Agravaine's just after the sunset. She couldn't take the ruby back since the prince's chambers always had a lot of guards around it, while Merlin seemed to have disappeared.

"Morgause!" The man got up and rushed to her. "Thanks god!" He kissed her taking out her cloak.

"I've been busy." She said simply.

"I was so worried!" He confessed. That was really good, it proves the ruby was still intact. Morgause wasn't sure how Agravaine would react once the spell is ended. And she doesn't want to think about it!

"I had some trouble, Agravaine." She confessed into his arms.

"What about?" He asked showing a lot of interest.

"Well, I... I made a spell, Agravaine." He looked at her in surprise. "A spell to... protect you." She smirked. Oh, it wasn't true, but it also wasn't completely a lie!

"Oh, Morgause!" He was flattered. She cares about him that much!

"But... Merlin took the ruby I've used to carry the spell." She told him, Agravaine listening carefully while caressing her cheek. "He wants to destroy it!"

"Merlin!" Agravaine said full of wrath.

"Yes, he and Arthur." She informed him.

"Arthur?" The man was very shocked. "My own nephew!" He sounded so disappointed!

"I'm so sorry, Agravaine... I knew you'd be very disappointed." She was the one caressing his cheeks now.

"How could him?" He continued. "Uther Pendragon spoilt my nephew's mind against me!"

"Don't worry, Agravaine!" She paced around and turned to face him again. "Soon enough Uther Pendragon will be in my hands!" She said self confidently. "I fear he would hurt my little sister."

"You must act quickly, Morgause." He said. "By the way, how is Morgana?"

"Oh, enormous!" She smiled. "The baby will be born in the winter solstice."

"Soon." He smiled.

"I'm sure the king is willing to properly have a woman more than anything else!" Morgause smirked.

"And you will play you role well." Agravaine smirked caressing her body in a lustful way. His hands soon unlaced her gown, he has been so anxious to meet Morgause again!

Agravaine still doesn't like the idea of sharing Morgause with the king of Camelot but... well, it was for a good reason... and the lady was clear when she told him no one could tell her with whom she would or wouldn't have sex. And Agravaine doesn't want to lose her.

"Yes..." She said in a seductive way. "Now come here, Agravaine!" The man couldn't help but walk to her. "Enough of that little talking!" She pressed him against the wall and screamed in excitement when the man flipped them so roughly.

* * *

Other two weeks passed. The weather was colder and colder as the winter solstice was nearing.

Merlin and Arthur couldn't break the ruby yet. They were both really worried about that, and Arthur started to share his time between training with the knights and think with Merlin about a way to do it.

Morgana and Uther, for their turn, were getting prepared to give birth to their baby. The king passed almost all his time with Morgana, taking care of her or just calming his wife and saying everything would be fine.

It was a cold December morning when the king left his chambers to look for Arthur. He intended to ask the prince to take care of the paperwork, so he could be even more present during the last days of Morgana's pregnancy.

However, when he arrived at the corridor where there were the guest chambers, a pair of thin, but skilled hands brought him to one of the chambers.

"Oh!" He gasped. "You can't treat your king like that!" He said shocked. But not so shocked like he become when he saw who brought him to that chambers so roughly. "Morgause!"

"Hello, Uther." She smirked, still holding the kings arms and keeping him between the stone wall and her body. "Surprised?"

"What the... Morgause!" He was confused. She giggled. What in hell was happening there?

"Oh, I explain... I brought you here to help you."

"Help me?" Uther couldn't believe. "I don't need any help!"

"Oh, but you do." She caressed his muscled chest, taking off his cloak, her hands going under his shirt. "Oh, Uther... Now I understand why Morgana claims to be in love with you."

"Morgause, are you insane?"

"No, but you clearly will be if you don't have a woman soon..." She smirked and unlaced her gown, so it fell over and poured around her feet.

"God!" The kind was shocked. What the hell was happening to Morgause?

"Tell me, Uther, what you'd like me to do for you?" She took his hands and forced them into her naked body.

"I'm married a man, Morgause." He breathed trying to take his hands out of her soft breasts. "By the way, I'm your brother in law!"

"Oh, Uther, then let's make my little sister a favour... I'm sure, big as she is with that belly, she isn't in the mood for a good sex, is she?" She teased, biting on his neck.

"Oh!" He gasped. No, he couldn't do that to Morgana, she'd be devastated. No, he wouldn't, he must resist... Uther took her arms and flipped them, pressing Morgause against the wall.

"Uther!" She moaned at his unexpected act. She didn't expect the king to be so bold during the sex.

"So that's how you managed to get Merlin to your bed, uh?" He said furiously shaking her body and probably leaving marks on her arms.

"Oh, you're hurting me!" She cried. "I just wanted to help!"

"Oh really?" Uther was possessed. "And then as just as we're finished you'll rush to your sister and tell her how her terrible and cruel husband raped you!" Morgause looked at him in panic. "I already know this game, Morgause." He smirked. "God!" He let her go and covered his face with both his hands in concern. "I should at least banish you, you know?"

"Sir... Morgana... my sister would be very disappointed if you do so!"

"Oh, and you hadn't considered how disappointed Morgana would feel before you take this attitude, had you?" He was so shocked, so furious! He needed Morgana so much to make things right again!

"But... but... she needs me!" Morgause said. "When the baby is born she'll need some help from her older sister." Uther looked at her. "You know, if you banishes me or harm me in any way, Morgana would be so disappointed! I bet it wouldn't make any good... you know, in her condition..."

The king sighed.

"Maybe you're right." Uther looked at her. He knew very well how pregnant women sometimes have confused emotions. He doesn't want anything or anyone to make Morgana's special moment anything less than amazing. "I won't tell her a word. And I won't banish you. But listen to me very carefully, Morgause! As soon as the winter ends and the roads to the north are open again, I want you to leave." He said very seriously. "Did you get it?"

"Y-yes sir. Thank you!" She cursed herself for demonstrating him her surprise.

"Good." He dressed his cloak again and walked to the door. "Meanwhile, I'll keep an eye on you." He said in his most royal voice. "Oh, and get dressed. The weather is chilling today!"

* * *

**Oh Uther, I love you! Poor Morgause... I had so much fun writing that dialogue! What do you think?**

**Let me tease you a bit! _"Uther... what happened to you?" _oO**

**See you next week. Have a great weekend! =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Friday!**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to you who spent some of your time writing a review. They always make me smile and encourage me to write. Special thanks to Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and SeverusHermioneForever. Thank you a lot too for the messages, favourites and alerts. =)**

**Oh, I have to share this with you otherwise I'll go mad! I'm so excited to see him again tomorrow! Yes, by 'him' I mean Uther... oh, Anthony Head playing Uther, better saying! *sighs* I miss him so much!**

**Well... but for now... Uther said someone should get dressed, if I remember well.**

**Have fun! ;)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Maybe you're right." Uther looked at her. He knew very well how pregnant women sometimes have confused emotions. He doesn't want anything or anyone to make Morgana's special moment anything less than amazing. "I won't tell her a word. And I won't banish you. But listen to me very carefully, Morgause! As soon as the winter ends and the roads to the north are open again, I want you to leave." He said very seriously. "Did you get it?"_

"_Y-yes sir. Thank you!" She cursed herself for demonstrating him her surprise._

"_Good." He dressed his cloak again and walked to the door. "Meanwhile, I'll keep an eye on you." He said in his most royal voice. "Oh, and get dressed. The weather is chilling today!"_

**Chapter 26**

So Uther left and the lady was alone once again.

Tears started coming. Morgause slowly sat on the floor, her back still against the cold stone wall. She took her velvet dress and covered her body in shame. Such a thing had never happened to her before!

Morgause remembered when she was very young and found out how easily she could use her beauty to play with men, seducing them and getting whatever she wanted. And, in her entire life until that damn moment, she always gets every man she wishes. Why would it be different with Uther Pendragon? She felt so angry! He would pay for that! Oh, he would! Who does he think he is to say no to her? What does her little sister have to offer him that she doesn't?

The lady got up and sighed, the shock already gone. She wiped her tears away and dressed her best gown. She would be present in the dinner that night. And she would completely ignore the king. Who does he thinks he is?

* * *

The king stood in the corridor for many moments, still a bit shocked. Not only he didn't expect Morgause to do that, but what if Morgana had entered and had seen that? She would never believe him, for sure!

"Uther?" Morgana called him in the corridor. Goddess, why does he look so nervous and lost in his own castle?

"Morgana, my dear!" He said still unsettled. "Come here!"

As soon as they met in the middle of the corridor, Uther held her arms and kissed his wife very fiercely, making the queen moan.

"What's the matter, love?" She whispered breathless while caressing his face. Morgana knew Uther. When he looks like that and suddenly kiss or make love to her in such desperate way, something certainly made him feel instable. That was his way to feel in control again. And she always enjoys helping her king with that. However, she also likes to know what would make him feel like that.

"Morgana, whatever happens, whatever someone tries to tell you, remember I love you more than I've loved anybody else!" He said looking into her eyes, amazed to see how bright they were. "More than I love my own life!"

"Uther... what happened to you? You're scaring me!"

"No, no, no! Don't be scared, my dear! Come here!" He hugged her, caressing Morgana's soft dark hair with his still shaking hand. "We love each other and soon we'll have our lovely baby girl!" He couldn't stop thinking he could have lost Morgana if she had knocked is her sisters chambers... or just being there few moments ago and listened to his loud voice in Morgause's chambers. And, he was not ashamed to confess, it scared him a lot!

"Love!" She pulled away with a bright smile, her delicate hands cupping his cheek. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that!"

"No, of course not." He whispered hopeful. "Come... let's go for a little walk." He offered her his arm and Morgana took it with a smile.

* * *

Morgause closed the door. She has been discretely looking at them. Secretly she felt jealous. She wished she had that same connection with Agravaine. Why, goddess, why?

Oh! She sighed and walked to the window, her mind wondering about that. She has been so shocked that just after many minutes she realized that the biggest problem wasn't that one. Not only Uther said no to her and asked her to leave as soon as the winter is over, but her plan, the one about seducing Uther and taking Camelot has just slipped from her hands!

"Damn!" Morgause punched furiously the windowsill, the pain in her hands making her think clearly.

Well, Morgana would soon have her baby. And she would play the good girl to her sister. Then the winter would end and she would be forced to leave Camelot... and she would also be forced to leave Morgana in Uther's hands. No, she would stay. She would go to live with Agravaine. She smiled. He surely will receive her with joy and he probably would help her to think in a better plan. Yes, she would go to him as soon as possible! Agravaine is a smart and rational man, he always knows what to do! And, even if he doesn't, he would know many ways to make her feel better! She smirked.

* * *

"At least we know many ways of don't break the ruby." Merlin said.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur said pacing in his chambers while Merlin was sat near the fireplace. "We have nothing in our hands!"

"Neither does Morgause." Merlin pointed. "You know, she doesn't have the ruby... so she's in our hands in a certain way."

"Really, Merlin?" Arthur was in a terrible mood. "And what do you suggest? Oh, of course!" The prince said in a dramatic way. "Let's ask her how can we break it?"

That was when someone knocked.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"It's me, Arthur." The answer came.

"Come in, father!"

Uther entered and closed the door behind him.

"Father? What happened to you?" Arthur had never seen his father more concerned. "Is Morgana fine?"

"Yes, we went for a little walk and she felt a bit tired." He told his son. "She is resting in our chambers now, Guinevere is with her." Uther said and sighed. "We need to talk." He looked around and noticed Merlin. "Merlin! Good that you're here too. I want you to know about that." Merlin nodded at the king wondering what would make him so disturbed in those nice times.

The three of them sat at the table.

"Come on, father. Tell us what the problem is."

"Morgause." Uther said looking at his hands. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a surprised gaze. "She... she tried to seduce me." The king confessed, feeling better for sharing it with them.

"I know how you feel, sir." Merlin said at him remembering that night.

"Oh, come on!" Arthur said slowly, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "A gorgeous woman tries to make sex with you... and you're both looking like it was a demon!"

"Sometimes I think it is." Merlin said, receiving a grave look from Arthur.

"What if... what if Morgana was in the corridor a couple of moments before? She would never forgive me!" Uther said very guilty.

"Father! Have you..." No, he wouldn't, right?

"No! God, Arthur, no! I'd never..."

"So there is nothing to feel guilty about." Arthur concluded, making Uther feel a bit more relieved. "The woman can't keep her legs closed! Just that!" Uther looked a bit shocked at his son. "What? I don't think there's something we could do about that." He explained himself as his father kept looking at him in disbelief. "I mean, of course she has a wicked intention behind her acts, but she's much smarter than she looks, she does everything in a way it look just like she wants some love... Just like we were the bad guys and she were the poor victim." Uther nodded at that. "She clearly likes sex. It isn't a crime after all... What can we do about that?"

"Nothing." Merlin said, making the men look at him. "However, it gives us a new piece of information." He said with property, earning their attention promptly. "Morgause wants Agravaine to be loyal to her. She doesn't trust you, sire, because of the way you used to deal with magic. Agravaine still wants his revenge. And now she's trying to make us instable. That's why she seduced me and tried the same with you."

"Merlin, what do you mean?" Uther asked.

"I mean, sir, that their revenge is the smallest of our concerns." Merlin said very confidently. "She wants our place. Our role. She wants to live our lives!" He said. "You must be very careful, sir. We all must."

"Merlin... it's foolish." Arthur said. "Maybe she doesn't like my father or us... but she wouldn't hurt her sister."

"No it makes all the sense!" Uther got up in shock.

"And, I must tell you, be ready." Merlin continued. "Because if Morgause doesn't get whatever she wants, she'll surely try to destroy us. And Camelot." Merlin concluded.

The three of them were silent for a moment, trying to absorb it. Uther opened his mouth to say something a couple of times, but he closed it again before he could say a word.

"You know, the most curious part of that is the ruby." Arthur said. "Morgause made the spell to have my uncle's love and loyalty. But if he isn't here anymore, why does she care if we break the spell?" He remembered the little talking they had with Morgause in the courtyard, some weeks ago.

"Oh!" Merlin suddenly had an insight. "Because Agravaine and Morgause probably are still seeing each other!"

"Of course!" Arthur was the one getting up in excitement now. "The night we met her in the courtyard and she told us she was going for a walk... why would a lady go for a walk so late at night and out of the castle? It may be so dangerous, and Morgause knows that! If she was in the gardens, I could believe her story, but... maybe she was going to meet my uncle!" Arthur was so shocked. "Merlin, you're a genius!"

Merlin smiled all proud of himself.

"Well, that's easy to find out." Uther said. "We'll keep an eye on her. When we notice she's leaving, we'll follow her!"

"That's why she almost never dinner with the rest of us." Arthur said to himself.

"Well." Uther got up. "I'd like you both to keep an eye at Morgause. And if she's leaving Camelot at night, come to me and tell me." He said very confidently. "I'll be the one to follow her."

"Father it's too dangerous!"

"I'm the king, Arthur. I owe it to my people."

"Can't you see it's probably what she and Agravaine want?" Arthur asked angry. "The king of Camelot all by himself, God knows where, in their hands!"

"I'm still a good warrior, Arthur." He said stubbornly. "Much better than Agravaine, by the way!" He got up. "Now, I don't want Morgana to know about what we discussed here. She truly loves her sister and she's hopeful Morgause may change." Uther said.

"Sometimes we must take a look at reality, sir." Merlin pointed calmly. "Even if it hurts."

"But not now. Let her give birth to her baby and have a sweet moment." Uther said. "She doesn't deserve even more worries." He walked to the door. "Moreover, I'm sure we're able to solve that by ourselves, right?"

* * *

It was a cloudy morning when Merlin and Gaius entered the king and queen's chambers.

"Good morning sir. My lady." Gaius said while Merlin closed the door.

"How do you feel this morning, Morgana?" Merlin walked to the lady.

"A bit heavy..." The queen said, making Uther smile.

"Well, the winter solstice is tomorrow." Gaius pointed. "As we said the past couple of days, your child might be born at any time now."

Morgana and Uther exchanged an excited smile.

"Let's see how little Vivienne is doing!" Merlin helped Morgana to lie down on her bed, very carefully. "Here you are!" He said with a soft voice while touching her belly. Gaius smiled. His pupil would be a great physician some day! He examined not only Morgana and royalty, but every patient with so much attention and love! "You and little Vivienne are healthy and perfect!" He smiled.

"Now we just have to wait, then." Uther smiled.

"I... I'm a bit... afraid of childbirth." Morgana confessed blushing a bit.

Uther, who was sat on the edge of the bed, leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be." Uther whispered. "You'll do great!" He kissed her palm. "Just like you saw in your sights, our lovely girl will be born and then we'll be properly a family."

"Moreover, Morgana, you're both healthy, there is nothing to fear..." Gaius said. Morgana nodded at the old physician's comment.

"Well..." Merlin tried. He could see in her eyes that his friend was still very worried. "Maybe I could ask my mother to be with you. She uses to help women during the childbirth in our village."

"I'd feel much better, Merlin." Morgana smiled relieved. Oh, no that Gaius and Merlin wouldn't take good care of her but... she needed to feel protected by a woman, like a mother. And Merlin's mother always makes her feel secure like that.

As soon as they finished to examine Morgana, Merlin and Gaius packed their objects again.

"Here, Morgana." Gaius gave her a flask with a blue liquid. "It'll help you to feel better."

"Oh, thank you, Gaius."

"And remember, if you start to feel..." Oh, how to say? Merlin didn't want to say pain since Morgana was already worried enough. "well... if you feel little Vivienne is coming to say hello, send someone to us, it doesn't matters when!"

When they were about to leave the royal chambers, someone else knocked.

"Mother!" Merlin smiled like a little boy when he opened the door and Hunith entered.

"Hello, son!" She gave Merlin a sweet smile and caressed his dark hair as if he were a little boy. "Sir, my lady..." She bowed to the king and the queen. "I came to see how Morgana is doing."

"What a coincidence!" Gaius smiled.

"Yes!" Merlin continued. "I had just asked Morgana is she wishes to have you helping her during the childbirth."

"Please, Hunith!" Morgana smiled brightly, making the good woman smile too.

"It'd be an honour!" Hunith said. "You look so anxious, child." She said touching Morgana's cheek.

"I... uh..."

"She's afraid of giving birth to her baby." Uther said caressing her soft hair.

"Oh, I see." Hunith sat on the edge of the bed and held Morgana's hands like a mother would do in that kind of situation. "My sweet, I had one only child. However, I've helped many women to have their babies. Of course it hurts but in the moment you see that little face..."

"The pain doesn't scare me." She interrupted the woman, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. She sighed and decided it would be better know about that, whatever the answer was. "Have you ever seen... you know... a mother loose her baby?" She asked looking down.

"Well... yes." Hunith said softly. A sad reality, but a sincere answer was always better than a beautiful lie. Morgana looked at her with her light green eyes wide opened. "But, you see, it had been a very difficult pregnancy. Rachel was an aged woman to have a child and the poor baby had a disease."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Unfortunately his little heart was too weak." Hunith told her. "But try not to think about that." The woman smiled once again. "You're a healthy and strong woman. Gaius and Merlin had assured your baby girl is healthy and you had a tranquil pregnancy. Everything will be fine."

Uther kissed Morgana's hand as the queen sighed.

"Now, Morgana..." Hunith continued. "I came here to practice with you those respirations I've taught you to help little Vivienne's birth."

"Oh." Morgana smiled and looked at Uther who, god knows why, was blushed like a tomato, Merlin noticed. "Will you help me the way we've been doing, love?" She asked the king.

"I... uh... sure!" He was shy. Men didn't used to be that participative during their wives pregnancy... but he was so happy and excited about it! Merlin, however, was trying not to laugh at Uther's embarrass.

Morgana started breathing quick and shortly the way Hunith taught her, the king always holding her hand and encouraging his lady. And soon breathing just like her.

"Good, very good!" Hunith approved it. "See? You have nothing to fear, Morgana." She tranquilized her. "Soon you'll have little Vivienne safe and healthy, sleeping peacefully in your arms." Hunith smiled as she saw the lady's eyes shining.

"Thank you, Hunith." Morgana said. "All of you." She felt a tear coming with her messy emotions. "I wouldn't do it without you."

Uther smiled and kissed his wife softly.

* * *

**So? It seems little Vivienne is about to come. Let's hope everything goes well.**

**A little tease about the next one: "Merlin, you turned yourself into a poltergeist!" Oh, don't worry, Merlin is fine... =)**

**See you next Friday! Have a nice weekend!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again.**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews, Maya, Someone from Ireland and SeverusHermioneForever. =)**

**Oh, and I loved have seen Uther again! Very funny and he was so handsome dressed in that way! ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this one (the biggest ever! lol).**

* * *

Previously...

_Morgana started breathing quick and shortly the way Hunith taught her, the king always holding her hand and encouraging his lady. And soon breathing just like her._

"_Good, very good!" Hunith approved it. "See? You have nothing to fear, Morgana." She tranquilized her. "Soon you'll have little Vivienne safe and healthy, sleeping peacefully in your arms." Hunith smiled as she saw the lady's eyes shining._

"_Thank you, Hunith." Morgana said. "All of you." She felt a tear coming with her messy emotions. "I wouldn't do it without you."_

_Uther smiled and kissed his wife softly._

**Chapter 27**

Everyone in Camelot spent that cold day working hard to prepare the festivities of winter solstice, which that year would be much greater than usual, as people were getting ready to receive a new member in the royal family. So it was easy for Morgause to escape from Camelot. Her sister and the king hadn't left their chambers. Arthur and Merlin were goddess knows where... And the blonde lady was packing some of the good food which was being cooked and some extra blankets. Oh, she couldn't wait to see Agravaine's eyes shining as soon as she enters his hovel as they usually do!

Morgause sneaked to the stalls, carrying her big bag, her body wrapped in her old brown cloak, so not only she was warm, but she could be easily mistaken by a servant.

* * *

"It's futile, Merlin!" Arthur said tediously waving his hands while walking to the window. "We'll never break the ruby."

"Don't be so feisty..." Merlin started saying while walking to his friend, but both of them forgot about the topic when they saw someone leaving the castle.

"Weird. I didn't ask any of the servants to leave today." Arthur said. "It's too cold."

"Well, maybe someone's going to hunt? You know, for tomorrow's festivities..."

"No, we already have meat, it's probably being prepared for now."

"Maybe it's George, going to clean the stalls?" Merlin suggested.

"Are you blind, Merlin?" Arthur said a bit angry. "It's clearly a woman! Moreover, George finished it hours ago!"

So it made sense! They looked at each other in realization.

"Morgause!" Arthur said. "I'll tell my father!"

"No!" Merlin held his sleeve. "Morgana may need him! We'll follow her!"

"He's the king! He was clear when he said he wanted to be the one to follow her!" Arthur said stubborn.

"And since when do we agree with that insanity?" Merlin said boldly. "Come on! Morgana will need your father and we may need strength and magic. Just the two of us can do it!

* * *

As soon as she arrived in the woods, Morgause loosened her hair, never noticing the men silently following the marks her horse left in the soft snow. Soon she would tell Agravaine how everything went so wrong! He would make her feel better and he would have another idea for sure!

Merlin and Arthur stopped and dismounted their horses, hiding the animals out of the road. Morgause have done the same as soon as she arrived in a weird hovel. The men silently sneaked to the front of the hovel, lying behind a big tree trunk, so they could watch Morgause while being unnoticeable to the lady. Merlin smirked when the lady arranged her clothes and her hair before knocking. Arthur's eyes widened as the door was opened and soon his uncle popped out, embracing Morgause and kissing her lips furiously.

"What a traitor!" Arthur said furiously to himself and tried to get up, but Merlin held him in place.

"Shut up, don't be a prat or we'll get caught!" He murmured to his friend.

Nor Morgause nor Agravaine have notice the movements behind the trunk, since the couple was still kissing and caressing each other. Soon Agravaine pulled away, looking at Morgause's eyes.

"Let's enter. It's too cold here." He said, making the lady enter.

The door was closed. It took Arthur some moments to realize his uncle had never been the nice man he always thought. Even if Merlin, his father and even Morgana and Gwen tried to tell him that, it was very different seeing it with his own eyes. The man had lied to him before, saying Morgana had kissed him willingly all those months ago, but... well, again, see it with his own eyes was completely different! He felt so furious, so...

"So?" Merlin brought him back to reality. "Are we going to be lying here in the snow for much longer? Because I don't know about you, but I'm freezing!"

"Shut up, Merlin!"

"I'm serious!" He insisted, but still sounding boyish. "Let's enter and find out some piece of information, otherwise we have nothing else to do here, since we can't just go there and kill them both."

"Why not?" Arthur was still furious, his hand on his sword. "My uncle is a traitor!"

"Well, yes. But remember he's under a spell."

"Then I'll kill that sorceress!" The prince got up.

"No, you won't." Merlin said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't have proves."

"We have the ruby." Arthur remembered.

"A love spell?" Merlin looked in disbelief. "Come on!"

Merlin pointed his hands to his own body, murmuring a spell in the language of the old religion. And so Merlin was gone!

"Merlin?" Arthur said. "Where have you gone?" He looked around, seeing no sign of his friend. "Merlin? Come on, don't be a girl, show yourself!" He was starting to sound worried when a big snowball hit his head. "Ugh!" He listened to Merlin's laugh. "Merlin, you turned yourself into a poltergeist!" The prince said, trying to wipe the snow from his head. "Too old for this little game, aren't you?" He sounded a bit angry.

"Stop moving!" Merlin's invisible hand grabbed his arm. "Now prepare yourself..." So he said the spell again and Arthur was invisible too.

"Oh!" Such a weird sensation when you look at your body and see nothing! "So that's how you always used to know about everything that happened in the castle." He said to his friend.

Merlin quickly avoided a big snowball which came to his direction.

"Haha, missed!" He provoked the prince. "Maybe a good prince, but a terrible poltergeist..." He heard Arthur murmuring a curse. "Come on, we may be missing precious pieces of information! Stay with me!"

"Where are you, Merlin?" Arthur asked in a tedious voice and soon felt Merlin's hand clumsily grabbing him. "Hey, hey! That was not my hand!"

"Come on, don't be a prat!" Merlin grabbed his hand and they went to the hovel. "And remember, they can't see us, but they can hear and touch the both of us perfectly well! Then try not to do anything stupid!" Merlin smirked. He always wanted to say that to Arthur.

"Said the man who uses to play with children he's a magical knight..." Arthur teased.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hovel, as the couple entered Agravaine helped Morgause to take out her cloak and put it over a chair near the fire, so it would dry. Meanwhile the lady went to the table and unpacked what she brought with her.

"Look, Agravaine! I've brought you some of the nice food they're preparing for the winter solstice!" Agravaine looked hungrily as the gorgeous lady put on the table some biscuits, bread, cheese, butter, cake, jam, even a big piece of ham! How did she manage to take all that?

"This is a banquet!" The man said amazed looking at the food. Morgause smiled, wondering if he had ever realized it when he used to live in a comfortable castle.

"And here we have an extra blanket for the cold nights... and the bar of soap you've asked me last time we meet."

"Thank you!" He said sincerely. "You take care of me so well..." He went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I missed you so much!"

"So did I." She whispered, allowing him to kiss her sweetly. She sighed remembering Agravaine was the first one, the only one who had ever kissed her in that gentle way. All the others were just eager for her body.

"Bed?" He whispered against her lips.

"Not yet."

That was when the door stormed opened, probably by the winter wind, concluded the couple. Merlin and Arthur quickly entered the hovel while Agravaine went to close it again.

"Unusual." The man commented and went back to Morgause, hugging her tenderly.

Arthur looked around, very surprised to see where his uncle lived. So he noticed Camelot's food over the table... and one of the biscuits floating in the air and suddenly disappearing.

Before Arthur could stop himself, he slapped on Merlin's nape.

"Ouch!"

"What was that?" Morgause asked walking suspicious to the table. "I heard something!"

"That what?" He looked around. "There's nothing here, Morgause..." Agravaine touched her shoulders. "Maybe it was the fire... you know, crackling..."

"Well, maybe." She turned away to face Agravaine.

"You need to relax!" Agravaine kept massaging her shoulders and quick kissed her. "Always so stressed... you know this isn't good for you."

"Hold me, Agravaine!" She required and the man promptly did as he was told, caressing her fair hair while Morgause had her head lying on his shoulder.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes! Of course he had noticed many years ago, when he was still a boy, his uncle had a... well, a weakness for gorgeous women. But it had never been like that! He was a puppy on Morgause's hands! Thanks to that damn ruby!

"I could always make you relax a bit, you know that..." He breathed on her ear and soon his mouth was kissing and nipping on the sensitive spots of her neck the way he knew she likes.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Agravaine!" He had magical hands! And those skilled hands were now pulling her skirts up and caressing the inner part of her thigh. "Not yet... not yet!" She pulled him away and smirked. "My daring boy!" She slapped softly on his cheek, making his eyes get even darker.

"God!" Arthur murmured to himself.

"Let's talk first of all... I have important things to tell you." She told him.

"Oh, news from Camelot? How is my nephew?" He walked to the bed casually and took his shirt off before sitting. Just to tease his lady.

"Arthur is fine." She told him looking hungrily at his muscled chest. "Sometimes I think he's the only one with good sense in the court!" She smiled sitting at the bed with him and biting his neck provokingly.

Her answer made Arthur feel weird. His uncle cares about him, it seems. And he was there, treating the man like a traitor when he was under Morgause's spell. Oh, by the way, Morgause's comment made him feel bad. The only one with sense, had she said? What was wrong with him then?

"However I fear Uther and Merlin may be a danger to his good sense." She remembered how the prince helped Merlin to get the ruby back. "Oh, and my little nephew will be born at any moment." She told him, trying to avoid the main topic.

"So you'll like to be with your sister, probably." Agravaine concluded, caressing her cheek and passing one of his thick fingers over her lips, which Morgause sucked softly, smiling at his shock.

"Oh, she has a lot of people to help her." Morgause made herself more comfortable on the bed. "I have to be present in tomorrow's night feast, but for a while I'd like much more to stay here with you."

He smiled amazed and lied more comfortably too, one of his hands lazily reaching for her body.

"Oh, there is a bad new too." Morgause took a breath. She felt so ashamed to say it! But she would have to, right? "Our plan..." She whispered.

"Yes! Have you seduced the king?" He approached her. "I bet he couldn't resist you, uh?" He was over her now.

"Well... he could. He resisted bravely, Agravaine." She said never looking at him in shame. Merlin held his laugh. Arthur was too shocked to have any kind of reaction.

"How..."

"I feel so bad, Agravaine!" She confessed a bit desperate.

"Don't be. We'll think about something else." He didn't bother to hide his relief.

"I... No man had ever said no to me before!" She told him, still feeling hurt. "Never in that terrible way, at least."

"My gorgeous Morgause... Don't feel bad. He doesn't know to appreciate true beauty." He was furious at Uther for making Morgause feel like that... but he was also relieved. Agravaine still doesn't like her so near of the king.

"I... I did my best and... he had barely looked at me!" Morgause continued, sounding frustrated.

Arthur was too shocked! Not only to see his uncle and Morgause in that situation and to realize how the man was under her power... He was completely furious at Morgause! How dares her to do that to his father, to her king? That was treason! And why on earth would she want to seduce his father when she was so clearly in love with his uncle? And, for God, why would she tell Agravaine about that? And why Agravaine reacted so calmly?

"I understand you feel terrible. But you're a gorgeous woman, Morgause. Very hot, very beautiful and a very agreeable company." Agravaine kissed her in a really seductive way. "He's an idiot for not wanting you." He kissed her again in the same way. She stood quiet for some moments, allowing her lover to comfort her with his kisses. She needed that.

"There's one more thing..." Morgause said breathless. "Uther said I must leave Camelot as soon as the winter in over."

"Oh, the bastard!" Agravaine said furious.

"I spoilt everything..." She said sounding like a little girl who had broken a window and was afraid of being punished.

"Shh..." He kissed her sweetly. "We'll find another way." He sighed, still on top of the lady. "Can you see the good side?" He smiled. "You may live here with me!"

Arthur wondered how living there could be the good side of the situation... However, Morgause giggled like a young girl.

"And would you receive me in your castle, King Agravaine?" She said seductively, flipping them and straddling him.

"Oh!" He gasped. "You naughty girl!" He smiled. "I'd love that!"

"Good." She said very self confidently, unlacing her dress. Merlin cursed herself for looking mesmerized at the lady as her full breasts poured from her loosened dress and Agravaine's hands grabbed them carelessly. "Oh!"

She moaned and waved her hips against his erection, her hands going to his trousers and freeing it. Agravaine was amazed! She was so perfect! So bold and hot! Uther Pendragon was an idiot!

"Come on, Morgause..." He begged with a strangled voice as she was positioned, allowing just the tip of his erection to enter.

"Oh, not yet... patience is a virtue, Lord Agravaine!" She smirked.

Agravaine removed completely her clothes, teasing Morgause in the process as he moved his hips. The lady caressed her breasts with one of her hands and her most sensitive spot with the other, moaning teasingly with her eyes closed and making each men present there amazed.

"You naughty girl!" He slapped hard on her bottom making the lady give a little scream.

"Agravaine!" She was a bit shocked. "Here we go!" She smirked and made him enter carelessly, just letting her body go down, both groaning in the process. "So big and thick, so hard..." She gasped.

"God!" Arthur murmured as Morgause started to ride Agravaine roughly, both of them groaning. They had to go out of there, but where would Merlin be?

When Morgause leaned in, allowing Agravaine to suck on her nipples while the man moved inside her almost brutally, Arthur turned away, too shocked to look. He couldn't stop hearing their groans, however, what annoyed the prince. So he saw, once again, a biscuit floating and soon disappearing. He grabbed his shirt and practically dragged the poor boy to the door. Arthur looked to the couple having rough sex in the bed and, never hesitating, opened the door. They didn't notice it, Merlin observed mesmerized. He gasped when Arthur forced him to leave, slamming the door hard behind them, so they'd be mistaken with the wind.

"God!" Arthur exclaimed once again, walking to his horse.

Merlin made himself visible again and rushed to his horse, following Arthur's, which was apparently going by itself.

"Wait for me, Arthur!"

"Terrible, terrible, terrible!" Arthur said stopping, so Merlin made the prince visible again.

"Calm down..."

"To be calm?" Arthur couldn't believe. "I saw my uncle having sex with Morgana's sister!" He said all shocked. "Can you understand that, Merlin?" They continued their way to Camelot.

"Oh, well... I was enjoying the show!" Merlin smirked. "By the way, she hadn't been like that with me." He pointed thoughtfully. "So wild! I liked it."

"Stop talking about that!" Arthur said annoyed.

"You're the one who started it." Merlin said stubbornly. "I was just saying I'd like to try something like that... oh, with a nice girl, of course!" Merlin continued. "What?" He asked all innocent when Arthur looked in disbelief to him. "You have Gwen..."

"Watch your words, Merlin!" The prince was furious.

"Wow, I didn't mean to offend, I was just talking about my own wishes." Merlin said as disturbed as Arthur. "Don't you think I miss having a woman? Not only sex, but someone who really loves me and cares about me?" He said. "No, I'm just Merlin, the stupid boy trying to survive his own magic!"

"Oh, come on, don't be a girl!" Arthur teased.

They rode in silence, side by side, for many minutes.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. You aren't a stupid boy." Arthur said after some moments, his voice much calmer. "Well, maybe a bit clumsy, but not stupid." He teased and continued with a serious voice. "I'm sure in the right moment you'll meet a very special woman."

Merlin nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I think what we saw have... uh... taken me by surprise."

Arthur nodded and they rode quietly for some more moments.

"At least we had some more information." Merlin said. "We confirmed our first suspicion. Morgause seduced me and tried to seduce your father for a reason. She and Agravaine are still seeing each other and her spell is... wow!" He smirked. "Well, and as soon as she lives Camelot we know where she's going to."

"The point is, Merlin, what are we going to do with that information?" Arthur sighed. "As you mentioned, we have no proves. And we can't use what we have just seen while we were... uh... poltergeists!"

"Oh... well..." He sighed.

"Moreover, as soon as Morgause leaves Camelot we will have no more control over their plans." Arthur pointed.

"You're right." Merlin noticed.

"In one hand, we have proves enough of their treason. Even if my uncle is under Morgause's spell." The prince wondered while they rode. "On the other hand, my father keeps saying Morgana would be too disappointed." He wondered. "Oh, come on, we can't kill Morgause! Or my uncle!"

"As you've just said, they're traitors." Merlin pointed.

"They're part of our family. People see us like a big family and, especially during these times of changes, a murdering in the royal family wouldn't be appreciated. It would give the chance to many other conflicts to rise." Arthur said. "Politics sometimes is a really disappointing thing."

"Yes." Merlin saw Camelot. "Maybe we should play their game, then."

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Arthur looked curiously.

"Well, we wait for them to attack... and when they do, they'll be taken by surprise!"

"Well... I don't know, it may be dangerous, Merlin." Arthur considered it.

"Dangerous for them!" Merlin smiled. "We have a castle, we have the people at our side, we have knights and a lot of people with magic willing to help and protect their kingdom." Arthur looked surprised at his friend. "Oh, and we have a dragon!" Merlin smiled.

* * *

Merlin got up very excited in the following day. He has slept on the floor, over some blankets, so his mother could stay in his room. Oh, and the physician's chambers had a delicious scent of cinnamon that morning.

"Merlin, you awaked!" Kevin said to him practically jumping over the lad. "It's winter solstice!" He sounded more excited that ever.

"I know, I'm so happy! It'll be such a special day!" Merlin sounded as excited as the little boy. His mother smiled at his son comment. Sometimes he was the same Merlin who used to play around her many years ago. Her little boy! "Winter solstice having my mother here after so long... and we finally are going to know little Vivienne!" He smirked as Kevin blushed.

"Get ready, son." Hunith said. "I'm preparing a special breakfast for today."

"Oh... Where is Gaius? And Mr. Johnson?"

"Mr. Johnson went to deliver some potions to the patients in the village. And Gaius went to take a look at Morgana." She said mixing a big cauldron.

"Oh, have she..."

"Not yet." Hunith smiled.

"Just a little visit." Kevin informed him.

"Oh, you shouldn't have let me sleep for so long..." Merlin said a bit guilty.

"Foolish." The woman said goodly. "Everybody deserves a morning off sometimes, even the official warlock. And especially during the winter solstice."

The day passed tranquilly in the castle. The servants were arranging the last details to the feast. Merlin went to see how Morgana was doing and found the lady and Uther making plans for their little princess. Oh, and he laughed so hard when he saw Arthur bringing Gwen to under a mistletoe and kissing her desperately. The rest of the afternoon Merlin spent playing in a snowball war with Kevin and some children in the courtyard, what made Arthur smile when he saw it by the window.

* * *

"Are you ready, Morgana?" Uther asked for the hundredth time that evening while his wife was sat at her dressing table having Sarah, her maid, arranging delicately her hair.

"Almost, love." She answered amused, smiling at Sarah. She knew they were late for the winter solstice feast, but... well, a lady needs her time!

Uther was a bit worried. They were the king and the queen, they were expected to be in the great hall welcoming the guests many minutes ago! Oh... he smiled looking at Morgana. She was gorgeous! Well, the guests could wait a bit more, right? Moreover, Arthur was there.

"Now I'm ready." She walked to him.

"You're stunning!" He said amazed, all his worries already gone. He got up and kissed her hand gently.

The king smiled at Morgana's bright eyes and blushed cheeks.

"May we go now, my dear? Otherwise I fear Arthur and Merlin will eat all the roasted meat!" He joked, offering her his arm, which the lady delicately took.

They left and walked to the great hall. The castle was almost desert, since everybody seemed to be in the feast.

"Oh!" Morgana suddenly stopped walking and embraced her belly.

"Morgana!" Uther was pale. "Is it now?"

"Oh! I... I'm not sure..." She had a painful face.

"Maybe we should call Gaius!"

"No!" She sighed. "See? I'm better already!" She forced a smile.

Uther looked at her suspicious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She said.

"Well, I'll be observing you. And I want you to know I'm going to take you directly to Gaius if something like that happens again, even you saying you're fine!"

"So careful!" She kissed him and they soon continued their walk.

Uther would never tell her... but he was very scared! He had lost his first wife when she gave birth to Arthur. And he would never forgive himself if he loses Morgana. No, Gaius and Merlin had assured both Morgana and the baby were healthy, right? Well, even so, he would never take the risk.

"King Uther and Queen Morgana!" The guard announced them as they entered the great hall, everybody bowing.

Morgana smiled and looked around. Every little detail was just so perfect!

"Why are they looking like that at us, Uther?" Morgana wondered, suddenly noticing people were looking at them with smiles, in expectation.

"I have no idea." He said in a low voice, just to Morgana listen. "My speech will be made at the table, during the dinner."

"Father, Morgana..." Arthur came to them with a mischievous smirk. "I think the guests would like to see a beautiful kiss..." He pointed up. Mistletoe.

"Oh!" Uther smirked. "I love you, Morgana." He said looking deeply inside her eyes.

She didn't know to explain why, but when Uther's hand carefully came to her nape and the other one to her waist, bringing her closer, she felt her heart skip a beat and her cheek getting warm. And, considering Uther's gaze, she must have blushed! But in the next moment, as his lips touched hers, Morgana's head was blank, her arms wrapping around Uther's neck at their own will. She smiled and sighed when she felt his warm tongue begging for passage. Their tongues danced harmoniously, it was always so perfect! So Uther bit softly her lower lip, causing Morgana to moan. Then he kissed her lips softly and pulled away, just to notice people were clapping and greeting.

So the feast started! People had a lot of fun. Couples were dancing... children running playfully around... knights drinking wine and laughing and celebrating... ladies looking at the handsome knights and talking to each other.

The dinner was fantastic! Many varieties of roasted meat, baked potatoes, vegetables, bread... So, when everybody seemed to be satisfied, the king got up.

"My friends!" Uther promptly got everyone's attention. "I must say I'm very happy tonight! Winter solstice is a time for celebrating hope. The sun and the light slowly returning, bit by bit... I wish you all a lovely night, with a lot of fun and good moments!"

People clapped and greeted. He didn't noticed Morgana's painful face. It was happening again! Goddess! Was it her child? Would she be fine? Morgana looked around and saw Merlin and Gaius talking to Hunith and Mr. Johnson. Goddess! Oh, again! She hugged her belly, curving her body, still sat on her chair... and so the pain was gone. She took a breath.

"Would you dance with me, my lady?" Uther offered her his hand gallantly.

Morgana took his hand with a sweet smile and they went to dance. There were already some more couples dancing.

"Oh, Uther, very slowly, please..." She asked.

"Are you fine?" He asked. "Would you prefer to take a seat?"

"No, I'm fine, just a bit heavy..." He smiled at that. He knew how much she enjoys dancing with him.

The king and the queen were dancing in a very slowly pace when Morgana felt that pain once again.

"Oh, goddess!" She suddenly hugged her belly, curving her body. A liquid started pouring around her.

The music stopped, everybody looking in shock at the queen.

"Morgana!" He sounded desperate and held her, preventing the lady to fall over her knees. "Oh, my dear!"

* * *

**Yes, it seems little Vivienne is coming! =)**

**So, what do you think? I had so much fun writing that part about Merlin and Arthur in Agravaine's hovel! Poor Arthur! **

**Someone sent me a message asking me why they will celebrate winter solstice instead of Christmas and I thought it'd be interesting tell it here. Well, I didn't want to make Camelot a Christian reign because in some versions of the legend, it started to be a Christian land during Arthur's late reign. How the show just talks about the "old religion" and never about their "current religion", I borrowed that from the legends. However there is an episode in series 4 (I guess) when they celebrate Samhain, another pagan feast with a beautiful meaning. Well, that's it, I do respect Christians and other religions, but I like winter solstice and that's how I've chosen writing this story! =)**

**I hope you have a nice weekend with a lot of fun!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello guys!**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to the ones who let a review. So thank you a lot Maya, Someone from Ireland, Chris and SeverusHermioneForever. Thank you too for the messages! =D**

**Oh, and no more talking! A baby has to be born here!**

* * *

Previously...

_The king and the queen were dancing in a very slowly pace when Morgana felt that pain once again._

"_Oh, goddess!" She suddenly hugged her belly, curving her body. A liquid started pouring around her._

_The music stopped, everybody looking in shock at the queen._

"_Morgana!" He sounded desperate and held her, preventing the lady to fall over her knees. "Oh, my dear!"_

**Chapter 28**

Suddenly Morgana and Uther were in a circle, everybody around them looking at what was happening.

"The queen is going to have her baby!" Some people were telling the ones who arrived in the circle.

"Yes, the little princess will be born!" An elder lady commented very happy.

"The poor lady seems to be feeling so much pain!" Another one said with pity.

"Look how pale the king is!"

Uther was clearly in panic, holding Morgana on the floor while the lady cried holding her belly.

"U-Uther!" She said. "It's time!"

"I know, my dear, be with me, everything will be fine! I love you, Morgana!"

That was when Gaius and Merlin arrived at the centre of the circle.

"Gaius, Merlin! Thanks god!" Uther was relieved.

Gaius looked at Morgana.

"The baby must be born now, sir, we have no time to waste!" The old physician told the king sounding agitated.

"My mother and Gwen are already preparing everything in your chambers." Merlin said making Uther a bit calmer. Just a bit.

"We must take her to your chambers now, sir, the baby cannot be born here!"

"Oh, of course!" Uther finally awaked from his trance.

The king took a still painful Morgana into his arms and, too worried to say a word to his people, rushed out the great hall.

"Arthur, you must calm the people!" Gaius said to the prince. "And you will come with me, Merlin!" He said following the king.

Arthur looked around. So his friends were all with Morgana and he was the one representing the royal family at the feast! Well...

"Your attention, please!" So Arthur was the one inside the circle. "It seems we have one more reason to celebrate this beautiful night! My little sister is about to be born, and I'm sure our king and our queen would like us to celebrate with joy!"

People clapped the prince and the music restarted. Arthur sighed. He was worried about Morgana and the baby.

"Some wine?" He heard a woman talking to him.

"What... Morgause?" Why on earth she wasn't with her sister?

"Hello. Nice, feast, uh?" She smiled. "Take the wine, it will help you to calm yourself." She offered him once again, drinking from another goblet.

Arthur took the goblet and looked suspicious at the lady. Then he smelt it... normal wine.

"Come on! Do you think I'd poison you?" She asked very amused.

"Oh... well..."

"Well, I wouldn't." She sounded determined. "Some people I love care about your life, you know." Morgause sipped her wine.

"Oh, really?" Arthur had a grin. "Who?" He teased, trying not to remember what he saw in Agravaine's bed.

"Oh!" She gasped and blushed. Probably remembering the same, Arthur concluded. "Like my... sister." Arthur chuckled at that. "Don't ask me why, but the girl likes you." She sipped her wine. "Maybe I could poison your father, but I have no reason to be bad to you." She said with conviction.

"Oh?" He smirked. "You know, joke about poisoning the king is treason..." He drank his wine.

"Come on, from all of them I thought you would be the one who could understand when it's a joke!"

They were in silence for some moments, drinking wine abstractedly.

"Don't you want to be with your sister?" Arthur asked. That was weird. He knew Morgause cares about Morgana.

"Oh, no! Morgana has already a lot of people to help her..." She said. "Moreover, I don't have stomach for that kind of thing." She confessed and smiled. "I'd need a physician just for myself, and I prefer them to help my sister in this moment." Morgause smiled sincerely.

"It makes sense..." Arthur drank some more wine looking at the couples dancing.

"So?" She smiled at him.

"What?"

"Wouldn't the prince invite me for a dance?" She asked.

"A... a dance? I don't know if it'd be proper, Morgause..." Arthur wondered what her intentions could be. He remembered she has enchanted his uncle... and seduced Merlin and tried the same with his father! "I'm an engaged man!"

"Oh, come on!" She rolled her eyes very amused. "My little nephew is arriving, I just want to celebrate!" She said sincerely. "I promise I'll behave myself!" Morgause smirked, probably remembering the same Arthur had, and practically dragged the crowned prince to the dance floor.

* * *

Uther arrived at the royal chambers with a crying Morgana into his arms. Gwen, Hunith and Sarah, Morgana's maid, were already there, boiling some water and taking some clean clothes.

"Please, sir, put her on the bed!" Hunith asked.

"Oh, i-it hurts so much!" Morgana said weakly.

"I love you, Morgana, I'm sure everything will be fine soon, my dear." He kissed her forehead tenderly, caressing her cheeks with both his hands.

"Sir..." Merlin went to him. "We need you to wait outside, please, so we all can concentrate better."

Uther nodded. Merlin noticed how desperate the man was. And suddenly he wasn't the great Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot. He was just a man, worried about his beloved wife and their baby.

"No, please!" Morgana raised her hand to reach him. "I need Uther to stay! Please..." She cried. And seeing Morgana like that broke Uther's heart.

"They're right, my dear." Uther went to her. "I'll probably disturb you..."

"No, you won't! I love you so much!" She begged. "Ooh!" One more wave of pain. "You even practiced the breaths with me!" She breathed.

"Oh, you're a very brave girl!" Uther said softly. "I wouldn't be helpful here..."

"Morgana, he must leave!" Gaius declared severely and sounding very worried. The baby had to be born, they couldn't waste any more time!

"No! Please, don't take my Uther away from me!" She screamed in pain.

"Please, let the man be here!" Hunith said a bit desperate and Merlin smiled as he noticed his mother talking about the king as if he were any other worried man. "It's so obvious she won't let him go and we need her strength here."

"Fine!" Gaius agreed with a bad mood. "But I want you to stay there with Morgana, sir, don't look here!" The last thing Gaius needed at that moment was the king of Camelot feeling sick like some people use to in that kind of situation involving blood and inner parts of a beloved person. "Now, Morgana, drink this, child."He gave her a potion. "It'll help the pain..."

"Th-thank you." She did as she was told.

"Morgana, don't worry!" Gwen came to her friend. "We're going to take care of you and Vivienne!" She said nervously.

"Come on, Morgana, little Vivienne wants to be held by her parents!" Hunith encouraged the lady. "Breath the way I taught you."

Morgana started breathing, holding Uther's hands and squeezing them as the pain came again.

"Good, very good, you're doing great!" Hunith said after some time. "I already can see her head, Morgana."

Uther kissed her cheek. It was so magical to be there! Morgana looked so powerful bringing a new life to this world!

"Oooh!" She gasped. "It hurts!"

"Come on, Morgana!" Hunith encouraged her. "The pain can't be stronger than you because your contractions are part of you!"

"Push, Morgana, push!" Merlin told her, observing everything in order to learn. "She's coming!"

Morgana cried and pushed as hard as she could, Uther still holding her and kissing her nape.

"My brave girl!" He whispered to her as the woman gasped at the pain.

Gaius was all the time around, controlling if Morgana was fine. Merlin, who had never been present while a woman gave birth, was observing everything very carefully. He would take some notes about that later.

Morgana could feel her child coming, a big wave of pain, but also excitement for finally having her little girl with her. And suddenly, relief! And the loud sound of a baby crying.

"I took her, Morgana!" Merlin observed how careful his mother was with the baby in her hands. "Sarah, Gwen! I need some more clothes and warm water!"

"Oh!" Morgana felt relieved. And she was instantly crying and laughing when she heard her baby girl crying so loud.

"I love you, Morgana!" Uther kissed her and, the queen noticed, he had tears on his eyes too.

"Here, son!" Hunith called Merlin. "Look how we use to cut the umbilical cord."

In some more moments, Hunith gave Morgana her little baby girl, already cleaned and wrapped in some clothes.

"Oh, my little Vivienne!" She said very sweetly. The baby stopped crying in the same moment that Morgana took her. "You're so special!" She kissed her little forehead.

Uther was amazed. And he couldn't help but look mesmerized when Morgana brought her to her breasts and started feeding the baby.

"Were you hungry, sweet?" She said playfully to the baby, caressing her cheek with the back of her index.

"She's... so beautiful, Morgana!" Uther finally managed to say something, sounding touched.

"Oh, would you like to hold her?" Morgana smiled.

"I?" Uther was surprised. He hadn't held a baby in more than 20 years! "I'm afraid I could hurt her, my dear, she's so delicate!"

"Foolish, love!" Morgana gave the baby girl to Uther and he took her in a clumsy way.

"Cradle her to your chest, sir." Hunith instructed and helped him. "Here you are!"

"And now relax, Uther." Morgana smiled at how tense the king was. "She's your daughter, our baby... you can't hurt her!"

As everything was cleaned and finished in the royal chambers, Gaius examined Morgana and the baby, assuring Uther they were both healthy and fine.

"We must tell people everything is alright, sir." Merlin suggested. "They were quite anxious."

"Oh, would you mind telling them, Merlin?" Uther asked. "I'd like to stay here with my girls tonight!" He smiled.

Merlin nodded with a sincere smile and left.

* * *

Merlin entered discretely in the winter solstice feast. However, as he stepped in, the music instantly stopped. Each person present in the great hall was looking at the official warlock.

"Merlin!" Arthur walked to him. Apparently the prince has been dancing with Morgause, the lad noticed. "Do you have news?"

"Yes." He said loud, so everybody could hear. "Princess Vivienne is finally born! She's a healthy and lovely child!"

People clapped and started talking among them.

"What about my sister?" Morgause asked genuinely worried, walking to Merlin.

"Oh, Morgana is fine, happiest than ever!" He informed, causing people to clap again and celebrate in joy as the music restarted.

"I'll go there and meet my little nephew, then."

She went to the door before any of them could say something.

"Maybe I should... uh... go with Morgause to my father's and Morgana's chambers." Arthur said a bit awkward, amusing Merlin.

"So after a little dance you take the lady to a private chamber, uh?" He teased.

"Oh, shut up, Merlin!" Arthur left annoyed.

* * *

Everything was already done in the royal chambers. Sarah helped cleaning the place while Hunith helped Morgana to change to a clean nightgown while Gaius was at the table examining the baby more carefully, Uther observing him and making a lot of questions. Gwen has gone in order to meet Arthur, she knew he probably was worried.

"Here, Morgana." Gaius gave her two little flasks. "Take one potion before you sleep and the other one as soon as you wake up in the morning."

"I will, Gaius, thank you." She said calmly.

"Gaius, Hunith!" Uther got up carefully, little Vivienne still into his arms. "Thank you so much!" He said very sincerely. "This was one of the most special moments of my life!"

Morgana smiled at that. She felt just the same way! Vivienne suddenly cried.

"Oh, my little princess..." Uther cradled her, making everyone smile. "Don't cry, you're so beautiful!" But she didn't stop. "Maybe you'd like me to sing?" Uther started humming.

"She's still hungry, sir." Hunith told him.

"Give me her, Uther!" Morgana smiled.

The king sat beside her and Morgana took the baby, starting to feed her again.

"Oh, don't be frustrated, love!" Morgana smiled. "We both would like to hear you singing."

Gaius soon left. Hunith stood a bit more, in order to teach Morgana how to take care of the baby and how to make little Vivienne sleep. Both Morgana and Uther listened to her carefully.

* * *

Arthur rushed along the corridors of Camelot. He didn't want Morgause so near Morgana or his little sister. Oh, of course, his father was there too, but Arthur knew too well how Uther use to be affected in moments like that.

"Arthur!" Someone bumped on him. A lovely someone, by the way, the prince noticed looking at the lady on his arms.

"Guinevere!" He smiled. "How..."

"Morgana and Vivienne are both fine." She smiled. "Oh, Arthur, I love little children!" She said dreamily.

"I know." He said amazed kissing her softly.

"They're really fine, there's no need to run like that." Gwen pointed.

"But Morgause will..."

"Oh, Morgause is so happy!" The lady told him. "So excited! I have just met her!"

"Let's go, Guinevere. I'm not sure we can trust her."

* * *

"She's so perfect, Uther!" Morgana smiled as they were alone in their chambers.

"As beautiful as her mother!" Uther said gallantly, looking at the baby girl. "She has your dark hair and your fair and delicate skin." Uther smiled.

"And your hands." Morgana added as the baby grabbed her finger.

She looked at her husband with shinning eyes and Uther couldn't help but kiss Morgana sweetly. Someone knocked softly and just entered.

"Sister!" Morgause entered.

"Morgause!" Morgana smiled. "Come, there is someone here you'd like to know!"

"Oh, what do we have here?" She said with a childish voice, walking to the bed. "A little princess!"

Uther looked at the blond woman looking amazed at the baby. It was a shame she had to be such a ambiguous person! Because if she were the nice lady she seems to be, she could stay in Camelot and be a nice company to Morgana.

"Do you want to hold her, sister?" Morgana asked.

Morgause smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, receiving the baby. She wasn't clumsy, Morgana noticed, probably Morgause was used to children.

"Hello, Vivienne!" Morgause smiled. "She's so beautiful, Morgana!" Morgause said enchanted.

"Yes, she is."

"And some day, my sweet Vivienne, you'll grow up and be a gorgeous lady!" Morgause told her. "And then you'll wear a lovely gown and you'll dance with a handsome lord in a feast as nice as the one we had tonight!" Morgana smiled at that.

That was when Arthur's head popped in.

"Arthur!" Uther said from the bed, sat beside Morgana.

"Hello, father, Morgana." He entered with Gwen, as they had met each other in the corridor.

"Come, Arthur, let me present you someone." Morgana smiled.

"Oh, my little sister!" Arthur said with a big smile, taking the baby clumsily from Morgause's arms.

"Hey, be careful with my nephew!" She reprehended him, amusing her sister.

"Yes, careful with the head!" Gwen said a bit desperate.

"Oh, she's so small and sweet!" The prince smiled. "My little sister!"

* * *

Merlin took a goblet of wine and sipped it, watching the beautiful feast around him. It was so magical! A new life arriving at this world...

"Merlin?"

"Oh, hello, Kevin!" He smiled kindly. "Enjoying the feast?"

"Yes, everything is so beautiful here!" The boy said.

"You look anxious. What happened?"

"I'd like to meet Vivienne." Merlin smiled at that. "But my father keeps saying the queen has to rest... but I'll behave!" Kevin added quickly.

"Kevin!" His father arrived. "I know what you're doing! And I tell you, boy, there's no way you're going there tonight!" He said firmly.

"I'm so sorry, father, but I'm almost a man and I feel in my heart I must do that!" The kid sounded serious and secure like a grown up man, amusing Merlin.

"Kevin!" But it was too late. The boy had already rushed out the great hall, his father running behind him.

"Well, I won't lose the show!" Merlin followed them.

* * *

"So, Arthur?" Uther asked. "Will my daughter have a mate to play anytime soon?" It caused Gwen to blush and Arthur to smile.

"Oh, we could arrange it." Arthur said proud of himself when Gwen blushed a bit more and took the baby, trying to hide her flushed cheeks, what amused Morgause.

So someone knocked once again.

"Come in!" Uther said.

"Hello!" Kevin entered a bit awkward. He hadn't expect so many people to be there too.

"Kevin!" Morgana smiled. "You came to see my baby?"

"Well, yes!" He said a bit shy. "Oh, and you of course."

Vivienne cried and Gwen gave her to Morgana, so she soon was calmer.

"I'm so sorry, my lord, my lady." His father finally managed to say, arriving with Merlin. "I tried to explain him you need to rest but..."

"That's fine, Mr Johnson." Morgana said. "I'm feeling well and I understand how curious Kevin must be... we knew each other since before I was pregnant and he saw my belly growing, he saw how happy I and Uther were. Of course he's curious about the baby!"

Kevin arrived near the bed and Morgause got up, so the kid could sit beside Morgana and take a look at the baby.

"She's so gorgeous!" He said looking at the baby in Morgana's arms. "Can I hold her a bit?"

"Kevin!" His father reprehended him.

"Oh, sure!" Morgana smiled. "Be careful..." She carefully made him held Vivienne.

"Oh!" Kevin's eyes lost the focus at the same time that the baby moaned and open a bit her blue eyes looking at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgause asked.

"He's having a sight about Vivienne." Morgana told her.

"And Vivienne is feeling his magic." Merlin said. "Look how she's moving while he uses his gifts on her." The baby moaned once again.

Kevin suddenly opened his eyes and gasped. Then he blinked. Twice. Merlin had never seen his little friend like that after using his magic. He looked at Vivienne, who was holding his thumb and kissed softly her forehead.

"Kevin... please, tell me what have you seen." Morgana asked anxiously, causing Uther to kiss gently her hand.

"You're so special, Vivienne!" He told the baby into his arms.

"Son, did you hear the queen?" Mr. Johnson went to him. "Tell her about what you saw."

"I saw..." Morgana took the baby and the boy got up and paced. "I saw a gorgeous young lady." He told them, making Morgana sigh in relief. "She was walking in the garden with... uh... well, with Merlin's apprentice." He blushed a bit.

"Who would be insane enough to be Merlin's apprentice?" Arthur teased.

"And this lad, Merlin's apprentice..." Morgause smirked at the kid embarrass. "Is he handsome?" The prince rolled his eyes at that.

"I... uh... well, I think so!" Kevin smiled. "I mean, today he probably is a thin boy, but in my sight he was a strong man."

"Oh... and is he a good man?" Morgause continued with knowing a smile.

"Oh, of course he is!" Kevin said quickly. "He would never hurt the ones he love."

"I see..." Morgause smiled. He was so sweet! "And does he have brown eyes?"

Mr Johnson got pale. His son was clearly that man. Well, in the future. What on earth does the boy have in mind now?

* * *

**What does the boy have in mind now?**

**So, what do you think about Morgana's baby? **

**And what about Uther as a participative father? I know it wasn't usual in that time, but I couldn't help it! Aww, can you imagine Uther humming? *sighs***

**I know this chapter was only about the baby and Morgana giving birth, but we soon will have some more action. Winter Solstice means the middle of winter. Soon it will be over and Morgause will have to leave Camelot... let's see how her sister will react at that.**

**Have a nice weekend! =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey... I know this one is much smaller. This week a dear friend of mine suddenly died. He was going back home and a man wanted his mobile phone. When my friend was going to take it, the man just shot him. =( I'm still very sad. We grew up together and he was almost a brother to me. He was such a good person and didn't deserve that!**

**Well, but the show must continue. Writing helps me not to think about that. Thank you a lot for your kind reviews SeverusHermioneForever, Chris, Maya and Someone from Ireland. Thank you for the messages and the favourite too.**

* * *

Previously...

"_Son, did you hear the queen?" Mr. Johnson went to him. "Tell her about what you saw."_

"_I saw..." Morgana took the baby and the boy got up and paced. "I saw a gorgeous young lady." He told them, making Morgana sigh in relief. "She was walking in the garden with... uh... well, with Merlin's apprentice." He blushed a bit._

"_Who would be insane enough to be Merlin's apprentice?" Arthur teased._

"_And this lad, Merlin's apprentice..." Morgause smirked at the kid embarrass. "Is he handsome?" The prince rolled his eyes at that._

"_I... uh... well, I think so!" Kevin smiled. "I mean, today he probably is a thin boy, but in my sight he was a strong man."_

"_Oh... and is he a good man?" Morgause continued with knowing a smile._

"_Oh, of course he is!" Kevin said quickly. "He would never hurt the ones he love."_

"_I see..." Morgause smiled. He was so sweet! "And does he have brown eyes?"_

_Mr Johnson got pale. His son was clearly that man. Well, in the future. What on earth the boy has in mind now?_

**Chapter 29**

Kevin sighed at the obvious. He had never been the one to be afraid of following his feelings and what he believed to be right.

"Sir." He walked confidently to Uther, who watched him with curiosity. "I know this one probably isn't the right time for that, but I can't ignore what I feel." He took a breath. "Maybe you won't agree with that... I mean, why would you agree? But I'm saying it even so." Morgana smiled at that. "I'd like to have the honour of marrying your daughter." Morgana smiled while her sister gasped at that with a smile and his father got even paler. "Oh, in the future, of course."

"You're a brave boy." Arthur observed. "I know men with twice your age who would never dare to ask that to my father."

"Hey! I'll have an apprentice!" Merlin suddenly had a fool smile, amusing Gwen.

"I think you already have, Merlin." The lady pointed.

"Well." Uther finally managed to say. "I fear the two of you have a big gap age." He pointed worriedly, but talking in a calm way.

"Even so, I don't think we could judge them, right, love?" Morgana said. "Never when we have twice their difference of age." She smiled. "And never when I used to be your ward." Merlin smiled at that.

"Even so!" Mr Johnson had recovered from the shock. "She's a princess! You can't marry her, son." He said. "I'm so sorry, my lord, sometimes children are so impulsive!"

"In your sight..." Uther continued, ignoring the worried man. "Did you love each other? I mean true love."

"Yes." Kevin whispered. "A love in a way I had never felt for anyone else until now." All of them smiled at that, unless Mr. Johnson, who was too shocked.

"Well. And would you take a good care of my Vivienne if you marry her?" The king continued, a bit amused.

"Of course I would sir!" He answered seriously, like a little man.

"So, Kevin, once you both grow up, if you love each other and Vivienne agrees, I'd be more than happy for having a good and honest man married to my daughter." He smiled seeing all the joy on the boy's eye.

"Seriously?" Kevin said very excited, he couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Uther smiled.

"Yes!" He said in joy, amusing everyone but making the baby cry a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry."

* * *

The winter passed in an unusual way in Camelot. The reign didn't have that usual feeling of coldness and sadness winter uses to make many people feel. Instead, people felt happy and hopeful.

Weeks passed and passed. Morgana and Uther were happy and touched about their baby girl. Merlin and Arthur were still trying to destroy the ruby with no progress. Kevin used to visit Vivienne every afternoon, while Hunith kept trying to make Mr Johnson accept his son's feelings instead of judge the boy.

Meanwhile, Morgause become more and more anxious as the winter passed. She would soon have to leave. And she felt... weird. On one hand, she would be with Agravaine, the man who, more and more, was always in her mind. On the other hand, she didn't want to let Morgana and her little niece by themselves. Not only because Morgause would like to take the power, but because, in a very confused and crooked way, has she truly cared about them.

Agravaine, however, was very excited in his hovel, preparing everything for Morgause's arrival. The man kept organizing things and arranging the blankets on the bed while humming and smiling. Everything would be better now!

It was a cloudy afternoon when Morgause went to her sister's chambers.

"Morgana? May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, sister!" The answer came.

Morgause opened the door and entered slowly. She saw Morgana sat near the fireplace, breastfeeding her baby while Kevin and Gwen were around her, chatting about amenities and laughing.

"I came to see little Vivienne!" Morgause smiled sincerely and sat near them.

"She will be a gorgeous lady." Gwen smiled looking at the baby.

"Yes, she will." Morgause agreed.

As the baby finished, Morgana tapped softly her back.

"Would you like to hold her, sister?" Morgana smiled. Morgause looked so calmer since the baby was born!

The lady took the baby carefully, with a beautiful smile.

"She looks bigger." Morgause pointed.

"Merlin thinks people with magic have different needs, and their bodies react in a different way." Kevin pointed. "Look, she's only three months old, but she's very smart for such a young baby!"

The boy went to them and made some sparks with his magic. Vivienne smiled at that and tried to reach the sparks, very amused.

"She likes you, uh?" Morgause said to the boy, who blushed softly.

Gwen observed them. She still doesn't trust Morgause. She couldn't stop thinking about her relationship with Agravaine, since Morgana told her about that. It was quite obvious to Gwen that Morgause wasn't the kind of lady who would give up something or someone so easily. So why would she be in Camelot so many months after the man had left? Something was wrong there!

"Morgana..." Morgause started. She would have to tell her, right? "I also came to tell you something." She took a breath.

"Then tell me, sister."

"Well..."

"Maybe you'd like to talk privately..." Gwen said.

"Oh, no." Morgause smiled. "You can hear, it's just... well, I'm going to leave Camelot in some more days, Morgana."

"Oh, already, sister?" The queen hadn't her sweet smile anymore.

Morgause sighed. There was no way she could tell Morgana the truth.

"You see, Morgana, I just came to attend to your wedding... but as I knew you were pregnant, I had to stay and... uh... well, be with you in that special moment. I'd like to be a present aunt to my niece." She smiled.

"Why don't you stay some more time, sister?" Morgana offered. "I'd like to have you here around..." Well, Morgause was still her sister, right? And, even if she had lied about what happened between her and Merlin, or if she uses to use her magic in order of having a man's love, she was still her sister and Morgana loves her.

"I wish I could, little sister, but unfortunately I can't." Because your beloved husband practically expulsed me when I tried to seduce him. No, she would never tell that. "I have... things to do."

"I understand." Morgana smiled.

"And now the winter is finally gone and the road will be good to travel again..." Morgause continued.

"Are you going back to the north?" Morgana asked when Gwen and Kevin went to look at something interesting by the window, talking about the herb garden Merlin intended to make in Camelot.

"Oh, well..." Surprisingly, Morgause blushed a bit.

"You're going to look for him, right?" Morgana smiled. "Agravaine?"

"Well, yes!" Morgause smiled.

Morgana knew too well how Agravaine could be bad to her sister. And she had already tried to warn her. But, again, didn't Morgause think the same about her and Uther? They share the same opinion about the other one's man. The same fears about those men hurting the woman they claim to love. Well, maybe it was time to let those weird feelings go. She wanted Morgause to be happy. And Agravaine, even being still furious at Uther because Ygraine's death, was a good man, right? Morgana suddenly remembered what Morgause told her so long ago. Agravaine is just a lonely man. And she knows too well how weird lonely people may look! That wasn't a good reason to say he wasn't a nice man, however...

"Sister." Morgana finally said. "I... I want you to be happy. Even if with Agravaine." It made Morgause smile. "He would never be my choice of a nice man to you. But he was the one your heart has chosen. And I want you to know I respect your decision and I wish you both luck in your new life."

"Sister!" Morgause went to Morgana very touched and, surprisingly, embraced her. "Thank you!" No, she would never be bad to her sister. It was so easy to love her!

"I hope you will visit us sometimes?" Morgana asked as they pulled away.

"Uh... of course!" She lied. The king would never receive her again, right? Oh, but when she and Agravaine take Camelot, so Morgause would be always near her sister! "And... It would be a pleasure to receive you in the north as well..."

"I was a little girl last time I went there." Morgana remembered.

"Yes..." Morgause smiled. "A girl who didn't want to eat her broccoli and tried to hide it inside a glass of milk!" Morgause laughed.

"Oh, your aunt was so angry at me!" Morgana laughed remembering her little prank.

"I'll miss you, sister." Morgause said sincerely.

"I'll miss you too." Morgana said in the same way.

"Uh... I'm better going to pack." The blonde got up after a pause. "By the way, do you know where Merlin is?" She asked when she arrived at the door.

"He's teaching magic to the kids." Kevin told her before Morgana could say a word.

"Oh."

"It's on the first floor!" The kid continued.

"And may I ask why you aren't in your class?" Morgause smieked.

"Oh!" He blushed. "Because I couldn't stop talking about Vivienne and I was disturbing the other kids, so Merlin told me to come here and say hello for some moments." He smiled.

"Well..." Morgause continued. She liked the little boy. "Maybe it's time to go back now. So you show me where the classroom is."

"Oh, already?"

"You must study well, Kevin." Gwen said in a sweet but firm way.

"Of course you must!" Morgause said emphasizing her words. "How can you intend to be Merlin's apprentice if you keep sneaking out the classes? Uh?" Morgause winked at her sister, who had a big smile.

"Alright!" He walked to Morgana. "Goodbye Morgana."

"See you later, Kevin." The queen answered.

"Goodbye, my sweet Vivienne!" He kissed the little girl forehead, who smiled at him.

So they left. Gwen walked to Morgana and sat near her friend once again.

"My sister will leave Camelot." Morgana told her a bit sad as she was alone with Gwen.

"Well, Morgana..." Gwen smiled and took the baby, who snuggled on her arms and yawned. "Maybe it's better like that." Gwen remembered Arthur and Merlin talking about Morgana's sister.

"I'm so worried, Gwen!" Morgana confessed. "She's going to meet Agravaine! I don't like her near that man, even knowing she's in love with him!"

Gwen sighed.

"I understand, but... I don't think there's something we could do about that." Gwen pointed. "By the way, if Agravaine feels the same, let's hope he does, I personally think it's better if he thinks about your sister in a loving way instead about revenge against Camelot."

Morgana looked at her friend in hope.

"Yes, probably you're right."

* * *

"Here we are!" Kevin smiled at the lady and knocked.

"Oh, Kevin!" Merlin opened the door. "I see you're back and..." He stopped talking and smiling when he noticed Morgause was there too, looking at him almost innocently.

"Hello, Merlin." She smiled and said in a sweet way.

"Look!" A chubby boy exclaimed. "Merlin has a girlfriend!"

* * *

**Well, it seems Morgause has something to tell Merlin before she leaves.**

**I know this one was not that exciting, but after what happened I'm really not in the mood. Next one will be better. The dragon will have some interesting piece of information about the ruby. Let's hope Merlin and Arthur finally will destroy it!**

**Have a nice weekend.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm much better, thank you a lot for your support. =)**

**Thank you also for your reviews, Chris, Someone from Ireland, Maya and SeverusHermioneForever.**

**I hope my Brazilian readers have had a nice Dia da Independência yesterday! =)**

**And now... have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_Here we are!" Kevin smiled at the lady and knocked._

"_Oh, Kevin!" Merlin opened the door. "I see you're back and..." He stopped talking and smiling when he noticed Morgause was there too, looking at him almost innocently._

"_Hello, Merlin." She smiled and said in a sweet way._

"_Look!" A chubby boy exclaimed. "Merlin has a girlfriend!" _

**Chapter 30 (oh, 30 already?!)**

Children started laughing and talking among them.

"Silence!" Merlin said severely and the children stopped in the same moment. "She is not my girlfriend." He blushed a bit even so, Morgause noticed. "I want you all to finish reading Gaius' books, so we can continue our practical work when I finish talking to Lady Morgause." Kevin entered the room quickly and joined some mates around one of the books. "Oh, and I don't want to hear a word from you while I'm out!" He said on his most Emrys way.

He closed the door with a smirk. Yes, he could be very serious sometimes!

"Wow!" Morgause smiled. "You know how to be hard at them, uh?"

"What do you want here, Morgause?" Merlin broke the friendly talking.

"I'd like to tell you that I'm so sorry... you know, about what happened between us." She said avoiding his blue eyes.

"Oh, no, I don't know!" Merlin sounded furious. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" He sounded very ironical.

"Oh, grow up!" She rolled her eyes, not bothering about his reaction. "Look, I won't tell that in front of those kids, right? I'm quite sure they're listening to us very carefully!"

"Well..." Merlin suddenly looked like a confused boy again.

"I'm so sorry Merlin. I was impulsive and... well... I was wrong." She said sincerely. Yes, if she would leave Camelot, she would start her new life in a new way! Of course she still wants Uther Pendragon dead, but the other ones have nothing to do with the king's mistakes. Merlin could still be helpful. And she knew the chaos that could sprout from that little unsolved incident.

"You know, Morgause, I felt so hurt!" Merlin confessed before he could reprehend himself, facing his boots.

"I should never have done that." She smiled sadly at him. "Well, I'm leaving Camelot soon. I just wanted to tell you that."

"You love him, right?" Merlin asked looking at her warm brown eyes, still a bit hurt. "Agravaine."

"Oh... well... yes, Merlin." She said sincerely. "It's so difficult to me dealing with this kind of thing... Love and emotions." She told him. After all, it wasn't Merlin's fault. And it would be so much easier if she hadn't fallen in love with Agravaine... but, again, she didn't regret it. Confusing thing!

"Morgause?" He called her after some moments.

"Hum?" She looked at him. Now Merlin looked curious.

"Was it nice?" He had to know that. "Or... or have you just pretended you liked it?"

She smiled at that and caressed his cheek softly, noticing the muscles of his face relaxing under her touch.

"It was very nice for a boy's first time." She whispered. "You enjoy pleasuring a woman, Merlin." She smiled at him sincerely. "Never lose that."

The lad smiled at that, feeling his heart melt. Well, maybe it wasn't a bad thing, right? Even if she had something else in mind, Morgause and he had really shared something that night.

"Goodbye, Merlin." She said softly and walked away. It was easiest than she thought. And, she must admit, she feels better now.

* * *

She hadn't that much to pack, since she had never intended to be in Camelot for that long. Even so, the sky was completely dark when Morgause finally finished packing. Everything was there: her clothes, magical instruments and her magic book. Oh, and she took some more blankets, towels and everything Agravaine and she may need in his... well, their hovel. She smiled. Their island of peace!

The only thing she couldn't take was the ruby. Obviously it was with Arthur and Merlin. Morgause sighed worriedly just to remember they would never be able to break that spell. No when it involved sexual magic. And her blood. Oh, and feelings! Their love... even if it wasn't originally there, their feelings for each other just make the magic stronger each day. No, she would never ask it back. No if she would have to admit her acts to them. Oh, let them just think she was going away in peace... she was a good girl... Right, she doesn't want to hurt them, just the king. But she knew they would never think twice before kill her if they knew about her plans. Fine, let them think it was just a love spell made by a lady desperately in love.

"Sister?" A voice came from the door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in, sister!" Morgause answered. "I was just finishing packing." She told Morgana as her sister entered. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"I know." Morgana whispered. "I came to say goodbye." The baby on Morgana's arms was a bit agitated and smiled when Morgause took her.

"My little Vivienne!" Morgause kissed her little forehead. "May the goddess keep you safe and well today and always." She blessed the baby.

"She will." Morgana said smiling. "I can feel it. No evil can reach a child born during the winter solstice."

"Sure." Morgause smiled and handed the baby girl back to her sister.

"Look, sister!" Morgana changed the topic. "I asked Sarah to bring you some food... you know, for your travel..." She explained. "She'll be here in a moment."

Oh, that would be much appreciated! Agravaine always loves when she brings food from Camelot.

"Thank you, Morgana, it was so kind of you!" She said instead.

One more knock.

"Come in!" Morgause answered.

"Uther!" Morgana's eyes were so bright! The king couldn't help but smile.

"Sarah told me you were here, my dear..." He approached her and Vivienne tried to reach him with her little arms. "Oh, come with daddy, little one!" He took her.

Morgause watched for some moments how her niece was comfortable in his arms. In the arms of a murderer. The baby girl was now toying with Uther's cloak and moaning in amusement.

"I'm leaving Camelot tomorrow morning." Morgause informed him. The king just stopped looking at the baby and nodded at her. "Thank you for your... uh... hospitality."

"I hope you make a good travel. The roads may be dangerous." He said in a cold but polite way.

"I'm used to it." She replied in the same way. The bastard! Was that a threat?

"We should go and let your sister rest, my dear." Uther said to his wife. "She has a long journey to do."

Morgana nodded.

"Well, I just came to hug you and say goodbye." Morgana said hugging Morgause. "I hope to see you soon, sister."

Oh, much sooner than you think, little sister! Morgause smirked.

"Take good care of that lovely little girl!" She smiled at Morgana.

"I will." Morgana smiled back. "Goodbye, sister." Soon she left with her husband.

* * *

Morgana dressed her white nightgown and joined Uther on their bed, smiling when she saw Vivienne on his arms. He was trying to make the baby lie down on his chest. She's such a spirited child!

"I'm going to miss her so much." Morgana confessed softly as she lay down.

"I know, my dear." He whispered. He didn't want Morgana to feel bad. But it wouldn't be good having Morgause around, right? Uther patted Vivienne's back and delicately forced her head down when the baby girl tried to look at him amused. "Shh... time to sleep." He whispered to the baby, making Morgana smile. He was so careful!

"Oh, may I sleep with you?" Morgana asked playfully.

"Sure! I'm big enough for you both!" He smiled as Morgana's head rested on his shoulder and embraced her with one arm, holding the baby with his other. Morgana's hand caressed Vivienne's back with Uther's.

Uther hummed softly for some moments, making them both relax.

"Aw!" The baby moaned softly.

"Shh... your mother is already sleeping!" He smiled as Morgana played her role, closing her eyes and sighing. Vivienne blinked and closed her eyes too. Soon the baby relaxed feeling her parents there with her. Uther's breathing always makes the baby calmer when she lies on his chest.

In some more moments, they were both sleeping. Uther sighed satisfied, holding his girls and thinking about how his life has changed during the last year.

* * *

She barely slept that night. In part because she was anxious to meet Agravaine and in part because she couldn't stop thinking about her sister and her lovely niece all by themselves with Uther Pendragon. Well, they have Merlin and Arthur, if the king gets mad they would surely protect them, right? She sighed and rolled on the bed.

That bed... Camelot's bed. It used to be so comfortable before! Now, however, it was like a prison. Or a desert in which she was alone without him. She sat.

Well, she clearly wasn't sleeping anytime soon. Morgause got up and walked to the window. It was almost dawn. Why not leave now? So she wouldn't have to say goodbye once again... Just because it was difficult leaving Morgana and Vivienne. Oh, and because she doesn't want to meet the king once again. Moreover, Agravaine would be happy, they hadn't see each other since last week!

She quickly got dressed. While she packed her delicate nightgown and some more items, she heard to a loud thunder. And it started raining. Well, at least she had her old cloak to keep her warm...

Morgause wrote a note to her sister, thanking the hospitality and wishing luck to her and the baby. She passed her note under the door of the royal chambers and went to the courtyard.

Soon she was riding in the woods, under a cold and persistent rain. Oh, thanks goddess she didn't have to go to the north under that terrible weather! As the wind blew, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body.

The sky was almost clear when Morgause finally dismounted her horse in front of the hovel. She slowly opened the door and put her things inside the hovel. She wouldn't awake him like that, right? No, better make him a surprise... She smirked.

However, as Morgause opened the door, she was the surprised one! Agravaine not only was awaked, but the little house was organized and the breakfast was on the table.

"Wow!" She said in disbelief.

"I could feel you'd arrive." He told her, walking to the lady.

"Oh, Lord Agravaine having feelings and intuitions!" She smirked at him.

"You make me feel really unusual things..." He whispered looking inside her eyes in a way that made Morgause shiver. "In a good way, of course." He added smiling.

"Oh, Agravaine!" She kissed him almost in despair. Her cold lips met the heat of Agravaine's mouth. The man was surprised, but allowed her tongue in at the same moment, teasing her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe you'd like to take out these wet clothes..." He asked teasingly, removing her cloak.

"And would you help me with that, Lord Agravaine?" She asked playfully.

He gasped as his eyes darkened. Agravaine's hands undressed her agilely in the same moment, unlacing the simple dress and allowing it to pour around her feet.

"Here you are!" He said with his rough voice admiring her perfect body.

"Oh... maybe you'd like to join me, Agravaine?" She smirked at his surprise.

Morgause didn't wait for his answer, she just removed his clothes almost desperately, their eyes always making contact. They clearly missed each other. Meanwhile, Agravaine had his hands on her waist and walked with her to the bed. His touch were so hot against her cold and wet skin.

"In all fours, milady!" He commanded as they reached the bed.

Her eyes darkened. Agravaine was the first man who enjoys dominate her. All the others were so easy!

"You won't give me orders, Agravaine!" She said seriously, sounding powerful and stubborn.

"Oh! Agravaine!" The man just forced her to stay like he wanted her, noticing how surprised her gasp sounded.

So he entered in an only push, both of them groaning.

"Oh... yes!" Agravaine kept moving, his eyes half closed in desire. "I've waited for this for so long!" His hands caressed her body with lust, slapping playfully her bottom and squeezing her breasts with both his hands.

Morgause couldn't say anything. She was too busy trying to breath. Her hands grasped the bed sheets when her arms were weak, going down and down, changing the angle and making both of them groan.

"Come on, Agravaine!" She breathed. "Harder!"

"You won't give me orders, milady..." He smirked, keeping his pace.

She couldn't believe him! So Morgause just started moving harder herself.

"Morgause!" As she presumed, Agravaine wasn't able to resist that and increased his pace too.

So she came, moaning loud and pulsing deliciously around him. Her legs were so weak she would have collapsed over the bed if Agravaine's skilled hands weren't keeping her firmly in place. He kept going, working her during her orgasm, groaning in pleasure louder and louder. In some more thrusts he followed her, collapsing over the lady.

She rolled to look at him and slapped on his cheek playfully, making the man grin. Then she kissed a still breathless Agravaine. They just stood like that for some moments.

"Be welcome to my humble palace, my lady!" He kidded, making her smile.

"I guess I'm going to appreciate a lot your... uh... hospitality."

"Breakfast?" He invited, getting up and offering Morgause his hand.

* * *

"Oh, Merlin I really don't know what to do!" The prince said sitting heavily on his bed. "The damn ruby is indestructible!"

"Well, and it surely won't self break just because the prince is tired..." Merlin said ironically.

"The prince wouldn't be tired... and angry, I must warn, if the great Emrys knew what to do!"

"Oh, so that's how you see the situation?" Merlin walked to him very angry. "I'm the one who is not doing his job!"

"Yes, almost it!" Arthur said angry too. "You're the one who plays with magic here, right?"

Arthur smirked and raised his eyebrows noticing Merlin's guilty face.

"She's reaching her goal." Merlin pointed much calmer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Morgause and Agravaine need us instable here in Camelot to do whatever they want. That's why she tried to seduce me and your father. And that's why Agravaine had told the king Morgana had kissed him just one day before the wedding." He remembered. "You see, we were arguing! Having us in disunion would make everything a lot easy for them, if they're plotting something." Merlin said wisely.

Arthur sighed and got up.

"You know, Merlin, maybe it's time for a sincere talking between the dragon and I!"

* * *

"So?" Agravaine asked Morgause while they ate at the table. "How was Camelot?"

"Boring." She said casually. "My little niece is fine, my sister too..."

"Arthur?"

"Arthur is fine too." She looked down.

"Hey..." His hand went to her chin, forcing Morgause to look at him. "What's the problem?"

"Do you remember some time ago when I told you I made a spell to protect you?"

"Yes. The one with a ruby, right?" He said showing interest. Maybe Uther Pendragon was right... maybe magic wasn't always evil. Oh, but of course he's still guilty for his sister's death!

"Well... the ruby is still with them." Morgause informed him. "And they're planning to break it, it doesn't matters how many times I say the magic wasn't evil!" Well, a little lie to keep things in control wouldn't hurt...

"Are you worried?"

"Well, yes! I mean, it's almost impossible such a thing to happen... but there's always a possibility."

"A very small one." Agravaine smiled. "You're great using your magic, Morgause. We have no reason to worry." He held her hand. "You're always so serious worrying and making plans!" It made her smile. "Maybe I should make you relax a bit more..." He caressed her hand in a seductive way. "We're safe here, sweet."

Morgause sighed and tried to tell herself he probably was right. But a thin voice inside her was still making worried comments about the ruby.

* * *

Morgana stretched on her bed making a soft moan.

"Good morning, my dear!" Uther said lying beside her, his head resting on his arm.

"Uther!" She smiled. "Were you watching me?"

"Yes." He said very sincerely, his voice a bit rough. He smiled as Morgana looked surprised at him. "I need you now, Morgana." He whispered.

"Oh!" Uther just smashed their lips together, taking advantage of her surprised gasp and sneaking his tongue to her mouth.

Morgana received her Uther promptly, holding him and smiling as the man pressed her body between his own and the bed. Uther bit softly her neck, sucking on her delicate milky skin.

"Oh!" She moaned and his erection pulsed at her urge.

Her moans were louder as his hands went from her hips to her sides, arriving at her full breasts. And then a very unusual moan. And one more. Much thinner than Morgana's moans were usually.

"The baby!" She delicately pulled Uther away and got up, walking to the cradle. "Here, my sweet, come with mum..." She took Vivienne.

"Oh, Morgana!" Uther said from the bed. "I needed you so much..."

"Well, Uther, so do I..." She sat at the bed and Uther kissed softly her nape, noticing she shivered. "But there's no way we're doing that while Vivienne is in my arms and needing to be fed, right?" She caressed the baby's dark hair while nursing her.

The king sighed. He knew she was right.

"Well... Maybe we could ask someone to look after her this afternoon?" He suggested and Morgana looked surprised at him. "Oh, my dear, don't look me like this! I need you so much and I know you feel the same... Let's ask someone very responsible and careful..."

* * *

"Me?" Arthur asked surprised when Uther gave him little Vivienne and a bag with some baby items which might be useful.

"Yes, Arthur." Uther said trying not to laugh at his son's shocked face.

"Father, I have to admit, it'll be a disaster!" Merlin laughed loud at that.

"Foolish, I trust you, Arthur. Moreover, she's your little sister, there's no way you could hurt her." He used Morgana's words.

"But father, I was intending to go to the dragon with Merlin."

"That's true, sir." Merlin told the king, but even so he took the baby from Arthur's arms with a smile. Vivienne instantly laughed in excitement and started playing with his ears. "Aw! No, Vivienne, do not pull them!" The baby giggled at Merlin's exaggerated reaction of panic.

"Just for the afternoon..." The king begged. "I have... uh... I have something important to discuss with Morgana."

"Oh, I see!" The prince grinned mischievously. "Well, what can I say? Have fun."

"We will." Uther said all proud.

"I'm sure of that." Arthur teased his father. "Well, Gwen will like our little guest, she loves the baby girl! And she surely will have fun with her bigger brother."

"Thank you, Arthur." He said sincerely. "Oh, I think it's better if you let her with Guinevere instead of taking her to the dragon with you."

"Yes, I'm sure she can look after Vivienne for some moments..." Merlin said. "I mean, I'd never take a baby up there! Too harsh wind, too dangerous..."

"Thank you boys!" Uther smiled and waved to the baby, who waved back to him in a uncoordinated way.

Uther smiled again and left.

"You're a mother, Merlin!" Arthur teased his friend.

"No, Vivienne!" Merlin said as the little girl decided to play with his ears a bit more.

Someone knocked.

"Come in!" Arthur said. "Guinevere! We were just talking about you!"

"Hello, Arthur." She kissed him softly. "Merlin... Oh!" She smiled and clapped softly her hands in a dramatic way, making the baby laugh in a cute way. "Look who came to visit us today!" She took Vivienne from Merlin.

"Aw! My ears... My poor ears..." Merlin said massaging his ears.

"Oh, don't be a girl, Merlin!" Arthur teased. "Guinevere... would you look after her for some moments while we go to the dragon?"

"Oh, of course!" She smiled. "We will have some fun here, right, Vivienne?" She sat at the bed with Vivienne.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur called his friend more firmly when he was just looking at the baby with a fool smile. "A mother!" He teased rolling his eyes. "Let's go?"

* * *

"Hello, my friends!" The dragon finally arrived at the north tower. "How could I be helpful today, Emrys?"

"We'd like to ask you about the ruby." Arthur pulled Merlin to the side and answered for him.

"The ruby is something rather cruel, good hearted prince." The dragon said slowly. "Nobody who plays with one's feelings and hope ends up fine."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked carefully. "Is Morgause in danger?"

"She's lying with the traitor. Obviously she's in danger, Emrys!" The dragon pointed. "The dilemma is: while the ruby is intact, Camelot's future and the king's life is in danger."

"And, if Camelot's in danger, not only my father, but we're all in danger too." Arthur concluded. "Let's break it!"

"Not so fast!" The dragon warned with a thunder voice. "If you break the ruby, you'll make the traitor angrier than ever! Then the sorceress will be in danger. And so will be the king and Camelot's future."

"We're in danger anyway..." Arthur shrugged.

"No, no." Merlin touched Arthur's shoulder. "Let's think about it carefully."

"Don't think about the risks, Emrys." The dragon said in a friendly voice. "But about what is right." He told him. "If you choose what's right, you'll be able to manage well the risks. Or so we hope."

"It's wrong trying to destroy Camelot and killing the king, especially now that Morgana made him see some sense..." Merlin said to himself.

"Oh, really, Merlin?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "What a brilliant brain you have!" He sounded very ironical.

"... but playing with Agravaine's feelings probably had just increased the entire thing." Merlin said with a distant gaze. "Let's break it!" He said decided.

"Now you have made a wise decision." The dragon pointed.

"But that's what I've been saying for weeks!" Arthur protested.

"You can't make a wise decision if you don't know the risks or what would be right to do, good hearted prince."

"Well..." Arthur said looking down. "And how could we break it?" He looked at the dragon. "We have tried everything and it's even stronger!"

The dragon laughed.

"Once I gave the king a very special sword." He said mysteriously.

"Excalibur!" Merlin was excited. "Of course! We must mix my magic and your strength, Arthur!"

"It sounded girlish, Merlin." The prince said.

"Emrys is right." The dragon said ignoring Arthur's comment. "Now go and do what you must do." He turned away and prepared to fly. "And remember just you both can do it."

"Wait!" Arthur said quickly and the dragon looked at him. "Isn't there another way? I mean... my uncle can't be a traitor!"

"You had seen it with your own eyes, future king."

"Well, yes. But even so, he's under Morgause's spell." Arthur pointed. "It isn't his fault..."

"Don't fool yourself, Arthur. The reason because he's a traitor is because he's a bitter person." Merlin said.

"Merlin? What..."

"Emrys is right again." The dragon said proud of his friend. "A bitter person is always dangerous, because they allowed their love and their happiness to be contaminated by poor energy." He gave them some moments to absorb it. "Never let it happen to you." He said. "And now I really must go!"

The dragon flew away, leaving Merlin and Arthur full of questions.

* * *

**A bigger one!**

**So? It seems we finally had some helpful advices from the dragon.**

**Reviews? =D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again!**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland. Thank you too for the messages! I'm glad you like it.**

**And now let's join the boys and take Excalibur from the stone! =D**

* * *

Previously...

"_Wait!" Arthur said quickly and the dragon looked at him. "Isn't there another way? I mean... my uncle can't be a traitor!"_

"_You had seen it with your own eyes, future king."_

"_Well, yes. But even so, he's under Morgause's spell." Arthur pointed. "It isn't his fault..."_

"_Don't fool yourself, Arthur. The reason because he's a traitor is because he's a bitter person." Merlin said._

"_Merlin? What..."_

"_Emrys is right again." The dragon said proud of his friend. "A bitter person is always dangerous, because they allowed their love and their happiness to be contaminated by poor energy." He gave them some moments to absorb it. "Never let it happen to you." He said. "And now I really must go!"_

_The dragon flew away, leaving Merlin and Arthur full of questions._

**Chapter 31**

"What should we do now?" Arthur asked as the dragon had gone, sounding still a bit shocked because of the revelations.

"Well... I'd say we should go and take Excalibur." Merlin said casually.

"Then let's go! It's hidden in the woods, not too far from Camelot." Arthur said going quickly to the staircase.

"Wait, Arthur! We can't go today!"

"Why not, Merlin?" He said in a bored voice and kept going.

"We've promised your father we would look after Vivienne!"

"Gwen's with her."

"The sun is almost setting!" Merlin tried again.

"So we must go fast!"

"It's going to get dark..."

"Are you afraid of dark, Merlin?" Arthur teased, still going as quick as he could.

"Well... no... but..."

"Merlin, what are you not telling me?" Arthur stopped running and looked at his friend.

"I must keep you safe, Arthur. Only so..."

"Only so Camelot will resist after my father's reign, I know." Arthur completed the story.

"Oh. You know, Morgause has left today..." Merlin said carefully. "Maybe she's still around..."

"Nonsense! We both know where she probably is now."

"And what she's probably doing..." Merlin smirked.

"Merlin!"

"The point is, Arthur, I don't want the risk of meeting Morgause and Agravaine by ourselves in the woods at night." Merlin said sincerely. Arthur was about to protest when Merlin continued firmly. "Nobody would even know where we were."

"Fine." He said annoyed. "We part next morning."

* * *

Morgana was pacing in her chambers. Her heart beating harder than usual. Well, she knew Arthur would take good care of Vivienne, and probably he would have Gwen to help him. She completely trusts Uther. He had been her guardian, and he is now her lover, her husband and she loves him deeply. Oh, and he's hot! She smirked, it sounded just like something her sister would say. She was anxious! Since the last weeks of her pregnancy they haven't had a good time of sex. Not properly at least. As usual, during almost two months after Vivienne was born they couldn't have sex in order to let Morgana's body recover from childbirth. After that, Uther had just been so careful! Oh, she appreciates a gentle Uther... but she also knows he has been reprehending his instincts in an almost painful way. Well, and to be really sincere, she actually misses a good session of rough sex with Uther. She smirked at the thought.

When Uther left their chambers with their baby girl, Morgana rushed to her dressing table. She wants him to desire her. Uncontrollably. She arranged her hair loose, the dark curls making a nice contrast with her creamy skin. Her body was almost the same it had been before the pregnancy. Her belly was flat again, thanks to Gaius' potions and to the band she had used around it during the first weeks after the baby was born. Oh, and thanks too to the chicken soup! Merlin instructed Sarah to give Morgana chicken soup every day, claiming it helps the uterus to go back to its usual size. Her breasts, however, were bigger than usual. And heavier. Well... she looked at the mirror. Even so, the clothes she used to wear before the pregnancy fit her perfectly. She looks more like a woman than like a girl now. She hopes Uther still likes her...

She was standing nervously beside the door when it was opened and Uther finally popped in. For a couple of seconds, they simply looked at each other, both panting in expectation. He was as eager for what was about to come as she was.

"Has Vivienne agreed to stay with Arthur?" Morgana asked, breaking the tension.

"Yes." He gave a step in her direction gallantly. "She's having some fun with Merlin's ears." It made her smile.

"Poor Merlin... He..." She couldn't finish because Uther's hand just grabbed her waist and their lips connected, making Morgana gasp surprised and Uther smirk during the kiss.

As he pulled away, he felt his erection grow at the sight of Morgana panting with her eyes closed and her swollen lips. He caressed softly her cheek, noticing he was panting in expectation too. He has tried to be very gentle and sweet to her during the sex after Vivienne was born. But, he must confess at least to himself, it was so difficult to resist her!

"Look at my eyes, Morgana." He commanded with a rough voice and, for his surprise, she obeyed. "Always remember that I love you, my dear."

"Uther..." She smiled sweetly. "I love you too!" He smiled at that. "I need you so much, love..." She confessed in a whisper. "I-I need you properly, you know." Oh, his eyes were so dark! "Of course I like when you're gentle and I know how careful you are, but..."

"Morgana." Uther interrupted.

He touched her chin amazed, forcing her to make eye contact again. She was blushed, obviously feeling a bit shy.

"Uther!" She sighed. "I know my body has changed and you probably don't desire me in the same way, but..."

"Stop saying that!" He interrupted once again. "You're even more gorgeous now. Looking so happy and so feminine... I suppose maternity does that." He smiled. "God, Morgana, you have no idea how hard I use to be after you sleep." She gasped at that. "I... I always presumed you were tired... or you would prefer me to be sweeter..."

Morgana pressed him against the wall and kissed his neck, her hands going under Uther's shirt and soon removing it. She caressed hungrily his muscled chest.

"I prefer you to be just the way you are, Uther." She confessed in a rough voice and bit on his skin, making the king gasp. "The eager and provocative man who are just unable to hold himself if I tease you a bit." She whispered, feeling all hot.

He groaned and flipped them, keeping Morgana between the wall and his hard body. She gasped, her hands caressing his chest. Uther's hands went to her back and quickly unlaced her gown, undressing her eagerly. He looked amazed at her body.

"Tonight I'll have to explain why the queen isn't having dinner with the rest of us." He provoked. "Because when I'm finished with you, Morgana, all you'll be able to do is lie on the bed and have some sleep."

She just smashed their lips together, she couldn't resist him a second more! His hand was caressing her thigh, her bottom, her already flat abdomen, going up and up to her sides, her breasts... some milk poured as he squeezed them, making Morgana moan. She smiled and took a drop of milk on her finger, tasting it. The sight of Morgana tasting her own milk was too much for him!

"Since she was born I'm eager for tasting it!" He confessed looking at her full breasts.

"Why didn't you?" She smirked. "I would never say no... Oh!" He sucked so hard! "U-Uther!" Her hands were instantly on his head, pulling his hair teasingly. One of her legs wrapped around his body by its own will.

Uther's hands went to Morgana's hips and forced her up, so she could wrap both her long legs around his body. She couldn't help but grind against his erection.

"Please, Uther, please..." She asked between gasps and moans.

"Please what, my dear?" He faced her with a grin.

"I-I need you now, Uther!" She moved suggestively, all blushed. Sweet!

"I haven't finished!" He took her other breast and sucked it in the same hard way, licking teasingly her nipple while all Morgana could do was scream and move her hips deliciously against him.

When his mouth arrived at that sensitive spot on Morgana's collarbone, Uther freed his erection and positioned it. He looked at her face. Morgana had her eyes closed once again.

"Look at me!" He commanded once again, smirking as she opened her eyes slowly, her eyelids heavy with desire. "I want to look in your eyes while I make love to you."

However, as he entered, Morgana's eyes were closed again while she groaned and her head fell back. He gave her a moment, always kissing and sucking her collar bone. As her eyes were opened again, Uther started his movements, his pace increasing.

"Harder!" She demanded.

"So be it!" Uther increased his pace, both of them groaning.

"Oh! Uther... Uther!" She screamed.

"Let it come!" He wouldn't be able to hold his climax for much longer.

As she came, moaning and twitching into his arms, Uther came too, both of them so hard. As they were finished, Morgana could still feel an occasional throb inside her.

"Look at me." This time he asked it in a gentler voice.

As she did as she was told, Uther kissed her, licking and caressing her lips with his tongue. He walked to bed with Morgana still on his arms. As they lay on the bed, She went to him and gave Uther a provoking kiss.

"You know, it was great, but I'm still feeling hot, Uther..." She told him after some moments.

"Oh!" He looked surprised at her. "Then maybe I should solve it for you, Morgana..." He kissed her, and Morgana insinuated her tongue, begging for a little fun with his.

Uther's hand went to her hips teasingly. Yes, that would be a delicious and tiring afternoon.

* * *

Gwen smiled as she saw Arthur and Merlin entering the prince's chambers.

"Look who's back!" Arthur said playfully.

"Sshh!" Gwen said agitatedly and pointed to the bed.

They both smiled as they saw the baby peacefully sleeping in the middle of Arthur's bed, between two pillows, so she wouldn't roll and fall. Despite of Arthur's animated voice, Vivienne had just moaned and moved her little legs a bit.

"Oh, a little princess' sleeping!" The prince whispered with a smile.

"Yes." Gwen whispered back, tapping softly the baby's back and calming her.

As Vivienne was peacefully sleeping again, the three of them went to the table and started talking in a very low voice.

"The dragon gave us such an obvious suggestion!" Arthur said.

"Maybe it's obvious..." Merlin said. "But none of us had thought about using Excalibur to break the ruby."

"I understand breaking it is really necessary, your uncle and all..." Gwen said. "But I can't stop myself of feeling sorry for Morgause!" Arthur looked at her in shock. "Come on, she loves him!"

"No, she doesn't." Arthur said shocked. "She just wants him to be her pet. She wants to have power over him." He remembered that afternoon in the hovel. "God, I feel sorry for him!"

"I think they both will suffer in some way." Gwen said. "What do you think, Merlin? You're so quiet today..."

"In my opinion she really loves him. I know, enchanting him for love was wrong." He added as Arthur was about to protest. "But she doesn't know how to deal with that. She has never known true love." Arthur rolled his eyes at that. "I'm serious! Well, maybe she wants something else from your uncle, not only love, but we can deny they have feelings for each other." He sighed. "Anyway, they'll both suffer."

"Merlin, you're indeed a girl!" Arthur said a bit louder, making the baby moan again and again. And soon she started crying. "Oh no!" He lamented as he received an accusing gaze from Gwen.

She was about to get up to see the baby when Arthur signalled her to stay. The prince got up and walked to his bed.

"Oh, my lovely sister... don't cry." He said caressing her but keeping her on the bed.

"Take her, Arthur... Or she won't stop." Merlin smiled as he took the baby in a very clumsy way.

"Cradle her to your chest." Gwen said.

"Oh, she's so small!" He was always so surprised when taking the baby girl!

"Tap her back, she kind of likes it." Merlin said, receiving an amused gaze from Arthur.

"Come on, Vivienne, stop crying... a girl so beautiful like you shouldn't be crying..." He tried to calm her. "I know we awaked you, Merlin's an idiot!"

"Me?" He said outraged, amusing Gwen.

"Come on, I know you want your parents, but now they're having some adult fun, sweet, we can't go there..." The prince continued, a bit desperate because it wasn't working.

"Give me her, Arthur." Gwen took the baby and, in some more moments she was calmer. "Here you are!" She wiped away the tears from her delicate face.

As Vivienne looked around and saw Merlin, she smiled excitedly and tried to reach him with her little arms.

"Here, Merlin, she loves you!" Gwen gave the baby to her friend.

Vivienne giggled as Merlin held her with a smile.

"Oh, and now let's give little Vivienne her favourite toy to keep her calm." Arthur said smirking. "Merlin's ears!" He said as the baby started toying with them again.

* * *

"Agravaine?" Her voice was excited. The woman never gets tired?

"Hum?" His moan came from her side. Agravaine's hand was possessively around her body, keeping her on bed.

"It seems we won't leave this bed for a while..." She smiled.

"Do you regret it?" He looked at her with a grin.

"Well, no." She smiled at him. "But we must talk."

"So late at night, Morgause?" He sounded curious even so. Fascinated.

"We need a plan, Agravaine." She told him once again. "That's why we're living in this hovel, right?"

"We could just go to the south... or to the north, if you like... or to hell, I don't care since I have you with me." He said, making the lady smile. Who would say Agravaine could be sweet? More than that, who would say Morgause could like it?

"Look, I have an idea."

"You think quickly."

"Oh, you helped me, milord." She passed her index on his lip, moaning when he sucked it. "You know, when you held me so roughly at the bed, I couldn't move!" He smirked at her shocked comment. "And for a second I wondered... why not do the same to Uther?"

He looked almost in panic.

"Don't be silly, Agravaine!" She rolled her eyes, knowing what he had understood.

"For a moment I thought you wanted him to join us!" He joked, but sounded relieved even so.

"I mean, let's take him against his will... kidnap him." Morgause said darkly.

"Brilliant!" He said, noticing her eyes were bright. "By the way, I knew you wanted me to take you..." He remembered their hot time of sex. "What about your sister?"

"Morgana will be fine." She chuckled. "She thinks I went to Cornwall."

"Oh, what a lady from the north would be doing in Cornwall?" He teased.

"Looking for a hot man to satisfy me completely." She straddled him.

They wouldn't leave the bed too soon...

* * *

Merlin was sat at the table, having a quick breakfast. He was late. As usual.

"Eat slower, son." Hunith reprehended him.

He ate some more bread and said some words that sounded like "I can't, I'm late." Or something.

"Merlin, you really should allow me to go." Kevin insisted for the hundredth.

"Too dangerous!" Merlin said just before eat some more food.

"Oh, come on!" The little boy insisted.

"He's right, son." Mr Johnson said.

"Moreover, I have a special task for you today." Gaius said.

"Really?" He was excited.

"Yes. You're going to help me with some potions. We have to keep them in stock." Gaius declared.

That was when someone knocked.

"Come in!" Gaius said and Arthur entered.

"Good morning." The prince said. "Still eating, Merlin?" He joked.

"I've almost finished!" He said drinking some milk.

"Oh, come on, we'll have lunch as soon as we're back to Camelot!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Now let's go! Excalibur is waiting for us!"

Merlin got up and followed Arthur, not before taking an apple with him.

"Take care, you both." Hunith said as they went to the door.

"We'll." Arthur said as Merlin was still eating.

* * *

Excalibur was placed in the woods, near of Camelot. During the last year, its story reached all the Britain. The story about how the king of Camelot finally accepted magic and how the special sword helped him to save his beloved lady and protect his kingdom. As usually happens when a story is repeated many times, more or less one year after it had happened, it had many versions, some of them quite fun, just like the one in which Merlin himself had breathed the sword away after choking on the king's soup. Some versions were a bit more realistic and even romantic, like the one in which Uther had executed his last sorcerer in order to save a sorceress with who he had fallen in love with, Lady Morgana. Many poets sing the love between the king and the witch, the great gifts of Merlin and Arthur's unbeatable courage. Anyway, whatever version you like, the fact is, many people use to visit Camelot since then. They had to see the legend with their own eyes. They had to take a look at Arthur and the knights forming, at the king and the queen during an official speech or during one of their frequent walks at the village, they had to see Merlin using magic and, of course, they had to see by themselves the mysterious sword in the stone.

Merlin and Arthur arrived early at the place where Excalibur was, before the first curious could arrive.

"Here is it!" Now let me take it and we go back to Camelot and do what we must do!" Arthur said walking to the stone.

"Arthur..." Merlin remembered a little but crucial detail.

"Not now, Merlin, just a moment." He rolled his eyes. Merlin had the gift of spoiling the moment!

However, when Arthur put his hand around the sword hilt and pulled, it didn't come! He tried again, harder... and harder... and even harder. And Excalibur hadn't moved an only inch. Merlin just laughed hard.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Your reviews are the only way I can know if it's nice or what I should improve. Please, help me with that. =)**

**Oh, next one we have some new emotions here...**

**Have a great weekend!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey... have you heard season 5 is the last one? I knew the show would end some day but... wow! I'll miss it. A lot. However, I think it's better if Merlin ends because the story is over than because it was cancelled. A sad new, anyway. Happily, we still have fanfictions, where we can make the characters do whatever we want them to. The legend will be always alive.**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews Merlinslover, Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland (haha yes, sometimes I feel just the same! I tried to make Morgause and Agravaine like the opposite of Morgana and Uther. Well, sometimes opposites are more similar than we firstly thought).**

**And now we have a problem to solve here, involving a sword in the stone.**

**Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Previously...

_Merlin and Arthur arrived early at the place where Excalibur was, before the first curious could arrive._

"_Here is it!" Now let me take it and we go back to Camelot and do what we must do!" Arthur said walking to the stone._

"_Arthur..." Merlin remembered a little but crucial detail._

"_Not now, Merlin, just a moment." He rolled his eyes. Merlin had the gift of spoiling the moment!_

_However, when Arthur put his hand around the sword hilt and pulled, it didn't come! He tried again, harder... and harder... and even harder. And Excalibur hadn't moved an only inch. Merlin just laughed hard._

**Chapter 32**

"Merlin! I can't understand!" Arthur sounded rather confused.

"Why you never listen to me, Arthur?" Merlin was still laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Arthur said outraged. "It's a big problem!"

"Well, did you read what's written on the stone?" He asked.

"No." The prince took a quick look at that. "Oh. That."

"Only a fair and merciful king is able to take the sword from the stone." Merlin resumed.

"Well, I remembered something like that but... Come on, I'll be a king in the future, right?" Arthur shrugged.

"I know."

"And, unless I get mad when it happens, I intend to be... well, a nice king." Arthur said. "I'll protect my people and be a fair man."

"I know." Merlin said. "You're already a fair man. And you'll be a great king in the future, Arthur. However, in the present you are not a king."

"But..."

"Only a king can take Excalibur. A merciful and fair one."

"Well, use your magic!" Arthur said as if it were obvious.

"I'm so sorry, but it won't be possible."

"What?"

"The magic I used when I put Excalibur in the stone can't be broken."

"You're telling me nor even Emrys is able to take it by magic?" Arthur was so shocked!

"Yes, that's it!" Merlin said absurdly calm. "It was a way of assure that only a man who really deserves to be king would take it. So the magic couldn't be undone, right?"

"Oh." Arthur was slowly absorbing it. He was so frustrated!

"You see, it was necessary to be like this."

"Then what do you suggest?" Arthur asked. Merlin smiled all proud, since it wasn't that usual having Arthur asking for his opinion in such sincere way.

"Maybe you can't take the sword. You aren't a king... but your father is!" Merlin pointed, smiling when he saw how illuminated Arthur's eyes were after he pointed a solution. "The sword is his, after all..."

"You're a genius, Merlin!" Arthur was very excited. "Come on, we have to make him leave Morgana for some moments and take the sword!"

* * *

"Oh, my dear..." Uther snuggled Morgana, kissing the top of her head. "I love you" She looked at him with a sweet smile and kissed her lips softly. "Never forget that." He added in a whisper.

"Are you fine, love?" She asked looking carefully at him.

Uther caressed her cheek, always amazed to feel her soft and pale skin against his calloused hand. Earlier, Hunith had come to take little Vivienne to spend some time with her. So the couple took advantage of the moment and enjoyed the morning.

"During all the week you've been so worried..." She pointed.

"Oh... well... I don't know to explain that, Morgana..." He said a bit confused.

Morgana sat quickly at the bed, looking at him and never bothering to cover her naked body. What was Uther trying to tell her?

"Is it... about me?" It was a whisper, but he could feel all the worry in her words. Sweet girl! The king smiled.

"How would it ever be, Morgana?" His hands quickly grabbed her arms and he brought Morgana to him again, both moaning when their bodies crushed.

She couldn't resist him, Morgana just leaned in and kissed her Uther deeply, gently forcing her tongue between his lips and smiling as he moaned. Uther's hand went to her back, stroking her during the kiss. When she pulled away, they were both breathless.

"What is it then?" She asked curious, sounding as self confident as she uses to.

"It's weird, Morgana. I feel something isn't well." He told her.

"Maybe you should see Gaius?" She caressed his muscled chest and his abdomen with lust.

"Oh, my body is perfectly well, my dear..." He said in a provoking voice and proved it by making his growing erection touch her thigh.

"Uther!" She gasped closing her eyes. Uther grinned at her, very proud of himself. He pulled away and kissed her lips once again. "Wh-what's wrong, then?"

"I feel like something bad was about to happen. But I can't say what or when." He explained.

"Oh!" She got paler and Uther regretted having told her about that.

"Didn't you have any sight or something?" He asked.

"Well... no." She said looking down.

"Maybe I'm just working too much." He shrugged. "Who knows?" He took Morgana's chin and forced her to look at him again. "I don't want you to worry about it, right, Morgana? It probably means nothing."

She was about to protest, of course it had to mean something! But Uther teased her again, ending the topic and smirking as she moaned.

"Oh, love..." Morgana closed her eyes and her head fell back, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her.

"I need to have you again, Morgana." He said with desire on his voice.

"Oh, I'd love that!" She said excitedly and giggled. "Uther!" His agilely hands suddenly rolled her, so Morgana was lying face down, Uther over her back. His skilled hands caressed her arms, her sides and spent some time massaging her breasts. "Oh!"

"You like it, Morgana?"

"Oh! Y-yes." She moaned the word. "Uther!" He rolled and twitched her sensitive nipples. Her body forced against his.

Satisfied with her reactions, his knees forced her legs apart so Uther could tease her with his erection. He made just the tip enter, feeling how wet she was. Meanwhile, his mouth kissed her nape and shoulders, glad to notice she has shivered.

"Oh, come on, love, please..." She begged.

"Yes, Morgana?" His hands forced her hips against the bed, so Uther had all control of the situation.

"I want it hard." She managed to say.

"Oh, Morgana, I'll show you!"

He removed the tip from her body and entered completely, both groaning in the process.

"Again!" She said authoritatively, even being completely under his control. And it made Uther's erection pulse.

He did as he was told, fascinated to hear to Morgana's moan.

"Harder?"

"Goddess, yes!" He laughed at her urge and promptly increased his rhythm.

Soon Morgana's hips were moving, dancing with his in perfect harmony. The man was perfect! When her whimpers were louder, Uther increased his pace once again, biting on her nape harder than he intended... probably Morgana would have one more mark, he smirked.

"Oh... Uther!"

"Let it come, Morgana!" He said in a strangled voice. He was near too and Morgana felt so great knowing she was the one making him feel all that.

As soon as Uther felt her body pulsing uncontrollably around his erection, listening to her loud moans, he came too, both groaning and breathing very hard. After few moments, Uther kissed that place on Morgana's nape he'd been biting before. So he rolled Morgana once again, more gently this time. They stood like that for some minutes, trying to regularise their breaths.

"It was so great!" Morgana said still excitedly flipping them, so she was over Uther's chest.

"Morgana!" He just couldn't believe her!

"My turn, love!" She smirked, teasing him.

However they couldn't go too far, because someone knocked softly. It took almost all Uther's self control to answer.

"Y-yes?" Morgana sucked on his neck. "My dear, please..."

"Father?" Arthur's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you dressed?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Arthur." Uther rolled his eyes, holding Morgana firmly.

"So I'm entering!" Morgana could feel the prince's smirk on his voice.

"No!" Uther got pale.

"Oh, I was so sure of that!" Arthur teased.

"Look, Arthur, We'll talk in the lunch." Uther teased Morgana's intimacy.

"But..."

"Oh, Uther!" Arthur stopped whatever he started saying when he listened to Morgana's moans. She couldn't help, since Uther was sucking her breast, still teasing.

"Fine, I got it!" Arthur said. "Have fun! Come on, Merlin."

"What?" They heard Merlin's shocked voice.

"You heard me, Merlin! We can't drag the naked king out! Morgana would have the both of us killed!"

Morgana and Uther smiled, looking at each other for a brief moment.

"Continue, Uther!" Morgana said. "I can't believe you started it just to make Arthur awkward!"

"Yes, let's enjoy this beautiful morning!" He teased her intimacy with his erection again, grabbing her hips.

"Oh!" Morgana took his hands. "Not in this way!" She said authoritatively. "My turn!" He looked at her amazed.

She was sat on his lap, her legs apart. So Morgana just allowed her body to go down, making Uther enter slowly.

"Oh god, Morgana! I'll never get tired of this!"

"I'm glad to know!" Her voice was very rough.

"Move!" He commanded, receiving an outraged gaze from Morgana. "Please..." It made her smirk. "I know you want it..." He moved suggestively, teasing her.

So she started moving on his lap, Uther's hand went instinctively to her hips. As Morgana increased the pace, Uther couldn't help but move with her. He sucked on her collarbone while Morgana pulled his hair provocatively. Her breasts were shaking deliciously against his body.

"Oh! Uther! So close..." Morgana said in a gasp with her eyes closed.

His erection pulsed at that! He increased his pace and kissed her, muffling their loud groans as they climaxed together. So he kissed her very sweetly, cradling her to his chest.

* * *

The doors to the dining room were opened and Morgana and Uther entered, arm in arm. Arthur and Gwen were already there, as well as Merlin, who would have lunch with them in order to talk to the king about Excalibur.

"I hope you had a good morning?" Arthur said calmly, receiving a typical poke from Gwen.

"Yes, thank you, Arthur, it was a lovely morning!" Morgana said faking innocence. "Uther is great!" She teased, making Merlin and the king smirk.

"Wow, I could hear it!" Arthur said all annoyed. "And I'd say I hope I won't repeat the experience!" Gwen smiled a bit blushed at that.

Some servants brought the food and they started eating in a comfortable silence, enjoying the meal.

"What did you want to talk about earlier, Arthur." Uther started the topic and ate a piece of meat.

"About... well. Morgause."

"My sister?" Morgana looked curious and a bit worried. "What happened?"

Uther nodded to Arthur.

"Well, Morgana... do you know it's a very complicated thing and... Oh... well... Merlin will tell you!" Arthur said awkward.

"Me?" Merlin dropped his fork, making a strident noise.

"Morgana." Uther started. "Do you remember the ruby your sister had enchanted?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "Because she's completely in love with Agravaine!" Morgana smiled sweetly.

"Agravaine?" Gwen couldn't believe.

"Oh, Gwen, I had the same reaction. Even my sister was shocked about her feelings, but it's not like she had chosen falling in love with him." Morgana said. "She missed him so much!"

"Well, Morgana." Uther held her hand. "The ruby wasn't just about having Agravaine's love."

"Uther..." Morgana said clearly disturbed. "What are you telling me?"

How could he tell that? Uther was sorry for spoiling the sweet smile she had before. He looked at Merlin, who sighed. He was sure that would happen, earlier or later.

"The ruby was about having Agravaine's unconditional loyalty, Morgana." Merlin said slowly, giving her time to absorb the information.

Gwen gasped at that, taking Arthur's hand.

"What?" Morgana was shocked. "Why would Morgause do such a thing?" She said all disturbed. "Oh, of course! She knows how dangerous Agravaine might be and wanted to have the situation under her control! My sister is... a smart girl." She tried to cheat herself.

"Morgana." Uther said very seriously. "Maybe she love's Agravaine or whatever."

"Yes, she does!" Morgana said excitedly.

"But she has more intentions than just be with him, my dear." Uther caressed her pale cheek.

"That's what the dragon said." Merlin added.

"Wh-why nobody told me?" She sounded hurt. And Uther regretted that.

"I didn't want you to know." Uther said calmly.

"I... I had the right of knowing about that!" The shock gave place to anger.

"I know, my dear, and I'm really sorry." He kissed her hand. "You were pregnant, Vivienne was about to be born and I... I knew you'd be nervous and it'd be bad for both you and the baby... Then when she was born and your sister was still here, I thought about telling it but..."

"But you didn't." She sounded hurt.

"I didn't dare. No courage." Uther confessed looking down and said in a whisper.

She looked at him surprised. A side of her wanted to cradle him and tell him everything would be fine. And a darker side was still furious.

"There is one more thing." Arthur started bravely, receiving all attentions.

"What?" Morgana wasn't sure if she could hear more, but did she have a choice?

"We must break the ruby, it's the only way of stopping the magic." Merlin said.

"My sister would be devastated, Merlin." Morgana said seriously. "I'm serious, she barely couldn't deal with the fact she's in love, I don't know how she would react if Agravaine suddenly changes his feelings for her."

"It's the only way, Morgana." Merlin said, sounding very sincere. "I'm so sorry but it is."

"If she were here I could help her in the difficult moment." Morgana said. "But she has gone to Cornwall."

"Cornwall?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes, she went to Agravaine!" Morgana sounded a bit dreamily. Even Uther couldn't help but smile.

Merlin and Arthur, however, looked at each other in shock, as they knew Agravaine wasn't in Cornwall, but few miles away from Camelot. And they knew Morgause knew it too.

"Anyway, Morgana, father, we must break it!" Arthur said. "The dragon told us that, if we don't, Camelot and probably our own lives would be in danger."

"Oh!" The girls gasped.

"And how are we supposed to do so?" Uther asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's why we need you!" Arthur smiled. "Excalibur is the way!"

"Oh!" Uther's eyes had some more life.

"I must break it, but you're the only one who is able to take it." Arthur continued.

"Excuse me." Hunith entered with a crying baby as the doors were opened. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Vivienne here won't stop crying!"

"What happened?" Morgana got up all worried and took the crying baby girl. "Mummy is here, sweet..."

"Gaius has examined her and she's fine." Hunith informed.

"Maybe she's just missing you." Merlin suggested, even knowing it wasn't that. Vivienne used to be a very calm baby and she's usually happy and even excited when someone else is looking after her.

"Oh!" Morgana's eyes got blank and, in the same moment, Merlin and Uther were at her side, Merlin took Vivienne while Uther helped his wife. As she wasn't pregnant anymore, she had a better control of her sights, but even so Uther held her arms and made Morgana sit.

* * *

_It was a very quick sight. First she saw Uther, he was riding his horse already away from Camelot, almost reaching the woods. Oh, and he was so handsome! That was when something happened. His horse suddenly stopped, scared. Then everything was blank. She heard the usual sounds of swordplay. And then, darkness._

* * *

**Next one: **_**"Daddy won't go there, he will be here with us and we'll all have some fun in the gardens!"**_ **What do you think?**

** Have a nice weekend. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello.**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews, Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland. Thank you too for the messages, those kind of talking with the readers always help me to write.**

**And now we have a sight to talk about, uh?**

* * *

Previously...

_It was a very quick sight. First she saw Uther, he was riding his horse already away from Camelot, almost reaching the woods. Oh, and he was so handsome! That was when something happened. His horse suddenly stopped, scared. Then everything was blank. She heard the usual sounds of swordplay. And then, darkness._

**Chapter 33**

"Oh!" Morgana gasped and opened her eyes. She was dizzy, but much better than she used to be after a sight during her pregnancy. She noticed someone has made her sit at the table, probably Uther, and Vivienne was still crying while Merlin and Hunith tried to calm her.

"My dear..." Uther was knelt in front of her and Morgana just threw herself into his arms, almost causing the king to fall over his back. "Morgana!" He was very surprised.

"Oh, get a room!" Arthur tried to make things easier, but received a poke from Gwen even so.

"Tell us what happened, Morgana." Gwen asked.

Uther pulled her away very carefully and noticed she was crying. He kissed her tears away tenderly.

"D-Don't go, Uther." She said weakly. "Please..."

"He must go, Morgana!" Arthur said. "How am I supposed to break the spell if he doesn't take Excalibur?"

"He's right, my dear." Uther said in a low voice.

"S-Something will happen, Uther! I saw it!" She said still trembling. "And that weird feeling you had!"

"Father, you're having feelings now?" Arthur couldn't believe! Uther Pendragon having... feelings! It was almost funny.

"Tell us about your sight, Morgana." Merlin asked.

"Uther was riding to the woods and..." She gasped involuntarily "I think he was attacked." The queen said darkly.

"Oh, my dear..." Uther brought Morgana to his arms again.

"That's why Vivienne is like this." Merlin said, tapping softly the crying baby's back. "She can feel it too. Her magic will be powerful when she grows up."

"Oh!" Morgana was worried. "My poor little girl!" She took Vivienne. "See? Daddy won't go there, he will be here with us and we'll all have some fun in the gardens!" The baby loved the gardens, so they used to take her there always they could. "I bet there will be flowers there."

"My dear, you know I must go." Uther said seriously. "Sooner or later..."

"And sooner he goes, sooner we finish all that trouble." Arthur pointed, talking in a way they didn't know if he talked to Morgana or to Vivienne. "Moreover, have you seen my father been directly attacked?"

"Well... no."

"See?" Arthur smiled smugly. "Who would attack the king of Camelot in front of so many people?" They looked at the prince. He had a point. "Yes, because at this time there will be lots of curious people around. Oh, and they will love to have a look at the king taking the sword on the stone!"

"But... but I heard the sounds!"

"Maybe I beat the attacker?" Uther suggested. "I'm good with a sword, my dear."

"I'm going with you, Uther." Morgana declared bravely, still worried, but with no more sign of her fear. Of course she was still disappointed about her sister and about nobody having told her about that. But she would never allow whoever to hurt her Uther.

"Morgana!" Uther smiled at that. "You have just seen how dangerous it might be!"

"Magic must be used to help." She said calmly. "And I can help." He knew she could.

* * *

They were all in the courtyard, Morgana and Uther already on their horses. Morgana took a still crying Vivienne from Hunith's arms.

"Oh, my sweet. I'm so worried about leaving you crying like this..." She kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll keep him safe." She whispered to the baby girl. "Nothing will happen and soon we will be all together again..."

"She won't stop, Morgana." Merlin pointed. "Look, I know it might be dangerous, but she would get calmer if you take her with you."

Morgana looked at Uther and they nodded at each other. So they left Camelot.

"You know, Uther, you could have told me about my sister and Agravaine." She pointed, Vivienne was a bit calmer into her arms. Just a bit.

"My dear, I'm so sorry!" He said sounding guilty. "I didn't want you to overreact. I wanted you to have a sweet moment."

"Oh, love..." She smiled sweetly.

Vivienne slowly stopped crying.

"Please, Morgana, don't be furious at me." He stopped his horse beside hers. They were alone in that field. "I need you so much."

"I'm not furious." She said, amazed to see how calmer he looked. "I just want you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Morgana." He said.

"Then let me help. Or at least be with you." She whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"Always, my dear." He whispered putting a dark lock of her hair behind her ear.

So the baby was crying furiously again.

"Sweet, what..." Morgana stopped talking as she saw King Cenred riding and stopping just in front of them. "Cenred!"

"So we meet again." He said, taking his sword.

Uther did the same.

"Stay behind of me, Morgana!" Uther said worriedly.

Morgana went backwards carefully, holding a crying Vivienne very protectively against her chest. Goddess! So she had an idea, she would help him with her magic! As soon as she raised her hand and was about to whisper a spell, a voice prevented her.

"Don't even consider that!" She looked at the beautiful woman, who smirked at her.

"Oh!" Morgana held Vivienne firmly.

"Agravaine!" She heard to Uther's surprised voice. So he was battling against two man.

"It seems we'll finally face each other, Uther Pendragon." Agravaine said smirking.

"Morgana!" Uther divided his attention between Morgana and the fight.

"I'll be fine, love!" She screamed.

But soon the woman smirked again and murmured a spell, so Morgana and the baby fell over the floor. Morgana was unconscious, the baby, however, cried louder than ever, very scared and, probably, hurt.

"No!" Uther was desperate, tears came at the same instant. Suddenly nothing more mattered. "Morgana!" What kind of monster would hurt a woman holding a baby?

"Oh, you bitch!" Morgause suddenly shown herself and cast a spell, so the woman fell over the floor, dead. "Sister!" Morgause spent some time seeing if her sister was fine and cradled little Vivienne.

"Nimueh!" Cenred was the one disturbed this time.

That was the perfect opportunity to Agravaine hit the king at his head, making Uther unconscious. Cenred rushed to Nimueh and sighed as he noticed she was dead.

"What have you done!" He took his sword and was about to kill Morgause, but the lady didn't seem to believe he would.

"We all have our priorities, Cenred." She smirked. "I was clear when I said I didn't want my sister and the baby to be hurt."

As Cenred raised his sword, blood poured from his mouth and the man fell over his knees. Agravaine put his sword again into his belt and went to Morgause while Cenred died.

"Morgause!" He sounded relieved.

"Agravaine!" She sounded shocked. "You... You saved me!" Her eyes were bright.

"It seems I did!" He walked to her all proud. "Shouldn't we kill him now?" Agravaine pointed to Uther.

"No. I want him alive." Morgause said, still cradling the baby. "I want him to see exactly who is killing him and why." Vivienne was still crying. "My lovely Vivienne, be calm." Morgause said gently and kissed her head. "Your mother will be fine, see? I've already cured her, she's just sleeping."

"Morgause, we must go, he'll awake soon... And someone may come..." Agravaine looked at the bodies worriedly. "I still can't believe they helped us."

"Oh, I was very convincing to Cenred..." She smirked suggestively.

"He fucked you!" Agravaine concluded shocked. "Morgause..." He was so disturbed! Cute! Morgause smiled.

"Why does it matter so much? He's dead now, right, Agravaine?" She said as if it was a very common thing. "And so is that bitch who tried to hurt you and your mother, Vivienne."

"She was a powerful sorceress." Agravaine pointed.

"So am I." She kissed Vivienne. "Isn't my little niece the cutest thing, Agravaine?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh, she's lovely, but we have no time, Morgause." The man said.

So, kissing the baby again, Morgause put Vivienne near of Morgana, her sister's protective arm around the baby girl. She caressed Morgana's dark hair, assuring her sister was fine. Meanwhile Agravaine tied Uther's wrists and ankles and put him over a horse. The king's forehead was bleeding. Then they mounted and left to the woods.

* * *

Merlin paced around the prince's chambers worriedly while Arthur and Gwen talked to each other at the table.

"Merlin, stop walking in circles, you're making me dizzy!" Arthur kidded.

"I'm concerned."

"I see."

"Seriously, Arthur, they're taking so long to come back!" Merlin walked to the table and sat with them.

"Oh, come on, Merlin!" Arthur smirked. "You know my father and Morgana! Just holding each other's hand is never enough!"

"Arthur!" Gwen was shocked. The prince smirked and caressed her blushed cheek.

"I'm going to look for them!" Merlin said firmly.

"Oh, be careful, Merlin... maybe you'll see something shocking!" Arthur smirked.

"Stop talking about that!" Gwen said annoyed.

"Oh, make me stop!" He teased her. The girl just crushed her mouth against Arthur in a provoking kiss. "I know why you're always so annoyed with that kind of comment, Guinevere." Arthur got up and offered her his hand, which the girl hesitantly took. "And I think I'm able to solve that little problem while Merlin goes and spies Morgana and my father doing right the same..."

Merlin smirked and left, noticing how blushed Gwen looked.

* * *

"You made the right choice bringing me with you in this mission, Merlin." The childish voice said as they walked across a field.

"It isn't a mission, Kevin..."

"Oh, of course it is! And two men with magic will fulfil it quickly!" He smiled. "Are you hearing it?"

Merlin stopped and heard a very distant sound.

"Someone crying, right?" The boy asked.

"Vivienne!" Merlin said very worried and both rushed to the sound.

Both the boys were panting as they arrived near of Morgana and the baby. There was a scaring scene. Morgana on the floor, the baby crying on her arms. Near her, Cenred's body lied covered in blood. And, few steps beside him, a woman's body.

"Oh, no!" Merlin knelt beside them.

"Merlin, please, we must save her!" Kevin cried. "My sweet Vivienne!" He was about to take the crying baby.

"No! Don't move her until I'm sure her spine is fine!" Merlin prevented him. He quickly examined the baby. Not even a scratch! "You're a very lucky little girl!" He said, taking Vivienne from the floor. "Here, Kevin, she loves you! Not even my ears will make her calmer."

"Did you heard, Vivienne? I'm so much calmer to know you're fine."

While Kevin tried to calm the baby (and himself), Merlin examined Morgana.

"Maybe Morgana has a headache when she awakes, but she'll be fine." Merlin declared.

"Ew! So much blood!" Kevin said while walking around. "Who do you think they were?"

"King Cenred and... who knows." Merlin said, still helping Morgana. "Oh, no!" Realization suddenly came to him.

"What?"

"The king is missing!" Merlin said worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" Kevin asked tapping softly Vivienne's back.

"Firstly let's take them to the castle, I want Gaius to see if Morgana is really fine. Then we tell Arthur."

Merlin took Morgana into his arms and they went back to Camelot as fast as they could. When they arrived at the courtyard, some knights and guards went instantly to them.

"The queen!" A guard said worried.

"She'll be fine!" Merlin never stopped walking. "The king is missing!" He told them. "And King Cenred a woman's body are near the place we found Morgana and the baby. In the back field, halfway to the woods."

Sir Leon had a worried face.

"Go quickly!" Merlin said sounding powerful like Emrys always does. "I tell Arthur."

While Merlin and Kevin rushed to the castle, they quickly went to a search for the missing king.

* * *

"She's awaking!" Gwen's worried voice was the first thing she heard. That and Vivienne's furious cries.

Morgana opened her eyes and closed them again. The day was so clear today! She tried to remember, but she felt dizzy.

"Uther!" Suddenly she remembered and tried to sit! She had to help him before Cenred and that terrible woman would...

"Stay, Morgana!" Merlin forced her to lie back again on her comfortable bed. Oh, so she wasn't in that field anymore.

"Uther!" She repeated.

"Take this potion." Gaius gave her a blue potion and practically forced the lady to drink it. "How do you feel, child?"

"A little headache, but..." She would ask about Uther, but Gaius interrupted her.

"You were both very lucky. You and Vivienne." The old physician pointed.

"Goddess!" Morgana sounded shocked. "She was in my arms, she probably fell when that woman... Goddess!"

"She hadn't an only scratch." Merlin calmed her.

"Uther! What about Uther?"

"Arthur and the knights are looking for him." Gwen told her.

"What exactly happened, Morgana?" Gaius asked. "Near of you there was Cenred's body, and also a woman's."

"They attacked us!" She told them. "The woman had magic, she was the one who attacked me." She took a breath. "Agravaine was with them."

"Agravaine!" Merlin repeated. "I must tell Arthur!" He left quickly.

* * *

**Reviews? =)**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here we are!**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews Chris, Maya and Someone from Ireland. They always cheer me up! =)**

**Oh, I must tell you we're almost done with this story. I don't know how many more chapters, but once the conflicts are over we'll be done.**

**But for now Merlin has an urgent message to Prince Arthur! **

**Have fun! =D**

* * *

Previously...

"_You were both very lucky. You and Vivienne." The old physician pointed._

"_Goddess!" Morgana sounded shocked. "She was in my arms, she probably fell when that woman... Goddess!"_

"_She hadn't an only scratch." Merlin calmed her._

"_Uther! What about Uther?"_

"_Arthur and the knights are looking for him." Gwen told her._

"_What exactly happened, Morgana?" Gaius asked. "Near of you there was Cenred's body, and also a woman's."_

"_They attacked us!" She told them. "The woman had magic, she was the one who attacked me." She took a breath. "Agravaine was with them."_

"_Agravaine!" Merlin repeated. "I must tell Arthur!" He left quickly._

**Chapter 34**

"Oh!" Two heavy tears finally fell from Morgana's eyes. "It was my fault!" She said all guilty. "I should have concentrated better in my sight, so we would know it..."

"Morgana!" Gwen felt so heartbroken for her friend. "Of course it's not..."

"My sweet!" She said taking the baby from Gwen's arms and kissing her child. "You tried to tell us, but your parents are both so stubborn!"

"Morgana." Now it was Gaius. "Gwen is right. You must calm yourself. They're already looking for the king."

"I fear I won't be calmer until I have him again with me, in my arms, where he should be." The queen declared, still instable.

* * *

"Arthur, Arthur!" Merlin arrived at the edge of the woods, panting because he has been running since the royal chambers.

"Merlin?" Arthur looked at him. "Weren't you suppose to be looking after Morgana and Vivienne?

"Oh... they... fine... she... Agravaine!" Arthur obviously didn't get the message.

"Merlin..."

"... stop them!"

"Merlin!" The prince screamed, making the lad finally stop talking. "Sit here and take a breath." He forced Merlin to sit on a stone.

Sir Leon approached them and offered him some water, which Merlin drank in big gulps.

"Thank you!" He gave the flask back to the knight. "Morgana has awaked, she and Vivienne are fine."

"Thanks God, my father would kill us all!" Arthur said.

"She told us about Cenred and a woman who has magic, Nimueh."

"How do you know her name?" Arthur asked.

"I saw the bodies too, Arthur." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm Emrys, of course I'd know Nimueh, she was a great priestess." He informed them. "But that has no importance, they're both dead." Merlin said serious. "She told us Agravaine was with them!" Merlin said agitatedly.

"My uncle!" Arthur sounded shocked.

"Arthur, we both know where they must have be." Merlin said, remembering the hovel.

"I know, let's go there and check." Arthur said already preparing to go.

"Not yet." Merlin got up and walked to him. "Morgana had told us before that her sister went to Cornwall, so she'd meet Agravaine again."

"Merlin, I don't care if Morgana's sister is in love with him or..."

"That's not the point!" Merlin said a bit angry. "Morgause obviously isn't in Cornwall since Agravaine is still here."

"Oh."

"She has magic and she has your uncle's undying loyalty."

"And what do you suggest, Merlin? Leave my father there? Morgana would kill us and bring us back to life with magic, so she could kill us again!" The prince said all dramatic.

"Let's take Excalibur and break that ruby." Merlin said already walking to the direction where the sword would be. "We can't fight magic without magic."

* * *

They entered the hovel, Morgause taking some ropes and Agravaine carrying in a careless way the still unconscious Uther Pendragon.

"Here, put him on this chair!" She said, being careful enough to keep the back side of the chair facing the bed, so he wouldn't watch any... activity. Well, not that it mattered. Oh, and that killer wouldn't live much more to see so much. Morgause smirked.

They quickly tied Uther to the chair. So Morgause and Agravaine stopped for some moments, admiring their work.

"It seems we finally did it." Agravaine pointed satisfied. "Morgause?" He looked worriedly at the lady. Why wasn't she dancing in joy? "You're shaking!" He sounded so shocked.

"Pet me, Agravaine!" She asked and he promptly did as he was told, feeling her arms wrap around him.

"What's the problem?" He asked caressing her blond hair.

"That... that bitch almost killed Morgana and my niece." She sounded something between angry and worried. "I'm still so scared, Agravaine!" She said the last part looking at his eyes and laying her head on his shoulder again.

"You do care a lot about them." He pointed holding and caressing her body with his warm hands. Oh, it was so comforting!

"They're everything I have." She looked at his eyes. "Oh. Well, they and you." She added smiling and taking a quick look at his lips.

"They'll be fine." He said carefully while caressing her cheeks with both his hands. "They were near of Camelot, soon someone will find them." Morgause's eyes were bright, her arms wrapped tightly around Agravaine's waist. "If there was a way I could make you feel better..."

"Oh, actually there is!" Morgause smirked suggestively, pulling away and looking at Agravaine's surprised face. Their bodies were still touching softly.

"Oh?" Did she really mean that? "Would you like me to fuck you, milady?" He asked provokingly but very polite at the same time, like a lord would ask her a dance in a ball.

"Hard." She completed looking deeply in his eyes.

Agravaine didn't need any other encouragement, he just devoured her lips, his hands gripping her hips and forcing her soft body against his.

"Oh!" She moaned as his mouth gave delicious open mouthed kisses all over her neck and collarbone, sucking that point where the neck connected to the shoulder. "Agravaine!" He smirked, pleased at her reaction, and sucked harder, pleased to hear her gasp.

His hands left her hips and arrived at her back, unlacing her dress hungrily. At the same time, Morgause's hands practically ripped off Agravaine's shirt. She smirked at his shocked gasp and her hands quickly freed his erection, pumping teasingly slow. She wanted him to be rough. She needed Agravaine on the edge.

"Oh!" He grabbed her wrists and dragged the lady to the bed. "You're a very naughty girl!" Desire was clear on his voice.

"Am I?" She smirked and, always looking at him, went down.

"I'm going to teach you what you get for being such a..." The words turned in pleased gasps and groans as Morgause's warm mouth took his hardness. "Morgause!" He screamed, never bothering about the king, still unconscious on his chair. His head fell back in pleasure.

She licked quickly the tip and sucked it softly at the beginning. Soon she had it all on her mouth, sucking harder and teasing him with her tongue as Agravaine's hands started forcing her head repeatedly. Morgause gasped as the man started moving his hips. In few more time, his hands grabbed her arms violently and forced her in all fours on the bed.

"I was the one supposed to make you scream!" He declared before he entered in an only push.

"Oh!" She knew it. But she just couldn't resist teasing Agravaine. Just because his groans made butterflies fly in her stomach. And because she likes the feeling of having power over a man. Oh, and because she was so sure he wouldn't resist and be all hard at her... And because... "Agravaine!" He suddenly changed the angle, hitting a especially sensitive spot inside her.

"You like it?" His voice was strangled.

She couldn't answer, all the lady could do was moaning and whimpering at Agravaine's skilled ministrations. She couldn't even think at the feeling of Agravaine being so rough with his brutal pace, his hands grabbing her hips in a way that would surely leave marks, her breasts shaking with his movements... goddess!

"Answer me!" He slapped hard on her bottom.

"Agravaine!" it always surprises her a lot! He slapped her again, harder. "Oh!"

"Do you like it, Morgause?" He increased his pace. "Uh?"

"Y-yes." She groaned the word.

"Yes what?" He slapped her once again, completely aroused.

"Ah! I-I... Oh!" She tried to take a breath. "I like it!"

She got one more slap and a rough squeeze on her full breasts.

"I was sure you do!" He groaned all proud.

In some more thrusts, Morgause pulsed around him, causing Agravaine to reach his climax just after she did. So both of them just collapsed over the bed, their bodies still connected, their legs intertwined. Both were sweaty and breathing really hard.

"Feeling better?" Agravaine asked after some moments.

"Completely!" She smiled and was about to restart their activities when she heard something.

"Really, can't you wait until you're alone to do that kind of thing?" A bored voice asked.

Morgause smirked, sat on the bed and quickly dressed Agravaine's shirt, which was too big to her but allowed a nice view of her turned legs.

"Uther Pendragon." She walked around him with a smirk while Agravaine clumsily dressed his trousers, amazed to see Morgause like that.

"Morgana always tries to tell me..." The king started.

"But being the bastard you are you never listen to her, right?" She completed.

"Watch your words!" Uther said as royal as he could tied like that. "By the way, if Morgana or my daughter were hurt I swear you I'll..."

"Keep your threats for yourself, Pendragon." Agravaine interrupted him, walking to Morgause.

"You really think I would hurt my family?" Morgause asked in disbelief. "I'm not you." She accused. Morgause sighed. "There's no need to worry about them." She sounded calmer. "I cured Morgana before we left. And Vivienne was just scared, the poor child. They'll be fine."

Agravaine kissed her shoulder while looking at the king's eyes.

"What about the others?" Uther asked.

"Dead." Morgause told him. "I killed that bitch for trying to hurt the ones I love."

"You've killed Nimueh?" Uther asked in disbelief. She had more power than he had thought.

"When we planned everything I was clear enough saying I didn't want Morgana or the baby to get hurt." Morgause said calmly.

"And I killed Cenred before the traitor would hurt Morgause." Agravaine said.

"Sweet." She smiled and kissed him.

"Touching!" Uther said looking away and sounding just like Arthur.

"Shut up!" Morgause sounded angry and, surprisingly, she blushed.

"Before that, I'd like to know why you have brought me here. I deserve to know it, right?" He risked.

"Because you're a murderer and we're going to fix your reign of injustices and fear." Agravaine sounded so dramatic that Morgause couldn't help a smirk.

"You what?" Uther was shocked. "Look, it's nonsense!"

"Oh, it wasn't when you murdered my sister, uh?"

"The one who murdered your sister was not me but Nimueh, Agravaine." Uther said sincerely. "I asked her for a potion because we wanted so much a child... and that... taht..."

"Bitch." Morgause completed smiling.

"Thank you, that bitch had never told me about the risks a magic like that one could involve. Well, since Morgause killed her earlier, I think Ygraine's death is avenged." Uther completed. "Look, after Ygraine's death I felt really hurt and as betrayed as you do, Agravaine. She was special to me. But, more than 20 years after her death, you can't blame me for having fallen in love again." Uther continued sincerely. "Now, if you would untie me, we could have a sincere adult talking here..."

"Nice try, Uther Pendragon, but no!" Morgause said. "I still fear for my sister and my niece."

"You must be joking!" Uther couldn't believe. "I love them! I can't have a life without Morgana and Vivienne is a star who came to cheer up our lives!" He said.

She laughed at that, even if the king sound sincere and desperate.

"Don't fool us." Agravaine said. "My sister's death isn't the only one who lies on your hands."

"Well, I recognize I used to make many mistakes in the past, but..."

"Once a murderer always a murderer." Agravaine interrupted him coldly.

"You're wrong." The king said bravely. "People change. Love changes people in a good way, Agravaine. You're such a bitter man! This lady is clearly in love with you." Morgause blushed at that and couldn't help a smile. "If you open your heart to this feeling..."

"Enough!" Agravaine declared very disturbed. "You aren't in position to tell us what to do!"

Morgause has already recovered from that sweet moment which came with Uther's words and forced him to drink a small flask with a purple liquid. Uther resisted, moving his head away from her, but the lady grabbed his cheeks and forced his mouth opened.

"Be a good boy and we won't hurt you!" She declared, forcing him to drink. In few moments, Uther was sleeping deeply. "For a while!" She added smirking.

"Morgause, what..."

"Sleeping draughts are so easy to prepare!" She smiled at Agravaine.

"Oh, that's what you've been doing yesterday! That's why you didn't let me to taste that soup." He smiled.

"The 'soup' was nothing but my potion, Agravaine." She smirked. "And I needed you awake and spirited last night!"

"Always taking good care of me." He smiled at her.

"Now, where were we before he interrupted us?" She wrapped her arms around his body and licked his lips. Agravaine quickly responded, taking a laughing Morgause back to bed.

* * *

"Are you sure, Merlin?" Arthur whispered as they arrived at the place where Excalibur was.

A lot of people was there taking a look at the sword in the stone, some boys trying to take it, amazed to notice how Merlin's magic really worked. That day there were more people around there. Since they knew the king was missing, everybody was curious to see what would happen.

"When we firstly came here you couldn't take Excalibur because Camelot had a king." Merlin said to him.

"Camelot still has a king. My father is not dead." He declared sharply.

"I know." Merlin said calmly. "But he can't take care of his kingdom if he's missing. Camelot needs a regent. A fair and capable one. A regent who will be a great king in the future. A man who is worthy of use his father's sword."

Arthur sighed and nodded. Then he took a breath and walked to the sword in the stone very self confidently.

"Look, prince Arthur will take the sword!" A girl said amazed.

The boys who were playing around Excalibur looked at the prince and walked back in respect. Every soul there, knights and commoners, people with or without magic, took a step backward. The woods were silent as Arthur slowly reached the sword and easily pulled it out, amazed, lifting its point to the sky.

* * *

**What do you think? I loved writing that last scene! Arthur taking Excalibur is something that fascinates me since I was a little girl! =)**

**Reviews? Please?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello!**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews Someone from Ireland (thank you!), Maya (I think even if the show ends, I'll still write something about it or Arthurian legends) and Chris (oh, sister, so do I...). Thank you too for the favourite and alert. It means a lot.**

**And now, have fun! =)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Camelot needs a regent. A fair and capable one. A regent who will be a great king in the future. A man who is worthy of use his father's sword."_

_Arthur sighed and nodded. Then he took a breath and walked to the sword in the stone very self confidently._

"_Look, prince Arthur will take the sword!" A girl said amazed._

_The boys who were playing around Excalibur looked at the prince and walked back in respect. Every soul there, knights and commoners, people with or without magic, took a step backward. The woods were silent as Arthur slowly reached the sword and easily pulled it out, amazed, lifting its point to the sky._

**Chapter 35**

Morgause sighed as Agravaine rolled to her side, panting. Both of them had a satisfied face.

"Wow!" Morgause smiled.

Agravaine smiled at her, all proud.

"Come here." He asked, cradling her to his body. Morgause was so relaxed. He sighed. The good sensation decreased a bit as he looked at the sleepy man tied to the chair. "What do you plan to do with him?"

"Oh, let's kill the bastard!" Morgause said as if talking about baking cookies. "But not here. After tomorrow, during the full moon, when we may use his sacrifice to increase my magic."

"Oh. A smart girl!" Agravaine kissed her. "So his life will finally have a good use." He never thought about the risks involved in increasing Morgause's magic.

"And we'll do it in Avalon." She declared very excited, caressing his chest.

"In Avalon!" Agravaine echoed.

"Of course!" She looked at him.

"Morgause..."

"Agravaine!" She looked so amused. "Are you afraid of going to Avalon?"

"Oh! Well..."

"Nonsense! You'll be with me. There's nothing to fear there. Moreover, it's a sacred place!" She calmed him whole biting teasingly on his neck.

* * *

"I know how sad you must be, Morgana." Gaius said to the queen, who was sat on her bed tapping the baby's back. The physician didn't know if she was doing it in order to calm the baby or herself.

"Wh-what if he's dead?" Morgana said in a whisper, never daring to face her friends.

Kevin, who had been quiet until that moment, approached the queen and hugged her. His father and Hunith just observed everything, their hands intertwined.

"He's alive." Gwen said touching her shoulder in a comforting way and causing Morgana to look at the lady. "You'd feel if he wasn't, right? Or maybe have a sight or something."

"Gwen is right." Kevin said pulling away.

Morgana sighed and got up, pacing and kissing the crying baby's head.

"I promise you I'll bring him back, sweet." She told Vivienne.

"I understand your pain, Morgana, but you're the queen." Gaius said. "Your people deserve to know what's happening in the reign."

The door stormed opened and a very excited Arthur entered with Merlin following him.

"Arthur!" Morgana almost jumped. "What..." She stopped talking and got even paler when she saw the sword the prince had. Uther's sword. Excalibur, the one only him would be able to take from the stone.

"Good." Gaius smiled. "I was just suggesting Morgana to talk to the people and let them know what happened.

"Arthur..." Morgana sat again, holding little Vivienne tighter. "Is Uther..."

"I took the sword, Morgana!" The young prince was excited like a little boy in his birthday. "Isn't it incredible? You had to see everyone's reaction and..." He noticed Morgana's reaction. "Are you fine?"

"Uther!" Morgana screamed. "It's his sword! How could you take it?"

"Oh, well, you see, I'll put it back as soon as..." Arthur started awkwardly.

"I don't think the king is dead, Morgana." Merlin interrupted him, knowing what his friend meant. "You'd feel it." Morgana nodded, but still looked unsure. "Moreover, few days ago you told me he still carries always with him that ribbon of yours. The one we enchanted to protect him during the championship..."

"Oh!" Suddenly she was a bit less pale and has some light in her eyes again. "Yes, he does." She whispered and blushed at Arthur's grin.

"So we have an unexpected advantage." Gaius declared. "Morgana, child, I understand how you're feeling, but we must be very rational."

"We need a plan." Kevin said.

"Well." Merlin sighed. "If I can tell you what I think..."

"Do we have a choice?"

"Arthur!" Gwen reprehended the prince, sounding very shocked.

"Continue, Merlin. We clearly need your wise ideas." Morgana said, sounding calmer and royal.

"Oh!" Merlin smiled at that. "The first thing to do is telling the people."

"I'm not sure, Merlin..." Arthur said seriously.

"They deserve to know." Merlin pointed. "Your father has been ruling Camelot in a much more participative way since..." He looked at Morgana, who blushed a bit. Gwen and Hunith smiled at that. "Anyway, it's probably what your father would do."

"I'm not my father, Merlin." Arthur said.

The warlock sighed and looked very seriously at the prince.

"Well, Arthur, if you're to repeat one of Uther's acts, I'd suggest you not his stubborn ways or how he used to treat his people in the past, but his capacity to dance the music and his determination to do what must be done, even when it's hard to."

"Merlin!" Hunith sounded shocked. That wasn't the way she had taught her son to treat royalty!

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said looking at his friend. "That was... wise." He walked to Morgana. "As soon as you're ready, let's talk to them."

"The king did the same when Morgana was abducted." Kevin pointed.

"It was different." Arthur told the boy. "They really like Morgana, as they knew she was kidnapped, people had the will to protect her. They had a king to guide him at that time. A kingdom without a king, however, is doomed to be a land of fear and injustices."

"This land, however, has a queen." Morgana got up very determined. "And the queen will do anything to bring her king back."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked Morgana just before they go to the balcony where the king uses to do his officials speeches.

She looked at her friends behind them. Vivienne was calmer, waving her hand in a clumsy way, Hunith, who held the child, was helping her to wave to her mother. Morgana smiled at that. Their other friends were near them too.

"I'd like Merlin to go with us, Arthur." Morgana declared.

"So be it. You heard the lady, Merlin!" Arthur said. "So, let's go?" He offered Morgana his arm, and she took it.

"Good luck." Gwen smiled.

They went to the balcony, feeling the fresh wind on their faces. The people was already there, all of them curiously waiting.

"Do you want to start it, my queen?" Arthur asked in a mocked politeness that made her smile.

"People of Camelot!" Morgana started it very seriously, promptly earning everybody's attention. "We bring bad news." She took a breath. That would be more difficult than she had thought. Arthur squeezed her hand in comfort and encouragement. "Our king is missing."

The crowd was instantly talking among them in shock.

"We were attacked." Morgana continued, wiping a tear before it would pour. "Cowardly attacked."

"My queen, who dared to?" A strong lad asked clearly worried.

"King Cenred and Nimueh, a powerful sorceress. They're both dead by now." Morgana informed them. "Princess Vivienne and I are perfectly well. King Uther, however, is missing. As Lord Agravaine was with them, we suspect he was the one who has taken Uther away." Her voice was a bit trembling as Morgana told that.

"Lord Agravaine!" Someone said.

"How can a man do that to his own family?" Someone else said all shocked.

"The fact is, he did it." Arthur said seriously. "He was under a spell. Oh, well, he still is. Merlin will help me to break it soon"

"Dark magic?" A man asked.

"Yes." Arthur looked at Morgana, who nodded. "By Morgana's sister. A love spell who has made my uncle to become her puppy!" He sounded hurt.

"Oh, but your uncle and Uther had never been the best friends!" An aged woman pointed sincerely.

"Anyway, we obviously must stop the spell and bring our king back." Merlin said very self confidently.

"I've took Excalibur, my father's magic sword." Arthur continued. "And Merlin and I are going to break the spell now. After that, we're preparing to go and rescue the king."

"Meanwhile, we'd like you to pay attention to any stranger who comes to Camelot. The ones who have magic and sights and find out any kind of information to help us, please tell." Merlin added.

"That's it for now." Morgana said, dismissing the crowd.

As they entered, Morgana took Vivienne, kissing the top of her head.

"My sweet... daddy will be back soon, I promise." She said in a kind voice to the child. "And then I won't allow him to leave our bed for a whole day!"

"Morgana, don't tell her that!" Arthur said annoyed and took the baby from Morgana. "You see, Vivienne, your mother seems to be madly in love, but as your big brother I'll protect you, while they have some fun we're going to... uh..."

"Pick flowers?" Merlin smiled.

"You're a girl, Merlin!" Arthur teased. "Yes, yes!" He smiled again at the baby. "We're going to pick some lovely flowers meanwhile!" He caressed softly her cheek. "Thank you, Merlin." Then he looked at Morgana. "I know how difficult it must be to you, Morgana. We'll bring him back, I promise." He said very seriously.

Morgana finally allowed her tear to pour, silently.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You know, what hurts me more, apart the fact I'm terribly worried about Uther, is that my sister probably helped Agravaine."

"Morgana... we don't know if she..." Gaius started.

"Yes, she did." Morgana interrupted him. "Agravaine wouldn't be able to do that without magic."

"Nimueh was there to." Merlin remembered. "She used to be very powerful."

"Even so. If Morgause has Agravaine's loyalty, he wouldn't do that if my sister at least agrees with that." Morgana pointed. "Why did she do that?" She sounded so heartbroken. "She knows I love Uther, why would she take him away from me?"

"Morgana..." Merlin patted her back. "She was clearly disturbed about your wedding. Anyway, she's the only one who may tell you the reason."

"Merlin is right." Gaius said. "The best we can do now is get prepared for the rescue."

"Yes." Arthur said and gave the baby back to Morgana. "Come on, Merlin! We have a ruby to destroy!"

* * *

When Uther opened his eyes, he felt like his head was spinning very quick. Poor Morgana, does she awake like this after having her sleep potions?

"What are we going to do as we take Camelot?" Uther listened to Agravaine's voice. It was unusually sweet and he heard a kiss after that.

"Oh... I have some interesting suggestions!" Morgause giggled.

Uther rolled his eyes, but continued pretending he was sleeping. Maybe he could find out how exactly they intend to take his kingdom, so he could escape soon and prevent it.

"Well, Agravaine..." Morgause got up and paced around, never bothering about get dressed. "My sister will be so fragile if she loses her beloved Uther... I'll be there, helping her and, bit by bit, taking the control."

"Only that?" Agravaine sounded very surprised. "No fight? No magic?"

Morgause sighed.

"I don't want Morgana or my niece to be hurt. Maybe they'll think the king's death was an accident."

"How could they?" Agravaine asked. "Your sister saw me!"

"Maybe she was too scared and imagined everything?" Morgause smirked. "Fear does weird things to one's mind..."

"You're impossible!" He kissed her. "So you take the power without fight... and with no magic?"

"Some months ago, Morgana took me to visit an old and wise woman. A villager."

"A villager? Really?" What the hell a queen... well, a court lady at that time, but even so! What does lady Morgana would have to do in a villager's house? Weird.

"Yes." Morgause whispered. "Magic is a very practical thing, Agravaine, but it's not always the answer. It may hurt the ones we love. And I don't want that." She explained remembering what the aged woman had told her in that time.

"And then?" He moved on the bed and trapped the lady under his body.

"Oh!" She smirked. "You daring boy!" Morgause said very amused and moved her hips, teasing her lover. "Then I'll bit by bit earn everyone's sympathy... and suddenly!" She flipped them, straddling Agravaine, who let out a rough groan. "Suddenly, Agravaine, I'll marry you and make you king of Camelot!"

"I can't wait!"

"You may kiss your bride!" She joked.

The man flipped them once again and restarted their lovemaking.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur finally arrived in the top of the north tower.

"Why here, Merlin?"

"Because if we need the dragon, we may call him here. Moreover, we don't have curious people around... oh, and I really have no idea of how much energy the ruby has, so we won't destroy your father's great hall if the energy gets... uh... explosively angry!"

"Merlin!" Arthur said scared. "Are you telling me it may cause an explosion like a... well, a bomb?"

"Uh... yes. That's it." Merlin smiled at the prince's shock. "Go ahead."

"What!"

"Break it." Merlin smiled once again.

"No!"

"Arthur!" Merlin couldn't believe it!

"What if everything goes wrong, Merlin?" The prince started yelling his worries at the boy. "Who will bring my father back? Who will rule the kingdom? Who will take care of Guinevere? And my sister and Morgana?"

"Oh, come on, don't be a prat!" Merlin rolled his eyes, making Arthur shut up. "I intend to absorb all the energy, so I may increase my magic."

"Are you sure?" Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course!" It sounded so much like Gaius!

"Won't you explode yourself or something disgusting like that?"

"You just don't be a prat and do your job. It always has a risk, but sometimes we must do it even so." Merlin said seriously.

Arthur looked at his friend very seriously for some moments. Then he took a breath, raised Excalibur and, using all his strength and determination, he hit the ruby. And then, a big amount of light.

* * *

**Well, it seems the ruby was finally broken. Let's see if Merlin managed to take the energy. How will Agravaine react when he realizes he has been Morgause's puppy for so long? And let's go to save the king!**

**Hope you have a merry Christmas! I must tell you that there's a big chance I'm going to be late next week... I'm going to my grandparents' home for the feasts. =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Oh, I can't believe Merlin's over! At least we still have fanfictions to keep it alive.**

**So... thank you so much for your reviews Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and SeverusHermioneForever. Thank you too for the messages. You always encourage me to write!**

**We have some changes in this one... I know it's smaller, but I didn't want to let you waiting and the feasts are busy times here. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously...

"_What if everything goes wrong, Merlin?" The prince started yelling his worries at the boy. "Who will bring my father back? Who will rule the kingdom? Who will take care of Guinevere? And my sister and Morgana?"_

"_Oh, come on, don't be a prat!" Merlin rolled his eyes, making Arthur shut up. "I intend to absorb all the energy, so I may increase my magic."_

"_Are you sure?" Arthur looked at him in disbelief._

"_Of course!" It sounded so much like Gaius!_

"_Won't you explode yourself or something disgusting like that?"_

"_You just don't be a prat and do your job. It always has a risk, but sometimes we must do it even so." Merlin said seriously._

_Arthur looked at his friend very seriously for some moments. Then he took a breath, raised Excalibur and, using all his strength and determination, he hit the ruby. And then, a big amount of light._

**Chapter 36**

The hovel was quiet as Uther pretended to be asleep while Morgause and Agravaine were in bed, half dressed, fondling each other after that exhaustive time they've been spending together. That was when a bright light popped from Agravaine's heart. Firstly it was just a spot of light, but it grew and lightened the entire place. Uther Pendragon gasped, wondering what it could be. Morgause, however, knew exactly what it was and sat scared on the bed. Oh goddess, why?

"A-Agravaine." She started. Her voice was thin and she tried to take a breath. No, that means Emrys was much more powerful than she had ever thought.

"What's happening? My head hurts so much!" The man had his hands over his eyes. "Morgause... what..." He sounded lost.

"Please, Agravaine, don't!" She was so desperate that the king couldn't help but look back at the couple.

"Oh!" Agravaine suddenly felt better and so conscious in a way he hasn't felt in months.

"How do you feel?" She went to him all worried.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" He pulled her away.

"Agravaine..." She continued going to him as the man got up.

"What have you done to me?" Agravaine suddenly grabbed Morgause's arms, bringing her to him and shaking the lady violently.

"Oh, Agravaine! Stop it, you're hurting me!" She begged.

"Oh, so now you see how bad it feels when someone hurts us!" He said in fury, throwing her on the bed and covering his face with his hands in anger. Morgause couldn't help but remembering Merlin's words. Remembering was better than live that situation with Agravaine. "A love spell, Morgause? Really?" He looked at her very disappointed.

Morgause had tears all over her cheeks. She felt like a silly girl, she had promised to herself many years ago that she would never cry because of a man. And here she was, crying like her sweet sister probably has been crying when she realized her precious Uther was missing. Goddess, what have she done?

"A-Agravaine, it wasn't a love spell, I just..."

"Shut up!" He screamed in fury. "You won't lie to me, Morgause. I saw everything that happened in that spot of light." He took a breath. There was so much tension there and it was so concrete than Uther thought he could cut it with a sword. "I saw how you planned everything... how you prepared the spell and seduced me!"

"Oh!" She gasped. "Agravaine, please... Maybe I used my magic but... but... I need you Agravaine." And it was sincere, goddess knows how sincere she was!

"You need me? You're a wicked sorceress who almost made me be against my own nephew! You're a terrible woman who never knew what love is!" He declared very furiously.

"No!" She sobbed. "I-I know it was all wrong. I didn't know how to deal with love and that kind of emotions..." She tried to explain between her sobs. "But I truly love you, Agravaine. Even if I committed a couple of mistakes." She got up and touched softly his cheek.

"Don't you dare to touch me." Agravaine said coldly, pulling her away.

"Agravaine..." She begged, completely broken.

"How can I have an ally if I can't trust her? Uh?" He argued.

"I'm so sorry!" She screamed. "I know I was wrong but... but I didn't want to lose you!" She said desperately. "That's why I cast the spell!"

"Lose me!" He smirked in complete disbelief.

"Please, let me explain..." Morgause tried to touch him, but Agravaine pulled her away once again.

"I need some time!" He declared walking to the door and leaving. "How could I even consider being in love with a sorceress?" He asked himself and slammed the door behind him.

Morgause cried loud, in a heartbreaking way. She wanted Agravaine to pet her. She wanted someone to talk to her or just to be there with her. Someone who could make things right again. That was when she noticed Uther Pendragon was looking at her. And there was a knowing darkness into his eyes. Just like he had already been in a similar situation.

"What are you looking at?" She asked still crying.

"I'm looking at my own past." The king said calmly. It caused the lady to look at him with more interest, wiping away her tears.

Morgause got up, rearranged her dress and went to sit on the other chair, in front of Uther.

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit calmer. So that tyrant does know love?

"When I learned about your sister's magic I reacted just like Agravaine did." He confessed. "My poor Morgana was devastated, I was an idiot but, just like Agravaine said, I needed some time to think about it. To understand it."

"Oh." Morgana had already told her about that. But listening from Uther was completely different! "But Morgana didn't cast a love spell, did she? It doesn't fit her."

"Believe me, if he loves you, so he'll be back sooner than you think." Uther calmed her.

"Oh... what if... what if he doesn't?" She asked carefully. Could she live in the way she always did? No after knowing how it feels sharing love with a gallant and seductive man.

"So he will be back to have his revenge over you." Uther said calmly, noticing the lady looked at him a bit shocked. "I suppose he loves you." Uther said gently.

"I don't think so..." She sighed.

"Yes, he does, he was too furious." Uther pointed and Morgause looked surprised. She sighed. And now she would have some love advices from Uther Pendragon! "Sometimes fury is a mask of love."

"Is it?" Her eyes were bright, Uther noticed.

"Yes. It's a very hard emotion. The kind we just have for someone we really care about. It's very different from anger, for example, that kind of anger one may feel for anyone who annoys him for a minor reason." Uther told her in a thoughtful way. What the hell? That girl would kill him, what was he doing talking about feelings and love and calming her? Oh, but she was Morgana's sister. And, god knows why, it seemed the right thing to do.

"You know, when it started, it was just sex and some fun." Oh, she wasn't telling him about her sexual life, was she? "But then things started to change..." Goddess, it seems she was! "I've never felt like this before." Morgause confessed. "He makes me feel... alive." She said sincerely and Uther couldn't help but smile.

"I understand." He remembered he felt just the same when he noticed he was in love with Morgana. "Agravaine is a bitter man, Morgause. Once he tasted a bit of love, even if because of your spell, he won't be able to resist for much longer."

"You think so?" She asked so hopefully!

"Yes." Uther whispered. "Look, we're family!" Uther said. "Things don't have to be like this. Your sister truly loves you. And so does Agravaine. Why..."

"Oh, I know what you're trying to do and I must tell you, I'm not going back in my decision!" She declared getting up and walking away from the king. Maybe she was in love with Agravaine, but she wasn't giving up killing Uther Pendragon!

* * *

Agravaine left the hovel and paced around for a while. Why has she done that to him? Some people say love is a game... but even so, couldn't Morgause play nicely? That... that... He sighed.

She used him! In a terrible way! Well, in the beginning they stood together because they wanted, not because of her spell. And, truth be said, he would stay with her how many more times the lady wants!

Oh, but she tried make him be against Arthur! Against Ygraine's only son. Well, Agravaine still wants Uther Pendragon dead. But he would never sacrifice his own nephew in the process. He wanted Morgause to feel all the pain he was feeling right now! She must pay for her actions. That damn sorceress would pay and he would be there to watch it. And then he would fuck her like a whore. And then he would just abandon her. The man smirked and took a horse. So he rode away. His avenge started working.

* * *

The night was cold, but Morgana didn't care. She walked through the castle with a blank face. Hunith was looking after Vivienne, so Morgana had some time to get prepared for the rescue. She was determined to do what she must do and never thought twice before exiting the castle.

"Morgana?" Arthur's voice sounded shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was... uh... walking." Her voice was low.

"Walking?" He looked at her in disbelief. "In the courtyard?"

"I... uh... I couldn't sleep and... uh..." She was clearly disturbed. Arthur looked more carefully at the queen. Her hair was delicately braided. And she wore the boots she uses to during her rides. She clearly hadn't even tried to sleep.

"Morgana." The prince interrupted and she looked at him just like a little girl caught during a prank. "You was going to look for him, right?"

That was enough. Her eyes were full of tears and she didn't want to pour them. She didn't want Arthur to think she was just a weak girl.

"Y-yes." She admitted looking at her own feet. A tear poured across her cheek. "I can't just sleep alone on that comfortable bed while Uther is in such great danger.

Arthur sighed and looked at the stars remembering when his father was trapped inside his own mind and Morgana stood with him all the time, just leaving the king's chambers to practice her magic and bring him back. Yes, that wouldn't be easy.

"You know how dangerous it may be, Morgana." Arthur touched her shoulder in a comforting way. "Have some sleep." He suggested. "You'll need all your strength to help us tomorrow morning." He encouraged her.

"Arthur!" She threw herself into his arms, sobbing desperately. "I-I can't deal with all this!" Morgana told him and it made Arthur sad. He loved Morgana like a sister and he didn't want her to feel so heartbroken.

"You're so cold!" He said shocked as he touched her cheek. "Come, as soon as it's dawn we're going to rescue my father and he'll be furious at me if he knows I left you here in the middle of the night!" It made the lady smile and Arthur felt relieved for that.

"Arthur, look!" Morgana whispered alarmed. "A shadow!" She pointed. "Someone is leaving the castle!"

"Stay here!" Arthur whispered to her and rushed to the figure, his sword on his hand.

Of course Morgana wouldn't just stay! Quietly, she ran behind Arthur. She had her dagger to defend herself. Well, and her magic.

"Show yourself!" Arthur said when the tip of his sword touched the man's back.

Knowing the king's voice, he turned around and pulled the hood of his black cloak.

"Goddess!" Morgana's hands covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Uncle?"

* * *

**So? Please, review and let me know what you think.**

** Oh, let me tease you a bit today! **_**"Sweet Morgana, your sister is a wicked woman!" **_**Quite obvious, but I thought you'd like a little tease.**

** By the way, what do you think about the end of Merlin? I still can't believe it! I cried so much while watching the last episode that even Luna, my cat, looked at me in disbelief! =P**

** I hope you have a nice weekend and a very happy 2013!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here am I! And compensating you for the short chapters I've been writing in December, here we have a bigger one!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing Maya, Chris, SeverusHermioneForever and Someone from Ireland.**

**Someone else is curious about Morgana and Arthur's reaction when meeting Agravaine? Let's check!**

**Have fun! =)**

* * *

Previously...

"_Arthur, look!" Morgana whispered alarmed. "A shadow!" She pointed. "Someone is leaving the castle!"_

_ "Stay here!" Arthur whispered to her and rushed to the figure, his sword on his hand._

_ Of course Morgana wouldn't just stay! Quietly, she ran behind Arthur. She had her dagger to defend herself. Well, and her magic._

_ "Show yourself!" Arthur said when the tip of his sword touched the man's back._

_ Knowing the prince's voice, he turned around and pulled the hood of his black cloak._

_ "Goddess!" Morgana's hands covered her mouth in disbelief._

_ "Uncle?" _

**Chapter 37**

Arthur was as shocked as Morgana.

"What the..."

"Wait, let me explain!" The man said showing his hands, so the queen and the prince could see that he hadn't any kind of weapon.

"Yes, you may start by telling us where my father is and what the hell you're doing here." Arthur was possessed.

"I came to talk to you." Well, not really, but... "I'm so sorry, Arthur... That... that sorceress cast a spell over me!" Agravaine sounded

"Hey, it's my sister you're talking about!" Morgana said anger.

"Sweet Morgana, your sister is a wicked woman!" Agravaine declared in a gentle way.

"Where's Uther?" Morgana asked, changing the topic, still feeling furious.

"Guards!" Arthur called and promptly three guards were around them. "Please, escort my uncle to the council room."

"Arthur!" Agravaine said all shocked. "Guards won't be necessary, we'll just..."

"And thank me later because I didn't throw you in the dungeons like father would have done." The prince declared as two of the guards escorted the man. "You, please, call Merlin and Sir Leon." He asked the third man.

"Arthur..." Morgana said astonished.

"Let's talk to him, Morgana. The spell was broken, maybe he'll help us or give some pieces of information."

"I doubt it." Morgana said darkly, but followed Arthur even so.

When they entered the council room, Merlin, Sir Leon and Agravaine were already there. Some guards were there too, as well as three more knights. Just in case...

"How's Vivienne?" Morgana whispered to Merlin, taking the seat at the head of the table, where Uther uses to sit.

"Sleeping peacefully." Merlin calmed her. "She's much calmer since... well... since we broke the spell. My mother and Gaius are with her."

Morgana sighed in relief. Maybe Arthur was right and Agravaine would just tell them where Uther is.

"So, uncle..." Arthur said. "You may start telling us."

"Oh, there's not so many things to tell..." Agravaine said.

"Please, I don't want to have this talking where my father used to talk to the sorcerers in the past." Arthur said. "Terrible tortures!" The prince mocked a shiver. "I strongly suggest you to talk, uncle."

"Oh." The man got pale. "Uther Pendragon is fine." He said slowly looking at Morgana. "Morgause has even wasted some good bread with him." Agravaine sighed seeing how relieved Morgana looked. "Well, I have no reason to be at Morgause's side since I feel nothing for her."

"Oh!" Morgana gasped. Her poor sister would be devastated! Oh, well, Morgause has taken Uther away, but she was still her sister, right? Such a confusing situation!

"Your sister put me under a spell, Morgana." Agravaine explained.

"Queen." Arthur corrected him. "Morgana is the queen of Camelot, and you'll show her your respect."

"Whatever." He mouthed. "Oh, of course I will! My queen, your sister has used her magic to make me believe I was in love with her."

"Lord Agravaine..." Morgana said. "You should see that her only reason for that is because she loves you!" She pointed. "Morgause was desperate! She doesn't know to deal with..."

"Morgana!" Arthur sounded shocked. "I thought you were at Camelot's side!"

"Oh, but I am!" She said enthusiastically. "But maybe love would be a good solution for this weird situation?"

His uncle was right. Morgana was a sweet girl. But that doesn't mean her sister was like her.

"Don't be so innocent, Morgana..." Arthur said.

"Stop it you both!" Merlin said sounding very secure. "Let's listen to what Lord Agravaine has to tell us."

"Yes." Morgana agreed. "Continue, Agravaine."

"Morgause fears for your life, Mo... my queen." Agravaine said. "Yours and your daughter's."

"Oh! No! Not my Vivienne!" Morgana was clearly disturbed and Merlin held her hand in comfort.

"And why?" Arthur asked leaning forward on his chair.

"Because this lovely lady" he pointed Morgana "has married a murderer!"

So the council room was a complete mess. Sir Leon and other knight had the tip of their swords touching the man's back.

"Hey, I'm a friend!" Agravaine said to the knights, clearly scared.

"You know, uncle, calling the king a murderer uses to be considered treason." Arthur pointed.

"Fine, I'm so sorry, I was just... uh... repeating Morgause's words.

"Where's he?" Morgana asked.

Agravaine sighed. If he tells how to arrive in the hovel, Camelot's army would promptly bring the king back and, most likely kill him and Morgause. Oh, not that he cared about that witch! She was hot but... well... he cared about his own life, that was it!

"She's going to take him to Avalon. She will probably be there in the full moon, when she intends to sacrifice him." Agravaine told. Yes, in Avalon there would be more chances to escape.

"No!" Morgana whispered scared.

"Yes." Agravaine smiled at the queen. "But Camelot has the best knights! You'll probably stop her, right?"

"How can I know you say the truth?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, Arthur, you offend me talking like that!" Agravaine said.

"He's too furious about Morgause, Arthur." Merlin said. "It sounds like your uncle spoiling her plans."

"Oh, well, if you excuse me, I should go for tonight." Agravaine got up.

"What!" Morgana sounded furious.

"Morgana, we should let him go." Arthur said. "He has given us good information. "Moreover, I don't want him to listen to our plans!"

"My nephew, I knew you were a good boy! Not like your father, you have Ygraine's good heart!" Agravaine said thankful.

"Fine, uncle, that's enough. I... uh... I understand you were under a spell and all but..."

"Don't worry, Arthur." Agravaine said. "Things are still awkward between us but... I'm still your uncle! I'm fond of you and I'll make things between us right again." He looked at Morgana. "My queen... I'm so sorry. I still don't think Uther Pendragon is the right man for a sweet girl like you. And so thinks your sister. But I didn't mean to cause you any setback." He sighed and looked at Emrys. Then Agravaine frowned at him and left.

"Goddess!" Morgana was shocked.

"Leon!" Arthur said as the door was closed again. "I want a patrol waiting for them in Avalon." Leon nodded.

"Arthur, we'll need magic." Merlin pointed. "The knights will help a lot, of course." He added and Leon smiled at him. "But Morgause has magic, we'll need it."

"I see, Merlin. I want you to organize people with magic. Some of them will go to Avalon with Leon and his patrol. The others will meet them there with us." Arthur looked around. "Now... when is the full moon?"

"Tomorrow night." Morgana said. "And I want to ask you something." She looked at Arthur, Merlin and the knights. "My sister is not to be hurt, understood?"

"Morgana, but..."

"She's my sister, Arthur." Morgana said firmly. "I know she has committed a lot of mistakes, but she's still my sister and I love her."

* * *

Agravaine ran through the castle. As he left, he took his horse outside the courtyard and quickly mounted it. Very good. He held firmly the piece of parchment he had hidden under his clothes. Thanks god the guards hadn't inspected him!

Yes, Morgause would pay her price! He smirked as his horse went to the woods. In one hand, he was so furious with Morgause! When he left the hovel, his first idea was to go back to Cornwall and nevermore have to look at that... that... stunning woman! No, wicked woman, he meant! Wicked, not stunning!

Well. He sighed. Soon, as he had calmed himself pacing around the hovel and listening to Morgause's cries, Agravaine had realised he needed her. Oh, don't misunderstand him! He needed her because of her magic. Just that. He would use her magic to avenge Ygraine's death and he would make her pay for what she had done to him!

About Arthur... well, he hope his nephew would forgive him. Arthur would be king. A good king. And he, Agravaine, would be there to help his young nephew. To help Ygraine's son. And, of course, he would be there to have an important position in Arthur's court.

* * *

The sun was already up when the door of the hovel was opened, making a cold wind blow inside there. Agravaine looked around the quiet and warm place. Uther Pendragon was asleep on his chair while Morgause was on their bed. Their bed. It sounds so weird! He took off his cloak, walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She was beautiful. Agravaine could see she has been crying during the night. Oh, but she would learn her lesson! He smirked and his hand touched gently her cheek.

"Morgause..." He whispered.

"Hum..." She moaned at his touch and snuggled against his hand. Oh, it would have been lovely if she hadn't tried to manipulate him! Agravaine felt angry because of the way his body responded at her moans.

"Morgause." He said coldly this time.

The lady opened her eyes. She blinked twice and smiled.

"Agravaine!" Morgause threw herself into his embrace. "I missed you so much, thank goddess you're back!"

"Control yourself, woman!" He pulled her away. And felt guilty because of the hurt gaze she had as he did that.

"Oh." She has been wearing one of Agravaine's shirts and he had a nice view of her legs as Morgause embraced them like a little girl. "I... I thought you had reconsidered it." Because you've awaked me in such a sweet way and I need you so much!

"Maybe we should talk."

Why on earth should they talk? Morgause couldn't understand, all she wants was Agravaine, not a long and boring talking in which he would accuse her of using magic against him.

"May you pet me first?" She risked, cursing herself for sounding sweet like a little girl.

Oh, she wants him to pet her, uh? Agravaine smirked. Why, Morgause? If she hadn't used her magic against him, they could have been so happy!

"Fine." She was so astonished that the lady didn't noticed Agravaine's evil intentions. When the man opened his arms, Morgause was already there. "Here you are..." He said caressing her blond hair.

"I'm so sorry, Agravaine." She said still into his arms. It was easier talking like that. "Magic never is the answer, I've learned. Maybe we could overcome that?"

Agravaine was furious! How does she dare to ask him so? He felt nothing but anger for her! She would pay! When Morgause started kissing sweetly his neck, Agravaine's hand took her soft hair and forced her head back.

"Agravaine!" Her rough voice said in shock.

"I know what you want, Morgause." He grinned. "Time to have some fun!" He bit carelessly the delicate skin of her neck, always holding her hair, so the lady couldn't do anything but groan.

Agravaine allowed her to take his shirt off, he kicked away his boots and went even nearer her body. Morgause's eyes were so shining! The poor lady thinks he has forgiven her! He grinned and ripped off the shirt she worn.

"Oh! Agravaine, you daring..." He covered her mouth with his hungry one before she would call him that way. The way she used when he was under her spell. Had it really been an illusion?

"Shut up!" He whispered and kissed her again, roughly.

Agravaine's body forced Morgause's against the bed while his hand forced her legs opened. One of his hands squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipple hardly, he wanted her to feel some pain. Meanwhile, his other hand found its way to her intimacy.

"Wet already, aren't you?" He teased.

She would taste her own venom! Oh, but Morgause's hands being so careful on his back made the man lose his concentration! He reached what remained from the ripped shirt and, grabbing her wrists over her head, Agravaine tied Morgause to the bed.

"My daring...Oh!" He entered in an only push, even if she wasn't ready! Goddess, and started moving! She felt so powerless, tied like that while Agravaine did whatever he wants to... but it was rather exciting in a weird way, she must admit and, smirking, Morgause's hips started moving with Agravaine's, dancing the same music.

What? She should have been feeling pain in that moment... feeling very bad, but no, the woman was just relaxing and having a good moment! Agravaine felt furious and slowed his pace, both his hands went to her breasts and squeezed them, rolling her nipples between his thumb and his index.

"Harder, Agravaine!" She required, arching her body into his.

"Shut up!" He slapped on her bottom as hard as he could.

"Oh!" She let out a little scream.

"You're nothing but my whore and I'm going to fuck you as it pleases me!" He was furious.

He saw the pain on her gaze. Yes, well done, Agravaine! He closed his eyes, he didn't like to see pain on her face. And he kept going. She was crying. As Agravaine opened his eyes, he could see there was no pleasure on her face anymore, but one only tear. Morgause was scared, usually she was the one using men, nothing like that has ever happened! She felt so painful and tried to relax in order to stop the pain. What else could she do? He would soon be finished with that, right? Agravaine closed his eyes again and sucked hard one of her nipples, having his release.

Agravaine breathed hard as he pulled away from her. Morgause started to feel panicked. Goddess, what the man would do to her now? Well, she knew he was upset but... he forced her! What had just happened? He used her like a prostitute, against her consent.

"Oh, come on, I know you like things this way, using people, don't you?" He pinched her other nipple as he talked.

"Oh, please!" She whispered sounding scared in a way he had never seen her.

"Now lick me clean, sorceress!" Agravaine forced his member inside her mouth, listening to her gasps. "And no teeth or you shall pay!" He added coldly.

Morgause, still tied on the bed, decided she would give Agravaine the best blowjob he has ever had. Two could play that game! She smirked as she felt his member getting hard again inside her mouth.

"Oh! Oh, sweet!" His head fell back. "You're so good at this, indeed a whore, aren't you?"

Morgause moaned in response and licked the tip, just to suck harder in the sequence. Agravaine groaned and started moving violently inside her mouth while holding her hair carelessly, forcing her to take his all length.

"How many men have you already had, uh? And how many of them have you put under a spell?" He said between his teeth in a strangled voice. "Oh, that feels so great! I bet you've been doing this to men since you were just a kid!"

Morgause didn't seem to listen to his hard words, the lady just kept sucking and licking him deliciously. Because surprisingly, she learned she truly loves Agravaine. And she wanted to make him see there was no other woman who could give him so much pleasure as she could. Weird feelings! If it were any other man treating her like that, he would be already unconscious. At least.

When the man felt his orgasm approaching, he took his erection out of her mouth and pumped it very hard, pointing his member to her. Morgause panted in expectation and closed her eyes, knowing what was about to come. She had never allowed any other man to do that to her. So he came, groaning loud and spilling his warm seed all over Morgause's face and causing the lady to gasp.

"That was delicious." He said breathless. Looking at the lady covered in his seed "You're a very good bitch, that's why there were so many men around you." He knew that wasn't true but he needed to make her insecure.

"Let me come too, Agravaine." She asked in a soft voice.

He looked at her face, still covered in his moistures, and felt an urge to satisfy her. He would love having Morgause like that and making the lady come very hard. But...

"No!" He smirked.

"Oh?" She couldn't believe. "Are you really letting me all hot like this?"

"So it seems." He grinned. "What? Can't you close your legs for a couple of days?" He chuckled. "A whore!" He said to himself, trying to convince his mind that it was true.

Agravaine untied her wrists and walked away from the bed before Morgause could reach him. She cleaned Agravaine's seed from her face in a piece of the shirt he had ripped before their act.

"Get dressed, Morgause. We must go to Avalon, we have no more time for playing!" He said while dressing.

"Oh!" She sounded more disappointed than ever! She was just a toy on Agravaine's skilled hands. A toy which wasn't allowed to feel pleasure.

"I said you to get dressed!" He repeated louder when he noticed the lady didn't move.

"Are you still helping me?" She was surprised.

"Of course I am." She will be so surprised when Arthur arrives and saves his father, destroying her plans! But let Morgause goes with that for a while. "And then I'll be king and I'll keep you as my particular whore!" He approached her again and held her arms, crushing her naked body against him. "And you'll serve me well." He smirked. "Oh, and you'll serve my friends too if I tell you so. Because that's what you were made..."

Agravaine felt her hard slap on his face before he could finish his phrase.

"Oh!" His hand covered his own cheek, which was probably red where she slapped.

"Never more, did you listen to me, Agravaine?" She sounded strong and powerful. No more sign of her previous scare. "Never more treat me like that!"

"It feels terrible being used, doesn't it?" He yelled back.

"You were the first one I've put under a love spell, if you care to know." She told him very angry. "And, that time I would never admit but now I have no problems to tell you, I only did so because I love you, Agravaine!" She said sincerely, just allowing the words to go out from her lips. "If I wanted you just to help me, I wouldn't need a love spell! But I was so afraid I could lose you that I..."

"Oh, please!" Agravaine interrupted her, never trusting a single word. "You won't fool me again. I feel nothing but contempt for you, Morgause." He sounded furious. "I'll be outside preparing the horses."

Agravaine left and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh!" She gasped. How it all could became so wrong, goddess?

She got dressed and made the bed. Just because when she's back to take her things and move to Camelot, she wouldn't want to look at that messy bed and remember.

"Ready to go?" She asked Uther.

"Yes." He whispered. "Look, Morgause, I've listened to everything... I'm so sorry."

"Why would you feel sorry? I'm about to kill you!" She had a sad smile.

"Because Morgana will be devastated when she knows how Agravaine treated you. Your sister loves you, Morgause." Uther said.

"I... I'm serious when I say I love him." She said softly.

"I know." Uther said in the same way. "And believe me, he feels the same." It made Morgause look at him very surprised. "Agravaine just have to realise it." He sighed remembering the time when he learned about Morgana's magic and how difficult it was for him to admit he was in love with a witch. Oh, well, not that Morgana had used her magic over him... but he used to be strongly against magic and accepted her the way she was, overcoming his prejudice. Why Agravaine wouldn't do the same? "You know, I think your love will be so good to him."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes. He's a lonely and bitter man, Morgause. Just like I used to be before... uh... before your sister and I started our relationship." Morgause smirked at that. Uther Pendragon awkward, who would imagine it? "You both would have a much happier life if you choose love instead of pain." Uther said calmly and noticed the lady sighed. "You deserve to be happy. Everyone does."

"Even if I'm a witch..." Morgause said.

"Even if with Agravaine." Uther joked, making the lady giggle.

"Morgana is very lucky for having you at her side."

* * *

**So? What do you think? What about Morgause and Agravaine? Was it too weird or something? oO**

**Oh, I must warn you, we have about two more chapters or something. And I'm seriously thinking about adding an epilogue telling what happened to the characters after some years. What do you think?**

**Reviews are welcome, guys, don't be shy! ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**I know, I'm late. I've been having a lot of problems since last week. A dear friend of mine unfortunately passed away last Thursday, after a quick time of illness and I had no mind to write. She was one of my best friends, we knew each other since we were 11. She was pregnant and had invited me to be the godmother. The baby unfortunately died few hours after she was born. I feel so terrible, guys! The main reason why I wrote this chapter today is to think about something else for some moments. We must carry on, right?**

**Thanks a lot for your encouraging reviews Maya, SeverusHermioneForever, Someone from Ireland, Chris and Merlin's Lover. Thank you for the alert, the favourite and the messages too!**

**For those who asked, soon you will know if Lord Agravaine's reaction was the usual fury someone feels when a love spell is broken (?) or if there is something more... And, yes, by 'soon', I mean this chapter. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously...

"_You know, I think your love will be so good to him."_

"_Really?" She smiled._

"_Yes. He's a lonely and bitter man, Morgause. Just like I used to be before... uh... before your sister and I started our relationship." Morgause smirked at that. Uther Pendragon awkward, who would imagine it? "You both would have a much happier life if you choose love instead of pain." Uther said calmly and noticed the lady sighed. "You deserve to be happy. Everyone does."_

"_Even if I'm a witch..." Morgause said._

"_Even if with Agravaine." Uther joked, making the lady giggle._

"_Morgana is very lucky for having you at her side."_

**Chapter 38**

Uther smiled at that. Maybe Morgana was right. Maybe there was still hope for Morgause. The king's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door stormed opened.

"So?" Agravaine sounded angry and quite impatient. "May we go now? Or are you trying to seduce our king before we go?"

"Don't be indelicate, Agravaine." Morgause reprehended him dryly, but both men could see in her eyes that his comment had hurt her.

"Anyway, let's finish this for once and for all!" Agravaine said.

The man was more anxious than ever, Morgause noticed, he hasn't been acting like himself since the spell was broken. Maybe he used to be like that before the spell? No, during the short time she had known him before the spell, Morgause could notice Agravaine was a polite and rational man. The perfect image of a lord. Maybe using dark magic over him had corrupted his soul?

While Morgause wondered about her lover's wicked ways, Agravaine approached Uther and forced him to take a sleeping potion. The king resisted, but Agravaine grabbed his cheeks violently with one of his hands, forcing Uther's mouth opened and pouring the liquid inside.

"Time to have some sleep, your highness!" Agravaine smirked.

"Oh..." Uther instantly felt his body heavier. He doesn't want to sleep. He couldn't! He had to try to escape and... his eyelashes were suddenly so heavy! He just hoped Arthur would be a good king and take care of Morgana and Vivienne before his eyes got closed.

"Good." Agravaine said as the king slept. He took a cloth bag and covered Uther's head with it, so people around wouldn't recognise their king. Then Agravaine took Uther's red cloak and wore it. "How do I look, Morgause?" Oh, he sounded like her daring boy once again and the lady couldn't help a smile.

"Fabulous!" She said. "Good idea, nobody in this land would question a knight of Camelot."

"You sounded insecure." Was it worry on his voice? He walked to her and Morgause touched his chest, even knowing she shouldn't.

"Agravaine..." Morgause inhaled his masculine scent closing her eyes and, for a brief moment, Agravaine gently caressed her soft hair. She suddenly wasn't sure about what they were about to do anymore. Maybe Morgana was right. Maybe Uther has changed. Maybe the nice Uther had always been there and her little sister just helped him to come to light with her love. Just like her dark magic have helped a wicked side of Agravaine to sprout? Why, goddess?

"Oh, we have no time for this!" Wicked Lord Agravaine was back and pulled Morgause away when the lady was about to hug him. Goddess, she didn't know she needs the man that much!

Agravaine took Uther and put the king over a horse, tying him to the saddle and making sure they wouldn't miss the man somewhere in their way. Then he surprisingly helped Morgause to mount her horse, slapping on her bottom during the process and smirking at her gasp. So they were in their way to Avalon.

* * *

"Quickly, Arthur!" Morgana hastened the prince for the thousandth time that morning. "We must arrive in Avalon before Agravaine and my sister does!"

"Let me finish this, Morgana!" Arthur said annoyed checking Excalibur and his armour.

Vivienne was a bit agitated into her mother's arms and Morgana tapped softly her back.

"My sweet wants to play with her parents..." She smiled sadly. "I promise you we'll save him." Morgana kissed the baby's cheek, making Vivienne laugh.

"Morgana... Are you desperate enough to bring Vivienne with us?" Arthur realised her sister was there, trying to reach him and making some excited baby sounds. He took Vivienne and his little sister started toying with the cord of Arthur's shirt. "It's dangerous for such a young child!"

"Oh, I know, I didn't want to, but Merlin insisted she may have a role to play..." Morgana explained and took the baby, so Arthur could finish packing.

"Arthur, I can't believe how slow you are!" Now it was Merlin. "We still must see the dragon before we go!" Arthur had just rolled his eyes. "I mean, Morgause and Agravaine will sacrifice your father during the full moon which happens to be tonight, not in the next month's full moon!"

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur put Excalibur into his belt. "Oh, and if something happens to my sister..."

"Come on, Arthur, I have everything under my control!" Merlin smiled. "Now let's talk to the dragon!"

The three of them quickly arrived at the top of the north tower, Morgana wrapping Vivienne's blanket tightly around the baby girl. The wind is harsh and cold up there. Merlin called the dragon and in few moments he came to his friends.

"Finally you called me, Emrys."

"Oh, well, some of us are slow..." Merlin smirked and pointed to the prince.

"Oh! I see I'm finally going to meet the little princess!" The dragon approached his head from Vivienne, who laughed excitedly and tried to reach him.

"No, sweet, the dragon can't hold you!" Morgana told her daughter.

"She's lovely, witch!" The dragon said with a smile.

"See? He likes you too, Vivienne! Pet him like this..." Morgana took Vivienne's small hand and helped the child to caress the dragon's head. He smiled and closed his eyes in delight.

"My father would be in panic if he saw this!" Arthur said a bit pale. Couldn't Morgana just let the baby with Merlin's mother or maybe Gaius? No, she had to take his sister to everywhere!

"Oh, Arthur, don't be so feisty! Uther likes the dragon." Morgana said casually. She was calmer as they had a plan to rescue Uther and some of the knights of Camelot were already in Avalon.

"Anyway." Merlin said seriously. "We called you because the king is missing." The dragon looked at Merlin, but his head was still next to Morgana, so the baby could play and pet him.

"I know, Emrys. Because of the sorceress and the traitor." The dragon said. "I must warn you. They had some help to take the king, but now they're by themselves."

"And we'll teach them a lesson!" Arthur said angry.

"Good hearted prince!" The dragon noticed Arthur, who rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Your destiny is to be a great king, and it'll happen soon!"

"Oh!" Morgana's heart skipped a beat. Merlin touched her shoulder in comfort. "What... Uther..."

"Your love will save the king once again, witch." The dragon calmed her. "He will rule Camelot for many more years before his time on this earth ends." Morgana sighed in relief. "But the good hearted prince has a destiny here!"

"Which would be..." Arthur asked annoyed.

"Which would be uniting the five kingdoms." The dragon said. "You, Arthur Pendragon, have taken Excalibur, a sword forged magically and destined to the man who would bring an age of light to Britain." For the first time, he called Arthur's by his name.

"But the sword is my father's!"

"He won't need it anymore. Your father will continue being a good king to his reign, as I've said, and a long age of peace will come. But you, prince, must be a high king."

"Of course!" Merlin's face had lightened.

"What now, Merlin? Don't tell me you've been plotting this with the dragon since you were my servant!" Arthur teased.

"Kind of." Merlin smirked. "There are many prophecies written about the high king who will unite Albion."

"And you've never told me!" Arthur was shocked.

"Come on, Arthur, you were already nosy enough..." Morgana smirked.

"The high king will keep Albion united. Because five small kingdoms are weak, but when organized and united by a central high king, they may be strong." The dragon said.

"And what about Agravaine?" Morgana continued. "May we trust him?"

"Morgana, his nickname is 'traitor'..." Arthur rolled his eyes. "How had I never realised?" He added to himself.

"The traitor will become a king." The dragon declared.

"What?" Merlin was very surprised.

"Of course!" Morgana said. "He killed King Cenred, and the man had no heir. He will be the next king as usual..."

"Oh..." Arthur smiled. "So he goes to take care of his own kingdom and give my father a break..."

"So there is still hope." Morgana said in a touched voice. "I mean, for my sister and him."

"Yes, witch." The dragon said softly. "If there is love between them, so there is hope for them."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Come on, Merlin! Morgana's sister used dark magic on him! The man was furious!" Arthur said.

"The point is, my friends, always someone is under a dark spell, once it's broken, darkness will possess the person's soul." The dragon informed.

"So... under all the darkness and bitterness he still loves my sister?" Morgana's eyes were bright and Merlin just hoped all that would end well.

"Let's hope, witch." The dragon said. "The little princess will help them to see love. Once the traitor sees love, he'll be ready to be king."

"Vivienne!" Morgana said as the baby made an excited sound. "Is it really necessary to take her with us? It might be so dangerous!"

"Well, witch, if the sorceress and the traitor are to find their love again, the little princess has a role to play." The dragon said so enigmatically that the lady shivered. "Nice to meet you, little princess." The dragon's head bowed to the baby girl, who smiled at him, at her mother and at him once again, waving her little legs excitedly. "Now, my friends, it's time to meet your destinies!" He said while going away.

* * *

Uther felt dizzy. And that was great, because it meant he was still alive. It feels so terrible awake after a sleeping potion! He was in a dark place... No! There was something covering his head. Oh, and he could tell they were travelling! God, where is Arthur?

"Oh, Morgause, I almost forgot to tell you about something!" Agravaine sounded almost like his old self. Unless because of the wicked grin the man had on his face, which he hid when Morgause looked at him with hopeful eyes. Oh, Morgause, why?

"Then tell me, Agravaine." She sounded calmer that she actually felt. Maybe he had reconsidered it? Maybe he would apologise for his rough ways?

"Well... yesterday when I left you..."

"I felt so terrible, Agravaine!" She interrupted him with a broken voice that almost convinced Agravaine to give up all that and kiss her. Almost. "I'm really sorry about using my magic on you, but..."

"Please, Morgause!" His voice was cold, despite his feelings, which he ignored in hope they would change. "What I must tell you isn't about the supposed feelings you claim to have for me. It's about a prophecy."

"Oh?" Morgause was surprised.

Uther felt sorry for the woman. Oh, well, she wants to kill him, yes. But Uther also could notice how the lady has been changing, especially after the spell had been broken. About the prophecy, of course, the king was curious. He made an extra effort to pay attention to Agravaine's voice.

"About what?" Morgause asked just as curious as Uther.

"About Camelot. And about your little niece." Agravaine smirked.

"Vivienne is a girl who will do great things in the future." Morgause said all proud.

"Indeed." Agravaine smirked and take a piece of parchment from his cloak. "Your niece will destroy the kingdom!"

* * *

**So? Please, let me a review and tell me what you think.**

**About Arthur uniting the kingdoms, I've just decided to include that! So we may have some more chapters. I wanted he had done that in the show, and if this story is about happiness, why not? =)**

**I'll try to update again on Friday, I really hope I can.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello, here I am again. I'm better, still shocked about my friend's death, but trying to think positive.**

**Thank you a lot for your kind reviews SeverusHermioneForever, Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland. Thank you for the messages and the alert too, it means a lot.**

**If I remember well, Agravaine was about to tell us something important...**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_What I must tell you isn't about the supposed feelings you claim to have for me. It's about a prophecy."_

"_Oh?" Morgause was surprised._

_Uther felt sorry for the woman. Oh, well, she wants to kill him, yes. But Uther also could notice how the lady has been changing, especially after the spell had been broken. About the prophecy, of course, the king was curious. He made an extra effort to pay attention to Agravaine's voice._

"_About what?" Morgause asked just as curious as Uther._

"_About Camelot. And about your little niece." Agravaine smirked._

"_Vivienne is a girl who will do great things in the future." Morgause said all proud._

"_Indeed." Agravaine smirked and take a piece of parchment from his cloak. "Your niece will destroy the kingdom!"_

**Chapter 39**

"She will... what?" Morgause got scared. The lady was pale and Agravaine felt something between satisfaction and regret. Uther gasped and tried to continue pretending he was still asleep, so he could know more.

"I visited Camelot last night." Agravaine said. The bastard! "And I went to the library, where I could find this little treasure among all the books and parchments about magic Uther Pendragon has been keeping hidden in a private section."

"Oh!" She was too shocked to make any comment. And so was Uther. The king sighed, but thankfully nobody has noticed. If he survives, he would give all that material about magic to Merlin.

"You see, Morgause, if we take Camelot we can't take that risk." Agravaine pointed calmly.

"A-Agravaine..." Morgause sighed, sounding sincerely scared. "What do you suggest?"

"We must kill the girl!"

"No!" Morgause reacted promptly. "No! Goddess, no! Agravaine, how can you be so heartless? She's just a baby!"

"Think rationally, Morgause!" Agravaine said a bit angry.

"I'm so sorry, Agravaine, but there's nothing to think about!" She said. "How could you propose something like that?" She was so shocked!

"Well, it may help if you stop thinking about her as your niece. She's Pendragon's daughter. And as she grows up, she'll probably be as heartless and terrible as her father!" Agravaine said in a very rational way.

"Agravaine, I can't believe how cold you are!" She was even more shocked. Was that terrible man really the Agravaine with who she have fallen in love? "She's Morgana's daughter as well, and she may be as lovely and smart as my little sister is." Morgause said rationally this time.

"Do you really believe that?" He smirked and unfolded the fake piece of parchment. "Morgause, sweet, you should at least take a look at this."

Oh, her heart skipped a beat when he called her 'sweet'! Even if he was being ironical. Goddess, how would she be happy again without that man? Worse, how would she survive having Agravaine always around her and treating her in a so terrible way?

"Well, let me see..." She stopped her horse and Agravaine did the same, giving her the parchment with a grin on his lips. Morgause read it and instantly started to hyperventilate.

"Morgause?" Uther would say the man sounded scared. Agravaine took her hands on his. "You're so cold!"

"A-Agravaine... No! It can't be true!" She was desperate.

For a moment, Agravaine reconsidered what he was about to say. The poor lady didn't deserve that, did she? Oh, yes, she did! The man had a wicked grin.

"Innocent blood must be poured!" Agravaine declared dramatically. "Only so we may stop that terrible future!"

Uther was furious! He wanted to go there and teach Agravaine what happened to whoever intends to be bad to his children or to Morgana! Unfortunately, however, his head was still funny because of the potion and his body, he noticed, was firmly tied to the horse.

"No, Agravaine!" She sounded so powerful. "I won't allow you to do so."

"Oh? I thought you wanted to be queen..." Even if the prophecy was fake, killing the baby would teach both Morgause and Uther a lesson!

"Well, to be queen, yes..." She considered it. "But I could never do such a thing! Not my niece!" She said. "I hope you understand." She looked at him. "Moreover, once we kill Uther Pendragon little Vivienne won't have his terrible example anymore." Morgause sounded a bit uncertain.

* * *

"I can't tell why, but suddenly I feel so worried!" Morgana told her friends, tapping gently little Vivienne's back.

"No reason for worries, Morgana." Arthur smiled at her. "I promise we'll bring my father back." The prince said calmly. "Moreover, the knights are already there."

"Arthur, please, have you told them..."

"Yes, no harm is to be caused neither to your sister nor to my uncle." Arthur repeated for the hundredth time since they left Camelot.

Morgana, Arthur and Merlin chose to travel by themselves, so people wouldn't notice them. Some knights were already in Avalon and some others knights and people with magic had left Camelot an hour before them. Gaius and Gwen were in Camelot, taking care of everything there.

"I should have sent a messenger to the other kingdoms." Arthur regretted.

"Foolish!" Merlin calmed him. "I mean, let's first solve this situation... And then we send a message and talk to the other kings and queens."

"Moreover, Arthur, I don't think they will accept a great king so easily..." Morgana pointed.

"Oh..." Arthur sounded so frustrated! "But... I would be a fair great king! I would take care of everyone's interests and protect people!"

"I know that, Arthur." Morgana smiled. "But I'm not that sure the other kings and queens would think the same." She said to him and held Vivienne more firmly when the baby got excited with a squirrel and made some sparks trying to reach him. Vivienne's magic has started to show itself since the king was missing. "No, sweet, let the poor squirrel be free, we can't take him with us."

"Aw!" The baby smiled and pointed as the animal bit a nut in a cute way. "Oh..." She sounded disappointed as one more squirrel arrived and the two of them went away together.

"You see?" Morgana kissed the baby. "His mother called him home."

"Merlin?" Arthur called him. "Merlin!" He called him louder since Merlin was looking at the baby girl with a smile.

"Oh, yes! What?" Morgana smiled at Merlin's confusion.

"I've asked if you think the other kings will resist that much when I tell them about being a great king. Because, you see, it'd be safer for everyone and the great king would be a bridge between each kingdom in Britain." The prince pointed. "And there are the Saxons! None of the kingdoms would beat them alone! Together, however, we're strong."

"Well, Arthur... I believe we should concentrate our efforts in bring your father back first of all. So we'll have time to prepare some good arguments... and then you may send your messages inviting them to a discussion in Camelot." Merlin said.

Arthur considered it for some moments. He sighed.

"You probably are right." He finally said.

"Now, about Uther..."

"Be calm, Morgana." Merlin interrupted her. "About the king, I'm quite sure your sister and Agravaine will only try to kill him at midnight."

"Oh? How do you know?" The queen was curious.

"Because it's when the full moon's magic reaches its peak." Merlin said simply.

They rode in silence for some more minutes. Occasionally one of the baby girl moans broke the silence.

"What a situation!" Morgana said. "Seriously, what does my sister have in mind to do such a thing?"

"The same my uncle does." Arthur said calmly. "Despair."

They continued their way in silence.

* * *

In Avalon, Sir Leon organized the knights behind some stones around the main place, which was very vast and where there was an ancient altar. Many years ago, before Uther had banished magic in Camelot, it used to be a centre of celebrations and peregrinations. All people, with or without magic, used to go there and celebrate the seasons and the cycles of life and death among the priestesses. Now, however, the place was abandoned.

When the knights arrived there it was still very early, they had time to explore the place and soon Sir Leon organized them in their places. They were all around the big place where the altar was, however, the entire way to arrive there was free.

"The plan is allow Lady Morgause and Lord Agravaine to get here with our king. The queen and the prince were very clear when they said we can't hurt them." Sir Leon explained.

"Oh, I can't understand why!" One of the youngest knights said. "I'd like to kill them both for what they have done! It's treason!"

"Remember what Merlin told us." Sir Leon said in a serious voice, making his mates stop talking among them and pay attention to him. "Lord Agravaine is under a spell... or was... well, the point is, when this entire situation started, both Morgause and Agravaine weren't in their perfect sense."

"But Lady Morgause was never under a spell!" An experienced knight protested.

"Tell me, Sir Bedivere..." Leon started. "Have you ever seen someone who's in love act rationally?"

The knights laughed and continued planning.

* * *

"Here we are!" Morgause smiled and jumped out of her horse. "The isle of Avalon!"

Agravaine sighed and dismounted his horse in an elegant way, causing the lady to admire him. He walked to her gallantly.

"This is a beautiful place, Morgause." He said sincerely.

Oh, had he reconsidered it? Morgause's heart stopped for a second in joy.

"Isn't it?" She smiled at him. "You know, over there there's a wonderful place where we could watch the sunset..." She suggested caressing his chest.

Oh, Morgause, why? Agravaine sighed and grabbed her wrists, causing her to moan. Then his face came nearer and neared. Oh goddess! He will kiss her! And she's waiting for his kiss just like a teenager girl, with her shaking hands into his warm and bigger ones, her eyes closing in expectation, her lips parting...

"Get ready." Agravaine said coldly as he released her, never kissing the lady. "We're here for business, not time for that kind of thing!"

"Oh..." She sounded so disappointed.

Morgause walked around, near of the lake. She would make him love her again. Oh she would!

"There are some boats here." She informed him. "Help me, Agravaine."

The man went to her and dragged one of the ancient boats to the water. It was made of a dark wood and its front had a spiral, a symbol of the old religion, Gaius would say.

Then Agravaine walked to the horse and took Uther, who tried to fight him. But it was futile, since the king was completely tied and still had a cloth bag over his head, so he couldn't see what was happening.

"Oh, I suggest you to stop now, Pendragon!" Agravaine said darkly. "Or I may drop you in the lake... It would be so difficult swimming with your hands and feet tied like this, wouldn't it?" He laughed.

Morgause was already on the boat and helped Agravaine to put Uther there. Then the man took an oar.

"Let me oar." He said. "Even if you're a heartless sorceress, I'm still a lord."

"Oh, you weren't a lord when you forced me to have sex with you like that." She pointed dryly. The man only smirked. "I was enjoying it... and when you noticed that you made me feel bad! Why?" She sounded so hurt! Uther wondered if they remembered he was still there, listen to everything. The probably didn't care.

"It feels terrible being controlled by someone else, uh?" Agravaine said.

"Look, I'm so sorry." She said in a broken voice. "I... I didn't want you to feel bad about it, Agravaine. I just needed your help... and your love. And I had no idea of what to do with all my needs." She smiled sadly. "Sex used to be enough for me, but suddenly, when I knew you, it wasn't anymore." It sounded so sincere! How could Agravaine be so heartless? "I know it was a big mistake..." She said looking down. "I just hoped you would forgive me."

For a second she had seen comprehension on his eyes. Just for a second. Because soon the darkness was back.

"Oh, enough of that topic, right? Let me get us to Avalon!" He was about to get up with the oar when Morgause interrupted him.

"I can use my magic for that, Agravaine... don't be a silly boy!" She teased, no more sign of her fragility.

The lady murmured a spell and soon the boat was moving right to Avalon.

* * *

** Here we are, everybody is arriving in Avalon! What do you think? Please, review and make a writer happy! =D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello!**

**Thank you for your reviews SeverusHermioneForever, Maya, Chris and Someone from Ireland. You made my day! Many thanks! =D**

**It seems people are arriving in Avalon. **

**Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Previously...

"_It feels terrible being controlled by someone else, uh?" Agravaine said._

"_Look, I'm so sorry." She said in a broken voice. "I... I didn't want you to feel bad about it, Agravaine. I just needed your help... and your love. And I had no idea of what to do with all my needs." She smiled sadly. "Sex used to be enough for me, but suddenly, when I knew you, it wasn't anymore." It sounded so sincere! How could Agravaine be so heartless? "I know it was a big mistake..." She said looking down. "I just hoped you would forgive me."_

_For a second she had seen comprehension on his eyes. Just for a second. Because soon the darkness was back._

"_Oh, enough of that topic, right? Let me get us to Avalon!" He was about to get up with the oar when Morgause interrupted him._

"_I can use my magic for that, Agravaine... don't be a silly boy!" She teased, no more sign of her fragility._

_The lady murmured a spell and soon the boat was moving right to Avalon._

**Chapter 40**

"Are you sure you know this place, Morgause?" Agravaine asked her uncertain as their boat arrived at the isle coast.

"Of course I am!" She said very self confidently, getting up and walking to the tiny coast. "Why?" She turned around and faced the man. "Are you afraid, Agravaine?" She looked amused.

"Afraid? I? Oh, it's not like that, Morgause!" He sounded just like his old self. "It's just... the place seems dangerous! I felt a chill as soon as I've put my feet on this land!"

"Oh!" She rushed to him amazed and cupped both his cheeks. "You felt magic, love!" She sounded so satisfied!

Why, Morgause, why do you insist in touching Lord Agravaine so tenderly, always looking at the man with this bright gaze of yours? Agravaine sighed and put her hands away.

"Magic had killed my poor sister and magic have made me feel so helpless!" He said with a surprisingly trembling voice. This time he didn't sound so furious, but he did sound hurt.

"Oh... Two big mistakes." Morgause smiled sadly. "Please, Agravaine, give it one more chance..."

"A third one?" He couldn't believe her! "And then what? A big mistake once again?" He saw how disappointed the lady was. "No, thank you!"

Agravaine turned around and walked back to the boat, untying Uther's feet, so the man could walk.

"On your feet, Pendragon!" Agravaine forced the king to stand. Uther's feet felt weird after so long tied. "Morgause, lead the way!" He said forcing Uther to walk.

Uther almost fell over the floor, walking felt really unusual after so long and his head was still filled with mists of the sleeping potion. Oh, and there was still the cloth bag over his head! He wanted so intensely to feel the fresh air on his face and take a long breath! But the only thing he could do was walking under Agravaine's rough ways of encouraging him to move.

"Morgause, why on earth had you ever been here for?" Curiosity was stronger than Agravaine's proud. "I mean, you seem to know this place so well!"

"Well, when I was a young girl trying to learn about my magic, I've made many travels, as I've told you." He remembered! Agravaine couldn't stop thinking about a younger Morgause feeling lost and trying to find out how to deal with her magic, with a side of herself. "So, in one of those travels I'd met some druids who guided me to this blessed island."

"You talk about magic with so much respect." Agravaine observed.

"Because it's sacred!" Uther said unexpectedly.

"Shut up!" Agravaine slapped his nape.

"He's right, Agravaine." Morgause informed him. "Magic is about energy, and energy is about balance..."

"Balance..." Agravaine was clearly thinking about it.

"Yes, Agravaine." Morgause stopped and looked at him with patient eyes. "You see... for example... Oh! When a new life is created, another one has to be extinguished. However, there's no way for a priestess to know who will die for the new life sprout." She explained and gave him some moments.

"That's why my poor sister died." Agravaine concluded in a broken voice.

"Yes." Morgause whispered and touched his hand in comfort. "And there was no way for the witch who did the magic or for Uther to know it would be your sister..." She added. Just because she knew how bad Agravaine still feels about his sister's death and she wanted him to feel better. Maybe knowing about that he would be a bit less bitter?

"Oh..." Agravaine sighed and looked around at the place. He could feel the energy, the magic. He looked at the ruins and imagined the place during its old days, full of people and joy. And, in his mind, the image seemed... beautiful.

"Agravaine..." Morgause went nearer him, their bodies almost touching. She saw his eyes were warmer, just like they used to be when looking at her. "Please, Agravaine..." She didn't even know what exactly she was asking him. Please, forgive me. Please, let's forget about all this and be together. Please, love me. Maybe all the options.

"We have no time, Morgause." He pulled her away. "Moreover, I didn't forget what you've done to me. And, even if Uther Pendragon didn't know my sister would die, you knew exactly what you were doing in the moment you cast your spell." He pointed coldly, pulling her away once again as she desperately tried to hug him.

* * *

The sun was almost setting and, behind a huge stone, Sir Leon started to worry about his king.

"They should already be here, shouldn't they?" One of the knights asked him.

"I was thinking just the same." Sir Leon said. "Merlin told us the sacrifice must be done at midnight, so maybe they'll arrive later."

"And travel during the night?" The man said incredulous. "I don't think so."

However, as soon as he stopped talking, Leon could see someone arriving from the small road.

Agravaine panted a bit. It was a quite long walk from the coast to the sanctuary ruins, which was up a hill. Up the hill, the floor was plan and a large circle of stones were around the ancient sanctuary, which was nothing more than a sacred stone placed in the middle of the circle. It probably was used as an altar, Agravaine deduced. He took off the bag cloth from Uther's head and the king finally could breathe some welcome fresh air.

"Admire the sight, Pendragon!" He said in joy. "It's the last time you'll be able to do so!"

"Stop torturing him, Agravaine." Morgause said calmly, giving a quick look at the sunset and walking to the sacred stone.

"What?" Agravaine couldn't believe. "Are you defending him now?" He walked to her in complete disbelief, dragging Uther with him.

"Oh, so you're jealous!" Morgause turned around to face Agravaine. And she had an amused smirk.

"No way." Agravaine said coldly and both men noticed her hurt gaze.

"We-well..." Her voice sounded broken. "Put him on this stone." Morgause instructed Agravaine.

Uther tried to fight the man, but it was very difficult since his hands were both firmly tied. Behind the stones, the knights watched everything.

"Shouldn't we help the king?" One of them whispered to Leon, even knowing Morgause and Agravaine wouldn't hear them from where they were. "I mean, we're here for that!"

"Calm down." Sir Leon stopped him. "You see, we can't hurt any of them... Moreover, Morgause won't do anything against King Uther until the right time." The knight sighed. "Let's hope Prince Arthur and the others are near..."

Few moments after Morgause and Agravaine managed to make Uther lie back on the sacred stone and tie the king, Sir Leon noticed the others knights of Camelot and some people with magic arriving discretely, coming from a secondary road, so Morgause and Agravaine wouldn't notice them.

"Prince Arthur, the queen and Merlin were to live the castle about an hour after we did." A knight informed Sir Leon.

"Good." Sir Leon approved. "I want you to discretely go to behind those stones there." He pointed to the other side and some of the knights went there walking out of the stone circle, in some small roads a bit down the hill. "You, people with magic, I want you all around. Nothing must be done until the prince, the queen and Merlin arrive here, understood?"

With a understanding nod, they quietly went to their places and waited.

* * *

"Finally!" Arthur dismounted his horse. "Here we are, Avalon!"

Merlin practically jumped out of his horse, as excited as a little boy who got an extra dessert.

"I always wanted to come here!" Merlin sounded very excited when he said that while taking the baby from Morgana.

"You're a girl, Merlin!" Arthur rolled his eyes and helped Morgana to dismount.

"Whatever!" Merlin shuddered. "Look, little Vivienne is very excited too!" The baby was moving her legs and arms into Merlin's arms.

"Oh, she wants her dad, don't you?" Morgana smiled at her daughter. "We're going to get him back, sweet!"

Merlin wondered if she tried to calm the baby or herself. She was clearly disturbed! Arthur tapped her shoulder softly in comfort.

"I promise everything will be fine, Morgana." He said. "You know, my father loves you so much that now he's probably thanking because it's him instead of you in that situation." Arthur told her and caught a tear from Morgana's cheek. "And when you meet again he will hug you so hard that you both will make me feel awkward!" Morgana smiled at that and Arthur kissed her forehead. "Now we must go."

"Look what we have just found!" Merlin screamed. "Boats!" He pointed, as excited as the baby. "Just like the stories my mother used to tell me when I was a little boy!" He and Vivienne kept waving to Morgana and Arthur.

"Come here and take a look, Arthur, you enjoyed the stories when I told you!" Merlin insisted.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur blushed a bit and walked to Merlin with Morgana following him. "Thanks god! So we won't have to swim to the Isle of the Blessed!" He joked and went to drag one of the boats.

"Wait, Arthur, I think I can help!" Morgana said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Arthur turned around to look at her. "You don't have to., Morgana, you're just..."

Morgana murmured a spell and the boat went softly to the water.

"You were saying?" She joked and went to the boat. Merlin and Arthur followed her, amazed.

* * *

"How much long will we wait, Morgause?" Agravaine sounded bored.

"I've already told you, Agravaine." The lady said walking to him. "Just at midnight."

She sighed as the man pulled her away. The sky was completely dark, unless for the full moon and the stars. Time would come and, Morgause felt terrible admitting that to herself, she was completely unsure about so many things! Should she really kill Uther? The king had committed so many mistakes... but she also had! She allowed her magic to corrupt her when she cast a love spell! Well... And Morgana would be completely devastated if she kills Uther. Not only because the love of her life would be dead (and now Morgause understands how terrible it feels when we need someone's love and we can't have it), but also because Morgana would be very disappointed that it was Morgause who killed him. Moreover, in those few days, Uther has proved to be a comprehensive and careful man. He would take good care of her little sister! Oh, and Agravaine! Goddess, what would she do about him? She could cast one more spell... oh, but she wasn't the one to commit the same mistake again! Morgause wants him to truly love her, real love, not an illusion! Unfortunately, however, actions have consequences. And Morgause was facing the consequences of her previous actions, there was no return from that point.

"Morgause!" Her heart skipped a beat when Agravaine ran to her so desperately. "I-I think I saw something there!" He pointed one of the large stones which were part of the circle. A knight of Camelot rescuing the king would never sneak around like that! No, it was something else! The man was in panic!

"Nonsense, Agravaine!" Morgause calmed him a bit disappointed and also a bit amused. "There are just the two of us here..." Uther coughed, making them notice his presence. The last thing he needed before his probable death was to witness the couple having sex once again. "Oh, right, the three of us!" She smirked.

"But... but I saw!" He was scared enough to grab her arms and crush her body against his, sending butterflies to the lady's stomach. "I know I saw it!"

"Agravaine..." Her voice was almost a gasp and, noticing it, the man let her go. "Agravaine, you see, that's impossible!"

"But..."

"Maybe you saw a spirit!" She suggested excited cupping his cheek. So astonished Agravaine was that he welcomed her act, sighing and touching her hand with his.

"A... spirit?" He was a bit calmer after her touch.

"Yes. This is a sacred place, there's no need to fear anything here." She assured him.

When he was almost calm (almost!), Agravaine heard to something else.

"Aaaw!" It was a thin noise and sounded so excited.

"Oh, I heard it too!" Morgause smiled. "The spirits came to help our ritual!"

"Don't be so sure, sister!"

* * *

**Go go go Morgana! What do you think? Please review!**

**Oh, I know my chapters are shorter than usual... but as I said once, ends are a bit more difficult to me than beginnings. So I prefer write a shorter one and keep the story on date instead of being late all the time... For those who asked me, I'm not sure how many more chapters, but we're walking to an end.**

**Have a nice weekend! =)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you very very much for your reviews, Maya, Chris, SeverusHermioneForever and Someone from Ireland. Many thanks too for the favourites in my other stories.**

**And now Morgana has just arrived to save the king! Have fun! =D**

* * *

Previously...

"_Maybe you saw a spirit!" She suggested excited cupping his cheek. So astonished Agravaine was that he welcomed her act, sighing and touching her hand with his._

"_A... spirit?" He was a bit calmer after her touch._

"_Yes. This is a sacred place, there's no need to fear anything here." She assured him._

_When he was almost calm (almost!), Agravaine heard to something else._

"_Aaaw!" It was a thin noise and sounded so excited._

"_Oh, I heard it too!" Morgause smiled. "The spirits came to help our ritual!"_

"_Don't be so sure, sister!"_

**Chapter 41**

"Morgana!" Goddess, was it really happening? Morgause didn't notice Agravaine had a smirk.

"Why, sister?" Morgana walked to her with her baby into her arms.

Had Morgana came by herself? And bringing the baby? But how? Morgause didn't understand. How did she know they would be in Avalon?

Arthur and Merlin, for their turns, went to reunite with the knights and people with magic, so they could tell them about the plan.

"Morgana..." Her sister had sounded so disappointed. And Morgause wasn't much better than her. "I-I can explain everything."

Morgause looked back at Agravaine. The man was standing beside the stone where the king was tied. She saw the wicked grin on his face. And he saw how hurt he made her feel. He had betrayed her. Morgana followed her sister's gaze and noticed someone else...

"Uther!" She ran to him. "Thank goddess, love!" She knelt beside him and kissed her love deeply, Vivienne making sparks with her magic and laughing.

"Oh, her magic had already started to show itself!" Morgause ran to them very excitedly, apparently forgetting about the situation. "Let me look at you, little one..." Vivienne was excited to go to Morgause's arms, the baby missed her aunt.

"No!" Uther screamed very scared. "No, be away from my daughter!"

"What's the matter, I just want to look at her." Morgause said. And it was sincere. She would never hurt her niece.

"Morgana, what do you had in mind to bring a baby here?" Uther sounded so confused and shocked!

"Well..." Morgana considered it. "The dragon had said Vivienne would help my sister and Agravaine to see some sense..." She said. "I know in my heart that, even if my sister had done all this, she wouldn't cause any pain to Vivienne." Uther got pale, remembering the weird piece of conversation between Morgause and Agravaine he had heard in their way to Avalon.

Morgana got up and gave the baby to her sister. She knew that Morgause may be furious with Uther, but she would never hurt Vivienne. Merlin, Arthur and the knights, all of them still behind the stones, were ready to attack if Morgause tries something.

"Here you are!" Morgause played with the baby. "My smart little girl, you'll be so beautiful and happy, Vivienne!"

"Aaww!" Vivienne was excited as her aunt played with her and Merlin smiled at that, all of them relaxing a bit.

Uther panted in expectation. He knew Morgause wouldn't be bad to Vivienne, but he didn't trust Agravaine. And Uther knew Morgause probably would do anything to have Agravaine's love again. For his turn, Agravaine assured nobody would untie the king.

"It's now, Morgause, kill her!" Agravaine commanded.

"What?" Morgause was as pale as the others.

"No... no..." Morgana felt the blood leaving her brain. She felt dizzy and was hyperventilating. She needed her sister to tell her it was just a bad joke... She needed Uther to hold her and, goddess, she needed Vivienne safe into her arms! "Give me her!" She screamed.

"Morgana, my dear, breathe!" Uther wanted to hug her. Oh, and to kill Agravaine, the bastard!

"Morgause!" Agravaine encouraged her.

"Never!" Morgause said very self confidently, holding the baby protectively. "Goddess, Agravaine, I can't!" She was nervous. "You know well that I can't!"

Never bothering about the king, Agravaine grabbed Morgana's arm roughly, making the lady gasp.

"Oh, leave me!" Morgana cried, trying to release her arm from his hands.

But Agravaine was stronger and soon Morgana's back was tied into his body, a sword on her neck, the cold blade touching her delicate skin.

"Agravaine!" Morgause was clearly in panic. Goddess, was really that Agravaine the one with who she had fallen in love? "Leave my sister!" She begged. Vivienne pointed to her mother and cried heartbrokenly. "I know, Vivienne, I'm so sorry, dear, it was a terrible mistake, I'm going to fix it, I promise." She told the baby in a sweeter way. "Agravaine, you can't..."

"Shut up, sorceress!" He screamed, clearly disturbed.

"Agravaine, I am the one you want dead." Uther said very rationally, but Morgana could notice the panic on his voice. "Let them go and kill me!"

"Choose!" Agravaine smirked at Morgause wickedly than ever. "The baby or your precious sister?"

"I am the one you want!" Uther screamed in despair.

"Shut up, Pendragon!" He kicked the king's head and Uther felt dizzy. "Don't worry, it'll soon be your turn... but before that I want you and Morgause to feel what I felt!"

"Agravaine..." Morgause tried, holding carefully the baby, her eyes full of tears and her hands shaking. At that point, Vivienne was crying too, sparkles were coming from her little hands uncontrollably.

"Choose one of them!" Agravaine laughed again, clearly amused by everyone's despair.

"No, sister!" Morgana screamed furiously. "Let me die and protect her!" Her voice was firm. "Please, take good care of Vivienne as if she was your own baby. And, please, when she grows up, tell her that her parents loved her."

"So be it!" Agravaine said roughly and forced the blade a bit, torturing the lady while both Uther and Morgause yelled at him.

None of them noticed, however, the circle was shrinking, since the knights and people with magic formed a circle around them, all of them ready to attack at Arthur's order. They didn't notice anything until a tip of a blade touched Agravaine's back. The man gasped in shock.

"Let her go, uncle." Arthur? What was the prince doing there? "Now."

The man released Morgana and she fell over her knees, kissing Uther, both of them relieved. Then she got up, still trembling and very disturbed and walked to her sister.

"Give me her." Morgana said sounding cold.

"Sister, I'm so sorry!" Morgause did as she was told and so true! Why Morgana doesn't believe her?

"All those times Uther told me about a weird feeling! I should have paid more attention to him." Morgana said while hugging and kissing her daughter desperately.

"Si-sister, I can explain!" Morgause was so desperate, so broken! Morgana looked at her and wondered what had happened to her sister.

"Then I suggest you to start..." Arthur said still pressing the sword to his uncle's back. The man didn't dare to move or talk.

"Someone would mind to untie me?" The king said.

"Oh, I used magic on that rope..." Morgause walked to him, but Merlin was quicker and untied Uther with magic. "Oh, right, you're Emrys!" Merlin had a fool smile to her while Uther and Morgana hugged each other in great relief.

"I missed you so much, love, I was so afraid I could lose you! I had no idea what I would do if you..." And Uther made Morgana stop talking and stop shaking bi kissing her, a long and loving kiss.

"You may start talking, Morgause." Arthur said, still with the sword against Agravaine's back.

"Please, Arthur, don't hurt him..." Morgause begged. She clearly cared about him, even after everything he had done. Maybe the love spell turned against her? "I love him!"

"Shut up sorceress!" Agravaine was furious and people could see how hurt Morgause felt.

"Shut up you, uncle." Arthur said. "We want to listen to her."

"Oh, here?" Morgause was awkward of telling such a thing in front of so many people.

"Here or never." Uther said in a cold way. He was weak because of the lack of food and water. In the beginning Morgause gave him some food, but as Agravaine was furious after the spell was broken, the lady seemed to have forgotten about the king's needs.

"Oh..."

"Maybe all the knights and the people could watch us some steps away?" Morgana suggested, feeling her sister's fragility. "We clearly have the control of the situation, right?"

"Right." Arthur agreed and the knights gave some steps back. "But be aware, try anything and my knights will have the blade on your throats before you can even realise what had happened." The prince said so darkly that even Uther looked at him surprised.

"We're listening, sister." Morgana said very self confidently, tapping Vivienne's back when she laughed at Uther's funny expression.

The baby tried to reach her father in an excited way, magic popping freely from her hands. Uther smiled at that and took Vivienne into his arms.

Morgause sighed. How to explain such a thing? Morgana would hate her forever, right?

"I-I think it started when you firstly went to Camelot, Morgana." Her sister said. "I knew you had magic and I wanted you to live with me in the north. I wanted to be with you when your magic would finally sprout. I wanted to guide you and to help." And it was so true!

"Well, sister, if you were so worried, why have you never came to visit me?" Morgana clearly didn't believe a single word.

"It'd be dangerous, Morgana!" Morgause said quickly. "Not only to me, but what about you? Who would help you when your magic started to show herself without any control?" She pointed Vivienne, who was having fun with her sparkles.

"Clearly not you." Morgana sounded hurt. "Seriously, not even a letter or a message!" Morgana looked at her eyes. "I couldn't write because I feared for you... but you had magic and already used it well!" The queen accused. "You probably knew a way..."

"Yes, I did." Morgause said calmly. "But I chose not to use my methods... in order to protect you, Morgana!" Goddess, why her little sister can't understand that?

"Oh, protect me!" Morgana rolled her eyes. "Right!"

"Of course, I had to protect you from him!" She pointed Uther. "And the best way I could do so was being away." It made Morgana look at her. "Think, sister! Magic used to be punished with death!" Morgana seemed to start listening to her sister.

"Oh, please..." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Let they talk, Arthur." Merlin said. "The dragon said they should do so."

"And then I was in my property in the north when a man arrived with news from Camelot." Morgause said. "And it was a shock to me when I read your letter! You would marry him!" Merlin smiled at Morgause's dramatic way of telling what had happened. "I... I had even asked the man who brought the message about that and he assured you were both in love and the people was very excited about your wedding." Morgause continued. "That was when he mentioned magic was free in Camelot. I couldn't believe it! I tormented the man for hours with questions!"

"I can imagine..." Agravaine smirked, sounding almost like his old self.

"Shut up uncle!" Arthur said. "Soon we'll hear your version..."

"Well, that's why I came to Camelot." Morgause continued. "To attend to your wedding, of course, but mostly to check if magic was really free... If it was safe for you to stay so close to Uther."

"Morgause..."

"Oh, please, Morgana, don't blame me!" She begged. "We only have each other! I feared for you, I can't lose you!"

"Oh, and then, in order to protect me you've just decided to kill my husband?" Morgana sounded angry.

"Well... yes." Morgause smiled. "You see, now I can see people may change... but that time..."

"Please, sister... I don't know if I can trust you again."

"Listen to her, Morgana." Uther said calmly. "I saw everything that had happened between her and Agravaine as the spell was broken. Maybe you should at least listen to her before getting to a conclusion."

Morgana sighed and looked again at Morgause.

"Now I can believe he has changed." Morgause said. "Now I can see the love you and Uther share may have changed much more than his attitude against magic, it has changed a whole kingdom." She took a breath. "I... I was never an emotional person, Morgana. I had never known how to deal with love and that kind of thing."

"And so you just decided to cast a spell!" Agravaine accused.

"Oh that..." She clearly didn't expect his comment. "I thought everything would be fine. I've never thought it would have such a consequence! Because... you see, Agravaine, I needed your help." She explained to him once again. "But I think I kind of loved you since the beginning." It was so sincere, how the man could not believe her? "I understand now it was a big mistake, Agravaine, but I know somehow the love you felt wasn't just magic." She said with a begging voice.

"Oh, I doubt it!" Agravaine rolled his eyes.

"Anyway! Why couldn't you just be happy with Agravaine instead of trying to kill my husband, sister?" Morgana was angry and Uther smiled at that. She was hot, just like she used to be when they use to argue about magic in the past.

"You know, Morgana, we've kidnapped Uther and I intended to kill him tonight." Morgause said very sincerely. "However, my love spell was broken."

"Thanks to my nephew!" Agravaine said.

"Oh, I'd never had done so without Merlin!" Arthur said and Merlin had a big smile.

"Well, carry on, sister." Morgana said cold.

"I... At that point I had already confessed my feelings to Agravaine." Her eyes were so bright! Morgana would be happy for her if the situation was different. "But I had never realised how strong my feelings for Agravaine were until he started to be like this..." She pointed him.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, come on, I doubt he was so evil before I'd made the spell!" Morgause said.

"She's right." Uther said. "I saw it."

"Shut up, Pendragon!" Agravaine yelled at him furious. "You know nothing!"

"Shut up you, uncle." Arthur reprehended him. "Continue."

"I could see Uther has really changed and I'm happy for you sister, because you have true love." She sighed. "After the spell was broken I felt so lost... Sincerely I wasn't sure about killing him..." This time her sister seemed to believe her. "I understand it was a mistake... I mean the spell, because that was what started the entire thing... and I see Agravaine is angry but... Goddess, I love him so much! Can't we overcome that?"

"Never." Agravaine smirked. "I hate you, Morgause, the only reason why I'm still here is to make you pay! You and Pendragon!"

Morgause cried and an awkward silence fell over the blessed island.

"Sister..." Even being angry, Morgana couldn't see her sister so heartbroken like that. "You see, you shouldn't play with people's feelings..."

"I-I know, Morgana, but I really didn't know how to act that time..."

"Well." Everyone's attention was at Merlin. "I can see darkness has taken his soul after the spell was broken." He said sounding like Emrys. "Just like the dragon told us, because it's how dark magic affects people without magic after a dark spell is broken."

"Oh?" Morgause went to him. "And is there a way to bring him back?" She almost begged Merlin. "I need him so much! Please, I'm being honest when I say I want to fix things again, Merlin... I'd do anything!"

Morgana smiled at that. Yes, there was still hope for Morgause.

"Maybe there's a way..." Merlin said.

"Please, tell me!" Morgause asked.

"If Agravaine feels real love for you, so he'll be back to his old self." Merlin said.

"Oh? Just that? Really?" Morgause was so excited.

"There's no way, I fear." Agravaine said. "Because I clearly don't love you." He smirked. Her smile gave place to a hurt expression and Agravaine tried to hide his guilt.

"Well... Now we want to hear from you, uncle." Arthur asked very calmly, probably trying to annoy the man.

"Well, Arthur..." Agravaine started nervously. "When I came to Camelot I didn't imagine your father would marry Lady Morgana. On the truth I didn't even know he had a ward!" Agravaine smiled sadly, sounding just like he used to before the spell. Morgause sighed at that. "I came just to see you after so many years."

"Oh, I understand... And seeing I was fine you've just decided killing my father in order to make things easier!" Arthur sounded very ironic.

"It's not like that!" Agravaine said quickly. "Moreover, nothing like this would happen if your father hadn't killed my poor sister!" He sounded possessed. "Or if Morgause hadn't cast that spell!"

"Agravaine, please!" Morgause sounded desperate. "I told you I only did that for love! Maybe my methods aren't the best ones, but I assure you my love is sincere." She sighed. Morgana touched her sister's shoulder. "About the death of your sister, you know Uther has no guilt. He, or even Nimueh, could never know it would be Ygraine the one to die... it could have been anyone!"

Agravaine sighed. Even understanding that, for some reason he couldn't stop himself of blaming Uther.

"Well, Arthur." Agravaine ignored Morgause's comment. "I want you to know that, despite your father's actions I'm fond of you and I believe you'll be a great king someday. And, when it happens, you will have my support and loyalty." He said sounding like his old self. "I'd like to tell you that I just did that to your father because of this sorceress' dark magic!" Morgause felt her blood getting icy.

"We were never the best friends, Agravaine." Uther pointed coldly. Who the bastard was trying to fool?

"I know, but even having our... uh... differences, we had never come up to that kind of thing." Agravaine managed to fix the situation.

"Oh, please, Agravaine..." Morgause started begging again.

"Goddess, can't we just fix the situation like grown up people?" Morgana interrupted annoyed. "Maybe it's my turn to say something." Uther looked at her amazed. "I don't know what you understand for justice and protection, but in my opinion, it surely isn't killing Uther!" The king smiled at that. "And surely it isn't killing my baby! A baby!" She said again. "What kind of monster are you, Agravaine?" Morgana faced him and, for few moments, he didn't know how to answer.

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, my lady!" Agravaine said and reached for something into his cloak. A piece of parchment. "Look what I have here..."

* * *

**Here we are! I know this one we had a lot of memories being told by Morgause and Agravaine... *feeling like a psychologist?* Next one will be more focused in the present and the prophecy... oh, and in remove darkness from Agravaine's soul, of course. **

**Oh, I'd like to know your opinions! Please, review and let me know what's nice and what I could improve.**

**Next chapter is almost done. A little taste to you: "Oh, you like kisses, uh? My smart girl!"**

**Have a nice weekend! =D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello guys! Let's smile, because it's Carnival in Brazil! A week of feasts and happiness!**

**I know I'm a bit late, but here it is. didn't let me update, I've been trying since Friday morning! =(**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they always help me to write. Special thanks to Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and CosPalp (welcome here!).**

**Oh, and if my memory still works well during Carnival, I think Agravaine has a prophecy or something to show Morgana... Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously...

"_Goddess, can't we just fix the situation like grown up people?" Morgana interrupted annoyed. "Maybe it's my turn to say something." Uther looked at her amazed. "I don't know what you understand for justice and protection, but in my opinion, it surely isn't killing Uther!" The king smiled at that. "And surely it isn't killing my baby! A baby!" She said again. "What kind of monster are you, Agravaine?" Morgana faced him and, for few moments, he didn't know how to answer._

"_Oh, don't misunderstand me, my lady!" Agravaine said and reached for something into his cloak. A piece of parchment. "Look what I have here..."_

**Chapter 42**

Morgana took the piece of parchment and carefully unfolded it.

"No..." She murmured reading the words. "It can't be true!" Uther went to her and read it.

"Innocent blood must be poured. Just that will stop Camelot to fall. A princess must never be brought up with magic, or Camelot will meet its fall!" Agravaine said calmly, repeating the words written on the parchment. "It's clearly about your lovely baby, my lady." He grinned.

"No, it can't be!" Morgana was so desperate! She took Vivienne from Uther and pointed her right palm to Agravaine. "You don't dare to touch my child!"

"Morgana, keep calm, I reacted in the same way when he told me about the prophecy." Morgause said to her. "We will find another way!"

"Sister..." Morgana looked at her with so sad eyes! How could she ask her to be calm when Agravaine, that monster, came up with such a prophecy?

"Oh, my little sister, come here!" Morgause hugged her sister, Vivienne between the women, still playing with her magic. "I love you, you know that?" She kissed Morgana's cheek. "I love you both!" She kissed the baby, who laughed amused at the sound of the kiss. "Oh, you like kisses, uh?" She smiled at the baby and kissed her again. "My smart girl!"

"Let me see it for a moment." Merlin took the parchment from Uther. "Oh... clearly about Vivienne... but it can't be!"

"Oh, it can!" Agravaine grinned. "I found it at Camelot. I took from the library..."

"Because the dragon had assured me Vivienne's destiny has nothing to do with destruction and deaths, just the opposite!" Merlin continued and Uther recognised on his eyes his clinical reasoning. "Kevin!" He called the boy, who was trying to observe them from behind the knights. "Come here, boy, we need your help!"

Sir Leon allowed the boy to enter the circle and he ran to his friends.

"Hello!" He said. "Vivienne! You're using magic!" His eyes were bright. "I always knew you were so special!"

The baby smiled and tried to reach him.

"Aww!" She giggled when Kevin smiled at her and made some colourful sparks too.

"No, sweet, let Kevin help us first, after that you can play with him..." Morgana said to the baby girl.

"Kevin, we need your help to know if this prophecy is real." Merlin handed the prophecy to the boy.

"Oh! God, that's terrible, Merlin! No, I won't allow!" He said very scared and looked at Morgana. "Morgana, even if it's true I'll take Vivienne and hide her! I won't allow her to die, I can't!"

Morgana smiled sadly and caressed his light brown hair.

"Kevin!" Merlin reprehended the boy. God, was he like that too when he was an apprentice? "Please, I know how terrible it sounds and even if it's true none of us will allow it to happen." Merlin assured him. "But we need to know the truth. We need you to keep your focus and use your gift."

"Fine Merlin." He gave a serious look at Vivienne, who moaned in a very cute way and tried to reach him. So Kevin closed his eyes and used his magic. Everyone was very quiet for some moments while the boy used his gift. "It's fake! Merlin, it's fake, it's not true!" He screamed in joy.

"This is ridiculous!" Agravaine protested. "I can't believe you will consider what a boy says instead of the prophecy!"

"Agravaine..." Uther tried to make the man think rationally. "There's no prophecy."

"Will you take the risk, Uther?" Agravaine smirked. "Will you risk your kingdom, your people, the job of a whole life for... a baby?" Vivienne moaned at the man's harsh voice.

"The baby in question is my daughter, Agravaine." Uther answered dryly, ending the topic.

"I saw everything!" Kevin told them, almost screaming. Morgana noticed he was angry in a way she had never seen. "I saw how he sneaked to Camelot one night and wrote a fake prophecy!" The boy accused.

"Agravaine, how could you!" Morgause was possessed, crying in anger and sadness. "Tell me now!" She asked so furious, sounding so powerful.

"Morgause..." The man smirked at her.

"How could you?" Morgause screamed and slapped him.

Agravaine held her wrists, possessed. He brought her to him, his lips only few inches away from hers.

"Terrible, isn't it?" He said in a rough voice. "So? How terrible it feels to be manipulated by someone you care about? Uh?"

"Oh, you're hurting me!" She screamed, but couldn't pull away.

"Good!" Agravaine said furious.

"Agravaine, let her go..." Merlin asked pointing his palms to the man.

"Or what?" He laughed. The man clearly lost the notion of danger and reality, mad he was for having his revenge.

"Uncle..." Arthur touched his back with the sword a bit more enthusiastically.

The man finally let her go. Morgause was so scared and shocked that, seeing Merlin near her, she just threw herself into his arms.

"Oh!" Merlin gasped, never expecting that. But, even so, he caressed her blonde hair. "You're safe, I promise..." He whispered to her, caressing her hair and calming the lady for some more moments.

Morgause sighed and pulled away gently from Merlin. He couldn't help but inhale a bit more the jasmine scent coming from her hair. Agravaine looked at them, feeling jealousy and blaming himself for that.

"I've never premeditated that!" Morgause continued, very self confident. "Goddess, why on earth I still love you, Agravaine?" She wondered.

"Yes, uncle." Arthur said very coldly. "We should kill you right now! Trying to kill my father and now faking a prophecy against my little sister? I feel so disappointed!"

"It isn't him. He has no fault." Merlin said calmly. "It's the darkness. The dragon had told us after the spell was broken, his soul became dark."

"Merlin, please, tell me how to fix it!" Morgause begged.

"I've already told." Merlin said. "He must feel real love for you. Only so his soul will be free and he will be back to his old self."

"Please, Agravaine..." Morgause walked to him in an uncertain way. "We still could be happy..."

"Happy? With a sorceress like you?" The man laughed, seeing how hurt she looked.

"People should never throw love away." Kevin said and Morgana smiled at the boy. She wanted her sister to be happy.

"Merlin, maybe you should call the dragon." Arthur suggested. "Maybe he will help us with that. Because, sincerely, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Goddess, you have power enough to call a dragon, Merlin?" Morgause looked amazed at him and despite Agravaine would never admit, he wanted her to look like that to him instead of Merlin.

"You'll see!" He smiled like a little boy and ran to the edge of the place, screaming the words in the language of the old religion.

There was a cliff near where Merlin was and, down there, he could see the river they had crossed to arrive at the isle of Avalon. The others followed him, Morgause completely excited to meet the dragon and Agravaine, who was practically dragged by his nephew, looked clearly scared.

"Goddess!" Morgause smiled amazed as the dragon was about to arrive near them.

"The beast is going to burn all of us!" Agravaine screamed in panic, causing Kevin to laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, I used to be afraid too, but he's very cool!" The boy touched Agravaine's hand casually.

"Oh, don't touch me, sorcerer!" Agravaine said to the boy, pulling his hand away. The man was clearly in panic.

"You called me, Emrys." The dragon bowed his head, ignoring Agravaine's reaction.

"Aaaww!" Vivienne smiled and moved excitedly her little legs, pointing to the dragon.

"See, sweet? He's back!" Morgana kissed the baby.

"Morgana, don't let her so near of the dragon..." Uther whispered a bit scared.

"Nonsense, Uther..." She smiled as the dragon's head came near them and the baby girl instantly petted him.

"The little princess and I are good friends, king, and we'll always be, as far as I know. You have no reason to worry." The dragon said patiently.

"Because Vivienne loves magic already!" Kevin smiled. "She's going to do so many beautiful things with her magic when she grows up!"

"Exactly, little warlock!" The dragon smiled.

"Good. That's what we'd like to talk about." Merlin said. "Vivienne's destiny."

"The little princess has a beautiful destiny to come." The dragon said calmly. Morgana and Uther smiled, the king wrapping a careful arm around his wife. "She'll bring an age of light and peace."

"See, Agravaine!" Morgause looked at the man in fury. "You almost killed our chance of having some peace!"

"Don't fool me, Morgause!" Agravaine said. "I know all you care about is power and richness. Oh, and about pleasures... and about your damn magic, being the sorceress you are!" He screamed in fury.

"Oh..." Morgause felt so terrible! Would Agravaine even see how sorry she felt and how much love she has for him? She doesn't think so. "Dragon..."

"Yes, sorceress?" The dragon looked at her.

"You called me sorceress!" She sounded a bit outraged.

"Yes. That's what you are." He answered calmly. "There's no shame about it." The dragon pointed when Morgause was about to protest. "Because you're a magical creature just like me and many others here."

"I see..." She sighed. "I'd like to ask you something." She blushed a bit and smiled. Morgana couldn't help but look very surprised at her sister. "About love."

"Love is the only hope for you and the traitor, sorceress."

"Traitor?" She asked confused.

"Agravaine!" Kevin smiled.

"What?" The man sounded so outraged that Morgause had to laugh.

"It suits quite well!" She said. "But anyway... What I must do to have him back?" She asked so desperately that Morgana and the others couldn't help a gasp. "I think..." She sighed. "I think I'm in love."

"I can see it, sorceress. Maybe the spell had turned against the sorceress?" The dragon smirked. "But I can see the traitor is in love too."

"No, I am not." Agravaine said in a very stubborn and crabby way.

"Are you sure, uncle?" Arthur teased amused.

"He just has to see it." The dragon ignored the comments.

"But how?" Morgause sounded so desperate. "Look at him! He's not the man I used to know."

Morgana sighed and looked sadly at her sister. Even after everything, Morgana still loved Morgause and wanted her to be happy.

"He must see that your love for him is stronger than the darkness around his soul." The dragon said.

"But how is my sister going to do so?" Morgana asked, feeling sorry for Morgause. "They both clearly need some love, even before that spell, they already needed some love..."

"You see, witch..." The dragon started. "Their situation is quite similar to the one you and the king had faced."

"Maybe... But Lady Morgana had never cast a terrible spell to make Uther love her." Agravaine pointed.

"It wasn't a terrible spell, it was for love! Can't you see it?" Morgause walked to him very angry. "You know how much I regret it, Agravaine..." She said in front of the man, her back to the dragon and to the cliff.

"Would you do anything to have the traitor back, sorcerer?" The dragon asked sounding all wise.

"Be careful with your answer, Morgause." Merlin warned.

"Sometimes love requires some sacrifices." The dragon pointed.

"Oh?" Morgause looked at him puzzled. What was he talking about?

"Sister..." Morgana chilled. "I love you and I want you to be happy, but think well..."

"Yes... because just like the dragon said, he's a traitor." Arthur said coldly.

"Oh, good hearted prince!" The dragon looked at Arthur.

"Good hearted prince? Is that really your nickname?" Morgause was clearly amused. Arthur ignored her, a bit angry.

"If the traitor finds love he will be a merciful and fair king." The dragon declared.

"He... what?" Uther screamed confused and angry, making the baby into Morgana's arms a bit scared.

"Don't worry, sweet, daddy isn't angry with you..." Morgana calmed Vivienne tapping softly her back.

Uther smiled at his daughter, who soon calmed herself and smiled back at him. Then the king turned to the dragon, still a bit angry, but more controlled.

"Look, I enjoy to be king and now, having Morgana as my queen, I believe I'm a good king to my people." He said. "I can't see how Agravaine would do a better job than I'm doing."

"Well, king, you've been doing a good job indeed." The dragon calmed him. "But I've never said the traitor will be king of Camelot."

"Of course not!" Morgause smiled. "Essetir, right?" The dragon smiled at her. "You killed Cenred! So you're the next king as he had no heir!"

"Oh, I just killed him because he was about to kill you." Agravaine said by impulse.

"Oh!" Morgause smiled so sweetly that Morgana couldn't help but sigh.

"Just because of your spell, of course... You mean nothing to me." Agravaine noticed Morgause's reaction and felt a bit sorry for making the light into her eyes disappear, but hided his feelings with an evil grin.

"I'd do anything to have him back. The way he used to be, of course." Morgause said to the dragon. "Whatever is the sacrifice, I'll do it."

"Sister..." Morgana said feeling sorry for her. Arthur had a sad face too.

"You just have to kiss him, sorceress." The dragon told her.

"What?" Morgause was very surprised. "Just that? A kiss?" She smiled. "I can't see why it'd be a sacrifice."

"Try and you'll see..." The dragon smirked.

Morgause sighed and walked to Agravaine. The man looked so cold. He would never change his mind just because of her kiss... she could try how many times she wishes, his opinion would remain the same!

"Agravaine..." Morgause whispered sweetly and caressed his cheek, moaning when their bodies crushed softly, her full breasts pressed against his chest. "I love you so much..."

And, saying that, she touched his lips with hers and started to force her tongue in a hungry way. Agravaine resisted, he would never allow Morgause to play with him like that anymore. And surely not in front of so many people! His hands went to her waist and, when the lady moaned and was about to wrap her arms around his neck, Agravaine grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her away from him. It was so rough that the girl needed to give a step back. And, being so near of the edge of the cliff as Morgause was, her feet didn't touched a safe ground. And the lady fell over the cliff, with a scared scream.

* * *

**So? It seems Morgause has just made her sacrifice. oO**

**Please, review. And have a nice weekend!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello guys!**

**Thank you a lot for your reviews, they always make me smile and make my week more special! Special thanks to Chris (so do I, no reason for panic, sister...), Maya (hahaha, yes, I think he does!), Someone from Ireland (Carnival is one of the biggest feasts in Brazil and you're very welcome to join us!) and SeverusHermioneForever (Oh, let's see, the sacrifice was made). Thank you a lot too for the messages, alerts and favourites, it means a lot! =D**

**Poor Morgause, let's see what happened to the lady.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously...

"_You just have to kiss him, sorceress." The dragon told her._

"_What?" Morgause was very surprised. "Just that? A kiss?" She smiled. "I can't see why it'd be a sacrifice."_

"_Try and you'll see..." The dragon smirked._

_Morgause sighed and walked to Agravaine. The man looked so cold. He would never change his mind just because of her kiss... she could try how many times she wishes, his opinion would remain the same!_

"_Agravaine..." Morgause whispered sweetly and caressed his cheek, moaning when their bodies crushed softly, her full breasts pressed against his chest. "I love you so much..."_

_And, saying that, she touched his lips with hers and started to force her tongue in a hungry way. Agravaine resisted, he would never allow Morgause to play with him like that anymore. And surely not in front of so many people! His hands went to her waist and, when the lady moaned and was about to wrap her arms around his neck, Agravaine grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her away from him. It was so rough that the girl needed to give a step back. And, being so near of the edge of the cliff as Morgause was, her feet didn't touched a safe ground. And the lady fell over the cliff, with a scared scream._

**Chapter 43**

"Sister!" Morgana held her daughter more firmly. "Oh, goddess!" Two heavy tears fell freely.

"My dear..." Uther was about to hug her, but the queen walked away. Uther knew Morgana certainly feels devastated. She cared so much about Morgause, she had tried to bring her sister back to light... for nothing.

"Agravaine, you stupid thing!" In the next second Morgana was beside the man, slapping him everywhere she could reach, the baby into her arms crying with her magic still popping from the little hands a bit out of control.

But the man was petrified, looking at the cliff and muttering something like "what have I done?"

"Uncle, how could you!" Arthur was so shocked!

"The sacrifice was made. Now you're free from the darkness, thanks to the sorceress." The dragon said calmly to Agravaine and flew away.

"Wait!" Merlin called him all confused, but the dragon was already far away. He had never expected that to happen!

"Morgause..." The man murmured, never bothering about Morgana slapping him, nor about Uther trying to calm down his queen, nor about the confusion of voices around him, nor his nephew saying how disappointed he felt. It was like a dark veil of lies had been removed and Agravaine could finally see his terrible actions of the past. The way he blamed Uther for Ygraine's death, even after he knew the king or Nimueh couldn't have known his sister would die. The way he lived more than 20 years so bitterly, looking for revenge. The way he invented a prophecy in order to kill that poor baby girl just to make Uther and Morgause suffer. Morgause! God! What had he done? He had treated her like she was nothing. He had made her choose between her sister and her niece. And now he had killed the woman he loved in such terrible way! "What have I done!" He finally screamed and ran to the edge of the cliff. For a brief moment, Merlin thought he would jump and join Morgause in death. But he didn't. "Morgause!" He sounded so surprised and relieved!

"Agravaine!" Her voice came and Morgana felt a wave of relief running through her body. "Help me!"

"Sister! She ran to the cliff, dangerously near of the edge, Uther noticed and went to her. "You're alive! Thanks goddess!"

The baby into Morgana's arms stopped crying and pointed to the lady, looking at Morgana with a questioning face. Agravaine sighed in relief when he saw Morgause was really alive.

"I'm so sorry Morgause!" Agravaine screamed and it sounded pathetic even to his ears. "I love you! Now I see how much I need you and how terrible I've been acting." He knelt.

"Please, Agravaine..." Morgause begged him. "Help me out of here, and then we may talk more comfortably!" She said loud. "Oh... maybe do more than talk!" Agravaine smiled sadly at that. She still loves him!

"Sister..." Morgana was still a bit shocked.

"Don't worry, Morgana, I'm a big girl and I'll be fine." She said to her little sister. "Now go there and hug Uther, you look too pale to be so near of this cliff!"

Uther took Morgana and their child into a loving embrace, bringing them to a safer distance from the edge. The king was surprised that the advice had come from Morgause. Meanwhile, Agravaine lied face down near of the edge and tried to reach the lady. But it was futile. There was many inches between their fingers and Agravaine would never reach her.

"My hands are slipping!" Morgause said looking to the stones and the river beneath her and sounding scared.

"No, Morgause!" Agravaine begged her, sounding very guilty and worried. "Hold on, please!" More than that, the man was desperate.

Merlin finally awaked from his shock and approached the edge. He saw Agravaine wouldn't reach Morgause without some help.

"We need magic here!" He said loud and instantly people with magic were near them.

"Merlin, I can move things with my magic, but I've never tried it with a person before." An old man who walked with the help of a stick confessed.

"Let's keep calm!" Merlin said when Morgause cried and Agravaine begged her for forgiveness once again. "Morgause, I'll use my magic to make you float." The lady gasped, clearly scared. "Then Mr. McLean here will try to bring you up and Agravaine will take you." Agravaine looked at them very surprised to be included in the plan and nodded at Merlin. He would do anything to have her back.

"Merlin..." Morgause was unsure.

Kevin, whose hands touched the ground, interrupted the conversation.

"Her left foot seem to be trapped, Merlin." The boy said quickly. "It's bleeding."

"Oh, don't even think about moving my left foot! I can't hold on anymore if you do so!" Morgause was scared.

"But my lady..." Mr. McLean tried to convince her, but Merlin interrupted him.

"Do you trust magic, Morgause?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, of course I do!" She said. "But Merlin..."

"I want you to trust my magic and, when I say, I want you to unleash your hands from the stones." He said firmly. Merlin looked at Mr. McLean and nodded at the man, giving no time to the lady say anything.

"Oh!" Morgana heard her sister's scared gasp and buried her face into Uther's chest, hoping things would be fine.

"Now, Morgause!" Merlin screamed with his hands pointed to her. For a moment, he thought Morgause wouldn't trust him. But, surprisingly, she did. The lady fell freely a couple of feet, with a scared scream that made both Morgana and Agravaine feel the blood getting cold into their veins.

"Oh!" It was a pleased gasp this time, as Morgause softly stopped falling and was now floating on the air. "It feels so nice!" Her voice was much calmer and pleased.

"Merlin, I promise I won't make fun of you never again!" Arthur said very shocked. His friend's gifts always surprise him.

"I'm glad to know." The boy answered. "Now, Mr. McLean, you may bring her up. And you, Agravaine, be ready to take her, her ankle is hurt, you see?"

"I'm always ready to take her!" The man smirked and Uther couldn't help but do the same.

Mr. McLean was clearly making a great effort to bring Morgause up. He was an aged man and was used to practice it with small objects. Morgana noticed it.

"Take her, Uther. I may help them." She gave Vivienne to Uther and the baby instantly smiled at her father and started toying with her father's shirt.

"My dear, it's dangerous! You still didn't develop this kind of gift." The king said worriedly.

"Yes, but I know how to heal and how to give someone extra energy!" She smiled, thanking the fact she has been practicing her magic constantly.

Morgana walked to the men and touched Mr. McLean's back, her eyes shining gold as she murmured a spell.

"Oh!" The man gasped and sighed, feeling stronger than usual.

So he was able to bring Morgause up, inch by inch, until Agravaine reached her and cradled Morgause to his chest, both of them crying and smiling at the same time. The knights, who had been watching the rescue, were now clapping the way magic could be used to help in that situation.

"I'm so sorry, Morgause!" Agravaine whispered and kissed her desperately. "I'm really sorry!"

"Yes, I'm so sorry too. I should never..." She whispered.

"God, I've almost killed you!" Agravaine was scared and Morgause felt so relieved that the man was himself again.

"Let's leave the past in the past." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her practically invading the lady's mouth.

"Oh, uncle, get a room you two!" Yes, it had to be Arthur. "I see enough of that coming from Morgana and my father!"

Morgana blushed a bit and Uther kissed her, the baby into her arms touching both their cheeks.

"Oh, my little princess, I was just about to kiss you too!" Uther said before kissing Vivienne's cheek and making the baby laugh.

"Well, maybe we could arrange it later..." Morgause smirked at Arthur's suggestion and at his annoyed face after her comment.

"God!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "As I've said long before, now we're a big family!" Merlin tapped his shoulder.

"Sister." Morgana went to her. As she walked near Merlin, the baby practically jumped to the lad. "Oh, yes, sweet, you can stay with Merlin, but try not to hurt his ears too much..."

Morgause looked confused at her sister, but smirked understanding when the baby just grabbed Merlin's ears and started toying with them.

"Ouch!" Arthur never knew if his friend just pretended to amuse the baby or if Merlin really was such a girl! "My poor ears!" He screamed as Vivienne decided to bite them.

"Sister." Morgana knelt near Morgause and Agravaine, who were still on the floor, the man holding the lady in an almost lustful way. "Let me heal your ankle."

"I have a blue potion in my pocket..." Merlin said with Vivienne still toying with his ears. "If someone could take it..."

Arthur walked to Merlin and took a couple of flasks.

"The blue one!" Merlin told him. "Just pour the liquid on her ankle, Morgana." Merlin instructed. "And then use your magic."

"Well let me see how it is..." Morgana removed her sister's shoe and looked at her ankle.

"Morgana..." Morgause sounded uncertain.

"Oh, don't worry, I use to help Merlin and Gaius with this kind of thing... you know, in order to practice magic. I know what I'm doing." She smiled trying to calm Morgause.

"I don't mean that, I trust you, Morgana." Morgause continued, sounding sincere but still unsure. "I'd like to tell you I'm so sorry." She looked down and Agravaine kissed her nape, she seemed a little girl! "And you too, Uther... Oh, all of you, I'm really sorry! I don't know what I had in mind!" Uther nodded at her.

"Oh sister!" Morgana hugged her. "I knew I would bring you back! I knew love would make you see some sense." She said and Morgause coughed a tear in her eyes. "I knew you are a good person! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Morgana, I did everything for fear of what Uther would do to you... But things went out of my control as I... well, as I fell in love with Agravaine things went out of control and when the spell was over and Agravaine was all dark and furious..." The man kissed her nape again, murmuring how he regretted his actions. Agravaine kissed her nape a bit more and started to suck. "Oh! Agravaine!" He smirked at her reaction and kissed her nape softly, being a good boy... for now! "Uther talked to me and told me what happened between you two when you found out about your magic. I could see he's a nice person and you're lucky for having each other." Morgause said.

"Likewise." Uther said calmly. "I didn't want you to be so close to Morgana." He confessed. "I use to think you would hurt her or Vivienne." He said. "I was wrong. When you kidnapped me I was furious, I must confess. But as we talked and as you faced the consequences of your spell, I could watch how you changed."

"Now let me see your ankle." Morgana poured the liquid over it.

"Oh!" Morgause wasn't expecting it to hurt.

"Don't move." Morgana said, touching her sister's hurt ankle and murmuring a healing spell. The liquid boiled and turned into steam, making the hurt heal.

"Oh!" Morgause felt better instantly after Morgana's eyes were gold. "Sister, you're good at this!" Both women smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Morgana smiled at the compliment and nodded. Meanwhile, Vivienne was looking at the ladies and trying to reach them, finally giving Merlin's poor ears a break.

"Morgana..." Merlin walked to her. "Little Vivienne wants her mother..."

"Oh, sweet!" Morgana took her and Uther couldn't help a sigh. "Have you missed your aunt?" Morgana asked as the baby pointed to Morgause with a smile.

"Here, my lovely girl!" Morgause took the baby and played a bit. Vivienne smiled and grabbed Agravaine's nose, since the man was still holding Morgause.

"Oh!" Agravaine tried to pull her little hands away gently, amusing the baby and Merlin even more. "Oh... I supposed I deserved it." Morgause smirked at that. "Look, I'm so sorry too." He said to the baby, who smiled at him, making the man wonder if Vivienne had really understood all that happened that night. She was too young, just a baby... could she? "I'm so sorry, Morgana, Arthur, Merlin..." The three of them nodded seriously at the man. "Morgause, my love..." He whispered to her. "Would you ever forgive me?" He sounded a bit desperate and Morgause smiled at that. Yes, he was cute!

"I've already forgiven you, Agravaine." She answered sweetly, making her sister smile and the baby into her arms laugh in joy.

"Uther..." Agravaine got up and walked to the king. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry too, Agravaine." Uther surprised him saying that! "If we had talked like mature men many years ago, when Ygraine passed away, nothing like this would ever have happened, right?"

"I feel the same." The man sighed. "Now I see things the way they are."

"Because you've finally understood love!" Kevin completed cheerfully.

"Kevin!" Merlin reprehended him. "Let them talk!"

"He's right, Merlin. I finally understood love." Agravaine said seriously. "You know, when I was very young I was engaged to a woman I truly loved. Unfortunately, she passed away few days before our wedding." All of them looked very surprised at him. Arthur remembered his uncle had told him about it when he arrived in Camelot. "It took me completely by surprise! I think I've stopped trusting love, and having no love, I stopped trusting life." He took a breath and noticed everyone there was listening to him carefully, even the little boy. And, surprisingly, the baby. "Then, my beloved sister got married and was pregnant and I was happy for her. She was the only family I had and I hoped he would be happy in Camelot."

Morgana felt weird. She felt sorry for the woman, for Arthur, who grew up having no mother, for Agravaine and even for Uther. But a selfish and dark voice inside her mind kept saying that if things hadn't happened like that, she would never have been living her love story with Uther. Vivienne smiled at that, as if knowing her ideas and feelings and hugged her mother. Morgana smiled and kissed the top of the baby's head. Vivienne was clearly tired and yawned when Morgana started softly tapping her back.

"So, when my sister died I felt not only sad, I felt furious!" Agravaine continued his story. "Life had taken from me the only person who still cared about me! And in that time I believed it to be Uther Pendragon's fault!"

"Agravaine... You see..." Uther started calmly.

"I see now you couldn't have done anything to change that." Agravaine calmed him. "But that made me became a bitter person." He continued. "Then I fell in love with Morgause." The lady smiled. "I was surprised someone could love me so sincerely. And when I found out about the spell, all the bitterness was back, much harder than before. I felt hurt, I thought she was using me..."

"I intended to." Morgause confessed so calmly that Arthur and Merlin smirked at each other.

"But you failed as you fell for my uncle's charms, right?" Arthur teased with a smirked, making his uncle grin and Merlin and Kevin laugh.

"Oh..." Surprisingly, Morgause blushed a bit.

"Welcome to the family, sister." Morgause smiled. "Because when Arthur bothers to tease you like that you know you were accepted in the family!"

"I wasn't a nice man, Agravaine." Uther said seriously after some moments. "I committed a lot of mistakes too... the way I used to kill anyone who had magic. My intolerant and tyrant ways..."

"I see true love had changed that..." Agravaine smiled.

"Oh, it did!" Uther embraced Morgana, who walked to him with a sleepy Vivienne into her arms. "You see, maybe we should start everything again. I mean, I can't blame you for what you have done because your soul was deepened in darkness and you weren't yourself. I see Morgause has changed a lot, and she did what she did in order to protect Morgana from me. We both saw none of us intend to put nobody in risk. You finally understood the sad fact about your sister was an accident. I can't see why we couldn't start again and make things different from now."

Morgana smiled, so proud of Uther! Morgause noticed it and smiled at her sister.

"As I said, a big family..." Arthur said as the men shook their hands.

"A new age is coming." Merlin said in his most Emrys way. "An age of great light."

"It sounds nice." Morgause said.

"Maybe... The more light, the more shadows." The warlock said.

Everyone looked at the others a bit uncertain. Sometimes Merlin was so difficult to understand, Arthur thought. Maybe that was the reason why the lad gets along so nicely with the dragon. The prince smiled.

"Well." Morgana broke the silence. "We should go back to Camelot now... Vivienne is so tired, and I bet she isn't the only one."

"Yes, my dear... I missed my family so much... and I missed our bed a lot!" The king said.

"Uther!" Morgana noticed smirks around them.

"You're welcome to join us in Camelot." Uther said to Agravaine and Morgause after some moments.

"Yes..." Arthur added. We have some more topics to discuss tomorrow and I'd like you to help me, uncle."

Agravaine nodded at his nephew, happy for the fact Arthur trusts and cares for him after everything.

"Of course." He said gently. "It'll be an honour, Arthur." He offered his arm to Morgause and the lady took it with a beautiful smile.

"Then let's go." The king embraced Morgana and the finally were in their way back to Camelot.

* * *

**Here we are! Light always brings shadows... The secret of a balanced life is knowing to deal with both sides at the same time. Let's see what is to happen!**

**Oh, be warned... next one will be hot. =D**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm so sorry, I know I'm very late but days have been terribly busy here! Working as much as Merlin used to when he was Arthur's servant! But anyway, here we are!**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Special thanks to Maya (soon you'll know), Chris (haha that's because I love happy endings!), Someone from Ireland (uh... probably. *tries not to smirk*) and Sheylah (thank you so much! It's very kind of you). Thank you too for the messages, you always make me smile! =D**

**Oh, fine, you've been waiting for so long...**

* * *

Previously...

"_A new age is coming." Merlin said in his most Emrys way. "An age of great light."_

"_It sounds nice." Morgause said._

"_Maybe... The more light, the more shadows." The warlock said._

_Everyone looked at the others a bit uncertain. Sometimes Merlin was so difficult to understand, Arthur thought. Maybe that was the reason why the lad gets along so nicely with the dragon. The prince smiled._

"_Well." Morgana broke the silence. "We should go back to Camelot now... Vivienne is so tired, and I bet she isn't the only one."_

"_Yes, my dear... I missed my family so much... and I missed our bed a lot!" The king said._

"_Uther!" Morgana noticed smirks around them._

"_You're welcome to join us in Camelot." Uther said to Agravaine and Morgause after some moments. _

"_Yes..." Arthur added. We have some more topics to discuss tomorrow and I'd like you to help me, uncle."_

_Agravaine nodded at his nephew, happy for the fact Arthur trusts and cares for him after everything._

"_Of course." He said gently. "It'll be an honour, Arthur." He offered his arm to Morgause and the lady took it with a beautiful smile._

"_Then let's go." The king embraced Morgana and the finally were in their way back to Camelot._

**Chapter 44**

The travel back to Camelot was calm and silent. People were tired after spending so long in the harsh wind of Avalon waiting for Morgause and Agravaine. Now, things seemed to be fine. Morgana and Uther were in the same horse, the lady sat in front of the king with both her legs to the same side of the horse, so sometimes she could kiss Uther's lips softly. Vivienne was still sleeping peacefully into her mother's arms, moaning softly sometimes, wrapped into her little blanket. Morgause and Agravaine were riding side by side, exchanging glances full of promises. Arthur and Merlin observed both the couples carefully, the prince with a bored face and Merlin with a smirk.

"Seriously, couldn't you all wait at least until we arrive in Camelot?" Arthur asked all annoyed when his uncle leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Morgause.

"Oh?" Morgause smiled at Arthur. "It seems someone is jealous here..." It made Merlin laugh.

"Humf! Jealous!" Arthur repeated angry.

"Yes, you see, your uncle still loves you, even if he's with me." Morgause teased, talking to him just like Arthur was a child. "And so does your father, even if he can't keep his hands away from my sister." Morgana blushed at her comment.

"At least you have Gwen waiting for you anxiously in Camelot."

"Shut up, Merlin!"

They rode quietly for some more time. Unless for the conversation among the knights and people with magic, who were riding just behind them.

"I'll miss Avalon." Arthur broke the silence. "Such a nice view up there!"

"Oh, Arthur, you will spend a lot of time there..." Merlin had a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" The prince didn't get it.

"I'll tell you in the proper time." Merlin said mysteriously, never looking at the prince.

"What?" Arthur smirked. "Are you having visions of the future just like Morgana?" He teased his friend. "Because, I must tell you, Merlin, it sounds completely girlish, even for you."

"Oh, don't make a fool of yourself!" Morgause teased Arthur, receiving an amused gaze from both Morgana and Merlin.

"He's great at doing that, sister." Morgana smirked at the prince.

"Well, it wasn't a sight, if you still care to know." Merlin said unusually serious. "It's more like a suggestion."

"You're making us all curious, Merlin." Uther said softly wrapping his arms more tightly around Morgana when he noticed a chill.

"Well, sir, in the proper time you'll understand what I mean. And it will be very soon. But now let's enjoy this peaceful and happy moment." Merlin pointed to the courtyard, full of people celebrating in joy and waiting for them.

When they were about to leave Avalon, Uther had asked one of the knights to leave to Camelot before they did, so as they arrived in the courtyard, people were already there celebrating and knowing Uther and the others were fine.

"Long live the king!" Someone screamed as they entered the courtyard and instantly the crowd repeated it many times.

Hunith walked to them and took Vivienne carefully, so they could dismount the horse. Uther dismounted and helped Morgana. The queen shivered at his warm hands on her waist. Her body so near of his... She parted her lips, her eyelashes so heavy... Oh, so sweet, she was begging for a hot kiss! The king smirked and kissed her very quickly, causing the lady to moan. Oh... she needed it to be longer! And deeper!

"Soon, my sweet Morgana." Uther smiled.

"Father, people would like to hear some words from you, instead of watching you making out with Morgana." Arthur teased and smirked as Morgana blushed. Annoying boy! Why doesn't he go and do to Gwen the same Uther was doing to her?

"Arthur!" Uther reprehended him, but smirked even so.

"Sir." Gaius called him.

"Gaius, my friend!" Uther smiled at the elder man.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you Gaius!" The king answered tapping his friend's back.

"And Morgana..." Gaius looked at the queen. "I'd like to see if little Vivienne is fine. You know, it's unusual developing magic in such young age..."

"Of course, Gaius, but I think she's ok, I didn't notice anything different... And she likes her magic so much!" Morgana smiled looking at the sleepy baby into Hunith's arms.

"Don't worry, my lady, we'll take good care of your baby tonight." Hunith had a kind smile.

"Thank you, Hunith." Morgana smiled back and looked at the king with bright eyes.

Uther offered his arm to Morgana and climbed a few stairs. "Arthur." Uther interrupted his son and Gwen's embrace. "Come here, I want you both here with me while we talk to them." He looked at Agravaine and Morgause, who were watching them with their fingers intertwined, Morgana noticed. "Morgause, Agravaine, come here you too. We're a family."

Morgause smiled and practically dragged Agravaine to the stairs, amusing her sister.

"People of Camelot!" Uther started his speech. "I'd like to start my speech saying a big thank you for the support and the loyalty you always have gifted Camelot and our family. As your king, I feel honoured." He made a pause and looked at Morgana's bright eyes.

"What exactly happened, sir?" A man asked him sounding really worried.

"Sometimes magic and other kind of powers cause people to delude themselves." Uther said patiently. "People commit mistakes. I'm a proof of it." Uther remembered his dark past killing people with magic even if they were innocent. "But people change!" The crowd gasped at that. Had the king really forgiven Morgause and Agravaine after all? "I'm the living proof people may change if they have the right encouragement." The king said very firmly.

"And what would it be?" An aged woman asked, still suspicious.

"Love." Uther said calmly. "Morgana's love made me think about my mistakes and correct them. In a similar way, when Lady Morgause had fallen in love with Lord Agravaine she just didn't knew how to act."

"Because I used to be a person who doesn't believe love." Morgause explained. She looked at Uther, who nodded at her, so the lady continued. "As I noticed I was in love with Agravaine in a way I couldn't keep him out of my mind anymore, I felt very shocked, because I used to think such a thing would never happen to me." She took a breath and noticed the people was looking at her and listening with interest. "But like my sister had said the day I've arrived in Camelot, love eventually finds us." Agravaine sighed at that.

"I'm so sorry, milady, but I can't understand how it explains everything." A young man pointed.

"Well..." Morgause sighed. "I made a love spell and I've learned in the worse way possible magic may help us, but it's never the answer. Magic will never act by itself and fix our lives." People clapped it and Morgause smiled all proud of herself.

"In the same way, I was a very bitter man." Agravaine continued as the people slowly calmed themselves. "I was blind by my hate and never stopped to see how nicely Uther and Morgana ruled Camelot together."

"People commit mistakes, but people also may change and fix their mistakes when someone has the patience to point them kindly." Arthur said. "And, once it happens, I believe to be fair giving people a second chance."

People clapped the prince and he smiled. Well... yes, maybe that dragon was right and he really has the skills to unite the kingdoms. He was good dealing with people...

"What I can say for now," Agravaine continued "is a great thank you to Uther and Morgana, and also assuring him how much I regret my actions." Uther and Morgana nodded at him. "In my kingdom, I hope to be a merciful and fair king just like Uther is in the present and I'm sure my nephew Arthur will be in the future."

"A king? Lord Agravaine?" People talked among themselves.

"It's because Lord Agravaine had killed King Cenred..." Uther started explaining.

"And that's it for now!" Merlin said climbing some stairs and interrupting the king.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered behind peoples' amused laughs at the unusual fact. "You can't interrupt a royal speech like that! I mean, you practically made my father shut up!"

"Merlin is right." Uther said amused. "It's very late and we're all tired. Soon we'll talk once again. For now, I assure you everything is fine." Morgana squeezed his hand. "Have a good night!"

People clapped and slowly started going home. At the same time, Merlin and the others went to the castle.

"Frankly, Merlin, sometimes I can't believe you!" Arthur said to him, Gwen smiling at his side.

"Oh, it was funny." Morgause smiled.

"We should thank Merlin, because I'd have used other methods to make Uther quiet..." Morgana smirked, causing her sister to do the same and Gwen to blush.

"Oh, I had enough of watching you all for a while!" Arthur said all annoyed. "Come Guinevere, people here just can't keep things decent!" Gwen smiled at that.

"Well, good night." Gwen wished the others and they left to their chambers.

"Poor little prince, so innocent!" They could hear Morgause teasing.

* * *

The prince opened the door to his chambers and let Gwen enter before he did. The lady had a beautiful smile on her face.

"I was so worried!" She whispered, embracing Arthur, who wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I don't know how Gaius managed to endure me!"

"You didn't have to worry..." Arthur calmed her, caressing her soft curls. "I'll always come back to you." He kissed her gently.

"How was it?" She asked more confidently as they pulled away.

"Sincerely, Guinevere, for a while I almost thought Agravaine would kill them all."

"Oh?" The lady gasped.

"And he nearly killed Morgause!" Arthur was still shocked. "She went to kiss my uncle and when he pulled her away, the poor lady almost fell over the cliff!" Gwen was shocked! "Thanks god Merlin helped her with his magic." Arthur told her. "That was when the man realised what he's been doing and we finally removed darkness from his soul."

For some moments they just looked at each other.

"We're lucky." Gwen concluded moments after listening to Arthur. "We have each other and we'll always be in love." She said sweetly and the prince couldn't help another kind kiss.

"Oh, but you had to see, Guinevere! Avalon is an amazing place!" He told her in a calmer and happier way, causing a smile to return to her lips. "One summer day I'll take you there... and we'll make a picnic. And see a beautiful view of those lands."

"Sounds perfect..."

"Guinevere!" Arthur suddenly remembered something he hadn't told her as he was so worried about his father. "Before we left to Avalon, the dragon told me something quite nice."

"Really? What is it?" She asked caressing his chest.

"I'm going to unite the kingdoms and be a high king!" Arthur sounded so proud.

"Oh!" Gwen smiled.

"I still have no idea how it would happen, but I trust that dragon..." Arthur took his shirt off. "And you'll be my high queen!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen, unlacing her dress.

"Oh!" She gasped as he started kissing her neck. "I thought you'd like to keep things decent..." Gwen teased.

"Decent? Never in my bed!" He gave her a cheek smile.

* * *

"Here we are!" Morgana opened the door to a guest chamber, which was ready to receive her sister and Agravaine.

"Oh, it's perfect! Thank you, sister." Morgause smiled, the chambers that used to be hers when she had been in Camelot looked perfect! She had a big smile while walking in the chambers, very satisfied for being in a palace again.

"You're welcome, sister." Morgana said while Uther passed an arm around her shoulders. "Well, have a good night." Morgause would swear she had seen Morgana smirking.

"Never doubt it!" Morgause grinned. Soon Morgana and Uther left, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, a nice bed once again!" Agravaine said practically jumping on the soft bed. "We'll have one just like this one in our palace, Morgause."

"And soft pillows!" Morgause hugged one of the pillows.

"Sure, sure, a lot of them... Come here, Morgause... you look like you need to lie a bit on this bed." Agravaine had a grin, but Morgause let him come with that and just obeyed.

"Oh!" She sighed as her tired body found some rest on the comfortable bed.

As they were silent, the couple could hear a moan coming from the corridor.

"Oh, it seems my little sister couldn't wait until she and the king would arrive in their chambers!" Morgause smirked. Then she sighed and closed her eyes. Everything was so perfect!

"Morgause..." He looked at her amazed. "I'd like to tell you once again. I'm so sorry."

"Agravaine..." She looked at him. "Enough of saying that, don't you think?"

"I feel guilty." He looked down. Oh no! Morgause had hotter plans for that night instead of listening to Agravaine blaming himself...

"Well, Agravaine... then stop saying that and start showing me how different things may be." She teased, turning around, so she lay face down, in order to hide her grin.

"Milady?" Agravaine sounded genuinely shocked.

"You may start by making me comfortable, Agravaine." She said in a royal voice.

"Comfortable, uh?" He felt his erection growing.

Agravaine's hands quickly unlaced her dress and removed it. Then he went to her feet and took out her shoes.

"Now do the same to yourself." Morgause ordered. She smiled as Agravaine quickly got rid of his clothes. "Good." She approved.

"What now, Morgause?" He teased her thigh with his erection.

"Oh!" She gasped. They had barely started and the man was already so hard! "Not yet, Agravaine!" She smirked at his obvious frustration. Teasing Agravaine was so fun!

"So?" What did Morgause have in mind?

"I want you to massage me." She sounded so confident! Agravaine felt his erection pulsing, he wanted just entering, ravishing her warm body in a way the lady would groan so loud that the king himself would come to see what happened!

Instead, Agravaine sighed and Morgause felt his big hands massaging her shoulders, her back... Going down and down... The lady moaned satisfied and gasped when he slapped playfully her bottom.

"Agravaine! Be a good boy!" She reprehended him.

"Oh, I know you don't quite like good boys, do you, milady?" Agravaine practically breathed on her ear while pressing his groin to her bottom and squeezing her breasts.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Agravaine..." Goddess, he started sucking the delicate skin of her neck. "Ah!" And rolling her nipples between his thumb and his index, pulling them sometimes. "Oh, please!" Agravaine smirked at that. Her voice was so rough! "Please, Agravaine!"

"No, Morgause... I'm going to tease you a bit more, you like it or not." She groaned when he bit her shoulder. "Oh, I bet you like it!" The man grinned. One of his hands went down and down and teased her intimacy.

"Oh!" She moaned. "Yes! Come on, Agravaine..."

"Always wet and ready, aren't you?" He said in a rough voice while inserting a thick finger. Morgause just breathed. "Answer me!" He pinched her nipple harder than usual, the pain twisting with pleasure in a delicious way.

"Goddess!" She panted. "Y-yes, Agravaine, I'm always ready." She managed to say between her teeth, panting in expectation while Agravaine never stopped his ministrations.

"Good." He smirked at that.

"Oh, please, please, please..." Morgause marked each word with a movement of her hips, forcing Agravaine's finger to go deeper.

"Morgause!" He was always a bit surprised at how much she enjoys that kind of thing. "You asked for this!" His hands went to her thighs and he forced them opened very roughly.

"Agravaine!" He smirked at her shock.

And he just entered, both groaning and closing their eyes, as if to feel the pleasure intensely. Soon Morgause started moving her hips, forcing the man out and in many times.

"Oh, you naughty girl, I knew you wanted that so much that I almost..."

"Shut up and fuck!" She interrupted him.

Agravaine needed no more encouragement. He just started moving, entering deeper and deeper, feeling her body hugging him. Their juices making some wet noises at their hard movements. Agravaine's hands went to squeeze her breasts while they both moved. When he felt she was tighter and groaning in a senseless way, Agravaine just pinched her nipples in a hard way, increasing his rhythm and making her come in the same moment.

He continued pumping during her orgasm, increasing her pleasure and his own while his big hands held her hips in place. Agravaine was in the edge and Morgause was once again groaning and squirming under him. Then he just came when Morgause's hands went to his and dragged them to her breasts, encouraging him to knead them a bit more. The lady moaned, her body reacting to him once again...

"Agravaine!" She had one more wave of pleasure after a specially hard push, feeling all her body shaking in such a wild way.

"Oh... Morgause!" He exploded and just collapsed over the lady. They were both breathless and sweaty.

As his breathe was controlled, Agravaine rolled to Morgause's side. For his amazement, the lady went to him and laid her head on his chest. "God!" He sounded a bit shocked.

"I know, it felt so good!" She smiled.

"I've realised something..." Agravaine sounded shocked once again.

"What?" She looked at him scared. What if he had decided he doesn't want her anymore? Oh, she didn't want to feel that bad never again!

"I've realised just now..." He said seriously. "I've just fucked the future queen of Essetir!"

"Oh?" She smiled, surprised and much calmer. "Y-you want me to be... the queen?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Yes. My queen."

"Oh, Agravaine!" She had the biggest smile ever and kissed Agravaine deeply.

* * *

As soon as Morgana closed Morgause's door, Uther brought her to an embrace.

"Oh?" She was taken by surprise.

"Sshh..." Uther caressed her soft dark hair.

"Uther... we're in the middle of the corridor!"

"Thanks god we are." Uther whispered. "I missed you so much, Morgana, I was so afraid I would never see you again."

"Oh..." She looked at his eyes, wondering if hers were as bright as his. "I love you." She whispered. "I was afraid of losing you too. And Vivienne! The poor child was so sad! I'm so relieved that..." He interrupted her with a kiss. A full of promises one, by the way... And it made the queen moan a bit loud, amusing him. "Uther..." She whispered.

"I know, I know... let's go to our chambers. We don't want to give your sister and Agravaine a private show..."

* * *

** Oh, I know, terrible time to interrupt Morgana and Uther... But I've promised them that next chapter I'm going to allow them to finish what they had started. *smirk***

** Have a great weekend!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello guys! I know, late again! My uncle and aunt have just arrived from Italy. I love them and I hadn't seen them since I was a little girl and, as they're staying in my home for one month, you can guess all the mess a big Italian family is able to do when reunited! :3**

** Anyway, I'd like to say a big thank you for your reviews, because they're the only way I can know how I'm doing here... Special thanks to Chris, Maya, Sheylah and Someone from Ireland. Thank you too for the messages, favourites and alerts. :)**

** Have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

_As soon as Morgana closed Morgause's door, Uther brought her to an embrace._

_ "Oh?" She was taken by surprise._

_ "Sshh..." Uther caressed her soft dark hair._

_ "Uther... we're in the middle of the corridor!"_

_ "Thanks god we are." Uther whispered. "I missed you so much, Morgana, I was so afraid I would never see you again."_

_ "Oh..." She looked at his eyes, wondering if hers were as bright as his. "I love you." She whispered. "I was afraid of losing you too. And Vivienne! The poor child was so sad! I'm so relieved that..." He interrupted her with a kiss. A full of promises one, by the way... And it made the queen moan a bit loud, amusing him. "Uther..." She whispered._

_ "I know, I know... let's go to our chambers. We don't want to give your sister and Agravaine a private show..."_

**Chapter 45**

Morgana blushed at Uther's comment and took the arm he gently offered her.

"It's good that things are again the way they used to be..." Uther said as they walked.

"Things have changed, Uther." Morgana said mysteriously. "Things have changed a lot."

"What do you mean?" He stopped walking when they were about to arrive at the staircase to their chambers. Morgana smirked. Uther looked so scared and surprised! "You won't dare to tell me you don't love me anymore." He sounded insecure and desperate this time. "No after respond to my kiss in that way."

"Uther..." But Morgana couldn't calm him, since the man just wrapped his arms around her body.

"Please, I need you so much!" He begged. "After everything we have passed through together..."

"Uther, you didn't get it..." He just crushed their lips and ravished Morgana's mouth. The lady gasped in surprise as his tongue started dancing with hers... their previous desire raising once again. "You got it wrong, love!" Morgana panted. "I love you. What have changed has nothing to do with my feelings for you and I think Arthur would prefer to tell you himself in the morning!"

Uther pressed his lips to Morgana's once again before the queen would take a breath and say something more. His hands reached her waist and the king pressed Morgana against the wall, devouring her collarbone and listening to her loud moans. Morgana could feel he was quickly hardening. Uther's hands went up from her waist to her breasts. He could feel her hard nipples and smirked as Morgana gave a breathless moan. His mouth sucked that sensitive spot where the neck connects to the shoulder, his hands still teasing her breasts. Morgana was panting and moaning louder, her hands involuntarily went to Uther's bottom and forced him harder against her, her body arching deliciously against his.

And that was when they heard some loud steps and pulled away just before hear the steps reached them.

"Sir! My lady!" The guard gasped.

"We're so sorry." His mate said. Uther smirked as he noticed Morgana was still panting, very blushed. "See?" He said angry to the other guard. "I told you it was nothing!"

"That's fine..." Uther was amused and, at the same time, frustrated to be interrupted. At least this time it wasn't Arthur. "You were doing your job and I'm glad to know you've been doing it well."

Morgana was still shocked. She could be bold when she was by herself with Uther but... It feels so weird having someone else there with them!

"U-Uther..." She whispered and took his hand. The king smiled and hugged her, she was so lovely!

"Well, it's late, we should go to our chambers and stop distracting the guards, right?" The king smiled still amused. "Have a good night, lads." Uther said to the guards and walked to the staircase still embracing a shocked Morgana.

As they finally entered in their chambers, Uther allow himself an amused laugh.

"Uther!" Morgana reprehended him, still shocked.

"I'm so sorry, my dear, but hadn't you noticed the shock on those guards faces?"

"Oh, I couldn't I was busy trying to breath!" She said ironically.

"Morgana?" He looked at her. "Oh, don't take that so seriously!" He smirked and touched softly her cheek. "You're still blushed, you know?" Uther said in a seductive way.

"And I suppose it amuses you."

"Well... yes!" Uther said with so much sincerity that even Morgana had to hold a gasp and a smile. "I enjoy seeing the effect I cause on you."

"Oh." His answer had surprised her, he noticed. "Then I think it's my turn to see how I affect you, love." She smirked and walked away when Uther was about to kiss her. "Oh, don't be hasty, Uther... It doesn't fit you." His eyes were dark.

The king sighed, trying to control his impulses and allowed Morgana to take both his hands and drive him to near of the bed. As she let his hands go, Uther grabbed her waist and forced her body against him, causing the lady to gasp.

"Oh... no..." She pulled him away. "I'm sorry, but you had your chance, Uther!" She sounded so self confident, so sure of the power she had over him. Her hands removed his shirt. "Yes, you got it, love..." She said. Then the lady leaned in and kissed softly his chest, always amazed to feel how muscular he was.

"Oh, Morgana..." He groaned as she sucked his skin. His erection was already aching and she would provoke him like that!

Morgana smirked as her hands have started to undo his trousers, freeing his shaft. When she grabbed it, giving it a light squeeze, Uther couldn't control himself! He grabbed her arms and kissed the lady furiously.

"Uther!" She breathed as she managed to pull away. "I'm not done yet!" She sounded authoritative and if made his erection pulse.

"Oh, come on, my dear..." He begged just like a little boy.

"Well, love, why don't you sit and relax a bit?" She smiled and forced him to sit on their bed, which was just behind the king.

Uther gasped as Morgana's hands unlaced her dress and is poured around her feet, allowing the king a magnificent view of her body.

"Breathe, love." She was so amused! "I still have plans for you."

Morgana knelt on the floor, just in front of Uther. He was panting in expectation and let a loud sound escape from his throat when Morgana's mouth involved the tip of his hardness. Uther groaned and tried not to force her head down as Morgana started sucking him with vigour, moaning from time to time.

"Morgana..." He whispered looking at her with his darkened eyes. "Come here, my dear..."

"Not yet..." She licked the tip.

"Oh!" Uther groaned. What the lady had in stock for him?

"I'd like to try something else." She sounded a bit insecure, but even so amused.

Uther felt it and touched her chin, so Morgana had to look at his eyes.

"It'll be great. Doesn't matters what." He assured her.

"Oh, how can you be so sure? You have no idea of what I intend to do!" She smirked.

"You're always great." The man whispered in a loving way.

Morgana smiled at that. Since her sister have told her about that, Morgana was eager to try it, but never found the boldness. However, after having nearly lost her lover, courage and boldness mysteriously sprouted inside her heart. She licked her lips and used her hands to force her breasts together.

"Morgana, what..." God, would she really do that? The king panted in expectation. No, she wouldn't know of that, would she? Morgana just looked at him with a bold grin and forced Uther's erection between her breasts. "Oh!" Oh yes, she would!

He groaned and his head fell back. Morgana's smirk grew wide, Morgause had assured her how much men liked that kind of thing. As the lady started moving, Uther breathed harder and groaned more and more. She felt so powerful looking what she could do to Uther, how she could make him feel...

"Faster, Morgana, please..." Uther said cupping the sides of her breasts and forcing Morgana to squeeze his hardness a bit more. "Oh, my dear!" She started licking the tip! "I won't last, I won't last!" Uther sounded so desperate that she had to smirk.

The lady got up and kissed his lips with so much hunger that Uther groaned in surprise once again. He promptly responded, forcing his tongue into her mouth again and again, grinning as Morgana moaned. In the middle of the kiss, Uther wrapped his arms around Morgana's hips and forced her to straddle him. She just allowed him to do it the way he wanted, amazed that she could give him so much pleasure. As she lowered her body, the tip of his erection entered. Uther sighed. The girl would kill him! He moved his hands possessively to Morgana's hips and, with a loud groan, he just forced her down, entering completely, in an only hard stock.

"Oh, goddess!" She gasped, with her eyes closing in pleasure and her parted lips.

"You keep provoking, Morgana..." Uther grinned at his wife, licking her lips teasingly. "Look at me." He ordered and, for his surprise and amazement, Morgana promptly opened her eyes, blushing softly when their gazes met.

Uther just started moving, forcing Morgana to ride him in a quick rhythm.

"U-Uther!"

When his mouth went to her neck, sucking and nipping her delicate skin, Morgana barely could control her loud moans or her breath. She suddenly let out a rough groan and started moving with him, in a faster pace.

"Harder, Uther!" She almost begged. And the king was so glad in obey her!

When he felt Morgana getting tighter, Uther just squeezed her full breasts, rolling the nipples and sucked her neck in a way that would leave a mark.

"Oh... Uther!" Morgana couldn't control herself, so she just allowed her muscles to pulse around Uther, groaning and screaming his name.

After few more pushes, he followed her, muffling their satisfied groans with a hard kiss.

"Oh, love!" She breathed, lying her head on his shoulder and allowing her husband to hug her and caress her back with his warm hands.

"It was incredible." Uther whispered to her.

Morgana just smiled and kissed softly his neck.

"You've exhausted me." She told him, never moving.

"Oh." He was so proud!

"I barely can feel my legs!" Uther smirked at that.

"Well, my dear, I'll let you sleep a bit, then..." He said, lying on the bed with Morgana.

He covered them with the soft blankets and wrapped an arm around her body when Morgana came to him sweetly.

"Sleep well, my dear Morgana." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Uther." She whispered already falling asleep.

* * *

"Good morning!" Morgana said radiant when she arrived for the breakfast next morning, arm in arm with Uther.

"Sister, thanks goddess you're here!" Morgause greeted her and Morgana noticed her fingers were intertwined with Agravaine's. "Arthur has something to tell us, but he refused to do so until you both would arrive."

"Morgause, you're as curious as Morgana!" Arthur teased, receiving a poke from Gwen. "What, Guinevere? I said the truth!"

He looked at his father and Morgana when the couple sat at the table, Uther at the head and Morgana by his left as usual, beside her sister and just in front of the prince. Gwen had a bright smile, the lady looked radiant, the queen noticed. Beside her and in front of Agravaine, Merlin was more interested in the apple pie than in the conversation.

"Well." Arthur started, interrupting the glances between Morgana and Uther. "I'm glad you both stopped scaring the guards."

"Oh! Wh-what?" Morgana was completely blushed as she noticed all of them looking at her with a grin, even Uther.

"Relax, Morgana." Merlin said seriously. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your love."

"Merlin, you're indeed a girl!" Arthur said annoyed.

"I'm serious, I talk a lot to the people and they like the way Morgana and Uther love each other so intensely and sincerely." Merlin continued, causing Morgause and Gwen to smile. "And the incident of last night just gave people assurance that your feelings are sincere."

"Merlin, you're so special!" Morgause said by impulse.

"Humf!" Agravaine was a bit jealous, causing the lady to smile and squeeze his hand promisingly.

"Anyway..." Arthur continued. "I have a couple of information for you all." He took a breath. "The first one is that we'll have to hasten the wedding." The prince held Gwen's hand.

"Oh." Morgause was curious. "And why would it be?"

Gwen blushed and Arthur had a proud smile.

"Because little Vivienne will soon have a mate to play." Arthur announced.

"Oh!" Uther gasped amazed.

"I'll have a baby, Morgana!" Gwen said in a girlish way.

"That's great!" Morgana got up and went to hug her best friend. "That's so lovely, Gwen, I hope our children will be as close friends as we are!"

"Son... I'll be... a grandparent!" Uther was so surprised!

"So it seems." Arthur said calmly.

"I feel so old!" Uther said making them smile.

"Nonsense, love." Morgana kissed him. "It doesn't mean you're old... it means we'll have one more person to love." She kissed him.

"That was sweet" Morgause said. "Arthur, Gwen... I hope you to be very happy."

"Oh, now it seems we're the only ones who don't have a baby, uh." Agravaine pointed.

"Agravaine!" Morgause said all shocked.

"What? We'll need an heir." He said casually.

"Agravaine!" Morgause blushed softly, amusing her sister.

"Don't you want a baby, Morgause?" Agravaine asked almost worried. Merlin smirked at that.

"I... uh... well, Agravaine... you see..." She had never thought about that before. But she imagined a child playing around and it was such a sweet image. A child with Agravaine's dark eyes and with her daring spirit. She couldn't help a smile. "We'll deal with that latter, Agravaine." Morgause said in a business way, hiding her feelings.

"Oh, there is one more thing to be told." Arthur said, taking a big amount of ham.

"Carry on, Arthur." Uther said. "I know you'll let me proud once again."

"Oh... well, Merlin, tell them!" Arthur asked.

"What?" The lad nearly coughed up his tea.

"Please, Merlin... I think that's a task for Emrys..." Arthur asked.

"Oh." Merlin sighed. "Sir... while you were missing we went to the dragon, Arthur, Morgana and I."

"And Vivienne!" Arthur said. "It was so dangerous for a baby girl!"

"Are you allowing me to tell it, Arthur?" Merlin asked on his most Emrys way.

"Of course, of course. Carry on, please." The prince said.

"Well. The dragon told us you were fine, my lord, and told us how to bring Morgause and Agravaine back to the light." Merlin took a breath. "And then he told us an interesting piece of information about Arthur's future." Merlin made a pause to emphasize the piece of information and noticed all of them looking at him with attention. He smiled at that and continued. "You see, there are many prophecies about that... Arthur is the man who will unite the kingdoms of Albion."

"Arthur!" Uther looked at his son amazed.

"That's it." The prince smiled.

"I couldn't think of a better person to do so." Agravaine said to his nephew. "But I'm not sure if the other kings and queens will just agree with that."

"That's why I wanted you to stay in Camelot, uncle." Arthur said. "I want to talk to all of you. Oh, and the council. I want to listen to your opinions and I'd like you all to help me to think of some strategies to do so."

"It'll be a pleasure." Agravaine assured his nephew. "However I think I should go to Essetir first." He declared. "I'm not sure how my people will receive us after we have killed Cenred."

"They'll receive you as a king." Uther said, calming the man.

"Let's do like this. We go to Essetir and take a look at your kingdom, uncle. Then we came and talk to the council. Essetir is near of Camelot, few hours travelling..." Arthur suggested.

"Sounds nice..." Morgause said and Agravaine kissed her hand softly.

* * *

"Vivienne is a very lucky little girl." Gaius declared when Morgana and Uther entered the physician's chambers. "She's perfectly fine and the early development of her magic had no consequences for her health."

"Thanks goddess!" Morgana said, taking her child when the baby tried to reach her from Hunith's arms. "Here, sweet! Have you had a nice time?"

"Aaw!" The baby laughed and used her magic, making the colourful sparks pop.

"Look, Morgana, and she likes when you make sparks too!" Kevin made some sparks and, when his met Vivienne's, the colour changed, amusing the baby girl.

"Morgana, sir..." Merlin entered. "Everything is ready for us to go."

"Son, are you leaving Camelot again?" Hunith asked.

"Yes, mum, we're going to Essetir, so Agravaine and Morgause can take a look at their kingdom and talk to their people."

"Oh, I'd like to go with you, Merlin." Kevin begged. "Please!"

"Really?" Merlin winked at Morgana. "I could bet you'd like to stay in Camelot with Vivienne!" Merlin said.

"Oh, is Vivienne staying?" Kevin seemed to change his mind.

"Yes. Two long travels won't be good for her." Morgana kissed the baby's cheek, amusing her daughter.

"Then I'll be here and... uh... protect her." He sounded like a lord, making Morgana and Uther smile. The baby tried to reach him and Morgana gave her to Kevin.

"Bye, sweet." Morgana said waving to Vivienne, who pointed to her parents and looked at Hunith with a questioning face.

"They'll be back soon, Vivienne." The woman explained.

Uther waved too and the baby waved to her parents in an uncoordinated way.

"Merlin?" The king called him, making the boy stop looking at the baby with a goofy smile and look at them. "We must go now."

"Sure." Merlin took his bag. "See you soon." He said just before closing the door softly.

* * *

** So? Please, review and let me know what you think.**

** Some of you told me it's a bit unfair with Merlin that he's the only one who doesn't have somebody to love. Well. In many of the legends, Merlin is a single and lonely man. In other versions, he is the Lady of the Lake's lover. I should say I'm sorry for him too, being so lonely. I hadn't planned it, but I'll see what I can arrange here (no original characters!). Anyway, I can't promise, let's see how it'd fit the story.**

** See you soon!**


	46. Chapter 46

** Here is the next one! Thank you very very much for your reviews, specially to Chris, Maya, Someone from Ireland, SeverusHermioneForever and Sheylah. It's always so nice to know what you think!**

** Oh, today I've started a creative writing course! I'm so excited and happy, I do love writing! Let's see if I improve. :)**

** And now... have fun!**

* * *

Previously...

"_Morgana, sir..." Merlin entered. "Everything is ready for us to go."_

_ "Son, are you leaving Camelot again?" Hunith asked._

_ "Yes, mum, we're going to Essetir, so Agravaine and Morgause can take a look at their kingdom and talk to their people."_

_ "Oh, I'd like to go with you, Merlin." Kevin begged. "Please!"_

_ "Really?" Merlin winked at Morgana. "I could bet you'd like to stay in Camelot with Vivienne!" Merlin said._

_ "Oh, is Vivienne staying?" Kevin seemed to change his mind._

_ "Yes. Two long travels won't be good for her." Morgana kissed the baby's cheek, amusing her daughter._

_ "Then I'll be here and... uh... protect her." He sounded like a lord, making Morgana and Uther smile. The baby tried to reach him and Morgana gave her to Kevin._

_ "Bye, sweet." Morgana said waving to Vivienne, who pointed to her parents and looked at Hunith with a questioning face._

_ "They'll be back soon, Vivienne." The woman explained._

_ Uther waved too and the baby waved to her parents in an uncoordinated way._

_ "Merlin?" The king called him, making the boy stop looking at the baby with a goofy smile and look at them. "We must go now."_

_ "Sure." Merlin took his bag. "See you soon." He said just before closing the door softly._

**Chapter 46**

"I'm so excited!" Morgause said with a smile as they began their travel to Essetir. "Aren't you, Agravaine?"

"Oh, well..." The man caressed his dark hair nervously. "I'm kind of anxious, to be sincere."

"I thought you'd like to be king..." She said calmly, clearly enjoying the travel and the piece of conversation.

"I'm going to enjoy it a lot." Agravaine assured.

"He's just worried." Arthur pointed. "To be king is a great responsibility. Of course I'd never expect you to know about it."

"Oh, don't be so cheeky!" Morgana said casually.

"I think that's it." Agravaine said. "I'm worried."

"You don't have to." Merlin assured. "Nobody should worry about destiny. Because it just happens."

Agravaine looked surprised at the lad and nodded. After the conflicts between him and Uther were solved, Agravaine found he quite like talking to Merlin. He was a wise young man. Oh, he was still jealous of Morgause! But Merlin had assured him he had no romantic interest in the woman. And Morgause clearly loves him, Agravaine. Maybe Arthur was right. Maybe he, Agravaine, was a too worried man.

"Moreover, that's why we're going there with you." Uther brought Agravaine's attention back to the conversation. "So we can tell them what had happened."

Agravaine sighed and decided he would give a second chance to destiny. Maybe this time things could be right.

"Look!" Merlin said excited like a little boy after they had rode some moments quietly. "We'll be in Essetir as soon as we cross that bridge!"

Morgana couldn't help looking around and remembering that the last time she had gone to Essetir, it was when that damn sorcerer kidnapped her.

"What's wrong, sister?" Morgause noticed her sister's expression of pain.

"The way to Essetir... It brings me bad memories." Morgana murmured.

"Oh, my dear!" Uther, who was riding at her side, came nearer and rubbed her back softly.

"All the trouble with Cenred, right?" Morgause remembered that her sister had told about the kidnapping. "I assure you, Morgana, now this is mine and Agravaine's kingdom. And I wish you to feel at home when you come here." Uther and Agravaine smiled at the sisters while Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just like when we were little girls!" She smiled.

"Thank you sister." Morgana said calmly. "I hope we're going to meet each other more frequently now that we are practically neighbours!"

"And look how nice!" Merlin pointed. "Avalon is in the half way of both your castles!"

"Merlin, what's the point about Avalon?" Arthur asked in a brusque way.

"Soon you'll know." He answered mysteriously.

As they crossed the bridge, Agravaine stopped and looked at the woods. His own kingdom! When in his life would he seriously picture that? Morgause approached him and touched his shoulder.

"There is so much to see..." She commented.

"I can't wait!" Agravaine sounded so excited.

"Let's go then!" Arthur broke completely the moment, going between the couple. "The castle is near here, that way." He pointed to the road.

After half an hour they could see the castle. Morgana smiled when Morgause and Agravaine looked excitedly at each other and rushed to it.

* * *

"I'm glad we arrived." Merlin said dismounting. Morgause and Agravaine were already in front of the stairs to the castle gates, looking at everything with excitement. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Merlin." Arthur said in a bored voice.

"Well, the castle surely has servants." Morgana said as Uther held her waist, helping the lady to dismount. "My sister probably will ask someone to prepare something for us."

"Sister look!" Morgause said cheerfully from the top of the stairs, when a guard didn't allow them to enter the castle. "I have my own guards now!"

"And they work quite well!" Merlin laughed.

"Excuse me." Agravaine reached her. "You clearly have no idea of who we are."

"Indeed." The blond guard answered in a bad mood. "The castle won't receive visitors for a while, until our new king come."

"It seems he finally did." Morgause smirked at the guard.

"I don't know if you remember us..." Uther said, Morgana holding his arm in a ladylike way. "We're..."

"My lord!" Both the guards knelt in front of Uther.

"Father... what's going on?" Arthur looked confused.

"The prince doesn't know yet?" The blond guard dared to say. "Your father killed Cenred, my prince." He told Arthur. "So our kingdom is finally free of that tyrant!"

"No... you see, you got it wrong." Uther said in an awkward way and Morgana couldn't help a smile. He was so cute!

"I am the one you're looking for." Agravaine said walking to the confused guards.

"Oh." The other guard, a red haired one, showed not much interest. "And you are?"

"Do not talk like that to our king!" The blond guard slapped the nape of his goofy mate, making the ladies and Merlin amused.

"I'm Lord Agravaine du Bois!" Agravaine answered on his most royal voice. "King of Essetir." He gently took Morgause's hand and walked the lady to his side. "And this beauty is Lady Morgause Le Fay. Our queen." Morgause smiled at that.

"Wait!" The red haired guard said, still caressing his nape. "So our lands are not part of Camelot?"

"Of course not!" The blond and smarter guard answered his mate, rolling his eyes. Arthur kind of knew how the poor man probably felt. Merlin and Morgause decided the men were very funny. "But," He emphasized that word. "That means you're the one who killed Cenred." He said to Agravaine.

"Yes, that's it." Agravaine said.

"Is that true, sir?" The guard looked at Uther, trying to decide if he would believe Agravaine.

"Yes, that's true. Agravaine... uh... King Agravaine killed Cenred in order to protect Lady Morgause." Uther explained and the men looked amazed at their new king. "Well, I'm sure your king will be honoured of telling it himself."

"If you confirm the fact, sire, we welcome all of you to Essetir." The blond guard said.

"Now, if you'd be kind enough to let us enter, we're all so tired of the travel and very hungry." Morgause said gently. Agravaine looked surprised at her and smiled. She'd be a nice queen!

"Of course, my queen!" The guard said. "I'll show you the dependences of the castle!" The smarter guard said, allowing them in. "By the way, my name's Owen."

"Thank you, Owen, it's so gentle of you." Morgause smiled at the man and Agravaine wrapped his arms around her waist, probably feeling jealous, the lady concluded.

Both the ladies looked around the castle. It was still the way Morgana had seen it more than one year ago, dark and dusty. They smirked at each other, certainly thinking the same, it would need some changes and a good cleaning!

"You, boy!" The guard asked a serving boy who was around. "Go to the kitchen and ask for a good meal! Our king has just arrived!" Morgause noticed the man was so helpful. "Oh, boy!" The young boy turned around. "And ask some servants to prepare the king and queen's chambers. And some guest chambers for our visitors from Camelot!" Then Owen turned around to look at Agravaine and Morgause. "I'm so sorry my lord, my lady... things were not ready to receive you."

"We understand." Agravaine said and they followed the man, visiting the castle.

The throne room was nothing like Camelot's. The places were all so dark, with animal skins all over the places. Agravaine was happy to be king, but he started to think the hovel he had shared with Morgause was cosier.

"Owen." Morgause said as they entered the library. Yes, surprisingly to Morgause, Cenred had a library!

"Yes, my queen?" He said politely.

"I'd like you to ask the servants to start a big cleaning in the castle." Agravaine smiled at that. "Oh, and I want the windows unblocked, so the sunlight may enter!"

"As you wish, my lady." Owen excused himself and left.

They walked around. Agravaine observed the books and the shelf with some documents. The desks clearly hadn't received a living soul in a while, Uther noticed.

"You'll need someone to work here with the documents and maps." Uther commented.

"Yes, because Cenred clearly never had entered here or had someone doing this for him." Agravaine agreed.

"Look, Geoffrey is teaching a couple of boys to take care of this kind of thing in Camelot." Uther said. "If you need one of them..."

"Oh, we need!" Morgause went to them, hugging Agravaine. "What, Agravaine? If the lad was trained by Geoffrey I think we can trust him. And we'll need someone who knows what he's doing and in which we may trust, right?"

"Right." Agravaine kissed her quickly. "Thank you, Uther." The man said sincerely. "We should take a look at the laws and adjust things. I want to be a good king for this people."

"Oh, and you'll need a court physician!" Merlin had a goofy smile.

"What?" Arthur was shocked. "Merlin, are you offering yourself for the job?"

"What? No!" Merlin blushed a bit at the confusion. "I mean... they will need one. Not me. Someone else." Morgause noticed the boy was still blushed.

"Good, because I need you to continue your job in Camelot, with me." Arthur said.

"I will, Arthur." Merlin said very serious and sincerely. "Nobody can avoid destiny and my destiny is to be with you."

Morgause smirked mischievously at that, but the lads didn't seem to notice, or to take Merlin's comment in that way.

"Here I am!" Owen was back. "The servants are starting the cleaning right now."

"Good. Thank you, Owen."

Morgause approved it and they continued their visit, including all the installations of the castle, the social part like the great hall and the gardens, but also the kitchen, the laundry and the garden where the servants grew the vegetables used at the kitchen and even some empty chambers. In each place, Morgause told Owen what she wanted to be done to the place, including cleaning, changes of furniture and decoration and she had even asked to prepare one of the towers for magical practices. Agravaine always smiled, glad to see how Morgause was dealing nicely with their new life. Eventually, they arrived at the dining room, which was already cleaned and with the windows unblocked, just like Morgause asked.

"And here is the dining room." Owen said. "The servants will bring the food in one moment."

They sat at the table, Agravaine at the head. Morgause smiled at him and looked around. Much better with sunlight!

"Agravaine, we should talk to the people." She finally said and, despite the man would never admit, he felt a bit insecure. "They would like to meet their new king."

"And their beautiful queen." He smiled back seductively. "Please, Owen, tell the people that their new king will present himself and his queen in front of the balcony at sunset."

"As you wish, my lord." The man bowed politely and was about to leave.

"Owen!" Agravaine called him once again.

"Sir?"

"From now you're not a guard anymore." The man looked at him in shock! Being a guard was the only job he had gotten! "From now you'll be my personal servant." Agravaine declared and the man's smile grew wide. "I saw I can trust you and, had been a guard of the castle, you will have no problem to follow me in hunts and battles if necessary."

"Thank you sir!" Owen couldn't help a smile. "It's a great honour."

"And, please, Owen, bring some women servants, so my queen may chose her personal maid."

The blond man nodded and finally left. Morgause sighed and looked at Agravaine with a smile.

"You know, I think I'll enjoy this more than I firstly thought." She said sincerely.

"You'll make a great queen, sister." Morgana assured her.

So the door was opened and their meal arrived, remembering Merlin that he had a stomach. During the visit, the boy had forgotten about his hunger, as he was distracted seeing new things. The meal was simple, as the servants had few time to prepare it, but even so, it was tasty and the plates were decorated in a beautiful way. They ate quietly and soon Owen was back to show them their chambers, so they finally could have some rest.

* * *

"I'm proud of you." Morgause said as she was alone with Agravaine in their royal chambers, with were big and clean, but needed a new decoration urgently, the lady thought. "You'll be a very nice king."

"Not me. Us." He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her soft body to him. "I want to do things in the right way, Morgause. I want us to be a good king and queen and make this kingdom a nice place to live." He took her hands and they sat at the bed. "But, I must confess at least to you, I feel unsure."

"Don't." Morgause cupped his cheek in such a loving way that she would never imagine she was able to. "Soon we're going to talk to them and I'm sure they'll like us."

"I don't know." Agravaine sighed. "Merlin's dragon used to call me a traitor!"

Morgause couldn't help a laugh!

"Agravaine, love... It was at that time. Things change... people change... because life is made of choices and changes."

"Oh, that was wise." He looked at her with a smirk. "You know, sometimes when I'm with you I feel like I was in front of a... well... a priestess! A priestess of the old religion, that's it." His hands moved to her waist and brought the lady to his lap. "And it's so damned sexy!" He devoured her mouth, his hands already undressing her.

"Agravaine!" He sucked her breasts in such hungry way!

"Bless me!" He said between sucks and bites.

"Oh!" She sighed. "Agravaine!" She held his hands and gently pulled him away. "Let's see what I can do for my king..." She quickly undressed him and, when the man tried to take her again, she forced him to lie on their new bed.

"A good bed with soft pillows!" Agravaine approved but soon forgot about it as Morgause approached him, sucking softly the tip of his erection and going up with her kissed, to his abdomen, his chest, his neck and finally his lips. "Morgause!" He groaned when the new queen bit his jaw and the lobe of his ear.

"Do not hurry me, Agravaine!" She said in an authoritative voice.

The lady straddled him and Agravaine moaned, helpless. She let just the tip enter and moved her hips in quick circles, teasing the poor man. A couple of times, his hands reached her hips and tried to force her body down, but both the times Morgause held his wrists and removed his hands gently. So, Agravaine tried once again, grabbing her hips in a harder way and Morgause surprised the man when she just slapped both his hands, dismissing him.

"I said to not hurry me, Agravaine." She declared. "I hope I was clearer this time!"

The man was amazed and couldn't answer, since he was groaning in pleasure. Morgause kept teasing him with her movements, sometimes slowing the pace just to quicken them again and make Agravaine more desperate. She held his wrists and leaned in, kissing his neck and biting his lower lip. Agravaine was taken by surprise, but when he started to respond, Morgause smirked and sat again, finally allowing him to enter. Both of them groaned and Morgause pulsed softly around him, adjusting to his size.

"Come on!" Agravaine moved his hips "I need you!"

She smiled and kept moving with him, both moaning and groaning. Agravaine increased his rhythm, glad to listen to Morgause's cries and moans. When he felt the lady was near to come he held her hips and moved her even harder, having his release with hers while watching her breasts moving in a quick pace at their rough movements.

"Oh!" She leaned in and kissed Agravaine. He held her body and caressed her blonde hair. "May the goddess bless you, my king!" She said playfully

They spend some more time with each other on their bed, making plans for the future and wondering about how their people would receive them.

* * *

Agravaine and Morgause were in front of the door to the balcony. Behind them, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Uther. Morgause smiled and took his hand.

"Morgause..." The man started unsure.

"We're going there and we're doing it now, Agravaine." She said firmly. "Stop acting in such insecure way! You aren't like that when we're by ourselves in our chambers, are you?" She smirked and caressed his cheek, ignoring Merlin's laugh.

His eyes darkened for a moment and Morgause thought he would take her right there. But the man sighed and passed the hand along his dark hair.

"Obviously not." He murmured.

"So there's no reason to be so nervous to present yourself for your people. Remember what the guards had said. You're the one who killed Cenred in order to save a lady. And, doing that, you saved this people from his tyranny." The new queen said. "They see you as a kind and gentle man, very fair and worried about the ones you love." Morgause looked at his lips, at his dark eyes and at his lips again. "And I know that's the truth." She whispered and kissed him, what made Arthur make a disgusted sound.

After some moments, they pulled away and kept looking at each other's eyes, such a hard exchange of glances that Merlin blushed and Arthur cleaned his throat, breaking completely the moment. Morgana couldn't help the idea he was acting just like a spoilt little boy.

"If I may suggest you something..." Morgana started shyly, breaking the awkward moment.

"Please." Agravaine said.

"Well, the people most probably will like you since they feel you like them in the same way." The lady said.

"That was wise." Arthur admitted.

"And you should invite all of them for your coronation and a beautiful feast." Uther said. "I've learned people like to participate. And you're going to like their presence. To be king can be a very lonely occupation sometimes."

Agravaine nodded.

"And tell them you'll leave to Camelot to sign a peace treaty." Merlin said.

"Do you really think I should say it now?" Agravaine asked the boy.

"Yes." Merlin said very seriously. "We must part tomorrow."

"What?" Agravaine gasped. "But... but... the feast! I mean, my coronation!"

"Agravaine..." Morgause rolled her eyes.

"My uncle is right." Arthur said looking a bit shocked at Merlin.

"Coronation is a formality. Since you've killed Cenred, you're already king." Merlin pointed "They'll recognise you as their king as soon as you present yourself." Merlin continued, ignoring Arthur's protests. "And when you're back, probably after a couple of days, you'll have one more reason to celebrate."

The man nodded.

"And now, enough of excuses, let's do it!" Morgause opened the door and they could listen to the crowd excitement. "They can't wait for you, Agravaine..." She said with a smile.

* * *

**I don't know why, I always thought insecure Agravaine a bit funny. He seems to be like that. Or maybe Morgause is just too confident and it makes everybody around her look a bit insecure. **

** Reviews? Please? *puppy eyes***

** Have a nice weekend! =D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello again! Thank you for your nice reviews SeverusHermioneForever, Chris, Maya and Someone from Ireland. I'm glad you like it. =D**

** And now someone has a speech to be made. And I warn you Uther will be a bit hum... passionate this night. *smirks***

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously...

"_Coronation is a formality. Since you've killed Cenred, you're already king." Merlin pointed "They'll recognise you as their king as soon as you present yourself." Merlin continued, ignoring Arthur's protests. "And when you're back, probably after a couple of days, you'll have one more reason to celebrate."_

_The man nodded._

"_And now, enough of excuses, let's do it!" Morgause opened the door and they could listen to the crowd excitement. "They can't wait for you, Agravaine..." She said with a smile._

**Chapter 47**

Agravaine walked in the balcony with unsure steps. Morgause was with him, arm in arm. The new queen had a big smile and waved to their people in a delicate way.

"They love us, Agravaine!" She whispered and, she would never admit that, but she was much calmer now.

"People of Essetir!" The new king started. "I'm Agravaine du Bois, your new king." People clapped them and greeted them in joy. "Thank you." He smiled sincerely at their greetings. "I'd like to talk to you. I intend to make some changes in this kingdom. I want to be a fair king and I want Essetir to be a good place to live and to raise our children."

"Oh, really?" Morgause smirked at him teasingly.

"Behave, Morgause!" The man whispered to her. He sighed and continued talking to his people. "This lovely lady here is Lady Morgause Le Fay, our queen. She'll be very participative ruling our kingdom and I want you to show her all the respect a queen deserves." The lady smiled at that.

"Sir?" Someone risked to say.

"Yes? What's your name, boy?" Agravaine answered, surprising the entire crowd.

"Michael. Uh... please... We'd like to know how you have managed to kill Cenred." The lad said and some other young boys nodded, getting very excited to listen to Agravaine.

"Oh, I'll tell you! Maybe we should start this with a nice story, uh?" He sighed and walked nearer of the edge of the balcony, much more relaxed, Morgause noticed. "I was in Camelot with my beautiful lady." He said. Oh... he wouldn't tell about all that trouble with Uther, right? It was a family topic, after all! "That was when Cenred and Nimueh, a wicked sorceress came around us!" He said dramatically. "The woman tried to use her magic against Morgause's sister, queen Morgana of Camelot, and Morgause killed the sorceress. Cenred obviously was furious!" Each pair of eye was tied to Agravaine. "And when Cenred tried to kill Morgause, I couldn't help! I took my sword" He really took his sword, making the story even more exciting for the people. "And I slowly walked to him, very carefully..." He tiptoed. "And I killed him!" He said dramatically, moving his sword down very agilely.

"King Agravaine cares a lot about the ones he loves." Morgause told the people. "And I can see into his eyes, he cares about his people. He sincerely wants to do a nice job here, right?" Most of them smiled at her intimate ways.

"I'd like to say I've learned a lot with Uther Pendragon and the new way he's been ruling Camelot. And I'd like to do something like that here in Essetir." Agravaine said and people instantly greeted him. He smiled and sighed, much relieved. "I'm leaving to Camelot tomorrow morning, in order to sign a treaty of peace. I want the two kingdoms to have a good relationship, since our queen and Queen Morgana are sisters and Prince Arthur is my nephew." Morgause smiled as the people talked among them very excitedly. "As soon as I'm back, we'll have a great feast for mine and Queen Morgause's coronation, and all the people will be welcome to join us and celebrate!"

People greeted even more, screaming "Long live the king! Long live the queen!"

* * *

"I'm so glad for my sister and Agravaine." Morgana said undoing her hair and getting ready to go to bed.

"So am I. I hope now Camelot and Essetir will finally have peace." Uther answered sitting on the bed wearing only his trousers.

Morgana walked to her husband and sat with him, hugging him in a loving way and releasing a sigh.

"What's wrong, my dear?" He caressed her soft dark hair.

"Nothing... maybe I'm just tired?" She tried to convince him.

"Oh, Morgana, I know you too well!" Uther smirked. "There is something more, right?"

"Well, yes." She looked down. "I know it sounds foolish but... I miss Vivienne."

She looked so sweet! The king cupped her cheek softly.

"My dear..." He brought her to a comforting embrace. "She's in good hands with Hunith."

"I know, but I miss her so much, Uther." The lady turned around and sat facing him. Their eyes met and Morgana just avoided his eyes to look at his lips. Uther noticed it and did the same, she was unconsciously biting her lower lip in a way he couldn't help but gasp.

"Morgana..." He whispered and looked at her eyes once again. They were so bright and still looking at his lips in expectation.

So Uther did the only thing he could, he closed the distance between them and smashed their lips together. Morgana sighed and parted her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Uther sucked softly her delicious lower lip, glad to hear her moan. He bit it and caressed it with his tongue. As he did so, Morgana sighed and arched her body against his, urging for more. Uther held her waist and his tongue finally entered, dancing with Morgana's in a breathtaking way.

"I needed that so much..." She whispered all breathless as he pulled away.

"I'm far from finish, my dear..." Uther said against her neck, which he kissed, sucked and nipped in a delicious way, sending shivers to the lady's body.

"Oh!" He sucked in a hard way and it certainly would bruise.

Morgana's head fell back in pleasure at her husband's ministrations, allowing him to do whatever he wants to her. When her hands caressed his bare chest with hunger, Uther knew what she needed and started bringing her nightgown up, teasingly slow.

He had never expected Morgana to be so turned on! The lady just knelt on the bed in front of Uther and removed her nightgown, devouring his lips and groaning roughly when he gently squeezed her breasts. Uther was completely hard at her boldness! He wrapped his strong arms around her and forced her back to the bed, being on top of her.

"Oh, please..." She begged.

"Eager, my dear?" He smirked and quickly freed his erection.

Agilely, Morgana wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them, kissing his neck and his muscled chest. The lady sat on top of him and slowly went down, making Uther enter. He groaned and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathe was irregular.

"Please, Morgana..." His hands helped her movements.

"Oh!" He was moving her body and also his hips, forcing his throbbing shaft inside her again and again.

So, when Morgana didn't expect, he wrapped his hands around her and flipped them, kissing her very hard.

"Uther..." He rolled to her side and looked at her gorgeous body, never touching his lady.

"Not yet, Morgana." He smirked.

"Oh, please..."

She went to him a bit desperate for his caresses, but Uther gently pulled her away. Morgana looked at him in confusion.

"I'd like to see how you pleasure yourself." He asked.

"Oh?" She was completely blushed. "U-Uther, I almost never do that after we got together..." Well, it wasn't necessary since Uther was always around her and always teasing and satisfying her needs...

"But that means you used to?" The king asked all smart. He was amazed.

"Uther!" If possible, the lady blushed even more. "Well, yes, in some nights." She confessed.

"Really?" He kissed her quickly, encouraging his dear Morgana.

"Yes." She whispered. "Some nights I used to awake all hot, after..." She blushed again.

"After...?" He encouraged her, very curious.

"After having a dream about you." She confessed. "And in my dreams, Uther... In my dreams you used to kiss me and touch me in such a delicious way!"

"Morgana!" Uther sounded very surprised and happy. "So you used to have... improper dreams about your guardian, milady?" He whispered to her ear and bit the lobe.

"Y-yes." She practically moaned. "Really improper, Uther." She smiled. "And my dreams... they were so vivid!" She told him. "Now I know they were not dreams, but visions."

"Oh, Morgana!" He was so happy! "Why have you never told me?"

"I think I was shy..." She blushed softly and the king kissed her gently.

"And then you used to awake all hot and pleasure yourself."

"Yes, it was the only way I could sleep again." Morgana continued. She was starting to enjoy teasing Uther with that conversation... "Other times, I awaked so scared after a nightmare, Uther!" She played the innocent girl. She knew Uther loved that. "And it was a delicious way of calming myself."

"Show me!" His voice was rough and, Morgana noticed, his hand wrapped around his shaft.

"Well, I used to lie back like this..." She parted her legs. "And thinking about you." He looked at her surprised. "Remembering how you looked at me that day, a piece of sweet conversation or how big and hot your hands were while holding mines or while grabbing my waist in order to help me mount or dismount my horse..." He smiled at that. Morgana had always loved him!

"You were always a tease, I must confess, my dear... but carry on!"

"Then I used to caress all my body, imagining it was your hands instead of mine..." Her eyes closed while her hands caressed her breasts, her flat abdomen, her thighs... "And when my hand arrived down there, I used to be already so wet!" She exaggerated a bit, having fun in tease her husband.

"Oh, god, Morgana! I used to have that kind of dreams about us too..."

"It sounds like magic..." She smirked.

"And, as I awaked all hard, I used to do right the same!" Morgana smirked at that.

"So I was already panting and eager..." Morgana continued, moaning as her own hand pleasured herself. "I-I like it to be hard!" She said, caressing her intimacy in a rough rhythm, squirming and groaning.

"Wow, I'm surprised you've never awaked someone else with your sounds, Morgana!" She was so perfect! "I love them." He added, just in case Morgana would get shy again, but at that point, she was too spirited to be shy.

Morgana couldn't say anything more. She just kept moaning and squirming at her own ministrations, her other hand kneading her breasts. Uther watched everything amazed.

"U-Uther!" That was when he held her hands and went to his lady, entering and starting to pump hard.

"You're so gorgeous, so lovely and so hot!" He breathed.

They were both very turned on. Morgana wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips with his, allowing Uther to go deeper.

"Oh!" Her head fell back and Uther took profit of that to suck her full breasts, kissing and nipping her collarbone sometimes. "Harder!" She asked in a strangled voice.

Uther did as he was told, having so much pleasure in hearing her moans. Soon Morgana's body squeezed him and pulsed deliciously. Uther pumped a couple of times more and followed her.

"Goddess, Uther!" Morgana said still breathless, caressing his head that was resting between her breasts.

In some more moments, they calmed their breathes, but were still caressing gently each other.

"We should try to sleep now, my dear." He covered them with the blankets and cradled Morgana to his chest. "We'll part to Camelot very early."

The couple soon fell asleep, feeling loved and complete in a way only a very special person can make one feel.

* * *

"How were things in Camelot while we were in Essetir, Gaius?" Uther asked.

"Very calm, sir." The elder man answered while taking one more piece of potato.

"I told you, Agravaine!" Morgause smiled. "A big table is very useful in a castle!" She smiled. "Look how nice it is to have dinner all together."

Gwen and Merlin smiled at her comment and at Agravaine's embarrass.

"Morgause, I just wanted something more intimate for our day-to-day meals!" Agravaine explained himself, noticing each pair of eyes at the table paid attention to them instead of the king. Even Uther himself looked quite amused.

"That's decided, Agravaine!" Morgause finished the topic, never caring about the others watching their conversation. "We'll keep the big table in the dining room and have a smaller one in our chambers, where we can have private meals." She smirked and Merlin did the same, wondering about how a private meal would be to those two...

Arthur rolled his eyes. Seriously, his uncle was still acting in such weird ways! He was in love and had recently become king... but he had just interrupted his father and Gaius!

"I hope you've finished discussing the new decoration of your home?"

"Arthur!" Seriously, Gwen couldn't believe how clueless Arthur can be in some occasions.

"I'm sorry, I'm worried about the council." Arthur said sincerely.

"Well, when you've parted to Essetir all the messengers had already gone to invite the kings and queens to come to Camelot." Gaius said.

However, instead of calming the young prince, it sent a block of ice to his stomach.

"Excuse me, my lord... my lady." Hildebrand, Uther's personal servant, entered all polite and formal as usual. "Some of your guests have just arrived at Camelot."

* * *

**So? Who do you think the firsts guests are? I really hope Arthur can deal with all that, the poor boy!**

** Reviews are welcome! =D**

** Have a nice weekend!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Yes, I'm still alive! =P**

** I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been having a lot of work here and less time to write than I'd like to. But that's life. I wish I had all my time to write, it's one of my favourite things! Anyway, here is a longer one.**

** Thank you very much for your reviews. They always encourage me a lot. Special thanks to SeverusHermioneForever, Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and Merlin's lover. Thank you too for the favourite and the alert as well as the messages, it always means a lot.**

**And now let's see who was the first guest to arrive in Camelot for the council... Have fun! :)**

* * *

Previously...

_"That's decided, Agravaine!" Morgause finished the topic, never caring about the others watching their conversation. "We'll keep the big table in the dining room and have a smaller one in our chambers, where we can have private meals." She smirked and Merlin did the same, wondering about how a private meal would be to those two..._

_ Arthur rolled his eyes. Seriously, his uncle was still acting in such weird ways! He was in love and had recently become king... but he had just interrupted his father and Gaius!_

_ "I hope you've finished discussing the new decoration of your home?"_

_ "Arthur!" Seriously, Gwen couldn't believe how clueless Arthur can be in some occasions._

_ "I'm sorry, I'm worried about the council." Arthur said sincerely._

_ "Well, when you've parted to Essetir all the messengers had already gone to invite the kings and queens to come to Camelot." Gaius said._

_However, instead of calming the young prince, it sent a block of ice to his stomach._

_ "Excuse me, my lord... my lady." Hildebrand, Uther's personal servant, entered all polite and formal as usual. "Some of your guests have just arrived at Camelot."_

**Chapter 48**

"Please, ask them to come in, Hildebrand." Uther said, wiping his lips and getting up.

As the door was opened, the others got up too. An aged man entered, with a beautiful young lady.

"King Rodor of Nemeth and his daughter, Princess Mithian." Hildebrand announced.

"Uther!" The man greeted the king with a warm smile.

"Rodor!" Uther did the same as they shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to receive you both in Camelot!" He looked at the princess, who looked about Morgana's age. "Princess Mithian." He kissed her hand politely. "Welcome to Camelot."

The lady smiled and it grew wider as she noticed Morgana.

"Morgana!"

"Mithian!" The girls hugged each other, they were friends and didn't see each other for a long time.

"Let me present you properly!" Uther said, awaking from his daydream as he watched Morgana. "You surely remember Lady Morgana."

"Of course I do." Rodor smiled. "Some people are not easily forgotten." Merlin smirked at the comment, even if the king of Nemeth said it innocently.

"Well, we got married. Now Morgana is my wife and queen." Uther informed.

"So I've heard." Rodor said. "Congratulations, I hope you to be very happy!"

"I'm so excited to meet your baby!" Mithian said to Morgana.

"Oh, Vivienne is with Hunith, her nurse, probably taking a bath." Morgana said. "Soon I'm going to take her, I like to be the one to make her sleep. I bet she'll like you."

"My son Prince Arthur and his fiancée, Lady Guinevere." Uther continued the presentations.

They greeted Arthur and said their 'nice to meet you' to the lady. Gwen liked them, Morgana had told her how nice Mithian was and she knew King Rodor was an ally of Camelot and personal friend of Uther.

"Gaius!" Rodor noticed the elder man. "You changed nothing at all!"

"Oh, it's kind of yours! I was already an aged man last time we met!" Gaius said politely shaking Rodor's hand. "Mithian, child, you look so gorgeous!" He kissed the lady's hand politely.

"Thank you Gaius, it's very good to meet you again." The princess said.

"And this is Lord Merlin, our official warlock." Uther continued the presentations.

"Emrys!" Rodor greeted him looking at the lad with respect and admiration. "The wisest warlock to ever walk this land, right?"

"So said the traditions." Merlin said humbly, smiling and shrinking his shoulders. And then his blue eyes were locked at Mithian's brown ones. Gods! "My lady." He said and leaned in, kissing her hand politely. "People say you're beautiful, but I've never expected you to be like a summer morning."

Morgause smiled at that and Morgana did the same as the princess blushed lightly.

"Someone's in love..." Arthur murmured and both Mithian and Merlin blushed.

"Arthur!" Gwen reprehended him. "I can't believe how childish you are sometimes!" The prince smiled and kissed her hand.

"Well..." Uther said trying not to smirk at the youths. "And this is King Agravaine of Essetir and Queen Morgause."

"So it's true!" Rodor said shocked while his daughter was still smiling at Merlin. "Cenred is dead!"

"Indeed." Agravaine said seriously. He feared Rodor was an ally of Cenred or something like that.

"And people say you were the one who killed him." Rodor said a bit shocked.

"And he did it in order to save me!" Morgause said dreamily, causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

"We crossed your kingdom to arrive in Camelot." Princess Mithian told them, awaking from her daydream. "And we expected to see the usual in Essetir: people starving and full of fears." Morgause and Agravaine looked carefully at the lady. "This time, however, we saw people taking care of their vegetable gardens and smiling, claiming the light was back."

"Oh, I loved them!" Morgause said sincerely with a beautiful smile. "That's because Cenred had never allowed them to plant vegetables, so people had to buy his ones for a high price."

"Typical!" Mithian said a bit angry and Morgause decided she liked the lady. Merlin thought she looked gorgeous like that.

"The first thing we said was that they were free to plant." Agravaine said. "That was our first change as king and queen, and there will be more."

"I want you to know Essetir earned my respect." Rodor said. "And after the council, we could talk and sign a treaty of peace. What do you say?" He asked Agravaine.

"It'd be great." Agravaine said, seeing his nephew smiling at him. Maybe the dragon was right, maybe unite the five kingdoms was possible. "I hope not only we can have peace, but also we can be friends." Rodor nodded at that with a hopeful face.

"Uther." Rodor said to his friend after some moments. "We're curious to know what the council will be about."

"On the truth, Rodor, my friend, Arthur is the one who required this council. He has news about the future of Britain." Uther informed him. "But as soon as the other kings arrive we'll talk about that. Meanwhile, you both look like you really need a good meal and some rest after a long travel." He looked at his manservant. "Hildebrand, please, have their luggage taken to their chambers." The manservant nodded and left. "Now, why don't you sit and have dinner with us?"

* * *

"She's lovely, Morgana!" Mithian said caressing delicately Vivienne's cheek as they arrived in Gaius' chambers.

"Isn't she?" Morgana smiled at her child. "Oh, sweet, mum loves you so much!" She cradled the baby girl as Vivienne yawned.

"Merlin, please, help me to take that book." Gaius asked. "Merlin?" The lad kept ignoring the physician. "Merlin!"

"Oh, yes! I mean, no!" He caressed his dark hair. "Sorry, Gaius, what?"

Mithian and Morgana smiled at Merlin's embarrass.

"I asked you to take that book. I can't reach it." Gaius repeated.

"Oh, of course!" Merlin quickly did as he was told.

"Vivienne is almost falling asleep." Morgana said. "Maybe it's time to go to bed, little one?" She smiled at her child and walked to the door with Mithian. "Have a good night!"

"Good night." Merlin said with a big smile. "And if you need anything from me you know where to find me." He looked at Mithian, who blushed lightly at his comment.

"Thank you Merlin." She managed to say. "Good night."

"Have beautiful dreams!" He said as the girls left, just before closing the door.

"Merlin!" He found Gaius looked at him with a puzzled smirk. "What was that about?"

"I... oh, Gaius, you see..." He blushed. "I was just... uh... I was helping Mithian to feel at home, that's it!"

Gaius looked at Merlin a bit amused, never believing an only word.

* * *

"So, Mithian..." Morgana smiled, tapping Vivienne's back. The baby girl was already asleep. "It seems Merlin has feelings for you."

"Oh!" She gasped with a blush. "He seems to be a good man, but..."

"But?" Morgana looked at her.

"I'm not the one to have romantic feelings." Morgana looked surprised at her. "My father is an old man, Morgana. I have to be very participative in running the kingdom and my tasks use to keep me constantly busy."

"No time for love?" Morgana joked.

"It's not like that." Mithian said a bit unsure. "I think I'm too focused on my job in the kingdom. I have no mind to keep a relationship now."

"You really should reconsider it." Morgana suggested. "Merlin is a very nice person."

"I see, he's special." Mithian sighed and Morgana smiled. "I don't want to hurt him, Morgana."

"Well, give it some time." Morgana said. "Things happen in its proper ways."

"I suppose so." Mithian agreed.

Morgana sighed. It'd be so nice if her friends decided to be together. On the other hand, she didn't want any of them to get hurt.

* * *

Arthur was training with his knights under the rain when George, his manservant, rushed to him.

"Sir! Sir!" George arrived panting a bit. The lad was soaked and he almost slipped when he stepped on a puddle specially large.

"Be careful, boy!" Sir Leon prevented him to fall.

"What's wrong, George?" Arthur asked him a bit worried. George was usually calm and controlled. Oh and he wasn't clumsy!

"Queen Annis of Caerleon has just arrived and she wants to talk to you." The boy said. "She has almost argued with your father, sir." He told Arthur. "Because she doesn't agree the way he used to deal with magic and she's angry for the urgency you mentioned in your message."

"I see." Arthur said. "I'm going to talk to her, thank you, George." He put his cloak and looked at Sir Leon. "Please, keep them training."

* * *

"Annis, please..." Uther said for the thousandth time trying to make the woman see some sense. "I've already told you! I know I'd committed many mistakes, but..."

"Good that you know that!" Queen Annis was furious. "Seriously, Uther! Murdering people with magic just because they're different from the rest of us?"

"Woman, can't you see?" Uther almost yelled at her, annoyed with the conversation. "My wife has magic, I've already told you! She had saved my life using magic and I'm completely in love with her! How could I still be against it? Even my daughter has magic!"

The doors were opened and Arthur entered, leaving a trail of water behind him. The rain was much more intense.

"Father." He said politely. "Queen Annis, be welcome to Camelot." He said to the woman.

"Prince Arthur!" She said angry. "Finally you're here. I want you to explain me the reason of the council since your father here can't be trusted."

"What do you mean my father can't be trusted?" Arthur looked at her in shock.

"Oh, you surely won't expect me to trust a murderer!" She explained.

"What?" Arthur almost laughed. "You must be joking! My father has changed a lot recently. Ask anyone in Camelot and they'll tell you." He said casually and Uther sighed in relief.

"I can't believe it." Queen Annis insisted coldly.

"Hildebrand." Uther called his manservant. "Please, ask the queen to come here." The man nodded and left. "You'll see, Queen Annis, my wife probably will tell you her own point of view of what had happened."

"Caerleon and Camelot didn't have a good relation because of yours barbarian ways, Uther Pendragon." She said. "If things changed, I'd be glad. But I must add I strongly doubt it."

In some moments the door was opened and Morgana entered wearing her delicate white gown. Vivienne was into her arms, making baby sounds and pointing to something curious at storm she could see by the window.

"Queen Anis, meet my wife and queen, Morgana." Uther presented, walking to his wife.

"Nice to meet you." Morgana said politely.

"The Lady Morgana?" Queen Anis was very surprised and looked at Uther with questioning eyes. "I was a close friend of your mother!" For Uther's great surprise, the woman had a warm smile to Morgana. Or maybe it was Morgana who had the power of earn people's attention. Vivienne laughed at her father's smile. "Oh, is this cute little girl yours?"

"Yes." Morgana smiled. "We named her Vivienne. Like my mother."

"She was a special person, Morgana." Annis said and the lady just smiled. "But tell me, child, how could you marry him?" She pointed Uther with contempt and sounded sincerely worried about the lady.

"You see, Annis, first of all I'd like to welcome you to Camelot. Let's sit and we're going to talk properly."

Morgana walked to the council table and Uther helped her to sit. Then all of them sat too.

"Maybe first of all Prince Arthur could start telling about the council." Queen Annis suggested.

"Well, Queen Annis, I only will talk about the topic of the council when all the kings and queens are present." Arthur declared. "All I can tell you for now is that it's about the future of Britain."

"Meanwhile I hope we can solve the situation between us." Morgana said sweetly at the woman. "I assure you, Annis, Uther has changed his opinion about people with magic. Since I found out about my magic, it has never been a secret. Of course Uther's reaction was a bit... exaggerated, I'd say, at the beginning."

"You just told him?" Queen Annis looked in shock. The baby seemed to found her expression funny.

"Yes. At that point we had already confessed our feelings." She blushed a bit and Arthur rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sound, but apart the baby, nobody seemed to have noticed it.

"As time passed and things happened, I finally could accept magic." Uther told her. Queen Annis looked at the king with a surprised gaze. "Morgana is able to do beautiful things with her magic. And, wanting to be a fair king, I had to believe other people with magic were able to use it for good as well." Uther sighed, lost in memories. "The law about magic, it was changed. Thanks to Morgana loving ways."

"Really?" Queen Annis asked Morgana and the prince. "Was the law really changed?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, finally." Arthur said in a flatted voice.

"The people voted and as most of them agreed with the new law, it was signed." Morgana told her. "Now magic is allowed. It only will be punished when used to commit a crime."

"It's fair." Queen Annis said.

"So I believe there are no problems between us anymore, right?" Uther said a bit unsure, offering her his hand.

"Not only between us, Uther Pendragon." She said seriously. "Now I do believe Caerleon and Camelot can have peace." They shook hands.

* * *

Arthur was in his chambers, Merlin was with him. They were sat at the prince's desk, studying some papers and old books. Probably the fifth king was about to arrive and Arthur had to be ready for the council.

"I don't know, Merlin, they will never agree in making me a high king." Arthur said unsure.

"Let's see their reaction before start worrying." Merlin said. "We already have good points here." Merlin took one of the papers. "Moreover, it's your destiny, Arthur. If they don't accept it, I know some methods to show them the truth."

"Oh, you keep being all mysterious!" Arthur said getting up and pacing.

That was when someone knocked. Arthur walked to the door and opened it himself.

"Uncle?"

"Hello, Arthur." He entered nervously. "Merlin." He greeted the lad and Merlin nodded at him with a smile.

"You look nervous." Merlin said absurdly calm.

"I am nervous." Agravaine confirmed.

"So am I." Arthur said, still pacing.

"Well, if you both would stop pacing, we could talk and find a solution to whatever is bothering you." Merlin suggested a bit amused.

Agravaine and Arthur looked at each other and went to the desk, sitting with Merlin.

"What are you worried about, uncle?"

"Oh, Arthur, not even Morgause is succeeding in keep me calm today!" Merlin smirked at the man's sincerity. "I'm worried about King Mark's possible attitude." Agravaine told him. "I came to tell you before the man arrives... our relationship was never the best one."

"Cornwall and Camelot never had a nice relationship too." Arthur said. "But I always thought you and King Mark were friends."

"No. Well, he needed me in his court. I was better than him in thinking about strategies, as well as analysing documents." Agravaine explained. "Although he always needed me around, King Mark has never bothered to consider me a friend."

"So the man is an idiot." Arthur concluded.

"An idiot with his pockets full of gold." Agravaine completed calmly.

"That's why you used to live in his court." Arthur said and Agravaine nodded.

"He uses to reign having only royalty in mind. At that time, it seemed right to me."

"But not anymore." Merlin said.

"No. A king would never be king without his people. We should reign for all, not only royalty, your father and you thought me." He looked at Arthur. "Now, I fear Mark may feel betrayed. I mean, I have my own kingdom to take care now."

"Well, Agravaine... The most sensate attitude would be recognise the way you helped him for so many years and do the same for you. I don't think you have a reason to worry about." Merlin said.

"Didn't you listened to my uncle, Merlin?" Arthur said. "The man is a..."

"An idiot, I know." Merlin said. "But maybe we could make him see some sense." Merlin said. "If Arthur is to unite the kingdoms, so the first thing we have to do is having a treaty of peace signed." Merlin pointed.

"Indeed, Geoffrey told me he has already finished preparing them." Arthur said.

"Good." Merlin approved. "The next thing is establishing some common laws, so not only the relationship between the kingdoms will be easier, but so will the commerce, the travels..."

"Sounds very good." Agravaine said.

"The only thing you forgot to say, Merlin, is the first task, and the one that is bothering me: making all of them agree in uniting the kingdoms under a high king." Arthur said annoyed.

"I've already told you, Arthur, I have everything under my control." Merlin said very seriously. "You just keep calm and..." But Merlin was interrupted by a loud knock.

"Yes?" Arthur answered.

"Sir!" George entered looking clearly worried. "The last guest has just arrived. King Mark of Cornwall."

"Thank you, George." Arthur tried to look calm while Agravaine wiped the sweat from his forehead nervously and Merlin smiled in excitement.

"We'll be there in a moment." Merlin added. "There is just one more thing I'd like to say to Arthur and Agravaine before we go." Arthur not even was surprised by the way Merlin dismissed his manservant.

"So Merlin? What would you like to tell me before my possible death?"

"Oh, don't be a prat!" Merlin rolled his eyes. "I want you both to change these faces now."

"Easy to say..." Agravaine said. "God, where's Morgause when I need her?"

"Probably already going to the great hall." Merlin said casually. "Anyway, if we are to build Albion, you must change your faces and your attitude." He said. "Arthur, where's the bold and cheeky prince I've ever knew?" Arthur looked at him a bit shocked. "Where's the prat I've always knew?"

"What?" Arthur couldn't believe his ears! "Merlin, you can't talk to me like that!"

"That's the spirit!" Merlin smiled. "Now you, Agravaine!" He smirked. "Remember Morgause will be watching you while you talk to King Mark."

"Oh." If possible, the man looked even more anxious.

"And whatever happen in the great hall will have a consequence on your bed." Both men looked surprised at Merlin. "You won't want to look like a silly boy, so take a breath, go there and make your magic!"

* * *

**So? I borrowed King Mark from The Mists of Avalon. Well, fine, he's not a king, but a nobleman who used to take care of Cornwall, since it belonged to Morgana. Well, I had to make some changes... **

**A little taste of next chapter: "King Mark, there's no reason to be so pissed up!" What do you think?**

**Please, reviews are appreciated. See you soon! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**I know, a long long time with no update. I'm so sorry, life is so busy! If I could I would spend my days only writing. But don't worry, even if I have busy days and I'm updating late, I don't use to leave my stories with no end. I will finish this. :)**

**Thank you very much for your reviews SeverusHermioneForever, Sheylah, Maya, Chris, Someone from Ireland and Merlinslover. Thank you a lot too for the alerts and favourites.**

**And now, if I remember well after so long, the last guest has just arrived in Camelot, and Arthur and Agravaine are both worried about meeting him.**

**Have fun! :D**

* * *

Previously...

"_I want you both to change these faces now."Merlin said._

"_Easy to say..." Agravaine said. "God, where's Morgause when I need her?"_

"_Probably already going to the great hall." Merlin said casually. "Anyway, if we are to build Albion, you must change your faces and your attitude." He said. "Arthur, where's the bold and cheeky prince I've ever knew?" Arthur looked at him a bit shocked. "Where's the prat I've always knew?"_

"_What?" Arthur couldn't believe his ears! "Merlin, you can't talk to me like that!"_

"_That's the spirit!" Merlin smiled. "Now you, Agravaine!" He smirked. "Remember Morgause will be watching you while you talk to King Mark."_

"_Oh." If possible, the man looked even more anxious._

"_And whatever happen in the great hall will have a consequence on your bed." Both men looked surprised at Merlin. "You won't want to look like a silly boy, so take a breath, go there and make your magic!"_

**Chapter 49**

When Arthur, Merlin and Agravaine were about to arrive at the throne room, King Mark's harsh voice could be heard in the corridor. The guards standing beside the door opened it to them and they entered.

"Haha, finally!" King Mark said. The man had a dark wavy hair longing almost near his shoulders. His beard covered the tan skin of his face, hiding it from the others. "Prince Arthur, your father here has just told me you are the one who claims to have news for us." He pointed Uther with the tip of his sword.

"That's true." Arthur said confidently. "News about the future of Britain. Now, if you would stop pointing your sword to my father, I'd appreciate it a lot."

"Hahahaha!" King Mark forced a rough laugh. "Agravaine, I see your nephew is quite different of you!" He looked around but nobody laughed. "By the way, don't you think it's time to go back home yet?"

"On the truth I won't go back to Cornwall since I have my own kingdom to care about now." Agravaine said absurdly calm.

"What?" The man couldn't believe it.

That was when the door opened again and Morgana and Morgause entered.

"Exactly what you heard, Mark!" Morgause said very calmly. "Goddess, you can be heard feet away, do you know that?" She smirked.

"King Mark." The man corrected her, emphasising his title.

"King Mark, as I was saying, there's no reason to be so pissed off!" Morgause continued, causing Merlin to laugh.

"Yes, let's talk more calmly." Uther said. "Let me present you Morgana, my wife and queen of Camelot." The queen forced a smile and took Uther's arm. The king was clearly trying to make things more civilized there. "Merlin, our advisor for magic topics." Merlin nodded at the man with a very serious face.

"Merlin..." King Mark said thoughtfully, walking to the lad. "You're Emrys, right?"

"Yes, that's it." Merlin said.

"And you are?" He went to Morgause and Agravaine noticed he looked at the lady as if he could devour her.

"Morgause. Queen of Essetir." She smiled at him. "I see you already knew Agravaine, king of Essetir." Agravaine smiled at that. He loves the way his young lover deals with that kind of situation, as if nothing was happening.

"King of Essetir?" For Morgause and Agravaine's amazement, King Mark was very shocked. "So you were the one who killed Cenred!" He was furious at Agravaine. "He was my cousin!"

Uther held his breath. Would that really end well?

"That's great to know!" Morgause said as furious as King Mark. "I sincerely do hope that you don't have your cousin's bad temper!"

"What do you mean?" King Mark asked more curious than anything else. Uther just observed them.

"You see, Mark..." Morgause started.

"King Mark!" He corrected her once again.

"Whatever!" She mouthed. "The fact is Agravaine here killed Cenred for a noble reason."

"Really?"

"Yes." Agravaine said wrapping his arm around Morgause's waist and bringing the lady to him, smirking when she gasped and King Mark looked surprised. "He was about to kill Morgause. And I would never allow it to happen." Agravaine gave a quick look at Merlin and the boy smiled at him in approval.

"Oh!" King Mark laughed in a very impolite way. "I see... my cousin's life for a beautiful lady!"

"We had never expected someone like you to understand!" Morgause said a bit too incisively.

"Sister." Morgana broke the tension. "That's not the way..."

"Morgana is right." Uther intervened. "Let's stop the accusations, otherwise I can't see how we could find a solution for this situation."

"And what do you suggest, my lord?" King Mark said with mocked respect.

"King Mark, I recognise Cornwall and Camelot never had a nice relationship." Arthur said controlling his anger, but pointing his sword to the man even so. "But we always respected each other. I hope your uncontrolled feelings wouldn't be a silly reason to start a war."

"Arthur!" Merlin touched his shoulder. That meeting should be about peace after all! "Why don't you let me help you a bit?" Each pair of eyes looked surprised at the boy. "King Mark, you see, people commit mistakes." The king of Cornwall rolled his eyes at that. "Even you or me or King Uther or your cousin, King Cenred."

"I see. And now a sorcerer is trying to convince me that because of my cousin's mistakes he deserved to die!" The man was furious.

"Not really." Merlin said calmly. "But the fact is he died. And we can't change past." Apart of King Mark, everyone was smiling, realizing where Merlin wanted to go.

"What do you mean?" King Mark sounded very confused. He always expected an argument or even a combat, not that... that...

"I mean, my lord, that maybe it's time for all of you reconsider your ways." Merlin interrupted King Mark's thoughts, pacing in excitement. "A new era is coming. And, listen to what I say, it will bring a new time of peace and prosperity to Britain."

"It sounds good." King Mark said touched, forgetting their differences for a while.

"But, listen to me carefully!" Merlin said, playing his role as Emrys very well in Morgause's opinion. "Light is a funny thing. It makes things and situations clearer."

"So that's good." King Mark concluded.

"Only if the things to be clearer are good." Merlin said enigmatically. "Light might make peace and prosperity clearer. On the other hand, it might make conflicts we don't even know we had come to surface. Problems. Pains."

"Fine, you convinced me!" The man said, pointing his palms to Merlin in a defensive way. "Tell me what the point is."

"The point is Cenred is dead and, according to the laws, Agravaine is the new king, you like it or not." Arthur said calmer.

"Yes." Merlin agreed. "The point is, Mark..."

"King Mark!" He corrected Merlin.

"He's the greatest warlock to ever walk this earth." Arthur said. "He won't bow to anyone."

King Mark looked very shocked. Morgause smirked at that. He deserved it!

"Not even to a king." Uther completed.

"Now, Merlin, please continue." Morgana smiled at her friend.

"Oh, well." Merlin took a breath. "I was saying that the reason for the council is the future of Britain." He made a pause, glad to notice King Mark was still listening to him. "Prince Arthur has some ideas that certainly will lead Britain to this era of light in a nice way for all of us."

"I see." King Mark said. "And which would be these ideas?"

"The ideas might be shared in the proper time, when all the kings and queens will be reunited." Arthur said.

"The sun is already setting." Uther said. "The council will happen tomorrow morning. Dinner will be served at seven." He offered his arm to Morgana. "Now Hildebrand will show you your chambers, so you may have some rest until dinner."

* * *

Uther helped Morgana to sit at the table and sat at his place. Instantly, all the kings, queens and members of royalty sat too, following Uther. Morgana looked around and smiled, noticing that probably a dinner in which all the kings of Britain were present had never occurred. Uther felt clearly proud of having it happening in Camelot, Morgana could say it by the way he smiled at her.

Morgause was having fun! Her first social event as a queen, who would seriously consider it! Later she would celebrate it with Agravaine on their bed!

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. There was clearly a tension there.

"Don't worry." Merlin whispered to the prince. "Remember we're the ones in control here."

"Not me... you are the one in control! I'm just the one in panic!" He whispered back.

"Oh, please, don't ruin this moment being a prat!" Merlin said and smiled as Uther took his cup and raised it.

"I'd like to officially welcome all of you to Camelot." Uther said. "It's a great honour to me receive you all here and share this delicious dinner." He made a pause to look at Morgana, who smiled at him. "Tomorrow morning we'll have the council and I sincerely hope that good decisions may be taken, in a friendly and respectful way."

"I sincerely doubt it!" King Mark mouthed bitterly.

"Meanwhile, I wish you to enjoy this special moment!" Uther finished his quick speech.

A musician entered and played harp while the servants served the roasted meat and potatoes with cheese sauce. Morgana and Gwen smiled at each other seeing the guests were positively surprised by the good way Camelot has welcomed them. Even King Mark was clearly enjoying the dinner and the music.

"I heard what you said to Arthur." Princess Mithian said to Merlin, who blushed instantly. By the way, he had even blushed when the lady had decided to sit beside him!

"Oh... he feels a bit unsure, sometimes, but I believe that happens to all of us." Merlin finally managed to say, avoiding Morgause's knowing smirk, since she was sat just in front of him, following the conversation with interest.

"You're such a wise man, Merlin." Princess Mithian said all dreamily. "I like it."

Merlin smiled, completely blushed. She likes him! At that point, even Arthur was smiling and listening to their whispered conversation. Morgause noticed how shocked Merlin was. Oh, she must help him! She owes him it, after all!

"Ouch!" Morgause kicked Merlin's leg, making the boy breathe again and awake from his trance.

"Don't be a girl, Merlin!" Arthur suggestively whispered to his friend.

"I... uh... Princess Mithian, I... Would you like to go with me to a little walking in the gardens after dinner?" Merlin finally managed to say and Morgause and Arthur smiled at each other.

"Oh!" The lady blushed lightly. She was so adorable! "I'd love it, Merlin."

Merlin had the biggest smile ever! He could dance on the table, so happy he was! The king certainly wouldn't appreciate that... so he just kept smiling.

* * *

Mithian was in her chambers, anxiously waiting. After dinner, she told Merlin she had to arrange something before they go. So Merlin said he would help Gaius and would soon be in front of her chambers. She felt so anxious! Mithian just wanted to brush her hair and take some courage.

God, where was Merlin? Had he changed his mind? She looked at the mirror for the hundredth time. She had never dated a boy. Her father used to be almost all the time with her, always talking about the kingdom and duties... Merlin was so sweet, she still couldn't believe he truly likes her. That was when someone knocked.

"Father?"

* * *

"Really, Merlin?" Kevin was so excited. "You have a date! A date with someone else!"

"Obviously it is with someone else!" Gaius said annoyed.

Merlin smirked.

"Oh, but you know I could just play by myself and..."

"Merlin!" Gaius interrupted him a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous!" Merlin paced. "I still can't believe she likes me!"

"Don't be so nervous..." Kevin walked to him. "Tell her she's beautiful."

"It sounds silly." Merlin said.

"No, it doesn't!" Kevin continued. "Vivienne always smiles when I tell her how beautiful she is."

"But Vivienne is a baby girl." Merlin explained.

"Well... I think everyone likes to feel beautiful." The boy explained.

Merlin sighed and decided it was time to go.

"Good luck, Merlin!" Gaius said amused as Merlin walked to the door.

* * *

"My precious Mithian!" The old man said. "I just came to wish you a good night." He looked at her more carefully. "Oh, why are you wearing your cloak?"

"Father..." She blushed and the man smiled at that. "I... A man invited me to go to a walk in the gardens and I said yes." She said confidently.

"Oh, I see..." Rodor sounded excited. "The warlock, right? Merlin?"

"Yes, Merlin."

"Well, as your father I should warn you to be careful and... don't come back too late..."

"Father, I know all that." She waved her hands in embarrassment. "God, it's just a little walking..."

Rodor smiled. He thought his daughter would never fall in love. Sometimes she used to take things too seriously.

"Have fun, sweetheart."He finally said. "Merlin is a good boy."

Mithian smiled at her father and in that moment, Merlin finally arrived.

"Oh, here he is!" Rodor said excitedly. Merlin and Mithian blushed instantly. "Merlin, my boy, I trust you. Be nice to my little girl, uh?" He smiled.

"O-of course!" Merlin said, forcing a nervous smile. "Don't worry, King Rodor, I promise I'll be a gentleman!"

"I know you will, Merlin!" The old man said amused. The boy was so nervous! "Relax and have fun, kids!" He said finally walking away.

"Mithian." Merlin smiled at the princess as Rodor was away. "You look very beautiful." Suddenly he realized he said what Kevin had suggested him.

"Oh!" She smiled. Maybe the little boy was right. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Let's go?" He smiled back, more confident, offering her his arm. The lady took it and they walked to the garden.

As they arrived there, they saw Morgause practically swallowing Agravaine's lips. God, for the first time Mithian wanted to try that. She had a funny feeling in her lower abdomen while watching them. Merlin looked at her and they shared a smirk.

"Agravaine?" Morgause didn't understand why the man suddenly stopped.

"We have company." He said.

"Oh!" Morgause smiled and wiped her lips. "Well, we can finish that in our chambers." She said to Agravaine, but Merlin and Mithian could obviously hear.

"Enjoy the night." Agravaine said as they were preparing to leave. "Morgause?" He noticed his lover had stopped near of Merlin.

"She likes you, boy!" Morgause whispered in a way just Merlin could hear. "Be gentle to her, but not too much!" She added suggestively. Merlin smirked at that. "Well, have a great night!" She said louder and left with Agravaine, stopping in some points of their way for a needy kiss and some fondling.

Merlin looked at the couple very amused. Who would imagine they would end up being friends after all?

"Merlin?" Mithian brought him back to reality. "The moon is so beautiful tonight." She had no idea of what to say. She wanted Merlin to kiss her just like King Agravaine and Queen Morgause had been doing.

"As beautiful as your smile." Merlin said gallantly as they slowly walked along the paths lined with roses.

"You're so gallant!" She stopped walking and turned to face him with a begging smile.

And Merlin got it! Both their hearts were beating so fast when the boy cupped her soft cheek and pressed his lips to hers. When they pulled away, the lady was blushed and her eyes were shining so beautifully! Her hands went to Merlin's nape and brought him back to her. Merlin smiled and insinuated his tongue, Mithian moaned and accepted him. Oh, that was so good! He didn't want to shock her, but as the lady arched her body, Merlin lost his control.

"Merlin!" She moaned as his hands held her firmly against his body and his mouth practically attacked her neck.

Morgause was right, Merlin had to admit at least to himself. Mithian liked him and was as excited as him about their date.

* * *

**I intended to write the council in this chapter, but after so long without an update, I preferred to update now and make the council in the next one.**

** Please, review!**

** Have a nice weekend!**


End file.
